Star vs the Forces of Evil (Retold)
by Chance Green G King
Summary: Life for Joey Harper has always been really "bizarre" but when he and his mother move to Echo Creek they become the homestays for a princess from another dimension! What will happen in this story of both friendship and adventure? Can Joey finally find himself answers he's been seeking and can he make a difference by going on adventures with his new friend Star Butterfly? Find out!
1. Chapter 1 Star comes to earth (Retold)

**Okay, now this is another idea I've been interested in doing another crossover only this time it'll be one between Jojo's Bizzare Adventures and Star vs the Forces of evil. Not to mention it's sort of Coop with BloodyDemon666 since he contributed into the story with one simple idea that'll make a big difference.**

 **As for how this'll play out, well it's basically gonna be retold and instead of Marco being Star's host, she'll be under the care of Jewel Harper and her son Joey the new Jojo.**

 **And the reason why I don't use Cujoh is because it reminds me of the rapid dog from a Steven King story.**

 **But most of this story will all be focused around the main series itself along with some Jojo elements here and there, such as Stands and like I said instead of Marco it'll be Joey, now some of you not might like the idea, but hey I'm just willing to try and make this enjoyable as possible.**

 **But don't worry, he'll make appearances here and there and there will be other characters as well since It'd be more fun if they made new characters once in a while.**

 **Review and comments are welcome, even the flamers, either way I'm fine with them. So now enjoy!**

 **( I don't own neither of series, this is just my second crossover so please try and enjoy this story. )**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Star comes to Earth (Retold)**

Right about now it focuses on what appears to be a moving van moving into an old looking Victorian style house that stuck out in a small suburban neighborhood.

The door was wide open and multiple men were unloading boxes while being instructed by a woman with purple hair and green eyes wearing a red dress with black kneesocks and black higheels including white gloves for some odd reason.

" Okay guys good job! " she said before snapping at one guy " No! No! The table goes in the dinning room! " the woman groaned in frusteration wanting to make sure the moving guys were moving the stuff in the way she wanted it.

The view now focuses on a teenager who was the age of 14. He had short spiked black hair, and blue eyes. As for his outfit it consisted of what appeared to be a black shirt with buttons, pair of loose blue jeens and a set of black shoes with white laces carrying two boxes that read Joeys stuff.

 _ **Ah, that's me right there. My name is Joey Harper and as you can see I just moved here just about a few days before school started. And usually, you'd expect great thing to happen to you, but not for me. I'm from another state and don't have one single friend in a thousand miles.**_

 _ **To me it was the lousiest way to start off high school.**_

 _It now shows Joey in the living room/kitchen making himself a glass of chocolate milk while watching some tv._

 _ **The reason we moved here was because my mom got a new job here at Echo Creek. She figured that it'd be better if we'd live somewhere else more nice, and it's better then an apartment from where we used to live. Plus she also saw it a chance for me to make some new friends.**_

He now walks up the stairs of his new home and finds Jewel wearing a black night gown, unpacking her belongings in her new room that had a queen sized bed and a few dressers with her very own bathroom.

She then notices him and smiles. " Hi Joey, how are you liking the new house? "

" Meh, " Joey said waving his left hand out sideways meaning "it's alright" movement while she raised an eyebrow.

" Why not? " she asked in disbelief.

" Have you smelled the walls? " Joey asked motioning her to come over where he was at and both of them took deep whiffs with the purple haired woman speaking up.

" Hmm, okay that adds more onto the do list. By the way? What color do you want your new room? "

" light green " Joey replied while taking a sip of his chocolate milk.

" Cozy. Also you excited about your new school? " Jewel asked.

" Eh, I'm not really sure and considering...past events I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't fit in " Joey said admitingly with Jewel cupping her sons cheeks.

" Don't be like that Joey, I know you'll find some friends. Just give it a try and I bet in a few days you'll find one, okay? " after that she kissed his forhead and headed upstairs to her room while humming.

 _ **My mom has always been like that, even in hard times she always seems to lighten up the mood. As for my dad...well...let's just say, he was never really in our lives so it was mom who was always there for me. It was defiantly hard growing up as a single mother, but even so we always managed to find our good times.**_

 _ **Before I knew it the first two days of school had passed along with our welcoming and by now we had settled into our home. In those few days we had before school began after we painted the room's so that way it was out of the to do list. I'd had my hopes up real high hopping I can find a friend but no luck. But by the third day what my mom said literally came to be. Not only would this change my life, it would give me one heck of an adventure.**_

Right about now it shows Joey walking down the hallway most likely was becuase nature called or something else.

As he was contiung to make his way back to class he was right near the principle's office. Now very recently he heard other students say some interesting commments about Skeeves but he just waved them off.

As the spiky black haired teen got closer and closer he then over heard a few voices coming from the principals office making him pause.

Now Joey was taught not to eaves drop on conversations but yet and for some reason he was curious to see just what exactly was going on.

Very careful and silently he peaked his left through the open door and appeared that the principal was talking to two figures that literally appeared to be a king and queen.

( Hmm? What the heck? ) Joey said to himself as he continued listening in on what was going on.

" So...you say your from another dimension.. " Principal Skeeves began before the lights began to flicker on and off.

" And you said there was no magic on earth " a female voice says raising the teens curiosity even further to find out who these people were.

" Yeah... this isn't gonna work " the principal said before the king opened up a chest full of gold and jewels making Principal Skeeves eyes turn into dollar signs.

" She's gonna love it here! " the principal cried out changing his mind and taking the chest making the black spiky haired teen sweat drop.

( I'm pretty sure...that's illegal to bride someone like that. Especially someone in that position. )

Then the lights continued flickering on and off before again with the queen sighing and the king speaking up.

" Star's gonna need a guide " the king said.

" A guide? Of course! " the principal said before he then noticed Joey trying to walk away slowly with the teen now realizing his cover was now blown.

( Uh oh ) Joey thought to himself

" Ah! Mr. Harper, can you come in here for a second? " he asked with the king and queen looking at the teen in curiosity followed by one supposedly called Star.

Star was a girl who appeared to be the same age as Joey. She had, blue eyes and long blonde hair with a headband resembling red devil horns. She also wore a short sea green dress with a light pink octopus on the front including striped socks with purple shoes looking like rhino's and finally some sort of weird looking wand.

Joey then hesitantly entered the principles office and felt nervous about being in the presence of royal figures and felt the need to bow as they watched him enter the room.

" Mr. Harper, before we start, may I have a word with you? " principal Skeeves said before he got out of his deck and then grabbed his arm pulling him outside and looked back to the king and queen. " This'll take a moment, hehe. "

" Okay Louis I need your help here " he whispered.

" Uh, my names Joey " the teen said correcting the principal.

" Whatever. Look your new and I've been told by your mother "personally".. " the short man said sounding really scared at the last part meaning Jewel had one of her infamous "talks".

" ...That you need a friend and I'll need you to be a guide for the new foreign exchange student, Star Butterfly. "

Joey gave him a confused look. " I get the whole "talks" with my mom, but why me? And how come her parents look like a king and queen? "

" That's not important. But what is important is that I need a responsible young man to keep an eye on her and who better the new kid! " the bald man said patting him on the shoulder.

" Wouldn't that safe kid I heard about be a better choice? "

" Marco Diaz? Eh, I just felt like it " the principal replied making Joey frown at his response.

" Is everything alright out there? " the king asked sticking his head out of the door getting there attention.

" Yes! Everything is just fine! " the principal responded.

" Very well, carry on and hurry up! We need to get going soon " after that he went inside.

" So what do you say? Will you do it? "

Joey then began to think very carefully before he sighed in defeat and answered " Alright, I'll do it. "

" Great! " Skeeves said before leading him back inside to face the seemingly royal family. " Here's your guide! One of my many most trusted students! "

( Lier, you've known me for three days ) Joey thought to himself as his gaze locked with Star who gave him a big smile and waved.

" Excellent, " the queen responded and narrowed her eyes at Joey. " I trust that our daughter is in good hands? "

" You have my word mam and to you as well sir " the teen replied.

The king responded next. " Good. We'll be going now and Star please don't destroy earth " after the king said that they both left with Princpial Skeeves now locking the door behind him while making sure the two students were out of the office.

" Well, in counting on you Mr. Harper " Skeeves said before he left " Now I'm off to the ice cream store, daddy's gonna get all 52 flavors! "

( There is something, really wrong with guy ) Joey thought to himself.

" So..um anyway.. are you ready to take the... " he suddenly paused turning around only to see that Star was literally biting on a water fountain.

"...Tour. " he then face palmed himself " I can already tell that this is gonna be a really weird day... " Joey muttered as he hoped that the rest of would the day would turn out less more weird then it already was.

* * *

Now it shows Star skipping around with Joey following his lead as she gazed around her new surroundings.

" Thanks for showing me around new kid " the blonde said while continuing to skip around.

" Its no trouble " Joey replied and then began to rant on as the blonde continued to skip around. " But seriously? What kind of guy picks another random student including me? That's just stupid! Sometimes I'd like for a little excitement to happen once in a while. "

All of the sudden Star smiled before using her wand and shot a stream of magic to a moth that turned into a monster making Joey recoil back in surprise as it was then punched away by a translucent neon blue arm that kind of surprised Star for a minute before shaking it off.

" What in the world was that?! " Joey said now speaking up and caught his breath.

" Oops, heh, sorry I thought you could use a little "excitement" " the blonde exclaimed with a smile before the black spiked haired teen looked at her suspiciously.

" Who are you? Like really? " Joey asked.

" I'm a magical princess, from another dimension " Star replied before doing a pose smiling and created a rainbow with multiple small animals before it created a fire causing the animals to scream and run away.

Joey then swallowed a lump " Okay, that ends the tour. Now I'm going home " Joey said as he ran away with Star waving him totally unaware of the fire spreading followed by the sounds of sirens being heard.

* * *

" Phew, what a day... " Joey said in relief as he got to his front door. But unexpectedly when he entered Star was talking with Jewel.

They both turned to face him especially Star who gave off a big smile. " Oh! Hey Joey. Looks like we got ourselves a new foreign exchang student that's gonna be living with us. "

Hearing that from his mother made only three words emerge from the teen's mouth. " Say what now? "

" What?! " Star exclaimed in surprise looking back and fourth between the two before going over to Joey to shake his hands at a fast rate. " I had no idea that this was your mom! I just assumed everyone on earth had the last name Harper! "

Jewel then spoke up " Hey, this can be cool right Joey? Having someones live upbeat energy around the new place? "

" Yeah, but we only recently moved here, isn't that rushing things a bit to quick? " Joey replied starcastically.

Jewel shrugged her shoulders " Why not? We also could have gotten it from a litter of puppies " the violet haired woman said making Star gasp.

" I...Love...Puppies! " The blonde then aimed her wand onto the floor creating a burst of light and before long multiple small puppies appeared barking cutely. But the cuteness ended because soon they all l began shooting lasers out of their eyes much to the mother and sons shock as it hit multiple things around the house.

Joey then gazes at Star rather angrily making her give off a nervous grin " oh, heheh... "

Jewel then regained her composure as she lifted one up " Well this is something you don't see any day...there cute... " she then dodged an incoming laser as it then began to lick her face. " ...Yet deadly. Anyways Joey, why don't you show Star to her new room? It up the stairs to the left. "

" Yay! " the blonde said as she dashed up the stairs with Joey doing his best to lift up Star's suitcase/treasure chest with the laser puppies now following them while totally unaware that a frog like monster was watching them through the window before it cut open portal and jumped into it.

At the same Time Joey had finally gotten Star's chest up the stairs.

" Well here's your new room " Joey said letting her belongings drop on the floor narrowly missing his foot while the laser puppies kept firing lasers at his legs and for some odd reason they didn't hurt.

As for the mewian princess she was examining her new living quarters " Okay, I can work with this " then she gasped showing she had an idea.

" Sparkle Gliter Bomb Expand! " all of the sudden everything was enveloped in bright purple light before all of the sudden the small room turned into a large castle loft that had now made a tower stick outside the right side of the house.

After it wad done the whole room was practically something straight out of a movie much to Joey surprise " Wow... " the spiky black haired teen exclaimed in awe while Star was now jumping on her bed.

" Ahhhhh! That's better! "

" Heh, I wish I had a room like this " Joey exclaimed watching the blonde jump up and down before she gasped and sprung over to his side.

" You do?! " she asked instantly dashing out of her new room with Joey suddenly having a bad feeling all of the sudden before he caught up with her to see she was now in front of his bed room door.

" Mystic Room Suck Transform! " she then casted her spell but instead of transforming a black hole formed in the middle of the room literally beginning to suck everything up making them all scream in surprise as they closed the door with the same translucent neon blue hand grabbing a laser puppy that was gonna get sucked up.

As the door slammed shut Joey growled in frustration and put his head up against it and sighed in frusteration.

" What kind of spell was that?! Why'd it have suck in it?! " he said suddenly snapping at her.

" I don't know! It just came out that way... I'm sorry Joey. Uh... " she was trying to figure out how to cheer him up. "...How about a little sunshine to brighten up your day? " she then used her want to create a smiling sun that instantly turned into a rain cloud.

" Joey...I...i... " Star stuttered as he put a hand up and shook his head.

" It's okay...I need to take a walk Star, just... leave me be for a little bit, okay? " Joey asked as he headed down stair, grabbed an umbrella and started walking leaving the blonde feeling really bad.

* * *

It now shows Joey standing infront of convenience store still holding the umbrella over his head and ignored the looks of people passing by him.

" Good thing, I brought this thing with me " Joey commented as he sighed. ( I know it ain't her fault because she was trying to be nice, but at the same time, how can I not be frusterated? I mean she's from another dimension, and her parents put her safety in my hands...but...I don't know what do though. )

" Joey? " he looked to his right to see it was Star.

" Oh...hi Star.. " the teen greeted as the blonde aimed her wand at the rain cloud making it disapear and Joey lowering his umbrella.

" What's wrong? " Joey asked and was about to apologize for snapping at her earlier but Star cutted him off.

" I didn't get a choice about coming here to earth and you didn't get choice about having to deal with me " she said making Joey's expression soften as she gained a sad look.

" I'll...I'll find another family to live with... "

Just as Joey was gonna assure her that it was gonna okay he suddenly grew nervous " Uh...S...Star " the teen stuttered and pointed behind her making the blonde turn around to face a whole group of monsters lead by a little green monster wielding a scepter of some sort and wore a skull crown.

" Star Butterfly... I've found you! " the green monster exclaimed with deleight.

" Ludo... " Star growled recognizing the foe before her. " How'd you know I was here? "

" Hehe, wouldn't you like to know? " the monster now identified as Ludo asked with Star shaking her head.

" Yes...that's why I asked. "

" Well, Buffrog... Hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Get her! " Ludo commanded with all of his monsters giving off battle cries with what appeared to be some sort

Something appeared above Joey and punched a monster with a hogs head and a mans body greatly surprising Star.

The spirit itself resembled that of a super hero with neon blue skin, short gold hair, a pair of gauntlents, a white cape drapping down its back and wore a mask shapped like a star with its golden eyes visible.

" Whoa! What is that cool looking thing?! " Star asked in excitement pointing to the spirit.

" I have no idea myself " Joey replied as the spirit knocked away a weird bear monster with a unicorn horn. " Its just there. "

" Cool... " the blonde said before she tangled with a monster that resembled a man with dear antlers who swung it's hammer but was soon hit by its own weapon.

" You said she was unguarded! " Ludo said remembering what he had heard from the frog monster Buffrog who gave him the I don't know look.

Joey then backed himself up with a jump as his spirit from a two headed monsters attack with his spirit grabbing both of the heads and smashing them against one another giving it a double head ache.

Nearby went woo hoo as she jumped into the air and got right into the face of a giraffe monster. " Rainbow Fist Bump! " from her wand a rainbow fist fired hitting it in the face making it crash through a car door with Joey opening the door making the giraffe's long head hit it's own comrade while at same time the blonde blasted Buffrog into a light pole narrowly missing Ludo.

" Your embarrassing me! Get up! " the little green monster said making the frog break the light pole and charged at Star who had a spell ready for him.

" Jelly Bean Haulucination Mist! " she then fired a green cloud at Buffrog making the frog monster trip out as he saw his hands bearing his face wondering what was happening.

The two teens smircked at another before two monsters tried to knock them down one was round and had three eyes while the other was a big chicken. But there attacks were stopped by the spirit and before long it unleashed a speeding barrage of punches onto both of the monsters that sent them back flying.

As for Star she was gonna wrap it up " Mega Narwhal Blast! " then an army of narwhals appeared landing on all of Ludo's minions knocking them down for the count.

Their little ruler was surprised at their defeat. " You want some of this Ludo? " Star asked confidentantly with a smirck and hand agaisnt her hip making Ludo gain a face of displeasure.

" No... " the little green ruler replied as he then brought out his dimensional scissors and began lecturing the monsters. " You see you morons?! This is what happens when you don't work out! Your muscles are like pudding! " He then opened a portal leading his monsters inside. " Come on, back in the portal, back in the portal " they all did as they were told while groaning in pain.

" You even, retreat like losers... " Ludo said in disappointment while Bufffrog was still under the hallucination spell " I'm freaking out! " then Ludo was the last one to enter looking back on his foe.

" I'll get you, Star Butterf- " Ludo was then cut off becuase portal could losed for on his throat chocking him and pulled his head on the last second leaving his skull crown dropping onto the ground.

Joey then ran over to Star with the spirit disapearing. " That was awsome! I was awsome and so were you! "

" Yeah. I guess we were... " Star said admiringly before she gained a sad look upon her face and began to walk away. " ...Well, I should probably go pack my bags... "

As she began to walk something inside the teen made him go over to her and stop he blonde in her tracks.

" Star wait! Don't go, I'd...I'd like it if my friend could stay. "

She then turned around and smiled with her eyes all happy looking. " Really?! Hugs! " The blonde then wrapped her arms around the spiked haired teen giving him a shocked expression that was soon replaced by a smile and returning the embrace.

After a few seconds it was done and the two of them began to make their way home.

" So are there gonna be more fights monsters like that all the time? " Joey asked.

" Yeah, probably " Star replied.

" Well, if that's the case, I say let them come! Because we'll take them down! " Joey said determination raising his fist into the and making Star laugh at his outburst.

" Whatever you say, Jojo " he looked at her with raised eyebrow.

" Where'd Jojo come from? "

" I don't know, but I like it " the blonde replied the black spiked haired teen whispered to himself.

" Jojo...Jojo... " Star paused.

" Did I say somehing wrong? " the blonde inquired hoping she didn't make a mistake.

Joey shook his head " No, I like Jojo. But come on Star, lets go home " he said with a smile that the blonde returned.

" You know what Star? I think we're gonna be good friends. "

" Me too Jojo, me too... " the blonde replied as she then shoots a fish-shaped magic stream from her wand that before it swirls around the moon signaling the start of new yet bizarre adventure.

* * *

Back at Ludo's castle.

" I can't beleive it! Why can't any of the monsters defeat Star Butterfly let alone her bodyguard! Gaaah! " the little green bird like monster said in frustration.

" Master Ludo? "

" What do you want Bufffrog?! " the monster said snapping at the frog monster who raised his hands in defense.

" Did...you notice something strange? "

" Strange? What are you talking about? " Ludo inquired.

" It was that human, that was with Stat Butterfly... He had a spirit or something. "

" Are you saying he has magic too?! "

" No because well, I have seen something a lot similar like that before... " Ludo then pulled onto the front of monsters shirt.

" Where?! Where did you see it?! " the little monster demanded.

" From old friend! He has something just like that human had! "

" I order you to bring him at once! "

" Its..it's not that simple Ludo...this monster different...and I don't know where he is... "

" I don't care! Find him! " the little green monster screamed

" Yes! Right away master! " Bufffrog saluted as he ran off.

" Hmmm, who ever this friend of Buffrog is...he better be usefull " Ludo sneered.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2 Party with a pony (Retold)

**Okay, so far this story has received attention and quite frankly I'm pleased with it even though its not much, but hey its better then nothing.**

 **Also while I'm at, I won't be doing all of the episodes but in the entries of the stories the episodes will be mentioned so I hope that you will all enjoy this story.**

 **Now it's also time to reply to my reviewers such as my first one and good friend**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **I'm glad that you like the Stand but it's not Star's the Stand belongs to Joey, not to mention I've already thought ahead on the birth mark. So right now I hope that the wait was worth it.**

 **( I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil nor Jojo's Bizarre Adventures I'm just a fan that's willing to make a good old fashioned story. So let's begin. )**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Party with a Pony (retold)**

 **It has now been at least nearly two and a half weeks ever since my new friend Star Butterfly came to earth with me and mom becoming her homestays.**

 **Aside from the magic "accidents" here and there my mom still put up a smile and encouraged her to always try her best and hardest instead of scolding her.**

 **Not to mention this, ever since that fight with that wierd looking bird or Kappa Ludo and his monsters Star has now called me Jojo instead of using my real name, unless she's serious or something. My mom, just many other mothers just found it absolutely adorable much to my dismay.**

 **Moving on from that, Star has also found an interest in the spirit that's always with me much to my confusion becuase most people back at my old home were afraid of me becuase it, all except Star as of right now.**

 **I've asked a few questions here and there about where she came from and hobbies were and I got having fun and taming wild unicorns much to surprise when I found out they weren't all girly as I'd thought in my younger years.**

 **As for why she was here, she told me something about making a rainbow and it accidentally setting on fire. Defiantly crazy, but hey it's the multiverse.**

* * *

Right now it shows Jojo getting into the fridge and took out a Yohoo can and closed the door before stabbing it with pen making a hole in it and clicked it open chugging it down in a mere few seconds.

After the can was crushed he made a loud burp while at the same time Star came down the stairs wearing her Edgar dress and entered the kitchen.

" Hey Jojo? There's your mom at? " Star asked with the teen jabbing his thumb at a note on a fridge.

" Had to work the night shift, I'll be back by morning. If your hungry Star and Joey order a pizza. Love Jewel " the black spiked haired teen readout loud that gave Star her answer before he then picked up the phone and made an order.

" Well, we got about a few minutes, but it'll be here. "

" Okay...hmmm? " all of the sudden Star peered over to the left side of his neck.

" What are you doing? " Joey asked really curious to what she was looking at.

" You have something on your neck " the blonde pointed out.

" Just above my shoulder, right? " Joey inquired with the blonde nodding her head before he then lowered his shirt and revealed to be star shaped mark.

" Is that a tatoo Jojo? " the spiked haired teen shook his head.

" No it's a birthmark, pretty cool don't you think? I have a star and you got your hearts. "

" Hehe, yeah that is pretty dope " Star said before the doorbell rang.

" Ah cool! Foods here! " Joey said before heading to the front door and payed the delivery guy and brought in a box with a large bag.

" What's are those? " Star asked as he brought the food out.

" A medium size pepperoni pizza, and two large orders of mozzarella sticks. " She then grabbed a mozzarella stick and looked at it totally confused.

" And what's this thing? " Star asked as Jojo grabbed a slice of pizza and explained.

" That's a mozzarella stick, it's made out of cheese, covered in bread crumbs then deep fried. "

" But isn't this what we had the other night with your mom? "

" No, that was a chimichanga " Joey replied as he took a bite out of a slice and enjoyed the flavor in his mouth and then swallowed it down to explain the difference.

" That's uh...beans, meat and cheese wrapped up in dough and then deep fried.

" And the day before that? " Star asked making the spiked haired teen think for a moment and then answered.

" Oh, that was a corn dog. It's also a hot dog dipped in batter... "

" And then.. " Star added before they both said

" Deep fried " the teens said showing that Star was starting to catch on.

" Okay, so everything's deep fried? "

" No, there's a lot ways to cook they use a stove to cook up this pizza. But go ahead try it " the blonde then took a bite and made a happy face.

" Wow this delicious... "

" Now try and dip it in the dipping sauce, the red stuff. " Joey said before she did as she was told and ate the rest of it.

" Hmmm, so good " the blonde exclaimed enjoying the taste making Joey laugh.

" I know right? Heaven on earth " the teen said before all of the sudden a knock was heard coming from the back.

" Huh? Who's knocking at this time at night? " Joey asked a little confused before he headed to back door.

The spiky black haired teen opened it and gazed around the backyard and before long a floating unicorn head with a pink mane made itself known.

" Yo! What up home fries?! " the head spoke up sounding to be female before Jojo fainted and shot back up.

" Syc! " the black spiked haired teen said.

" Home come your not screaming? " the head asked.

" I've been seeing a lot of "wierd and bizarre" things lately " the teen replied before Star gasped and pushed him aside.

" Oh my gosh! Flying Princess Pony Head! " the blonde exclaimed happily gaining big excited eyes.

" Oh hello Bfly! " Pony head greeted before the two exchanged a hug creating a bunch of sparkles much to Jojo's confusion.

" Girl, were gonna throw down, are you ready to make some b-a-a-d choices?! "

" You know it! Just let me get Jojo! " the blonde said pointing to the teen who was now stuck in a bush.

" Oh you mean weird guy? " Pony Head inquired.

" I'm the wierd one? " Jojo asked as Star helped him up and began introducing them to one another.

" Pony Head, meet my best friend, Jojo "

" Your best friend? " the unicorn asked a bit taken back by what she said before Star reassured her.

" Huh? Oh no-no-no-no! On earth. Your my best friend on Mewni. Jojo this is the pony I've been telling you about. "

Pony Head then snorted right infront of Jojo. " I hate your face! Plus your ugly! " the unicon head said laughing making the teen frown. " Just kidding. That's a joke. "

" Yeah, and two words for you, breath mints " the teen replied as he got up.

" Whatever! Tick-tock girl! Let's paaartaaay! "

" Yeah Jojo! Let's paaartaaay! " Star said mimicking what her floating head friend said.

" Do I have to? " Jojo asked before Star gave him the sad puppy dog look eyes.

( How the heck you fight agaisnt that?! ) Jojo asked himself before sighing in defeat and gave in. " Okay fine. "

Star then hugged both the teen and unicorn head " My two besties are gonna be besties! " the blonde exclaimed excitedly.

" Cool. Let's go " after that she then spat out a pair of orange dimensional scissors making Star gasp.

" Dimension scissors!? Aah! Jealous! " the blonde exclaimed as Pony Head then opened a portal and then grabbed Jojo pulling him through while the floating head looks around suspiciously before following them. At the same time though three masked men emerged through another portal and sampled the ground.

" Glitter. She was here. "

* * *

Both Star and Pony Head were laughing as they were falling down from the sky and onto a cloud while Jojo landed on his bottom.

" Ow. Where the heck are we? " Jojo asked as he then gazed at his new surroundings that appeared to be somesort of dance club that was right on a cloud with multiple aliens and robots around.

" The Bounce Lounge. My favorite place to chiil. Just stay away from the edge " Star said confusing Jojo by the last part before he then sees why because there were thousands of spikes below them with a single skeleton in the area.

He then regained his footing. ( You can't be serious! Who builds a club over a whole pit of spikes!? ) the black spiked haired teen asked himself before Star pulls him away.

" Jojo! Photo booth! Photo booth! Come on! " after that they all took multiple pictures some doing crazy poses and some making silly faces including what appears to be the three huddled together smiling.

" Whoo! " Star exclaimed wiping sweat off her brow. " Now...just you two! Just a souvenir on the night my besties became besties. Yay " the blonde says and then leaves the booth before Pony Head glares at Jojo.

" Listen. We are not gonna be besties. We aren't even gonna be second besties. "

A photo is taken with captions reading Super Kawai!

" Second Besties? That's not even a real thing " Jojo replied.

" Ohhhhhhh! You wanna make this a thing?! " the head asked bobbing her head back and fourth like in a comedy tv show before another photo is taken with the captions reading "PARTY FOR LIFE!" and "LET'S ENJOY!".

" Look here, earth turd. This night is really important to me. You mess that up, and your gonna get the horn! " the head says pointing her unicorn head at the teens throat before a translucent neon blue arm swats it away.

" What the heck?! " the head asks in surprise with another photo taken and the captions read "WERE COOL." (Not...)

" I wouldn't do that again " Jojo exclaimed knowing how "protective" his spirit was with the head snorting.

" Just don't get in my way. Cool? Later! "

It now shows Jojo a photo of Jojo glaring at the camera with the captions reading "OH NO SHE DINT! "

After that was done Jojo exited the photo both and then spots Star who dancing right near Pony Head.

" Psst! Star, I need to talk to youuuuu! " Jojo then cries out a little surprised as she grabbed his hands and begins to spin around while laughing.

" Star! Pony Head tried to- "

Just as Jojo was gonna tell Star, Pony Head tried to knock him over to the edge but was knocked away by his spirit.

" Okay, you were saying Jojo? " the blonde asked who now stopped dancing.

" Pony Head just tried to knocked me over the edge! "

" Oooh no. She just gets all rifled up when she's dances " the blonde said before her friend now began to ride on one dude like a horse for some odd reason confusing Jojo greatly snapping out of it.

" Star...she also threatened to scewer me! "

She then gave a look of surprise. " Yeeeaaah, she can be a bit "possessive" at times. Pony Head! Let's go to the Amethyst Arcade! Jojo will have more fun there! "

" No! Way! Girl! I'm! Getting! My! Dance! On! " the unicorn head replied as she continued to ride the poor sap and then gasped upon seeing the three masked men that came to earth and then darted to the duo.

" Yes, you are right. Star. He will like the arcade better. Let's go! " after that the floating head went through the portal while Star jumped singing.

" She's warming up to~ " she then pushed him through and then plugged her nose imitating a diver going into the water and went through the portal.

* * *

" Oh my...so many video games... " Jojo exclaimed in awe as the whole Amethyst arcade was now in clear view.

" Yeah, I figured you'd like it, its full of squares. "

" Hey! " all of the squares groaned at the unicorn heads comment.

" Look! Lance Lance! Revolution! That's perfect! You two play! " the blonde said with the two growling at one another before it shows a 16 bit video game screen.

" Pony Heade vs Earth Turd! " the game announcer said as they both onto some dance looking pads.

" Really? " Jojo asked as the game began and began to joust one another.

" You going down! Downer! "Pony Head exclaimed with Jojo chuckling

" Don't get your hopes up so high. "

" Aww! Look at you two getting along " Star says before patting both Pony Head's and Jojo's back that were soaked in sweat.

" ! I'll you two are playing I'll go get use some nice cold iceicles for your disgusting sweaty back " Star said now going while waving her arms away.

It now shows a square playing a whack a mole like video game with the three masked men coming up behind him.

" Hey, you. Square " the shortest one said getting her attention and held up a photo.

" Have you seen this head? " the square shakes his head clearly confused.

" Don't lie to me! " the man said making Pony Head gasp and freeze causing her to loose the game.

" Hmm? What gives? " Jojo asked as she then ran off not paying attention the human teen at all. " Eh, I don't know. Does anybody else wanna a go? " Jojo asked with a square raising a hand to his question.

It now shows Star waiting in line at the icicle stand.

" Now do I want the pointy one or the pointier one? Oh, it's such a tough choice " a square said before Pony Head came up looking and acting all nervous.

" Hey Star! I'm bored! Uh...I know this other club. So lets bounce, bleh " Pony Head said while brining out her dimensional scissors and cut open a portal.

" Sounds cool! I'll go get Jojo! " the blonde said before Pony Head stopped her.

" Oh no-no-no-no! He went on ahead! Um...Yes! he wanted to save us a good spot Mush Pit. Yes, that is the course of event. "

" Oh! Classic Jojo! Always putting friends first " the blonde said before jumping through the portal.

Back with Jojo...

" Finish him! " the game announcer said as the knight decapitated the blue knights head off with the game declaring him the winner.

" Haha! Three in a row! Did you guys see that?! " Jojo asked and noticed that neither Star nor Pony Head was around.

" Star? Pony Head? " he then left the game and began to look around. " Guys?! Where are you at?! " the black spiked haired teen asked calling for them and no answer.

" This ain't good... " Jojo muttered face palming himself before the three masked guys slowly approached the teen to have a little "talk"

" Uh oh... " Jojo exclaimed knowing that immediately there was gonna be trouble.

* * *

It now shows the scum bucket's outside and then inside with both Star and Pony Head laughing while crowd surfing.

" Is this not a blast or what B Fly?! " Pony Head asked shouting since the rock bands music was really loud.

" Yeeah! But I don't see Jojo anywhere! " the blonde said.

" Pfft! You got me girl! And I'm way more fun! " the floating unicorn head said making Star greatly confused and raised an eyebrow.

" Uh...what are you talking about? " Pony Head then chuckled nervously.

" Hehe, funny story...your gonna love it...I kind of ditched him and left him in the other dimension. Opps! Hehe... "

" What?! " Star exclaimed shocked and surprised to hear that and stood up causing the crowd to drop her.

" B Fly! " Pony Head then went over to her side who was not happy at the moment.

" How could you do that to my best friend?! "

" Your best friend?! Last I checked, the best friend was me! " Pony Head replied.

" I can have two best friends! " Star returned and then crossed her arms glaring at Pony Head. " Unless, one of them is a friend ditching liar! "

" That earth turd means that much to you? " Pony Head asked in disbelief with Star looking back at her.

" He's the greatest turd I've ever known " the blonde answered as Pony Head sighed in defeat knowing she had to do the right thing.

" Okay... "

* * *

" I'm telling ya I don't know where the heck she is! " Jojo said while running away from the three masked men.

" Where is she?! " the shortest one demanded as the other two tall guys nearly caught him and before long he ran out of room to run. " Ah, crap. "

" Dudes, back away, seriously. I'm warning ya " Jojo warned but they wouldn't listen " Suit yourself! " Jojo said as his spirit manifested itself.

At the same time a portal opened with Star and Pony Head jumping out.

" There he is! " Star pointed out and then prepared a spell.

" Crystal Dagger- " she was then cut off by Pony Head who went out in front of her.

" Wait, B Fly! It's to dangerous girl! Hold out your hand...Bleh! "

Star did as she was told and held her hand out before Pony Head gave the blonde her dimensional scissors confusing her.

" Your dimensional scissors? "

" I won't be needing 'em where I'm going " the floating unicorn head said before she headed towards the masked men and stopped at a safe distance while ignoring Star.

" Oh, hey, creeps! " Pony Head calls out getting their attention. " I heard you were looking for a ride with a pony! " her face is now zoomed in. " So come and get me! " once that was said the three masked men began to purse her through the arcade while she was outrunning them with ease.

" Whoo! Out of the way squares! " Pony Head cried out as the four squares fell down the air and connected in a Tetris like sequence before being knocked over by the three masked men.

" Jojo are you okay?! " Star asked as she came over to his side.

" Yeah, I'm fine " Jojo nodded " But lets go help her out! "

" Yeah! " the blonde replied as they began to try and catch up.

Back with Pony Head the chase continued on and while it was going on her horn began to glow before it fired and hit an arcade machine. As the chase kept going on she then blasted at least six more machines with her horn creating clouds of dust and making squares scream.

" Whoo-hoo! I feel so alive! Whoa! " the unicorn head said while dodging one of the masked men nearly grabbing her. As she kept speeding she then noticed the stacalites up above and fired her magic at it making it fire off multiple beams of energy before it nearly hit the masked goons before she slammed into a wall making her fall to the ground.

As she layed their helpless both Star and Jojo jumped up front.

" Back off, creeps! " Star says.

" You want her, your dealing with us! " Jojo added with Pony Head smiling and then prepared to fight the three masked goons along with the two teens.

" Time to give it up cupcake " a voice echoed stopping the fight.

" Wait! Is that?...King Pony Head?! " Star asked recognizing the voice as a much larger unicorn head with a blue mane hovered above the three masked men.

" Okay this night just got a lot more weird " Jojo commented.

" hello daddy " Pony Head greeted.

" Hello princess " the king replied back to his daughter while Star was really confused.

" What is he doing here? " the blonde whispered.

" Oh, B Fly. Its the end of the line for me. But at least I got to have one more last night fun with you girl. "

" Before what? " Star asked as Pony Head gains tears with her sad look.

" Before this! I'm going to Saint O's! "

" (gasps) Not Saint Olga's Reform School For Wayward Princesses!? " the blonde cries out in fear as she imagines Pony Head screaming as she's pulled into the school itself with the gates slamming down before it returns to the arcade.

" It's true, I did it to myself. I'm heading to the slammer! " Pony Head says.

" It's reform school, cupcake, not jail. Although admittedly it is a lot like jail " Jojo gives King Pony Head a blank look.

" You seriously just failed trying to reassure your own kid, you know that? "

" Oh! Pony Head! You knew you'd get sent to Saint Olga's, but you still came back to save Jojo " Star says while giving her a happy face.

" Oh, well, you know...it's hard to say it but he is your other bestie...Okay I said it. "

" Hugs! " they both embrace one another with Star dragging over Jojo.

" Time to go princess... " the short masked man said before they muzzle Pony Head and drag her to the portal.

" Bye, Pony! I'm gonna miss you! " Star called out.

" Hey Pony Head! " she turns back to Jojo.

" Good luck in princess jail. "

" Thank you earth t- I mean thank you Jojo " the unicorn head said correcting herself and went on as they dragged her through.

" But don't worry about me! No jail can hold me for long! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! "

Then they went though the portal followed by King Pony Head " (sighs) Kids. You have 'em... then you... wish they weren't around. "

After they all went through the portal Star went over to Jojo.

" Yay~ My two besties are besties! "

" I wouldn't go that far Star " Jojo replied sheepishly before realizing something. " Oh crap! We're stuck in another dimension! "

" Oh no were not~ Bleh! " the blonde said in a sing along voice and stuck her tounge out to show the dimensional scissors Pony Head had given her.

" Now we can go anywhere we want in the entire universe! "

" As cool as that sounds...I've had enough for one night " Jojo yawned. " Let's head back home. I'll throw on a movie. "

* * *

At the same time a mysterious silouted figure in the darkness was on the phone.

" Your absolutely certain? " the voice asked with his glowing silver eyes peircing through the darkness.

" Yes, this boy as power, much like yours. Master Ludo is willing to pay you handsomly for your services " Buffrog says making the figure grin.

" Give me time to make up my mind. Then we'll talk about buisness " after that the figure hung up.

" So? The earth dimension eh? My favorite hunting grounds. And who knew? That the blood line of that man still lives... "

 **To be contiued.**


	3. Chapter 3 School spirit (Retold)

**Hi everyone! How's it all going?! This is your main man the G King brining you all another chapter of Star vs the Forces of Evil (Retold)**

 **Now first off even though I'm not getting a boat load of reviews that's alright, because one way or another some will come around and speaking of reviews here's the replys**

 **Bloodydemon666**

 **Hmm, not a bad thought but that's okay Blood. I kind of already planed out that one from the very begining so don't worry comprende m:)**

 **( I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil nor Jojo's Bizzare Adventures, just all of my new stands, characters and my Jojo.)**

 **Chapter 3**

 **School Spirit (Retold)**

 _ **A few days had passed ever since the night that me and Star shared with Pony Head who was running from Saint Olgas Reform School for Wayward Princesses all so she could have one last night of fun with her best friend. And a little fun it was, even though it was entirely wierd because there floating unicorn heads.**_

 _ **But aside from that it's been going really good, but then again not so good at the same time. Why you ask? It's because Star had recently and accidentally turned one of the trahcners Mrs. Skullnick into a troll after trying to get a better grade even though she didn't.**_

 _ **The whole day was just really weird I'm not gonna talk about it further.**_

Right about now it shows both Jojo and Star walking to school while Jojo was singing a little tune.

" All around the scactus plant the Stalker chased the bandit the Stalker thought ''twas all in fun then POP goes the bandit. "

" Where's that from? " Star inquired.

" Tiny Tina, from Borderlands 2. "

" Oooh! You mean that "video thingy" you showed me? "

" Hmmm. Hey! I got it I dare you to skip around and sing her song while in a happy mode. "

" Uhhh. Okay " after that the blonde did the dare she was told to do.

" All around scactus plant the stalker chased the bandit the stalker thought twas all in fun then POP goes the bandit. How was that? " the blonde asked while Jojo was just laughing.

" That was perfect. Huh? " they both stopped and noticed a bunch of students were heading to the football field.

He then saw Marco Diaz following them and it was only two days ago that the duo had become acquainted with the brown haired teen that wore a red hoodie almost all the time.

" Hey? Marco what's going on? " Jojo inquired.

" Oh, were just having a rally " the brown haired teen explained. " And you don't know where it is either don't ya? "

Both Jojo and Star shook their heads as Marco then motioned them both to follow him.

Also at the same time someone was watching them.

* * *

Now it shows the students in the bleachers at the football field with their banner for their football team called the Awesome Opossums for some odd reason.

" Oh my gosh. I can't wait. I can't wait " Star said

" My first pep rally! I'm so excited! " the blonde said as she bumped a beach ball into the air with her wand making a little bunny come out before Jojo caught it.

" When aren't you excited? " Jojo asked chuckling a little bit before Star shushed him before Principal Skeeves came up front holding a microphone.

" And now Brittney Wong who became our head cheerleader on her own and not because her dad made a generous donation to the school. "

" Right " Jojo said before he made his spirit slam the beach ball and hit him right on the face for the lie he made before he the cheer squad came on out holding a teen that had a look that spelled out she was most likely better then everyone and used her own teammates as stair before grabbing the microphone.

" Make some noise if you love the Awesome Opossums! " the spoiled cheerleader said.

" I love opossums! They carry there baby's on their backs " Star said with Marco then speaking up.

" You do know she's talking about our football team right? Were going up against the Warriors" the brown haired teen said and shuddered.

" Warriors? " both Jojo and Star inquired.

" Our rivals from Silver Hill Prep " a nerdy teen with curly brown hair and glasses named Alfonzo chimmed in.

" Every year their team slaughters our guys " Marco added followed by Ms' Skullnick.

" It's gonna be a bloodbath " the female troll teacher said before brining out a whole chicken skeleton out of her mouth.

" That's terrible! We must do something " Star said.

" Well, you could join the spirit committee " Marco spoke up and then explained. " Those kids are relentless when it comes to supporting the team " the brown haired teen said as some other dude cried out the opossum and performed a splits that looked painful.

" Relentless fits that guy " Jojo commented.

" What a great idea! We better pick up some supplies " Star said before grabbing Jojo and was gonna drag him off before he stopped him.

" Um, as much as that does sound like fun. I'll have to pass. Will you be alright by yourself? "

" Hmmm, don't worry I'll figure out where it is " the blonde replied with Jojo giving her a narrowed look.

" Just don't destroy the school "

" Okay! " after that was done she ran out of the bleacher and then returned going to Ms' Skullnick for some odd reason.

" Psst! Sculzy, what's your favorite weapon? "

" Battle axe " the troll replied with Star clicking her tongue for gotcha as Britney Wong continued to talk.

" And now our new mascot, that I never approved of, the Awsome Opossum " she then motioned to a teen wearing an old looking opossum suit jumping around before his pants dropped with Marco totally confused.

" Where's the real opossum? Did the Warriors steal it again? Those jerks. "

" Sadly the real opossum wasn't playing possum " Alfonzo explained while Jojo was trying to wrap around his head that the school literally had opossums as a mascot since they carried rabies, etc and watched the mascot doing some stuff.

" I hiss, I bite, I shake my tail like that! "

" Hey, that's Ferguson! " Marco said recognizing one of his friends

" He's our new mascot " Alfonzo explained

" Oh no! That means the warriors are gonna steal him! " Marco exclaimed.

" I highly doubt that Marco " Jojo said now getting up meaning he was gonna leave before the brown haired teen stopped him.

" Jojo wait! I need your help " Marco said getting his attention and interest.

" Huh? Help with what? " the black spiked haired teen before he snapped his fingers. " Oh wait does it have to do with keeping your friend safe? "

" Yes! The Warriors will kidnap him! So please?! Will you just help me out? " Jojo then sighed.

" Alright fine, but just let me call my mom okay? " the black spiked haired teen said before he proceeded down the bleachers before all of the sudden he felt a large hand grip him by his foot and pushed him.

Just as Jojo was gonna trip a translucent neon blue hand saved him from landing face first onto the ground making him sigh in relief.

" You need a hand? " a voice asked.

The voice came from a large male teenager with a brown buzz cut and blue eyes. He wore a black and green stripped shirt with a pair of brown jeens including brown boots to match.

" Yeah, thanks " Jojo replied as he took the offer.

" Your lucky, that fall would have broken your neck " the teen said as he offered a piece of gum that Jojo turned down.

" Are you new here? " the black spiked haired teen askef with the buzzcut nodding his head.

" Yep, just got here yesterday, my name is Rodrigo. Well anyways see ya " after that he left with Jojo now calling his mother that he would be "occupied" for most of the day.

* * *

later on Marco is seen rolling around in the hallways like a ninja while Jojo was just walking normally.

" Jeez, your to full of energy " the black spiked haired teen said before noticing Star was in front of a display case showing off the history of the Awesome Opossums.

" Hey Star, how'd it go? " Jojo asked now approaching her.

" I haven't gotten there yet. But Jojo, what can we even do to prevent another tragic loss for our team? " the blonde asked before Marco spoke up.

" Well if I knew anything about football, I'd use the element of surprise "

" Of course, of course, " the blonde nodded as he continued on saying something about a kitty cat outfits and something about bombs making Jojo question his thoughts on the sport itself.

" Yeah I'm gonna go tell that to the spirit committee. Bye! " after that she was gone and Marco motioned them to move and by them it was Alfonzo who was pushing Ferguson.

" This is not the respect a guy in a possum suit deserves " the fat teen said with Jojo shaking his head.

" More like a donkey " the teen muttered before they ended up at the parking lot.

" Are we clear Jojo? " Marco asked.

" Yeah... " the teen replied sarcastically.

" Okay, now if a warrior tries to kidnap you, blow on this stranger danger whistle " the brown haired teen said before brining out a whistle.

This is ridiculous! I just wanted to dress up as an opossum to try and pick up on the ladies " Jojo then gave him another look.

" Seriously? Who would want to try and date a large rodent with rabies? "

" What he said! And this whistle's gonna save your life! " Marco said before he then tried to force it into the fat teens mouth while nearby Star leaned inside the dumpster and looked at a few stray cats with her usual happy look.

" You guys ready to be part of my kitty cat offense? " the blonde asked with one of the cats looking at her and meowing meaning no making her sigh.

" Oh, fine. Then I guess were just gonna have to do this the hard way " the blonde said before jumping " kitty! " and landed in the dumpster.

After that the dumpster begins to rattle and shake with garbage being thrown into the air with the stray cats yowling.

" I got you now! " Star cries out as the lid closes and magic bursts escape from the gaps before it changes to Jojo's home with a squirrel running across the power line and Marco looking threw the windows.

" Thanks for letting us hunker down at your house Jojo " Marco thanked with the teen glaring at him.

" You actually forced yourself in, that's technically breaking an entry. "

" It's for a good cause! " the brown haired teen retorted before Ferguson spoke up.

" Why can't I go home?! Dude, it's Taco Wensday, it's a day we eat all the leftovers from Taco Tuesday. "

" Because your home is where warriors would look when they try to kidnap you! " Marco replied.

" It kind of feels like you're trying to kidnap me " the orange curlied haired fat teen replied.

" I'd watch that talk if you ever want to see your parents again! " Jojo then put a hand on his shoulder.

" Geez Marco calm down, and I have to agree with chubby because it looks like you are kidnapping him. "

" Thank you! " Ferguson says " Wait what? "

" Jojo! " a voice yells out with Jojo raising the window seal showing Star on a power line gripping a squirrel by the tail.

" Hey Jojo! Do you have any highly flammable liquids?! " the blonde inquired.

" Yeah, check the garage! " Jojo replied.

" Cool. Thanks. " Star said as she and the squirrel fall off the power line.

Then all of the sudden Ferguson tries to do something with his tail making a soda can fly right towards Jojo's tv but before it could make contact his spirit knocked it back hitting fat teen in the face and covering him in soda.

" You are a terrible house guest " Jojo said shaking his head in disappointment once again.

* * *

Now its time for the big game with the cheerleaders doing their thing trying their "booty" distraction but it didn't seem to work because the warriors were large and bulky while there were only a few members of the opossums and one of them fainting.

Meanwhile aside the bleachers Jojo was still with Marco and Alfonzo keeping guard on Ferguson.

" It's almost game time and thanks to me.. " Jojo clears his throat as Marco continues.

" I mean us. No Warriors have even gotten close to you. "

Then all of the sudden Star appears wearing battle armor and a large spiked mace giving off a battle cry scaring both Marco and Alfonzo.

" Who's ready for a bloody, bloody, blood bath?! " the blonde cried out as she slammed her mace down and laughed like a maniac.

" Uh, Star what's with that crazy look in your eyes? " Jojo asked.

" What do you mean? " the blonde returned with her eyes all red.

" Okay guys I need to talk to Princes Cuckoo Pants "

Just as Jojo dragged Star away to talk with her two Warriors came around the bleachers and began to abduct Fergeson.

" Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger! " the fat teen cried out and even blowed the whistle with Marco now beginning to persuit.

" Okay Star talk, what did you do? " Jojo asked instantly cutting to the chase.

" Exactly what Marco said. I booby-trapped the battlefield " the blonde replied making Jojo face palm himself after he saw the landmines, pitfalls and laser sensors.

" What is wrong with you!? It's just a sport! They aren't gonna kill them for real! " once he said that her excited expression changed to a "oh crud" look.

" oh... " the blonde said before the whistle blew with the Warriors kicking the ball into the air causing a land mine to blow up and one of the Opossums catching it before they screamed followed by the whole entire crowd afterwards.

Chaos was going on as a Warrior was sucked into a portal and landmines going off. " Oh, no. Everything's going according to plan " the blonde whispered in horror before the referee blows the whistle and then trips making a hatch open up and releasing multiple butterfly and squirrel monsters including a bird and three fire cats.

Jojo looks to Star. " Let me guess, the kitty cat offense? " the teen asked with the blonde chuckling nervously as Jojo calms himself down.

" Okay. Star lets spread out! " and with that Jojo runs forward making his spirit materialize and began to rapidly punch upfront knocking all monsters who got in his way while Marco appeared to be doing what appeared to be karate from his point of view.

Multiple butterflies lunged at him and Jojo's spirit easily swatted them away like flies before a squirrel pounces on top of him.

" Jojo! " Star gasped and letted a Warrior be sucked in by a portal and used her mace to jump into the air with it turning into her wand.

" Mending Heart Hurricane! " she then fired a heart shaped blast and upon impact the monster squirrel turned into a bunch of other small squirrels that scattered with one of them still chomping on Jojo's head.

" uh, little dude, your not a monster anymore " the squirrel then stopped and most likely made a sorry face before it ran off.

" Out of the way! I'm to pretty to die! " Brittney Wong cried out knocking her teammates away before a snake monster lunged out of the ground and ate her.

" Mending Heart Hurricane! " Star once again fired a hear blast that decapitated the snake making the head cheerleader fall out before she spitted out a bunch of plastic snakes.

Nearby Jojo's spirit was knocking back the three fire cats " Man your all bad kittys! " the teen cried out before the cats and butterfly's began to surround him.

" Hey Star! A little help here! " Jojo called out with the blonde obliging his call.

" Nuclear Heart Healing Hurricane! " the blonde cried out as she then crashed onto the ground creating a heart shaped blast that turned all of the nearby monsters back to normal.

" Is that almost all of them? " Jojo asked with Star nodding.

" Talk about a show don't ya think? " a voice asked with Jojo turning around to see that it was Rodrigo.

" Um...yeah. But listen you really need to get out of here. "

" Don't worry about me I'm fine " Rodrigo said before he then chuckled along with his body then began to reshape itself in a blur of light increasing in size.

Once the light died down Rodrigo was now much larger and more bulkier wearing cameo clothing and wore a spiked helmet.

" What the? "

" Oh yeah, I forgot to say, my real name is War! " the spirit said before it then gained a pair of brassknuclkes and attempted to punch Jojo but it was blocked by his own spirit that soon showed itself.

" Ah...so that's your Stand... " War muttered to himself as he jumped backwards and then turned around and then fired what appeared to be multiple rockets shooting out.

" Oh come on! " Jojo exclaimed as he did his best to outrun the attacks that made contact on the ground resulting in a series of explosions before he then made his spirit grab a rocket and throw right back at War making a small explosion.

" Very nice " the spirit said before it then jammed its arms into the ground.

" But let's see how you like this! " all of the sudden the ground began to shake before a large mortar appeared right out of his back.

" Spill the Wine! " once he cried out the move's name he then aimed it up in the air and fired multiple cannons balls that soon fell straight to the ground desolating the football field with Jojo somehow managing to avoid the attacks and saw that Star had blasted a few coming his way.

" Thanks a lot Star! " the teen said giving her a thumbs up before War then charged forward and then created a large baseball bat that soon began to bang on the ground with Jojo quickly dodging the attacks.

" Can't touch this! " Jojo cried out before he dived down and his spirit delivered an uppercut sending him back before he grew annoyed and charged at the black spiked haired teen.

" Aha! " Jojo exclaimed now spotting a land mine with his spirit picking it up out of the ground and throwing it right at the charging War who gasped in surprise as the bomb blew up in his face.

" Your good, but lets see if you can keep up. Take this! " War cried out as he fired off more rockets into the air and much to Jojo's shock they were all heading straight towards Star who was still returning the monsters back to normal.

" Star look out! " Jojo cried out as he then jumped out infront and brought both his arms across his chest and made his spirit block the attack shocking the blonde greatly.

" Jojo no! " Star cried out before the smoke was blown away and something began to happen to Jojo, first energy was beginning to swirl around for a few seconds and before long his star shaped birthmark glowed brightly with the song Little Buster's by the Pillows began to play from Fooly Cooly.

( **Background music, Little Busters from Fooly Cooly.** )

War growled in annoyance before charging forward and attempted to punch Jojo but he caught the incoming fist and then elbowed him in the stomach before his spirit followed it up with a right hook making him skid across the field.

" Tch! That Stand has more power then I thought... " War muttered to himself as got back up and gazed at Jojo who was staring him down.

" But let's wrap things up! " War cried out as he then rejammed his arms into the ground shaking the ground making a large mortar appear out of his back " Spill the Wine! " once again multiple blasts fired from the cannon and into the air.

As the blasts were continuing to fall Jojo clenched his right fist making energy swirl around it before he and the spirit to rapidly punch into the air completely obliterating the attack while crying out.

" NORANORANORA! "

" Whoa... " Star whispered in awe watching the fight from the sidelines with Marco getting Ferguson out of the field in the background.

" What?! But how?! " War exclaimed in surprise as Jojo's spirit then bolted forward and then reeled both of it's arm back and unleashed a quick barrage of rapid punches before it followed it up with an uppercut making him fly into the air. Jojo jumped into the air afterwards jumped into the air and then brought both of his fishs together with his spirit mimicking his movements before they slammed War down into the ground creating a crater beneath him.

" NORA! " the spirit cried out.

Then after that final blow was dealt War gave off a cry of pain as he was then enveloped in a white light " This is just the beginning! So you better be ready! " War yelled out before he then transformed into what appeared to be a card much to Jojo's confusion as he caught it with the song ending and his birthmark stopped glowing.

 **Song end.**

" Huh? Why did War turn into a card? " Jojo asked himself as Star ran over to his side.

" That was awesome! But Jojo are you okay? "

" Yeah, I'm alright " the black spiked haired teen replied as she helped him up.

" What was that? " the blonde asked " that thing was like your spirit, only it was way more different. "

" I have no idea. It's called War, and he disguised himself as a transfer student. But he did say this is only the beginning. "

" What did he mean by that? Will there be more spirits like him? " Star asked as Jojo's spirit knocked a monster bird that was gonna snatch him unconscious.

" I'm not so sure " the black haired teen replied with Star then gasping.

" How did you learn to fight like by the way? " the blonde asked.

" Don't know, it just...came to me. But hey, at least no one got hurt, excluding the warriors " the teen said now changing the subject to lighten up the moment.

" Yeah, but I've really messed up " Star with Jojo patting her on the shoulder.

" Don't worry Star, you didn't know. But honestly I should have been keeping an eye on you, so I'm also to blame " Jojo emitted with Star smiling before they heard the warriors speak up.

" This place is to crazy! "

" Yeah man I'm out of here! " after that was said the entire football ran to the bus and sped off.

" Hey! They just forfeited! We win! " the team captain of the awesome possums said with the crowd now cheering with the football team picking up Jojo, Star, Marco and Ferguson.

" Whoo-hoo! Huh...Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? " Star asked before Jojo's spirit caught a magical bird by the neck surprising her greatly.

" Was this it? " the black spiked haired teen mused.

" Yep. "

Then at that very same moment someone was watching up from the rooftops bearing a menacing grin before he opened up a portal and hopped inside.

* * *

It now shows the kitchen of the Harpers house with Jewel and the two teens getting some grub out ready for their first ever movie night.

" So let me get this straight the Warriors just forfeited just like that? " Jewel asked after hearing their "improvised" version of what happened at the football field.

" Yeah, we were just surprised as you are. But hey all's well ends well " Jojo exclaimed before he noticed that the dorrito's and goldfish weren't no where in sight.

" Hey mom? Where are the cool racnh dorito's and goldfish? " Jojo called out.

" In the cupboard to the right! " Jewel replied.

" I'll get it! " Star said before she got on a step stool and reached for the snacks.

" Star be careful, mom only recently mopped up that floor " Jojo warned.

" Don't worry Jojo I'm...fine! " the blonde said before she then lost her footing with the bag of dorito and goldfish landed on a knife making it fly in the air and go down right towards Star who couldn't do anything.

Then just as the knife was gonna make contact Jojo spirit instantly made one of his spirits translucent neon blue arms appear instantly grabbing the knife with Jewel staring intently at the caught knife in utter disbelief and yet at the same time fright.

" Are you alright Star? " Jojo inquired as he set the knife aside with the blonde nodding.

" Yeah, thanks a lot Jojo. You really saved my hide. Again. " as she said that they both looked to Jewel who still had the look of disbelief on her face.

" Mom? Are you okay? " Jojo asked snapping Jewel out of her faze.

" Huh? Don't worry Joey... But are okay Star?! "

" Yeah I'm fine! " the blonde replied cheerfully while the violet haired woman appeared to be shoken up after seeing the arm save Star from getting cut but shook it off for right now.

" Well that's good hear, who's ready for movie night!? "

" I am! I am! " both teens replied as they threw on the first movie.

* * *

Then later on that night Jewel peered into Jojo's room and saw that he was fast asleep and did the same thing with Star before heading outside and brought out a phone.

Almost imediately she dialed in a number.

" Jewel? " the voice on thee other line asked.

" I need your help...Joey has a Stand. "

* * *

 **Back at Ludo's dimension.**

It shows the little green ruler all frustrated with all of his monsters present.

" Where is the monster you were talking about Buffrog?! "

" I don't know. He said that he'd think about it " the frog monster replied.

" Well he better hurry up! Because I'm loosing, my pa- "

" I've already made up my mind... " a cold voice spoke up cutting Ludo off and getting there attention as the figure then stepped out of the shadows.

The figure that was at earth and watched Jojo's fight was revealed to be a male. He had dirty blonde colored hair, skin dark as night and eyes red as blood with black viens showing. His outfit consisted that of a black multi strapped straight jacket and a pair of white gloves and boots.

" Your the one Buffrog mentioned? " Ludo inquired with Buffrog nodding his head.

" I've took it upon myself to see what your dealing with... " the stranger said begining to walk slowly. " And I saw a good trophy to seek. So I will accept your offer. "

" Exclelent!- " Ludo exclaimed excitedly but was then cut off again.

" However, if you want that boy eliminated... I will be the one to do so. No one gets in my way and we're fine. Also a reminder, if you try to break the laws of my contract I will personally slay every last one of you... " he then glares at the crowd. " ...Then bath this whole castle in your blood. "

The little green monster was scared by beyond belief including his monsters because this guy was giving off a murderous intent that was not meant to be taken lightly.

" As for my name...its Danzig " the figure said before heading off to his room leaving everyone in pure fright.

" Ludo I'm scared... " Buffrog whispered

" Me to Buffrog, me to " Ludo replied.

" And now I know why I don't talk to him " the frog monster muttered loud enough for everyone to hear earning a look from each one of them.

 **To be continued**

 **Oc stand**

 **War** **(namesake after a 70's band. They sing Low Rider)**

 **S** **tats**

 **Power, A**

 **Speed, C**

 **Range, B**

 **Durability, C**

 **Precision, D**

 **Potential, E**

 **Classification: Natural Humanoid**

 **Abilities to create weapons from its body and Spill the Wine.**


	4. Chapter 4 Little shop of horrors

**Hi everyone how's it going?! This is your main man the G King bringing you all another chapter of Star vs the Forces of Evil (Retold)**

 **Now I do realize that it ain't nothing like the original series but hey, that's actually well, kind of the fun part about it. I Also noticed that a lot of you have taken great interest in reading this story and for that you all have my thanks... Now it is time to reply to my reviewers.**

* * *

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Heheh, yeah. That'll be an interesting chapter there...**

 **Insane Dominator**

 **I know right? I'm aiming for an intimidating character and I'm glad that you can see that.**

 **OMAC001**

 **Happy to hear.**

 **Raidentensho**

 **Thank you, and I'll be sure to do my best and quite frankly I don't do fall out boy, smash mouth on the other hand I'm fine with. But I'm not a big fan of modern day music. But don't worry, it'll have a nice name, and you'll like the others to come, just be patient.**

 **Now it is time to get this chapter started and here is the reworked version of Monster Arm.**

* * *

 **( I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil nor Jojo's Bizarre Adventures just only my characters )**

* * *

 **As of right now about a few days have passed since the football game witch was turned into a battle field because Star misunderstood what the game was. But along with that I'm still curious though.**

 **How is there spirit without a host? It's really confusing to try and understand what's going on. But from what I caught on from War he called my spirit a "Stand" maybe that's what it's really is. But the huge question is, why did he turn into a card right after I beat him? What was the power I felt?**

 **I'm only getting more questions then awnsers, but I'm really worried about what War said to me, that he was only the begging.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Little Shop of Horrors.**

Right about now it shows Jojo and Star leaving biology class with the blonde holding a little red flower in a vase and they each wore a different set of clothing.

Jojo was now wearing a sleeveless gray shirt with a small brown jacket with a pair of jeans and his usual shoes while Star was wearing her sky blue dress.

" Jojo why do we have to do this? " Star inquired.

" Because were required to do it. I honestly don't wanna do it either, But if we fail, then we won't pass the class. Which means we'd most likely have to listein to teachers lecturing and you don't wanna listein to that, do you? "

" No " the blonde quickly replied.

" While I'm at it...why'd you pick that one? " Jojo inquired.

" Because it was the cutest of all of those flowers. Plus I got a red thumb... " the blonde replied with Jojo face palming himself.

" You mean green thumb? Plus that's the exact opposite of growing stuff " the black spiked haired teen explained before he brought out a small piece of paper given to them by their teacher.

" Okay, all we need to do is water it- "

" Pfft! Easy! " the blonde said waving it off like it was nothing and cut Jojo off.

" Hang on there's more. It also says we need to water it every four hours. Otherwise it will wither " he then sighed. " Well let's just take of this thing for a weekend and we'll be fine. So if we need to be careful, especially you Star. "

" Don't worry Jojo, I can handle a plant " the blonde said reassuring him with confidence.

 **5** **days later on a Monday with no school that day.**

A loud panicked scream shook the whole entire house and that scream belonged to Star.

" What the hecks all the screaming about?! " Jojo asked now seen wearing his bright blue pj's.

" I messed up Jojo! I messed up! " Star said shaking him repeatedly before he grabbed her shoulders.

" Okay Star...spill the beans, what'd you do? "

" Loook! " the blonde said before putting her hands on his cheeks making him look to the little red flower that was withered.

" Wait a minute away out didn't water it?! " Jojo screamed out shaking the house even more then Star and scaring away the birds, with nearby cats and dogs.

Right about now after five minutes of letting out that rage Jojo was groaning in annoyance as smashed his face against one of Star's pillows with both room mates back in their clothes.

" What the heck are we gonna do? If we come back to class with the dead plant we're gonna fail! " the black spiked haired teen said eyeing the dead flower while Star appeared to be using her wand switching hair styles.

" Pigtails? Ponytail? Pigtails?! Ponytail? Pigtails? "

" Wait, that's it! Star do you think that we could help the plant with the magic from your wand? " Jojo asked as she then had a huge mess of pigtails and pony tails and then turned to face him.

" Yeah...that sort of spell isn't really around my comfort zone. But if you'd like I could give you a pretty wicked set of pigtails " the blonde said before she turned her hair mess into a pair of pig tails.

" Seriously? Pigtails? " Jojo asked before she gasped. " Unless... " the blonde began before she headed over to her bed and pulled out a large wierd looking book.

" I could look up a healing spell from the magic instruction book, that came with the wand. "

" Wait...you had a spell book on you the whole time? "

" Yep. " the blonde replied. " Whenever a previous owner of the wand mastered a spell they'd scribble it down in here " Star explained before opening it and released a large amount of dust that made her cough.

" But it's a complete disorganized mess, it'll take me forever to find I-oh! Here it is! " the blonde said finding what she was looking for.

" Cool, now I'll just put the plant right here... " he then placed it on the floor. "Alright Star let it rip."

" Hmm, hold on. It's in an ancient language. Okay I'm ready. Realiso, demonious infestica! " she then fired a swirled purple and green beam with a huge grin on her face that beam to swirl around the dead plant that lasted a few seconds before it soon returned back to life.

" Star, I think you did it. "

" Huh...that actually turned out a lot more better then I thought it would " Star said before shaking it off.

" Anyways I'm hungry, "

" Same " Jojo said before they both exited out of Star's room closing the door behind them.

Then as the door slammed shut a fly buzzes over to the flower and just like that in a flash it ate it. At the same time a bird begins to fly around in the room before it's caught in a few tentacles before it's spine was twisted.

* * *

The next morning Jojo was eating breakfast after he got out of the shower and this was the day they'd go back to school.

" (yawn) Time to eat... "

" Hey Jojo? Could you look at this? " Star asked coming over to the table.

" What is it? " the teen asked before noticing that the little flower from before was about six inches bigger then it was before.

" Huh? How come it's a little bigger then last time? " Jojo asked making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

" I don't know " Star said shrugging her shoulders.

" But, Star seriously...it's nothing we have to worry about right? " the black spiked haired teen asked nervously.

" Yeah were fine " Star said before they both headed out the door and headed to school with the plant in tow.

Over the course of the day all of the projects from biology class have been brought in everyone had received their grade much to a bunch of peoples relief including both Jojo and Star before it was lunch time.

" Well I'm glad that's over... " Star exclaimed as she and Jojo were on the rooftops of the school eating their lunch.

" Hmm... Plus we get to keep it as a bonus, so that's like killing two birds in one stone " the teen said in agreement before he stuffed his mouth full.

All of the sudden a low hum was heard

" Yo dude... " a low whisper was heard.

" Did you hear that? " Jojo asked looking around.

" Hear what? " Star asked totally confused.

" Yo dude... " the voice was heard again and then again. " Dude... " the voice kept repeating before both teens slowly looked down straight to the red flower.

" Alright! Yo dude and dudet! " the plant said greeting them making them both go pale all of the sudden thinking it was a dream.

" Did that plant just talk? "Jojo asked really wanting it to be a dream but sadly his efforts were proved to be futile.

" Ya know it! Maaaan! " the little red flower said sounding like someone from ghetto and smirking away much to Jojo's shock.

" Holy crap it does talk! Kill it! " the black spiked haired teen said about to stomp on it while Star was ready to blast it with her magic.

" Hey whoa! Whoa! Chill out bro! Dang we cool homey! We cool! " the plant said raising it's leafs up in defense.

" We are! " the blonde said excitedly before Jojo cleared his throat. " Oh! I mean you are? " the blonde said now acting all serious.

" Yeah! You both call me monster plant. Since it fine with me with what ever the heck your were gonna name me. By the way did I disturb something or what? " the plant asked making them both confused.

" What? " both teens asked in confusion.

" You know... (pop noise). "

Jojo widened his eyes now knowing what he was talking about and was blushing madly. " What no! "

" What does he mean by that? " Star asked totally confused before Jojo starred at her blankly.

" ...You know what forget it " Jojo said before he then eyed the plant.

" How do I know your not gonna scheme behind our backs? " Jojo asked not entirely buying the plant was innocent.

" Because, I was made out of Star's magic, so relax its fine. "

" Okay! " Star said before Jojo grabbed her by the arm.

" I need a word with you " Jojo said before dragging her to behind an air fan.

" I don't believe him " Jojo whispered.

" Aw. come on. He don't seem that bad " the blonde whispered back.

" Are you kidding? I've seen this thousands of times on tv and movies. The guy seems good at first before it all goes down hill because he's the bad guy! "

" Well what do you want to do then? " Star asked as he sighed.

" When we get home, find a spell that'll turn it back normal. All we can do is just keep an eye on him okay? "

" Gotcha " the blonde replied.

" By the way guys can I have some water? " the monster plant asked. " I'd it myself but, yeah, I'm stuck to the vase. "

" Yeah sure " Jojo replied.

" Wait here, we'll get ya some water " Star added and once that was done both teens exited off the roof before a few pigeons flew near the monster plant before it licked it's lips.

" Feeding time... " the monster plant said before it ate the pigeons in only a matter of seconds.

* * *

The next day both teens brought the plant with them to school seeing that they needed to keep an eye on it since it appeared to be growing in size.

" Okay how are you getting bigger? " Jojo asked the monster plant.

" Because your both taking such good care of me...bless you both " the plant said with Star awing at his words.

" Okay...if you say so... " Jojo said with a bit more suspicion in his tone and just going with the flow before the coming storm that was most likely ahead of both teens.

Then both of their attentions were diverted to a large dude by the name of Lars who's apparently one of the few bullies at Echo Creek and he appeared to be messing with someone while everyone was watching.

" Hey? What's the most important meal of the day?! " the large teen asked before slamming the geeks lunch down onto the ground. " It's breakfast! " then he started to laugh confusing Jojo a lot.

" That makes so sense at all " the teen exclaimed before the bully turned to Jojo.

" What was that?! " Lars screamed.

" (cough, cough) First breathmint. Second, that makes no sense at all everyone knows that term. "

" You think your better then me?! " the bully said and about to punch him but it was caught by Jojo's spirit that couldn't be seen by anyone excluding the black haired teen and Star.

" Please don't... " Jojo said before he tried to punch Jojo again but when he did he recoiled in pain.

" Dude...seriously...this is embaressing... "

" Gaah! " the large bully cried out but was soon slapped away with a clear hand print on the right side of his face before he cried like a baby.

" Lets get out here... " Jojo said to Star not wanting to draw anymore attention even they got the attention of a blue haired female.

* * *

Later on

Right about now Jojo was peaking in Star's room and saw that the monster plant was now much more bigger then it was before.

" I'm not liking this, " the teen whispered to himself before he entered.

" What are you two doing? " Jojo asked.

" Playing Super Smash brothers " Star replied and was beating up monster plant playing as Samus while it was playing as Ivysaur.

" So any plans for tomorrow? " the monster plant inquired.

" Oh yeah, were gonna be heading to the arcade if you can play them. "

" Don't worry I'll be fine... "

" Okay. Well, I'm gonna call it a night, don't stay up to late... " Jojo said before he left.

Then all of the sudden the monster plant looked around.

" Coast is clear... " the eater whispered before it very slowly slithered into Star's direction with it's fangs all showing before all of the sudden it was punched away by Jojo's spirit.

" Ow! Who did that?! "

" So that's how you get bigger... " Jojo said stepping forward. " The more you eat, the more larger you become. I knew something was off about you and I know you were trying to eat her. Because I was just tripping. I walked out to see what you were gonna do. So after seeing what you were doing, the only verdict is this...your guilty! " After Jojo said that the monster plant shook it's head and chuckled.

" Heheh... No hard feelings right? " the monster plant mussed before it tried to snap it's jaw's on Jojo but Star blasted it away

" Sleepy Sandman Blast! " the blonde cried out firing sand from the sandman making the monster plant fall asleep.

" That's a new one... " Jojo mussed.

" Yep just leanred that one today " the blonde explained while Jojo was kicking it.

" Out cold. Let's lock him in the shed " the black spiked haired teen said before they made their way out to the backyard and threw him in there.

" Okay, now we just need to-whoa! " Jojo was suddenly grabbed by one of it's vines and tried to pull itself out.

" Keep him in there! Keep him in there! " the teen cried out before his spirit came fourth and slammed the door on it's vines before they cut off making the monster plant scream in pain while the tentacles twitched on the ground.

" This ain't gonna hold me forever sucka's! I'm gonna eat you both! " the monster plant yelled out and began to bang against the door with Star putting a barricade around it.

" Did you find a spell to reverse it? " Jojo asked as they rushed to her room.

" Yeah, I think so... " Star replied before she put a potted plant on her desk.

" Returnis Planticus Normalritecous! " but once she casted it the plant was burnt to a crisp making Star shudder.

" We'll need to get a move on, because for all we know the wrong spell could make it more powerful " Jojo said as he put a plant on the desk.

" Way ahead of you. Returnius Planticus Normalriny! " once again it failed but this plant blew up.

" Ugh... " both teens exclaimed as this was gonna be a long night.

* * *

The next morning came on by and right now Jojo was now fast asleep with Star still awake still trying to figure out the right spell to return the plant to normal while in the background the shed was slowly beginning to break.

" Returnio... Planticus...Normalrino.. " as the blonde casts the spell the empty pot soon sporuted a little danddy lion making the blonde gasp as it then sprouted into a little red flower.

" Jojo! " the blonde cried out making the black spiked haired teen jolt up awake.

" Huh!? WHo!? What!? Where!? " the teen asked himself before he smacked himself awake and gasped at what he saw.

" Alright! Now let's get to the shed! "" the teen cried out before they instantly made their way out but once they did they were shocked to see that the shed had been completely torn to shreds.

" Oh crap he's gone! " Jojo exclaimed.

" I'm still here Sherlock! Yeah! " a loud booming voice cried out before the monster plant burst out of the ground only it was three times as it was before.

" Wow...he got big over night.. " Star exclaimed in awe.

" Once I'm done eating you two, Echo creek will be my next meal! After that I'll make some little me's and rule this joint! " the monster plant exclaimed

" Sorry pal! But breakfast's canceled! " Jojo exclaimed with his spirit manifesting itself ready to fight.

" Let's go sucka's! " monster plant yelled out before it made it's tentacles lash out at the two teens.

" Returnio Planticus Normalrino! " Star then fired a blast turning some incoming vine's into some little flowers and then repeatedly fired turning any incoming vines into normal plants.

" Star! " Jojo cried out as his spirit was snapping vines in half and ripping them up. " Why isn't he turning back into a normal plant?! "

" I don't know! " the blonde replied and continued to defend herself before Jojo got an idea.

" Of course! Star aim for it's head! "

" Not gonna happen! " monster plant retorted as it then snared up Star's wand and ate it.

" It ate my wand! What are we gonna do now?! "

( I've seen it in the movie's, might as well give it a try... ) Jojo said to himself before he ran up to the monster plant.

" Hey! You over grown flytrap! I've cut hundreds of plants like you! Well come on! Eat me! Eeeat me! " the teen cried out before he was swallowed up by the plant in an instant and burped.

" Jojo no! " Star cried out in worry for her friend before all of the sudden monster plant began to act weird and before long Jojo bursted out of it's stomach thanks to his spirit making the monster cry out in pain. He then threw Star her wand and gripped the thing by the head with his spirit gripping the plant with its raw strength.

" Star! I got him! Do it! Do it now! " Jojo yelled out giving her the signal.

" Returnio Planticus Normalrino! "

" Ah man...eh, that alright. I'll be back later ya'll! " the monster plant cried out before it went back to normal with all of the vines disappearing and Jojo landing on the ground.

" Wow, that actually worked? " the teen asked himself as he threw the potted plant on the other side of the wooden fence with Star walking up right next to him.

" We created a monster... " the blonde started.

" Yes we did... " Jojo added.

" And we beat it " Star added in.

" High five Star! " Jojo exclaimed giving the blonde a high five to make their victory even more better.

" Also for future references, let's not do anything like that again? Okay? " Jojo asked with Star nodding.

" Oh yeah, our little secret. "

" But what did you think it meant by it'll be back? We don't have to worry right? " the black spiked haired teen inquired with Star chuckling nervously.

" Probably? "

" Eh, I say let it try. Because if we beat it once, then we can do it again! "

" Yeah! " both teens cried out bumping their fists signifying that they would be ready to face the monster plant again if it returned.

 **To be continued**

 **Next time: Cheer Up Star (Retold)**


	5. Chapter 5 Cheer up star (Retold)

**Hi everyone! And welcome to another chapter of Star vs The Forces of Evil (Retold) another one of my proud creations where it's mixed with some "Bizarre" stuff to help it make sense.**

 **Now before we begin, I've looked over this episode I'm redoing and decided that I needed to make Jojo possibly have the worst bad day of his life, worse then Marco's. Your really thinking, am I gonna over do it? Maybe, maybe not. Either way the result shall be myself "thinking outside the box".**

 **Time to reply to reviewers...**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Happy that you enjoyed it and surprised that you saw the movie too. So hope you'll get a good laugh from this.**

 **Cross117**

 **Yeah close enough, and funny fact, I thought of doing a character like that, but I then decided not to. While I'm at it, hope that you really like this chapter.**

 **New Age Dragon**

 **Yep, and I'm glad that you enjoyed it and hope that you'll feel the same way about this.**

 **Okay without further ado let's do this thing! (Note, I don't own Star vs The Forces of Evil nor Jojo's Bizarre Adventures just my oc characters and me retelling the series itself in my style, while keeping some originality)**

* * *

 **Right about now, it has been at least nearly two days after the events with the Monster Plant, which was entirely strange. But after that had happened I thought that we'd at least get a break.**

 **Turns out I was wrong, dead spot on fish flipping out of water wrong.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Cheer Up Star (Retold)**

Right now it shows the Harper house and from the backyard bright lights were being emitted along with loud noises, witch were most likely the sounds of fighting and fighting it was.

It now shows both Star and Jojo

" Cupcake blast! " the blonde fired multiple blasts of cupcakes and avoided a claw swipe and Jojo's spirit punching away a nearby monster before they bolted to the shed that had been repaired.

Then Ludo comes forward.

" We got them cornered! " the little green bird thing cried out and smirked evilly as his monster proceeded towards the shed.

Inside both Star and Jojo's backs were against the door and before long Star used her wand to bring up a bit of light to darkness.

The door was then banged on causing both teens to back away and let a hand through before it was slammed with Jojo putting all the locks on the door.

" How could I have been so stupid!? " the black spiked haired teen inquired as he moved a bunch of stuff and putted it up against the door for support before he began to look around the building for some stuff.

" Jojo? What the heck is going on?! " Star asked.

" This maaaybe my fault " Jojo replied sheepishly.

" What?! " Star exclaimed and then closed the binders before returning her focus on Jojo. " What did you do?! " he wouldn't reply. " Jojo? Jojo Harper! " Star called out his full name before she now got his attention.

" What...is..going...on?! " Star asked slowly before he sighed.

" Well, this all began that really one bad day I had. "

* * *

Tracing back three days ago.

It now shows Jojo fast asleep in his bed before he wakes up and notices his clock says 7;30

" Oh crap I'm late! " Jojo screamed out before he rushed threw to the bathroom, quickly drying off before seeing that the bus was right outside. Then without any other questions he quickly got dressed and put his shoes on followed by chomping on an apple for about 10 seconds before bolting out of the door only to see that the bus was leaving.

" Wait! Hold on! " Jojo cried out tapping on the bus with Star poking her head out of the window wearing her Edgar dres.

" Look at you, jogging to school in the zone " the blonde said.

" I'm trying to catch the bus! "

" Oh okay, got to keep focus. Stay in the zone " Star said before

Then before Jojo could respond the bus stopped and he hit face first at the stop sign.

" Who punch by bus?! Why does that? Bus never nothin' to you" the bus driver said before he went back in and drove off with Jojo getting up.

" Well this sucks... " Jojo muttered to himself dusting himself off before a car sped on by splashing a lot of water on the teen.

" Really nice freaking driving! " Jojo cried out before a random guy on a bike stopped and gazed at Jojo before he began to laugh at his misery.

" What are you looking at teen wolf!? " the black spiked haired teen yelled out giving off an intimidating look like someone we all know scaring the bike guy off.

" Geez, what the heck is it with people? " Jojo asked himself before all of the sudden he slipped on something and literally landed in a large tire.

" What the heck is this thing even doing here?! " the teen exclaimed before all of the sudden the tire began to role very slowly forward right towards the hill.

" Oh no. You've got to be kidding me! " Jojo screamed out as the tire began to roll down the hill and began to gain speed getting to the bottom before it bumped into a car causing it to roll through a park with a bunch of toddlers watching it go by. Then it crashes onto a curve before bumping down a set of stairs with it rolling off a hill and flew in the air and landed at school rolling on through the hallways. As students were watching it roll on by it very soon crashed into a set of lockers spooking a bunch of students who were texting as they watched it lay on its side flopping.

Then once the tire stopped floppingaround Star hovered over it and looked at her friend.

" Hey Jojo! " the blonde greeted but the only reply she got back was a large stream of vomit emitting from the tire making her quickly recoil before he slowly crawled out and then threw up again making Star put on a gross face before helping her friend get back up.

" I feel like I'm orbiting Saturn. "

" (v.o Star ) _**Oh yeah that. I'm sorry you had a bad Jojo. But what does that have to do with right now?** _"

" (v.o Jojo) ** _._** _ **I'm getting to that. Any way after that I was bummed out, but you did everything you could to try and cheer me up**_. "

It now cuts to show Jojo all depressed sitting on the couch before it shows Star appear from the behind it wearing a large fake mustache and wiggling her eyebrows.

" Huh? Huh, huh? "

Once that was done she did a few tricks. First Star juggled a few of her laser puppies and nearly dropped them, followed by whipping a weird looking tiger just you'd see in a circus but still no dice. Star then pulls a large red clear fish from a hat.

" Ta-da! " the blonde says before the fish swallows her head causing her to run around the living room with her screaming muffled by the fish before she trips and the fish swallows her whole.

Then it finally happened Jojo started to laugh at her stunt including Star herself and for some reason the fish.

" I'm in a fish..

* * *

" **(v.o Jojo.) Then you met Oscar** "

It now shows Echo Creek Academy with multiple students screaming and running around whole covering their ears.

" Make it stop! Make it stop! " one kid cried out slamming his head onto the concrete while a girl crawled over him while plugging her ears before it shows Star come onto the screen appearing to be amazed by the sound.

" No! no, no, no! " Janna screamed out before she grabbed the principal who was wearing a pair of sound proof headphones.

" Skeeves...who is that fresh breath of air? " Star inquired pointing to a teen who was sitting on a car and playing a keytar discordantly while the students were covering their ears. The teen appeared to be around 16. He had brown hair covering his eyes, he wore a red hankerchief, a brown t shirt, gray jeans torn at the bottom along with white shoes.

" Oh. That degenerate is Oscar Greyson. I'd stay away from him if I were you, that boy has a record " Skeeves said before he left and Star sneaked over to his car with Jojo watching in the background obviously figuring out she probably has a weird fantasy going on.

( Huh? Why is she eve...Okay...I see it now. Star thinks that he has an actual record, music wise. When she don't know what it really means. ) As he kept pondering on his thoughts Jojo suddenly felt irritated for some odd reason.

( Wait a minute! Why am I even concerned? Geez, this day just got really weird for me. )

" (V.O Star, & sighs) **I couldn't wait to talk to him** "

It now shows the interior of the Harper house with Jojo on his phone before Star runs up the stairs and snags his phone.

" I'm expecting a phone call from Oscar " the blonde said before tittering up the staircase with Jojo raising an eyebrow.

" Why don't you just use the house phone? " the black spiked haired teen inquired.

" Hmm, I like your ring tone better " Star replied before his ring tone playing playing a bunch of kittens and puppys in a chorus.

" Hehe, so cute... " the blonde said while Jojo sighs.

" I don't see what's the big deal about, I found it to be funny " the teen replied before she bolts up to her room holding the wand in her mouth like a dog before she sits on a desk dropping the wand and stared at the phone awaiting the call from Oscar.

As she was waiting it dragged on from afternoon, early evening and to late at night over and all she was really bummed out about Oscar not calling her.

* * *

It now brings up back to the shed with Jojo putting some quick cheap makeshift armor on Star

" I guess I'm just not cool enough for a guy with a record. "

" Are you kidding me? Your the awsomest girl I've ever met! He don't what he's missing out on! " Jojo said making Star smile at him before the shed shook as Jojo continued on his explanation of how the situation they were in started.

" Anyways, you were so sad and then I knew it was time to cheer you up. "

* * *

We now come back to Star's room with the blonde still bummed out about Oscar not calling her with Jojo looking through the doorway.

The teen sighed and before long he got some ideas.

The door now closes and a shadow creeps close to Star's bed before it slowly creeped up. She then looks at the shadow, a flashlight turns on to show Jojo wearing clown makeup that slightly resembled the clown from Steven King's IT.

" Hey Star! " Jojo greets but the blonde screams in freight before flipping on the lights and gripped tightly on the bed stand.

" I thought you liked clowns! Sorry! " Jojo screamed out and exited out of the room while she still screamed and Jojo sighing.

" Who am I kidding? No one likes clowns anymore. "

Smash cut to the next scene to show Star still lying on the bed

" Hey Star! " Jojo called out from above.

She looks up to see Jojo wearing a shoulder and knee pads with a helmet on a shopping car strapped to a rocket with a bunch of sparklers tied to the cart.

" Let's get this over with.. " Jojo muttered before Star watched in shock as fireworks went off with a sword dropping down from the top floor sticking in the floor before Jojo is seen riding down a rush of water through a set of circular stairs before he floats next to Star's bed and removes his helmet.

" Tada! " the teen cry's out before Star groans and lands her face into the pillow.

( What the heck else could I even do? ) Jojo asked himself as he removed the pads off of his body before he notices Star's wand laying on her desk.

" (V.O Jojo) **And that's when I realized- nothing makes you happier then Narwhal Blasting a monster.** "

Jojo is now seen tying the wand to the end of a fishing rod and now snips Star's dimensional scissors a few times before opening up a portal and looked through the other side to see Ludo's two headed monster minion sweeping up some bones before he threw it to the other side.

" (V.O Jojo) So I tried to lure one. "

Jojo then whistles getting the two headed monster attention before it notices the wand was on the ground.

" Hey! " as it was about to reach it Jojo began to reel in the wand with the monster soon chased after and went through the portal and called out his friend in a sing along voice.

" Oh, Star~! " the teen called out before more monsters came on through.

" Oh crap. "

* * *

It now cuts back to the shed.

" So you brought these monsters just to cheer me up? " Star asked now beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together as Jojo chuckled nervously.

" Yeah...I just didn't expect so many to come on through. But we better get ready " Jojo said before the top of the shed was ripped off and Jojo was soon grabbed by a large arm.

" Jojo! " Star cried out and jumped outside to see that she was totally surrounded by Ludo and his monsters with Jojo being held hostage.

" Give it up, Star Butterfly, your outmatched " the little green bird guy said confidently.

" Ludo, what's with all of these new monsters? " Star asked kind of catching him off guard by the question.

" What? These are all the same monsters I always bring. "

" I've never seen this dude before " Jojo said pointing to the alligator looking man that was holding him hostage.

" You mean you never met Manarm? " Ludo inquired as the said monster turned to the left to reveal he had a left human arm seeing why he was called Manarm.

" Hey " Manarm greeted.

" Surely you know, Spikeballs " Ludo said motioning to a large gray monster wearing a black mask and had large spiked maces for hands.

" Well, we were never formally introduced " the monster said before shaking Jojo's hand.

" Hi, I'm Spikeballs. I'm usually in the back "

" Jojo, " the teen returned and returned the gesture.

" Who's that guy then? " Star asked pointing to a pink skinned monster that resembled a human with large teeth.

" Taserface " the monster replied before Jojo started laughing.

" I'm, I'm sorry. Your name is...it's Taserfacer? "

" That's right " the pink monster replied.

" Do you shoot tasers out of your face then or shoot yourself? "

"No, It's metaphorical " the monster explained.

" For what? " Jojo asked.

" Its a name that strikes fear into the hearts of anyone who hears it " the monster began to murmur words like ehh and okay trying to understand the choice of his name.

" Okay...whatever you say " Jojo said as the monster then drew a large knife.

" You shut up! You'll have your turn " the monster threatened and was about to take Star's wand but Jojo just couldn't stop laughing.

" What?! " the monster snapped.

" I'm sorry. I am so sorry! I just keep imagining you waking up in the morning. Looking in the mirror and then all seriousness saying to yourself..."You know what would be a really kick-ass name? Taserface! (laughing) " as Jojo was continuing on everyone else began to snicker finding it hard to hold back their laughter.

" That's how I hear you in my head! What was your second choice? Scrotum Hat? " once that was said everyone broke down in laughter including Ludo and Star especially who was having a good laugh despite the situation he was in before it put the knife against Jojo's throat.

" That's it! Your first! "

" No thank you! " Jojo said before his spirit punched Taserface in the face and then broke Jojo free of the Man Arms hold with Star following suit as she fired a rainbow fist bump hitting a monster before they teamed up with Star jumping into the air.

" Honey Bee Tornado Swarm! " Star then unleashed a tornado made out of bees that began to sting the crap out of the monsters that were caught in it while a flower monster was enjoying it.

As she was continuing to fight she appeared to be in a much more better mood. " Your were right, Jojo! I am totally cheered up! " Star says as she blasts an incoming Big Chicken from behind. " I don't even care if Oscar calls! " the blonde said before Jojo's ringtone of puppy and kitten chorus's went off.

" What kind of a ringtone is that? "

" I just like it! " Jojo retorted to Ludo's remark about his ringtone before Star looked at the phone and gasped.

" It's Oscar! "

" Well, talk to him! " Jojo says as he spirit began to rapidly punch any incoming monster that was heading in Jojo's way.

" Right-right-right-right-right! (answers) Hello? " and just like that the talk began.

( Hi, I'm calling this phone number on my phone? ) Oscar replied on the other phone. as Star was talking on the phone with Oscar she kept fending off against monsters.

" Thank you for calling, No, I mean Hiii "

( Hi )

Both: So what are you..

" Oh, I-I-I'm sorry, I interrupted you "

Then just like that Bearicorn roared right at her ear making Star slowly turn towards him appalled.

' Oscar, can you hold for just ooone second? "

After Star said that she then got enraged and gave all of Ludo's minions a death glare. " HEY! I AM ON THE PHONE! YOU MONSTERS ARE SO RUDE! " the blonde screamed out with her eyeballs turning to skulls for a moment surprising the monsters including.

( Wow, note to self, don't get on her bad side. Especially if it can get like that... ) Jojo said to himself.

" Syrup Tsunami Shock Wave! " she then jumped into the air swirled around before she blasted a large wave made out of maple syrup filled with waffles and pancakes that hit everything in the backyard including Jojo who tasted it.

" Wow, this is pretty good. Minus the destruction. But, knowing mom, she'll probably blow a gasket while Star finished her talk and ended it before sighing.

Meanwhile Jojo was shaking himself off of the syrup and approached Star who was all now all happy. " Hmm, thanks Jojo. You did know just how to cheer me up. And Oscar called anyway (giggles) hugs " she then hugged the teen and tried to get off but was stuck do to the maple syrup.

" Blecch " the blonde said making a face at the stickiness before the same biker from two days ago drove by and stopped before looking at the duo.

" Whoa... " he then once again began to laugh and as he was doing so Jojo suddenly began to emit a low growl before all of the sudden.

" **SHUT UP!** " the black spiked haired teen yelled out giving off some sort of aura scaring the crap out of the biker while Star was a little surprised.

" What was that about? " Star inquired.

" Eh, that's old. Growing up, whenever someone does irritating like that, I'd always explode. Got to admit it's been a while ever since that happened. " Jojo said as his spirit emerged and slowly pried the two teens away from one another but not forcefully to cause pain before it had disappeared as if it was never there as usual.

" (clearing throat) Now that we beat these monsters, "again". you alright? "

" Yep, and again thanks for cheering me up. "

" Anytime " Jojo said waving it off as he began to squeeze out the syrup from his clothes.

" Hey Jojo?... "

" Hmm? "

" Did you really mean that? What you said earlier? " the blonde asked looking away slightly confusing him for a moment and then knew what she was talking about.

" Back at the shed while I explaining? Well, yeah I wouldn't trade ya for anyone else. Your " Jojo replied with a smile surprising the blonde returned it back.

" Thanks. "

" Ah, forget about it. But now I'm heading to shower. But you can go first, don't want mom to freak out on my" Jojo said as they went back inside.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back in Ludo's dimension.**

" Why didn't you help us beat them?! " Ludo screamed at Danzig who didn't show any signs of caring and appeared to be sorting out a deck of cards.

" I watched the whole fight actually... " the intimidating monster replied as he placed a small number of cards on a table. " As for my evaluation. Your monsters aren't good enough, you won't last without me. "

" Then why aren't you beating him like you were supposed to? " Ludo growled but shut up after feeling the immediate savage aura that Danzig was giving off.

" Rather simple..." Danzig began as he then motioned his hand into the air making the cards fly into the air. " Because where's the fun if it's to easy? In the end we all win. You get what you so desire and I get to add something else to my "collection" " the being said before snapping his fingers.

Once he did that all of the sudden the four cards transformed into four different black silhouettes. One was tall and really skinny was massive and appeared to be squared shape with four towers sticking out it. As for the other two, one of them appeared to be levitating from the air and holding a weapon while the last one appeared to be one all fours.

" Besides...I'm interested to know he can finally be a true rival to my Stand. I'll be looking forward to our future battle " Danzig said as another silhouette appeared behind him.

" Okay, I'm gonna leave you alone now " Ludo said before running out of the room as fast as his little legs could go in fear leaving the being amused.

 **To be continued.**

 **What could be the power of Danzig's Stand and what could he have planned next? Find out later on.**

 **Next time. Quest Buy & New Arrivals**


	6. Chapter 6 Quest Buy and new arrivals

**Hi everyone! Here's the sixth chapter of Star vs The Forces of Evil (Retold)**

 **First I'm replying to my reviewers.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Hehe, yeah and again right on all of those references. But I do hope that you'll like this one:)**

 **New Age Dragon**

 **That's the big question ain't it? But you never know what the heck he could be capable of. So only time will tell.**

 **Okay now before I begin, once this chapter begins more stuff will begin to happen, stuff will be explained and then after this Jojo's Stand shall finnaly receive a name.**

 **But trust me you'll see that the wait will be worth it;)**

 **( I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil nor Jojo's Bizzare Adventures just my ocs and oc stands )**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Quest Buy and New Arrivals**

 **It's been three days ever since I had my bad day with Star cheering me up and then I had to cheer her up. As the days continue to roll on by I've made a note to myself, that no matter what happens something will happen, practically at any moment.**

 **So from now on, I'll just have to be expecting the worse, weird and yet bizarre events that might come along my way. But I'm just hoping that I won't die, then again I know I'll know that I'm okay because I've got Star with me so that's got to count as something since she's my best friend.**

 **Something else has been bothering me as well, I remember what War called my spirit he called it a "Stand" just what is it? And what could it possibly mean? I want some answers but all I could do is wait and see what exactly could happen next.**

 **Location Los Angeles National Airport**

Just only a few moments ago a plane had landed after a long flight from Europe.

It now focuses on a woman in her late 30's. She was tall, and fit very beautiful. She had long brown hair that reached down to her back and a lovely face that had bright blue eyes and appeared to be wearing dark red lipstick. Her choice of clothing consisted that of a bright purple blouse bearing black ring designs and wore a set of black skinny jeans concealing her legs along with black high heels.

As for what she was doing waiting by a bathroom.

" Matthew? Are you ready yet? " the woman asked bearing to having an Italian accent before a young man came on out.

" Honestly mother, it ain't everyday you travel to America " a voice replied revealing the woman to be his mother and yet he didn't have the same accent.

He appeared to be around the age of 14. His hair was much similar to his mothers only it was unkept and very short. He wore what appeared to be blue shirt with a pair of jeans with black sneakers and had some sort of bandanna that had a zigzagged white pattern to it tied around his forehead.

Afterwards another male teenager came up. He had a short close buzzcut and appeared to be around 15 years of age, his eyes were cobalt and had a little scar on his chin. He wore what appeared to be a light green sweatshirt underneath a plain yellow t shirt along with brown pants and a pair of boots to match.

" Isn't Aunt Jewel going to arrive soon? " the teen inquired.

" Don't worry, Adam. She'll be here soon " the woman assured patting on the boy's head revealing his name to be Adam.

Then at the same time Jewel came around the corner wearing a lavender dress appearing to be looking around before she smiled upon seeing the woman with her two children.

" Rita! Over here Rita! Over here! " Jewel called out getting the woman's attention with her name revealed.

" Haha! Hi Jewel " Rita replied before they embraced one another and then separated.

" It's been so long! "

" Yeah! I know! Your looking good Jewel... " the brown haired woman commented.

" Hehe, thanks. I try to keep my looks " Jewel said proudly before she then noticed Matthew and Adam.

" Oh! And look at you two! I haven't seen both of you ever since you were five! " Jewel commented before hugging the two teens.

" It's nice to see you again Aunt Jewel " Matthew said with Adam sharing the same feeling.

" Jewel, does Joey really have one? " Rita inquired.

" Yes. I saw it. Well, just only an arm. But Joey defiantly has a Stand. "

" And what about that homestay you have Star Butterfly? Did she see it? "

Jewel shook her head. " I'm not sure. "

" Well, have you noticed him acting strange lately? Or him not feeling well? "

Rita kept pondering the questions and again Jewel shook her head.

" No, he's fine. But I called you because,(sighs) I think it's time that we tell him the truth. "

Victoria then gave her a serious look. " Your positive? "

" Yes. I just can't help but feel worried. "

" I understand and don't worry...You got Rita Zeppelin by your side. "

" Ahem " Matthew cleared his throat.

" Oh and along with my two boys to. But let's get going. "

Rita said before they made their way out of the airport.

" It's time to see Joey. "

* * *

It now brings us to the Harper household the bathroom.

Right about now Jojo is brushing his teeth while Star was using the magic from her wand to care for her hair wearing her Edgar dress.

" Jojo where's your mom? "

" She's heading somewhere today, at least that's what she told me. She'll be back later on today. But I'm guessing possibly around 5 " Jojo replied answering as he felt the hair dryer blow at his face.

" I get that you use magic to do your hair and all that, but could you at least keep your stuff on your side of the counter? It doesn't hurt to keep things organized. " The black spiked haired teen said as he spitted out the toothpaste from his mouth and rinsed it doing a gurgle and spat again while moving her stuff aside.

" I'm organized, " the blonde replied. " My mess is here and- that's pretty much my system. By the way do we have anything planned for today? " Star inquired as Jojo put his recharger on his black Ipod touch.

" Well, I figured that we make a quick run into town for maybe a movie or something " Jojo said before all of the sudden Star's wand began to crackle and sizzle before it powered down with the wings drooping down.

" Huh? " the blonde exclaimed a little confused before the hairbrushes and hairdryer dropped on the floor.

" What's wrong with this thing? Hmm, better check under the hood " Star then clicked open the round front of the wand to reveal a unicorn that looked completely worn out panting out of breath and seemed close to dying.

" Whoa... " Jojo exclaimed a little creeped out and at the same time felt sorry for it.

" Oh no.. " Star said to reveal the back of her wand had a gauge and it dropped by one.

" Have you seen my charger? " Star asked Jojo before she began to rummage through her mess looking on the counter and under the sink. " I know it's around here somewhere. "

" Where did you last see it? " Jojo inquired as he was dodging stuff being thrown at his way as Star continued to look.

" Ah! Where is that stupid thing!? " Star asked as Jojo's spirit caught both an incoming flail and sword.

" Star calm down! But seriously? The wand needs to be recharged I didn't know that, I thought it was like something from a Harry Potter movie. "

" No it ain't! This is serious Jojo! " Star said gripping him by the collar of his shirt and brought her face real close to her's before she backed up and explained. " You have to recharge wands with magical energy, if it goes to skull...it'll be dead. Forever " Star said now gaining a sad face with her heart shaped cheek marks turning into skulls.

" Well, I know its a stupid question but couldn't you just buy a new one? " Jojo asked making her gasp and expression change along with her cheek marks turning into lightbulbs.

" Of course! They sell them at Quest Buy! " the blonde said before she cut open a portal shaped like a shield and dragged Jojo through it with the wand in her mouth.

" Oh boy... " Jojo muttered having a feeling he was gonna have another bizarre adventure and before long they were in another dimension.

" Welcome to Quest Buy! " Star cried out loud as Jojo saw his surroundings. To Jojo the whole place reminded him of a weird version of Costco only it was full of things you'd never see on earth.

" ( Voice intercom) Attenion all Quest Buy shoppers. We have a Red-ticket special. 25% off all things that murder " then at the distance a giant centipede crawls out and snatches the sloth employee from the booth.

" They need containment in this place... " Jojo muttered to himself before a fish sample server holds out a tray showing off two disgusting sample's.

" Sample? Either take one or leave a sample up to you. "

" How about neither? " Jojo said pushing the tray away

Star looks down onto her wand to see that the gauge was getting lower only on two bars.

" Jojo, you can talk to the creepy salesmen later! We got to hurry! " Star said before she grabbed him.

* * *

It now shows Ludo's dimension.

" Heh, time for this little game to begin " Danzig said before he turned to a small little black dog.

" Locate him " Danzig said making the dog shake in utter fear before it then sniffed the air three times before all of the sudden it's eyes appeared to be projecting something and just like that both Jojo and Star were seen making their way through Quest Buy.

" Good, now it's time to watch, " the being said before he snapped his fingers causing something to approach him.

The figure was tall and appeared wearing ragged clothing and a pair of black rugged shorts. He was tall and was really skinny, with most of it's body appearing to show off the outlines of it's bones that gave it a creepy feeling with its purple skin. It's head appeared to be half decade with it's eyes glowing bright Yellow. But what made him stick out the most was the multiple bone like spikes sticking out of his back and front torso.

" Deep Purple at your service... " the Stand said bowing to Danzig and noticed the projection of both Star and Marco. " The boy? "

" Yes. Find him, do what you must. But keep him alive " Dnazig said pointing out to make sure his agent knew his restriction beofre grotesque stand nodded before Danzig created a portal and in an heartbeat Deep Purple jumped on through while bearing a creepy smile.

* * *

As the two teens were making their way through Quest Buy Jojo noticed all of the strange products that were on display.

" Nome repellent? Extra Strength Ghost Heads? How the heck do you find anything here? "

" It only looks messy " Star replied. " But legends says the founders of Quest Buy had an ancient cryptid system of symbols they used to organize the store. Some have gone mad trying to decipher it " Star explained before there attention was diverted to a small looking goblin like thing.

" I finally got it! House wares is that way! " the goblin said before cheering in victory and seemed a little messed up in the head as they both watched him crash right into the wall.

" Well, as much as that sounds complicated. We need to get a move on " Jojo spoke up.

" Way ahead of you! Luckily for you I know my way around here pretty well myself if I do say so myself. I think I just said to many "myself"'s " Star said confidently while realizing what she was doing before they made their way around with Deep Purple arriving at the same moment spotting his target and began to silently stalk them.

Five minutes later Jojo noticed something.

" Hmm, yep Star were back where we started " the black spiked haired teen pointed out as Star tried to retrace their footsteps.

" Let's see, we made a right turn and another right, and another right turn, and another right turn. Ugh! This makes no sense! " the blonde said now all frustrated before a shopping cart bumped into her.

" Well, well, well. " a familiar voice said making Star turn around to see Ludo sitting in a shopping cart with a few of his monster minions. " It looks like Quest Buy really does have everything a monster could want. "

" Ludo?! " Star exclaimed with Jojo's spirit coming fourth.

" Now hand over that wand! Otherwise theirs going to be a big clean up on Isle...Uh...what isle is this? " Ludo asked the giraffe monster.

" That's not in my department " sloth employee said lazily appearing not to care very much despite his job and walked away.

Just as Star was gonna cast a spell Jojo stopped her.

" Don't! Save the energy on what's left on the wand until you recharge. So don't use it! " the teen had a pretty good argument and Star understood but was frustrated on just one thing.

" Well, what am I suppose to do then?! " Star asked as Jojo threw a big box from a large stack.

" You improvise! " Jojo said making her go ooh as she followed suit and ran threw the stack of boxes.

Once on the other side they were in a totally different area.

" Oh no! This place isn't familiar at all! " the blonde said before Jojo tapped on her shoulder.

" Look! " the black spiked haired teen said pointing up. " Bingo! Wand Chargers! Get to the elevator! " Jojo cried out as they rushed inside and went up with Ludo and his goons following suit in the next elevator while having to deal with a large slug man taking up most of the room.

As for Jojo and Star they continued upwards in the elevator with the Wand Charger section not to far away.

" Not to long now " Jojo muttered.

" Don't worry little wand, were almost there " Star says to her wand trying to still grasp on a little hope.

" Were gonna make, I know it " Jojo spoke up earning a smile from Star before all of the sudden the power goes out in the elevator leaving them both in the dark.

" We stopped? " then without any question something rocked the elevator.

" What was that? " Star asked again.

" I don't think were alone " Jojo said before his spirit emerged to reveal Deep Purple with his face against the glass of the elevator right behind them.

" Whoa! " Jojo exclaims before one of the bone spikes on Deep Purples body lashes out at the teens piercing the glass and almost hit Star but his spirit caught it.

" Start climbing! " Jojo said as he gave Star a boost while his spirit was holding off Deep Purple before he began to climb up the elevator but in only a few seconds Deep Purple broke through the glass and began to pursue them and crawl up like a spider.

It then grabbed Jojo's leg and attempted to drag him down. But before Deep Purple could do anything else Jojo kicked him down and slid down before it continued the persuit.

" Grab on Jojo! " Star said giving him a hand just in time before one of Deep Purple's bone spikes could puncture the teen. The Stand then began to crawl out of the space however Jojo wouldn't let it because his spirit slammed the elevator down causing it to fall down taking Deep Purple with it.

" What the heck was that thing?! " Star asked.

" I don't know. It has to be related to War! Remember how he said that there would be more? That thing has got to be one of them! " Jojo replied before noticing what department they were on.

" Is this a booby trap department? " the teen asked before another elevator stopped and the large slug man squeezed on through.

" (sighs) See you later guys. Uh, guys? " the slug asked turning around to see that Ludo and his monster minions were stuck against his back making Jojo throw up in his mouth a little as Ludo pulled his face away.

" Get 'em! " the little green bird yelled out as the monsters began to continue their chase.

" Look out! " Star cries out as she stops Jojo as an axe pendulum swings on by.

" Blades of Doom! " Star says as they jump up avoiding a sweep of the floor while Bearicorn get's his tunic caught on the pendulum before they arrive in a room with four large skeleton statues.

" Massacre Darts! " Star identifies as they ran like the wind while one monster get's hit by a bunch of them and faints.

" A Hallway with walls that smash together periodically! " Star cries out as they dodged the smashing walls while Big Chicken wasn't so lucky.

" Seriously! Who in the their right sane mind makes a booby trap department like this?! " Jojo yells out as they continued running.

" I don't know! " Star replies as they then finally found themselves at the Wand Charger department.

" Haha! We made it! " Jojo exclaimed all excited before he realized something.

" There's so many chargers! We'll never find the right one in time! " Star said taking the words out of her mouth before Jojo grabbed her shoulders.

" Every second counts now! You get busy and I'll deal with the monsters "

" Right! " Star said before she started to trash the area while Jojo headed back the way he came.

Once he spotted Ludo he called him out.

" Hey! Looking for me?! " Jojo taunted.

" Get him! " Ludo commanded as his minions all charged at him.

With quick thinking on his feet Jojo slams a large shelf down landing on top of bearicorn and the giraffe monster before it's head bursts out of the shelf sending him up a higher shelf.

Then as Jojo turned around he was now face to face with a sloth employee watching tv and eating chips not doing his job.

" Your not gonna tell my boss about this are you? "

" No but I rate you guys as the worst employees ever " Jojo retorted as he bolted out of the shelf and punched the giraffe monster right in the face as he went down and then noticed Big Chicken turn it's rear around.

" Oh god...no! " Jojo cried out as he began to dodge the barrage of eggs that were being fired at him.

( I'm now gonna have a hard time eating breakfast burrito's for a while now.. ( the teen said to himself before he noticed an empty shopping cart and made his spirit slam it down and cage the chicken monster.

" Sorry bub, but I pass " Jojo said before he began to crawl up a shelf and then fell off after noticing Deep Purple burst right through the floor.

" Man, that guys tough " the teen muttered to himself before Deep Purple began to crawl in his direction using the bone spikes from his body like spider legs.

" Wait! " Jojo cried out making Deep purple stop.

" Let me please try this technique, " Jojo said before doing a manly pose.

" Hehe, go ahead. Make my day " Deep Purple said amused.

" My secret technique is... **Running Away!** " Jojo screamed and ran fast as he could like a bat out of hell ticking Deep Purple off and continued the chase.

" That's just so stupid! " Deep Purple said before one of his bone spikes knocked Jojo against a wall and into a whole stacked coral of air tanks.

Then seeing this gave Jojo an idea before getting behind the coral.

" Manning the torpedo's " the teen said before his spirit began to break of the nozzles of the containers and shot them right towards Deep Purple who easily dodged it. Then Jojo got serious and his spirit then broke five nozzles at once with Deep Purple dodging them all accept for one hitting his chest and going air born.

But then another one hitted him in the same area and just like that he crashed into a shelf collapsed on top of him.

" Well, that worked , " Jojo muttered to himself and noticed Ludo's minions were charging at him along with a vile on the ground and recognized it instantly before taking it.

" Huh? They even have Bucking Bronko in this dimension and its real? Thank you Bioshock " Jojo replied as he threw the vile onto the ground making it crack like an earthquake and made the monsters fly up into the air.

" Heheh, nice " Jojo said before he got knocked down by Deep Purple but only for his spirit to punch it away as they both locked eyes.

" Who are you? And why are you trying to kill me?! "

" You'd like to know wouldn't you? Well come along and find out " Deep Purple replied giving off a creepy smile.

" What are you talking about? "

" Your a rare one. And that Stand that you have, is a real treat. You've no idea of what you have. "

" A Stand? " Jojo was really confused but then all of the sudden it Deep Purple's chest snapped open and just like that it sprayed what appeared to be a large web that caught the teen against a wall.

" Hehe, now my master will be pleased.. " Deep Purple sneered before he noticed something right next to his hand and saw that it was called a Black Hole charger much to his surprise. Jojo knew he had to do something, either he would get captured or take the risk and find out what happens.

" Yeah, no thanks! " Jojo replied to Deep Purple before his sprit threw the black hole charger at the Stand and fell onto the ground before all of the sudden it created a little black hole that began to suck Deep Purple in. But yet despite the sheer suction of the black hole Deep Purple was holding on with it's bone spikes impailed into the ground and began to slowly crawl out.

" Nice try! " Deep Purple laughed as he continued to crawl away from the black hole.

" No! Come on think of something! " Jojo cried out in frustration before he noticed his spirit reach out towards a neon light and just like that it absorbed the energy from the sign surprising the teen.

" Whoa...hey? Can you put that little trick to good use? " Jojo inquired before his spirit extended out it's right hand and then fired multiple bullets made out of light particles hitting Deep Purple in the chest causing him to loose his and was sucked into the black hole

" I'll be baaaaaaaaack! " Deep Purple cried out before it could no longer be heard showing Jojo had managed to win this battle.

After Deep Purple was sucked into the black hole Jojo sighed in relief before he spotted what they were looking for.

" Yes! " the black spiked haired teen exclaimed before he began to search for Star.

" Star?! Star where are you?! "

" Jojo! Over here! " Star called out from only a few feet away.

" I got it! Catch! " Jojo then threw the charger right to the blonde who caught it with ease and was really happy before Ludo grabbed the wand and attempted to blast her away but no dice.

After seeing that this was going nowhere Star kicked Ludo away and into a shelf before she slowly inserted the charger while bearing an excited look in her eyes.

Then once Star put the charged at the end of her wand tip it began recharging with the gauge refilling before the cap of the wand popped open to show the same little unicorn all better and seeing this made Star giggle.

" So cute.. " the blonde said before she casted a spell.

" Fantastic Exit Beam! " she then fired a green beam that constantly showed the word exit as they passed by a sloth employee.

" You gonna pay for that charger mam? "

" Nah! My arch nemesis will cover it! He kind of owes me " Star replied as they kept blasting off.

" Huh, this actually ain't half bad " Jojo emitted.

" I know right? " Star replied as it then brought us back to Ludo.

" I had it right in my claws " the bird whined.

" So... Your the one who's paying for this mess? " the sloth asked motioning to all of the destruction and egg stains all around the charger area with hurt monsters all around.

Then after hearing that question Ludo chuckled nervously before he answered.

" Uuuuh...I must have dropped my wallet in the fight " the little bird man replied laughing nervously before all of the sudden the employee glared at Ludo before he turned all savage and lashed out at him making the screen go black with his screaming being heard.

It now returns to both Jojo and Star arriving back at the bathroom.

" Finnaly home " Jojo exclaimed in relief while Star appeared to be entranced by something.

" Well hopefully you learned you- "

" Shut it! " Star said cutting him off by putting a finger on his lips.

" On earth, its rude to tell people to shut it " Jojo retorted.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's rude on Mewni to. Look " Star pointed and saw that Jojo's IPod was giving off a pink glow and was floating.

" My IPod?! "

" It's possessed...im gonna touch it... " Star says still entranced by the sight before her and inspected it before her look returned back to normal.

" Eh, just my charger. (Gasp) My charger? " she then looks to Jojo who had his eyes widened in surprise.

" Oooooh...yesh. Okay, that one was on me. I take that, I must've accidentally plugged into my iPod. Sorry for the whole thing that happened Star. "

" No worrys " the blonde replied smiling.

" So you got two chargers now... "

" Nah, you keep it. I got my wand, you got a magic floating I pod. Now we're both cool " Star said before leaving.

Jojo chuckled lightly before putting the charger into his pocket before joining her and left the house to go watch a movie in Stars room.

Later on that day the duo watched a series of movies such as the Dark Crystal, Blue's Brothers, National Lampoons Vacation and right now they had just finished Ferris Burllers Day Off.

" That was really good " Star said still laughing lightly mostly because she enjoyed watching the dog attack the principal and one of the dudes screaming his head off.

" Yeah, that's Ferris Bueller for ya, hey? Wanna watch Ghost Busters? It's another classic " Jojo said in a sing a long voice before Jewel called them.

" Jojo! Star! Can you come down here?! "

" Huh, I see that moms back... " Jojo muttered in surprise " coming! "

After replying back they both headed downstairs and once they did both were surprised to see two other male teens giving them looks followed by a woman walking a towards Jojo.

" Hello Joey, it has been sometime " Rita greeted and smiled showing she was happy to see her best friends son after so long.

 **To be continued**

 **What will the new Arrivals have to offer Jojo? Find out next time!**

 **Oc Stand introduced**

 **Deep Purple**

 **Classification, Artifical Humanoid.**

 **Ablities, Enhanced Durabilty and spider like features.**

 **Stats. Power. C**

 **Speed. B**

 **Range. A**

 **Precision. C**

 **Durablity. A**

 **Potenial. D**


	7. Chapter 7 History of the Joestarclan

**Hi everyone! This is your main man the G King brining you all another chapter of Star vs The Forces of Evil (Retold)**

 **Now while I'm at it, this chapter while mark the beginning of more events that will and shall help change the main series while at the same time the original feeling of two shows being brought together.**

 **OMAC001**

 **Hmm, and hope that you like it.**

 **NEW AGE DRAGON**

 **I'm happy to hear.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Dang, well I call that a home run, but when the time does come for Saint O's that's gonna...a little tricky. But I can think of something that could make it good and a little funny at the same time.**

 **Okay let's bring this back to the story.**

 **( I don't own Star vs The Forces of Evil nor Jojo's Bizarre Adventures just only my Oc's and Oc Stands )**

 **Chapter 7**

 **History of The Joestar Clan**

" Hello Joey, it has been some time "

" Wait... " Jojo began " who are you? " the black spiked haired teen said making the older woman laugh lightly.

" You don't remember me? " the brown haired woman inquired with Jojo shaking his head while Star was a bit confused on what was going on.

" Well, it's me Rita, do you remember me now? "

" Nope. It does ring bell though " Jojo admitted as he then looked towards Matthew and Adam who were sitting on a couch. " Plus I don't even know who those guys are. "

" Well, I don't blame you on that one... " Rita admitted and then noticed Star.

" OH! And you must be the homestay that Jewel told me about right? I'm Rita Zeppelin "

" Star Butterfly, " the blonde said before she began to hug her for some odd reason.

" I just can't help it but your so adorable! " Rita squealed like a girl getting a new puppy while her son Matthew face palmed himself while Adam just chuckled at her attitude.

Adam then cleared his throat " Ahem! " he said getting her attention. " Mother, I believe that were here on a serious manner? "

" Oh right! " the dark brown haired woman said letting her go and then got all serious instantly changing her attitude and personality.

" But now to get back to important matters. Tell me Joey has anything strange been happening to you? "

Jojo raised an eyebrow while Star was confused but just decided to listen. " What do you mean by strange? "

" Have you ever felt sick? Or depressed? Have you ever felt like that there's something overlooking your shoulder? "

" What the heck are you talking about? " Jojo inquired having a bad feeling all of the sudden and was beginning to get a little upset.

" Joey it's not what you think! " Jewel spoke up in defense for her best friend. " She's not a therapist, but she's here to help you. So could you just talk to her at least? "

Jojo sighs after calming down. " Okay, I'll see what you have to offer " the teen said before showing a small golden ring catching Rita off guard.

" Huh? " she then examined her left third finger and saw that it was really gone. ( That's my ring. When did he take it? )

" By the way did you feel that? Or no? Either way I do have something strange " Jojo asked as he tossed the ring back to her and caught it with ease.

( Hmmm, interesting. There's no denying it, Joey has a Stand. But it's better if he sees it with his own eyes and experience It physically ) she said to herself before speaking up.

" First,before we begin, let's head outside to the back yard " Rita said before everyone was now out in the back.

" Star...stay here with me... " Jewel whispered surprising the blonde before she nodded.

" Now Matthew, come forward... " Rita said looking to her boy as he stepped forward just a few feet away from Jojo.

" I'd like you to meet my son, Matthew Zepplin " Rita introduced. " Do what you need to, but no serious damage " Rita instructed with Matthew nodding and Jojo overhearing them talking.

" Hey! What did you mean by not doing any serious damage? " Jojo inquired having a slight feeling that what ever was gonna happen would hurt a lot.

" Don't worry Joey, this is just to get a closer look at your spirit " Rita reassured confusing him.

" And how are you gonna do that? " Jojo asked again.

" Why don't you find out? " Matthew inquired " This is our way of "investigating" for the kind of spirits you have. But in a few seconds you'll meet something that will put you through either a lot of pain or fear. Either way the choice is yours. "

Right after Matthew said that he did a pose with his hands together shapped like a pair of jaws and was enveloped in orange energy surprising Star while everyone else was unfazed.

Then all of the sudden a large shapped emerge before it reveleaed itself to be a massive grayish brown Tyranosaurs that soon made itself known by giving off a powerful roar.

Star gasped in shock while Jojo's eyes widened in realization. " No way! This is... "

" That's right Joey... " Rita cutted him off from the side lines. " My son also has what you call a "spirit". A spirit that's commanded by Matthews will, and its name is... T Rex! "

The large dinosaur like spirit roared before charged and smacked Jojo aside with its tail then pressed its foot down holding Jojo agaisnt the ground holding him in place.

" Gggh! I feel the pressure and heavy weight ...What the heck are these things? "

" Jojo! " Star cried out in worry and was about to cast a spell but Jewel stoped her.

" I'm worried to, but this is for the best Star, okay? " the violet haired woman reasurred and could tell that Star was greatly worried for her friend.

" Okay... " Star said sighing and continued to watch and see what would happen.

Then all of the sudden T Rex growled before it lowered its jaws appearing to be ready to sink its teeth into Jojo.

But then Jojo grunted before his super hero like spirit manifested itself and broke the T Rex's hold on Jojo and delivered an uppercut.

" Aha! There it is! " Rita said pointing out to Jojo' spirit. " It's finnaly shown itself. Plus it's clearly visible, that means it's incredibly strong! "

" Okay, let's do this " Jojo said now sounding serious as his spirit cracked its knuckles and gripped T Rex by the throat with Matthew showing signs of being chocked.

" He's able to summon it so distinctly, well done " Matthew said as Star noticed the finger prints on his neck.

" Your spirit is pretty cool too... " Jojo commented while Star had enough.

" Okay! Ms, Harper... what's going on?! " Star said how demanding an awnser.

" I wanna know to! Just what are these Spirits!? " Jojo added.

" If its an awnser you want then I shall gladly oblige " Rita spoke up followed by Matthew.

" Mother...I had attended to go easy, but now seeing that he's much more stronger then expected I'll have no other choice then to not hold back. Just one misstep and we could all be in trouble, tell me if you want me to stop. If not then I will have to attack harder. "

" Just don't kill him "

" Yes Mam! " Matthew replied as T Rex then got out of the Spirits choke hold by backing up and then head butting it to give it some space.

" Now, Earth Trap! " Matthew cried out as T Rex then stomped a translucent foot onto the ground making an imprint appear ground causing it to shake along with some rocks beggining to surround Jojo.

As the rocks coiled around him he was beginning to have a hard time breathing showing he was being suffocated.

" The spirits disappearing.. " Star noted.

" That's right, those rocks are controlled by T Rex's geokinesis, and it using it in order to restricting his breathing. Therefore, it causes his spirit to weaken. " Adam explained.

" And now for the truth... " Rita spoke up. " This may appear to be a spirt but tis far from it. Joey, the entity that is with you is a powerful vision created by your own life energy. This vision shall always appear standing by your side and because of that we call it... a Stand! "

" A Stand? " Jojo exclaimed all confused and then remembered what War said to him.

( **_Tch! That Stand has more power then I thought.._** )

( That's got to be what he was talking about! He was a Stand without a user, same goes for Deep Purple...)

" Heh, I must admit, your strong but I think you met your match " Matthew spoke up before all of the sudden Jojo's now identified Stand began to give off a bright glow before Matthew could say anything it emitted powerful burst of light erupted breaking the rocks that were holding Jojo.

" I don't think so... " Jojo said before it then waved it's hand into the air creating four spheres and swiped it to the side making the spheres shoot at T Rex making it roar out in pain while Matthew appeared to get a large nose bleed showing he felt the damage as well.

" Amazing! Not only is the Stand really strong but it also has an ability to control light particles! " Rita exclaimed in surprise and just as Jojo's spirit was gonna continue Matthew turned around and began to walk away with his Stand T Rex fading away.

" What the?! Hey! Why'd you turn your back on me!? Were not done yet! " Jojo said as Rita intervened.

" That's enough. We have what wanted... "

" Seriously?! Was this thing just a test?! " Star cried out.

" Yep, pretty much " Adam spoke up while Jojo sighed and approached Matthew.

" So what? You got me? " the black spiked haired teen inquired.

" Not exactly, your a lot more stronger then I assumed " Matthew replied.

" If I was to keep going at that same pace, what would you have done then? " Jojo asked in curiosity.

" Don't underestimate my Stand T Rex, it can handle itself in combat just fine. Plus if we were fighting for real then, you would have been ten feet underground. " The short brown head replied as Rita chimed in.

" The power that Matthew and I posses is the same as yours. But if you'd like to know more, then that's your choice. So do you? " Rita inquired.

" Yes " Jojo replied.

* * *

Time skip it is now the afternoon and they were now all at the dinner table.

" Hey, Matthew right? Your spirit was so cool! " Star exclaimed in her usual cheerful attitude.

" Thanks for the compliment. But hold on...Your able to see Stands as well? "

" Yeah, I've always been able to see Jojo's, even thought I don't know why " the blonde replied answering Matthews question as he decided to save the questioning for another time later.

" Hey Rita? Quick question? There's something I can't wrap my head around, how do you know so much about these "Stands? " "

" How do I know? " Rita replied as she placed a mug of coffee down. " I guess I haven't traveled all the way from Italy for nothing. But to before we begin, I believe it's time to start from the begging. This is the legacy of your family the Joestar bloodline as well as me and Matthews bloodline the Zepphany's. "

" But...it all started with this... " Jewel said before brining out a single old photograph that showed a strange looking mask that had looked human only it had two fangs and a something resembling a scorpions tail on the left side of it's forehead.

" Huh? What's with the mask? " Jojo asked as Star peaked over his shoulder and got a good look at it.

" Whoa...that things really creepy.. " the blonde shivered as Jojo noticed something.

" Wait a minute...1888? Why does this picture date back to that time period? " Jojo inquired.

" Because, that is what started everything in our family Joey... " Jewel said.

" I'll ex- " Rita said before Jewel cutted her off.

" No I have to... You see the stone mask in this photo from what our predecessors had gathered at the time, around at 12 and 16th A.D an Aztec tribe performed human sacrifices to activate the powers that the mask wielded granting the users vampire like abilities and were plotting to rule the world but were some how stopped. Then century's later the mask was found. That was when your second great grandfather Johnathon Joestar came into the picture with Dio in England during the 18 hundreds. "

" Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about great grandfather Johnathon. But I never heard of Dio though " Jojo said.

" That's because Dio...is evil incarnate... " Jewel said saying "his" name with venom in her voice. " It was him, he was the one who started it. You see, Dio was adopted by Johnathon's father and it seemed that they were brothers. However...that man had other plans, plans that involved a great hunger for power. He eventually learned about the stone mask and eventually used it on himself to become a vampire. "

Jojo was surprised to hear about this as was Star who would usually fall asleep right now, but this was Jojo's family history so it intrigued her while at the same time having a hard time grasping what was being said.

" Once Dio acquired those dark powers he began a reign of terror all over England turning everyone into a zombie in an attempt to take over London and then possibly the world if he was given the chance. But it was then that Johnathon and a small handful of companions fought against many fierce opponents before defeating that monster, or so they thought. Later on he married you third great grandmother Erina. After they were wed, they sailed on a ship, that was making it's way to America. But it turned out Dio was still alive, and nearly everyone had turned into a zombie just enough to start a small assault on America. However, in the end, the ship sunk into the bottom of the ocean with Johnathon sacrificing himself while Erina survived and saved a little baby girl before she was saved. "

" Wow...and it all started because of that thing? " Jojo asked pointing to the picture. " Surely it's destroyed right? "

" Oh, yes, it was destroyed, but as years went by, we found out more secrets... "

" There was more then one? Right? " Jojo asked with his mother nodding.

" Yes, and around in 1938, your 4th great grandfather Joseph Joestar came into the picture with him and other members from our family's banded together to face against the Pillar Men. They were an ancient race of super humanoid beings that once roamed the American continent but were soon wiped out because one of the Pillar men, Kars created the Stone mask in order to achieve perfection and in order to do that, they needed the Red Stone of Aja to achieve that. But eventually the battle ended, with Kar's nearly close to winning, so in the end we won, barely. "

" Wow, I had no idea that your family had so much history Jojo " Star said in surprise and glanced at her best friend.

" The feelings mutual. But what happened to the stone?... " Jojo inquired.

" We don't know... " Rita spoke up chiming in as Jewel continued to explain there family history.

" (clearing throat) Well, after those events around 50 years had passed and around that time... An old evil resurfaced, Dio had returned. "

" But wasn't he dead though? " Star inquired.

" That's what we all thought, but it turned out he survived and took over Johnathon Joestar's body as his own and once again attempted to conquer the world. But, it was thanks to your great father and my grandfather Jotaro Cujoh along with Joseph Joestar and a small handful of Stand users thwarted his attempts and then finally destroyed him. "

Jojo then gulps down his drink. " Okay, as much as this sounds...I'm having a real hard time believing all of this at the same time. But what's this have to with now? "

" Were getting to that...but Joey? Have you ever taken time to notice the star shaped birthmark on the lower left side of your neck? " Rita inquired.

" Yeah, I've always known about it... " Jojo replied showing it off.

" Well, I'm not sure if you noticed but Jewel has one as well " Rita said as Jewel lifted up her long violet hair to reveal that she to had a star shaped birthmark much to Star's surprise with Jojo looking to his mother.

" So let me get this straight mom...you've known all along that I've had this? "

" No, I've only assumed but after it saved Star from getting cut, it just...(sighs) I was hoping that you didn't because our family has been through enough. I changed our name so you could live a better life. "

" I'm gonna let that one pass. But anyways is there anything else? " Jewel then gave off a grim look.

" Yes...It's about your grandfather.. " Jewel said before brining out a photo showing a younger version of herself standing real close to a woman who had parts of her blue and green hair tied into two buns with her bangs framing her face. Her eyes appeared to be chartreus a color between green and yellow. She wore a black tank top with white shorts and black knee high boots standing along side with a large male that had a muscular appearance wearing a white coat, cap, pants and shoes.

" Grandpa Jotaro? " Jojo inquired as he picked up the photo. " What about him? I haven't seen him in almost five years. "

" You see very recently, from what I've been told by my mother, he was attacked " Jewel explained instantly perking up his intrist.

" Seriously? Something happened to him? " Jojo inquired having a real strong admiration to his grandfather after hearing the story's that his mother told him from her mother, so in a basic sense he was his role model.

" Yeah, apparently someone ambushed him and managed to get him pretty good, but there's also something else that's strange... " Jewel paused as she continued. " According to your grandfather the one that ambushed him was a Stand that had no user. And this is how we know.. " Jewel said before she placed a card down onto the table depicting a strange red being with black outlines making Jojo's eyes widen in realization.

" Hold on...wait a minute... " Jojo then began to dig into his pockets and then found what he was looking for the card that War had turned into after he defeated him.

" It's just like this... " Jojo said placing it aside the other card.

" Joey? Where did you get that? " Rita inquired.

" Well, you see one night, the football game was going on at school and Star misunderstood the sport so, things kind of went out of control. But as we were wrapping things up this guy comes around, he says that he was a new exchange student. But it turns out he was a Stand that didn't have a user either. His name was War and he was strong, but I managed to defeat him and that resulted in him turning into a card. "

" I have to admit, even though you had no knowledge on Stands at all, that's pretty impressive " Matthew commented.

" Well, there's more. Before he turned into a card, War told me that he was just the beginning, and I didn't take it seriously. Then just earlier today, me and Star had to get a new charger for Star's wand. Aside from fighting monsters, another Stand came around the corner, called himself Deep Purple. Plus we were in another dimension, so that means this guy ain't from around here. "

" Another dimension? " Matthew spoke up " there's no way. "

" Star, if you please... " Jojo said before she brought out her dimension scissors clipped the air and opened a portal before closing it leaving him speechless.

" Believe us now? " Star asked now supporting a grin while Jojo couldn't help but chuckle leaving everyone else more baffled as he continued the story.

" As we were fighting, you see Deep Purple was looking for me, and I wanted to know what his game was and it was clear he was trying to capture me. "

" What? " Jewel asked as she leaned forward " Joey why didn't you tell me that this stuff had happened? "

" Mom, I was going to tell you, but couldn't figure out the right time. But I feel it's as if who ever Deep Purple's "master" was he knows about me. But since you told me about Grandpa Jotaro that means, that someone or something is after us. "

" I agree with Joey... " Rita chimed in. " The question is though why do they want the JoeStar bloodline for? That's the big question because somethings not right and we got to figure this out. Which starting right now, we'll take up residence as your new neighbors. Also when you get the chance Joey would you care for a little bit of training? "

" I'd actually would, but by any chance do you have one to? "

" No I don't, but I'm able to see Stands and been studying them for at least 12 years. Most people find my work to be weird

" How about you mom? " Jojo asked taking making her a bit surprised at the sudden question. " What? Oh...I'm not really comfortable with it " the violet haired woman addmited with Rita giving her a look and decided to stay quiet and wait for another time to talk about it.

" Oh! How about you other there! " Star asked pointing her finger over to Adam.

" It's not for display, I only use it when I'm serious " the teen said replied all serious.

" Boo! " the blonde said before they all got up.

" Well, the three of us will now be looking for a house. So wish us luck! Bye! " Rita said and just like that they were gone leaving a silence in the house and time to absorb what was said.

* * *

Timeskip

After a long and crazy day it was now the evening and Jojo was on the rooftop gazing at the sky.

" Your tired to? " Star asked now sitting along side him.

" Yep... " Jojo admitted. " I mean, I knew there was a story, but I just never expected it to be like this. "

" But how do you really feel about it Jojo? Honestly? "

" I guess, well...that's the thing. It don't bother me, sure I had to go through a lot, but I'm still here. "

" Cool " the blonde said and was now curious about something.

" By the way Jojo? Does that Stand of yours have a name yet? " Star asked with Jojo thinking for a moment.

" Honestly...I did come up with one...But I'm not so sure. "

" Well, what is it then? " the blonde pondered excitedly as he made his Stand emerge and gazed at it trying to come up with something.

" The name that I chose for my Stand will be from now on known as..Neon...Neon Galaxy. "

" Now that is one super cool name " Star said as she watched the Stand disapear and then changed the subject.

" Wanna go get some milkshakes? "

"...Uuuuuuhhh...yeah. "

* * *

Back at Ludo's dimension.

Right about now Deep Purple was kneeling before Danzig.

" Forgive me master, I failed. "

" On the contrary, you've given me more to see how the boy's fighting capabilitys...Not to mention...I get the strangest feeling that someone is talking about me... " the being trailed off confusing Deep Purple.

" Could it be that they know about us now? "

" Yes... " Danzig replied as he got up and walked over to a mirror. " They know about us now, that's what shall make this much more exciting! One way or another this is going to be quite a show! " The man said giving off a smile of pure excitement.

 **to be continued**

 **Stands that are now known and now fight alongside Jojo.**

 **Joey Harper ( A.K.A Jojo)**

 **Stand name, Neon Galaxy**

 **Classification. Natural Humanoid.**

 **Ablities. Super Strength, powerful precision, and control of light particles.**

 **Stats: Power. A**

 **Speed. B**

 **Range. B**

 **Precison. A**

 **Durablity. B**

 **Potenial. B**

 **Last but not least, Matthew Zepplin. Stand name T Rex**

 **Classification, Non-Humanoid.**

 **Ablities, control over geothermal energy and geokineticnesses.**

 **Stats. Power. B**

 **Speed. C**

 **Range. B**

 **Precision. C**

 **Durabilty. A**

 **Potenial. D**

 **Next time. Mewberty**


	8. Chapter 8 Mewberty (Retold)

**Hi everyone! This is your main man the G King brining you all another chapter for Star vs The Forces of Evil (Retold).**

 **Now from how it appears, a lot of you are appearing to enjoy this and for that I'm glad.**

 **While I'm at it, time to reply to my reviewers**

 **OMAC001**

 **Hmm, it won't be just those two...and yep time for the Mewberty episode.**

 **Bloodydemon666**

 **I intend on to. So hope you enjoy**

 **Raidentensho**

 **He'll be sort of mentioned but this is a more different universe from the other parts. Not to mention it will have surprises all on it's own.**

 **New Age Dragon**

 **I figured you'd like T Rex, and since there's a band that has the name I couldn't resist. But I also hoped you like Jojo's Stand Neon Galaxy along with Rita's Joan Jett and the possible other stands that are yet to be revealed?**

 **Also question? Should I do an opening or not? I'm just curious to know what your reply's are gonna or would be,**

 **( I don't own Star vs The Forces of Evil nor Jojo's Bizarre Adventures just my Oc characters and Stands. )**

 **Now without further ado let's get this story rolling on!**

* * *

 **I'm still surprised, even after nearly two days after my family's history was revealed. Never have I've ever thought that the family has been through so much. My predeseccesser's before me have faced real life monster's from zombies, vampires and other people who have Stands just like me.**

 **I'm not exactly sure what will be happening, but as of right now the Zeppelins will be moving into our neighborhood which will also mean that both Matthew and Adam will be attending Echo Creek. I was also informed that when they do get settled in and I have free time, I would train under Rita to help me properly fight with my Stand.**

 **But for right now, I'm just dealing with another day of school. So maybe something weird won't happen today, then again I could be proved wrong as usual.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Mewberty (Retold)**

As of right now it shows off Echo Creek Academy and since Jojo was done with his work he appeared to be sketching. As for what it is it was his own Stand, Neon Galaxy the teen had put in excellent details that made it look like an exact replica.

" And there we go... " Jojo whispered to himself as he colored big bolded letters spelling out it's name. " Huh, not bad " Jojo said complimenting his own art work before the bell rang giving them all the signal.

Jojo then looked over to Star who was looking dreamily at Oscar who was on the front of his car playing his keytar as usual appearing to be singing something about his issues with his mother.

" Star? Star, it's time to go " Jojo said shaking the blonde to get her attention witch worked.

" Okay " Star said before Jojo stopped her " What? "

" You got something on your forehead. It looks like paint, right here " Jojo said pointing to the middle of his forhead and with Star pulling off a little purple heart and had a surprised look on her face.

" Jojo...this isn't paint. "

" It's not? What is it then? " Jojo asked entirely confused at why she was now acting all serious. " Is it like acne or something? "

" Ewww. No, I'm past that. This is serious Jojo, I think I'm going through...Mewberty... " Star said before multiple other small purple hearts started to appear on her face with the blonde pulling a few strands to try and cover it.

He then got a blank face. " Mewberty? We kind of got a similar thing hear on earth, so what's the big deal? " Jojo asked before without hesitation Star grabbed Jojo's collar.

" Don't confuse this with your earth things, Jojo! I'm from Mewni. This is gonna get really weird. You got to keep me away from boys! Wait a second... " Star paused before hearts appear in her eyes. " Jojo's a booooy " the blonde said creepily making Jojo shudder and then calmed down.

He chuckled nervously. " Okay...this is getting weird. But when your talking about wierd is it typical Star or destroy-the-school? "

" Destory-the-school " the blonde replied before he facepalmed himself.

" Well, we better get you home, before this gets any worse " Jojo said before they began to make their way out of the classroom with Star acting all weird around the other dudes.

" Oh-no-no-no-no. Okay here comes a boy. You got this. You got this. Avert your eyes. Avert your eyes. (gasps) " more little purple hearts begin to appear on her face.

" Jojo, I'm not so sure this is a good ideaaahhhh " the blonde begins to act more weird before she approached a water fountain and pressed on the button stopping a random dude that was drinking out of it while Jojo was watching in the background all surprised. "

" My turn~ " Star says in a sing a long voice scaring the dude off and Jojo approaches her.

" Alright, we need to get out of here now "

Jojo said as he grabbed her hand before all of the sudden her arm sprayed a some sort of purple web that stuck right onto a locker door making them both scream.

Jojo then letted go as Star try's to fire herself but the locker door opens and she slides down halfway in.

" I'm stuck " the blonde said.

" Hang on, I'll get you out of there "

" No! " Star says as she closes it and reopens it. " Your boy hands are part of the problem! " the blonde says before closing it while Jojo shakes of the web that turned into little Purple Hearts.

" Well, is there anything I could do? I mean your spell books gotta have something on it right? "

" (muffled) Maybe... "

" Okay, easy. I'll just get home and fetch it "

"(muffled) No! It's not at home! I gave it to Ferguson! "

" What?! Why'd you give it to that guy?! " Jojo asked in total confusion.

" (muffled) I lost it in a bet okay?! Do you wanna help me or not?! " Star yells out with Jojo groaning.

" Okay! Okay! But we are gonna have a talk about betting! " Jojo says before he leaves.

* * *

It now cuts to a Spanish class with Jojo's head appearing through behind the glass right near the fat teenager.

" (whispering) Psst! Ferguson where's Star's Libro? " the black spiked haired teen inquired speaking that last word in Spanish since he knew a thing or two about languages, six to be exact including French, Japanese, Chinese, Italian and German with Spanish being very recent.

" Muy bien. Mi dio el libro a Janna " the orange overweight teen replied in Spanish.

" You gave it to Janna? Greeeat... " Jojo groaned as he slid away like a silent snake and began to look for the blue haired female.

* * *

It now brings us back to the locker that had a bunch of purple hearts littering the front and in the inside Star peeled off the last one and sighed.

" That's better " the blonde said before game school bell rung.

" Oh crap " the blonde muttered while not noticing she cursed as multiple students began to fill the hallways and upon noticing the boys more purple hearts began to appear on her body causing her to panick.

" No-no-no-no! " the blonde said before the bell rung again leaving it totally silent.

" Huh, that wasn't so bad " Star said before the swim team for some reason

" Alright, boys we're gonna do our warm-up out here today. Pool's been compromised... Crap. Somebody craped in the pool. Okay, let's get to it " the leader said before they begun with Star peering through the vent and shudders.

Before long more small purple hearts began to appear on her body and leaknout of the leaked out of it.

* * *

It now cuts to Janna who was with two other girls that went by the name of Leah and Hope with a large bag behind her.

" Hey, you guys wanna see a dead possum? "

Leah " Um, "

Hope " Um, no, Thank you " the girls replied making the mischevious teenager laugh.

" I'm just messin' with ya. Seriously, check this out " Janna then tears open the bag to reveal Star's spellbook. " Ta, Da! "

Leah " Ooh... "

Hope " Awsome! What is it? "

" We can do all kinds of witchy stuff with this thing " Janna said as she was hovering over it almost like as if she was entranced to it.

" Can we use it to get my parents to stop fighting? " Hope inquired.

" Totally " Janna replied before Jojo came onto the scene and cleared his throat.

" Ahem! " he said getting the three female teens attentions " Sorry to interrupt but I've been looking for this thing " Jojo says with both Leia and Hope now noticing his appearance and appeared to be blushing just by looking at him.

" Sorry to ask this but could you two go please? "

" Okay " both female teenagers said still entranced before they kindly went away do to his request.

" As for you, give it back, I need it. "

" What's the magic word? " she asked amusingly.

" (sighs) Please give it back "

" Alright...also when you see Marco tell I got his house keys " Janna said waving a set of keys before she ran off.

" Okay, that aside, let's see what I can dig up " Jojo said before he opened up the book and began to look through it.

" Mewberty, mewberty, Come on! There's got to be something here that can help! " Jojo said before all of the sudden the pages began to flip by themselves before all of the sudden a blue skin being appeared levitating wearing a robe and had a little white beard.

" Did someone say Glossaryck? "

" What? " Jojo said completely confused as it then turned around.

" Because that's me...Sir Glossaryck of Terms. At your service milady " the being introduced himself as Jojo corrected him.

" I'm not a she, I'm a guy. "

The being now known as Glossaryck then examined him " Could have fooled me, good bye! " the small being said before the book closed.

" Wait a minute hold on! " Jojo said as he tried to open the book but it wouldn't budge.

" This book is not for the likes of you! Magical princesses only! " Glossaryck said threw the pages before Neon Galaxy appeared and pried the book open brining Jojo to look straight at the little being.

" I'm not in this for my personal game! I'm trying to help Star! "

" (laughing) Ah, Star Butterfly. What's wrong with her? " the being asked now starting to pay attention.

" I'm not sure, but she says that she's going through Mewberty. "

Glossaryck hummed at his explanation. " Normally I wouldn't make exceptions, but maybe we could work something out. Pudding. "

" Pudding? "

" I want pudding " the little being said.

" That's it? You just want pudding? Okay " Jojo said before getting up and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Star something really weird was going on. Because now it looked like that coming out of the locker was some sort of large purple hearted shape cocoon with multiple vines all around holding it in place.

Then all of the sudden a random dude came up to the cocoon and touched it. Just instantly a hand appears through the other side taking him by surprise. Five more hands began to appear with a silhouette seen through the cocoon. Then in only a matter of seconds it began to crack before something burst right through it and took to the air.

It was Star who's skin was now purple and gain six arms. Her blonde hair was now lavender shaped into two buns. Star's eyes also changed becoming heart shaped glowing solid white and also gained a pair of insect like wings.

" Boy...! " then just like that she lashes out at the poor sap with the scene now changing.

* * *

" So is there a way to stop Star's Mewberty? " Jojo inquired as he for some reason had to feed Glossaryck pudding.

" (mouthful) Well, can't stop it " the little being replied.

" That's not an option " Jojo said in a serious tone while Glossaryck whipped off his beard.

" It'll all be over soon. Star should be back to normal by uh, 3:57 P.M or she won't... " he pauses and sets the time on his watch.

" She won't what? " Jojo asked.

" Be back to normal. "

" What?! No, there's something I can do, come on help me out here "

Just as Jojo says that Glossaryck points to his mouth " Aaaaaah "

" Dude, you ate it all, " the black spiked haired teen said with a blank face.

" Scrape the sides! " the being said with Jojo doing that and fed him.

" Okay, now talk. "

" Look, kid, nature is like a runaway dump truck- hot, fast, and full of garbage " Glossaryck exclaimed.

" Somehow I understand the concept of that, but it's just kind of like when humans go through puberty. "

" Yeah, pretty much. "

" But... " Jojo paused. " If it's another form of a life form maturing, what would I exactly need to do? "

" Your defiantly interesting, but again, nothing you can do. Nature can't be stopped. Plus your out of pudding " the small being said before the book closed making him disappear like a geni in returning back to it's bottle.

" Well thanks for nothing " Jojo said before he headed off back to Star while Jana had returned back to the spell book for some odd reason.

* * *

As Jojo made his way back to Star's locker he noticed that the sky had oddly enough acquired dark looking clouds and walks through a vine filled hallway.

" Huh? That's odd " Jojo said before he noticed a few of his fellow students cowering in fear before he nearly tripped on a vine and saw that the locker wasn't there anymore and in it's place appeared to be remains of a cocoon.

" This can't be good " Jojo says before he felt an arm grab him and turned to see it was the same dude from when Star emerged from the cocoon.

" Hey, you got to get us out of here " the kid said before Jojo nodded and then heard a whimpering that turned into a scream with Star emerging through a door holding another male students much to Jojo's surprise.

" What the? Star? " as he was completely surprised by this Jojo then summoned Neon Galaxy and in an instant broke all of the other dudes that were trapped in the lockers from Star's webbing.

As she was tearing off a locker and threw the kid in before beginning to web it up Jojo did his job and set them free.

" Run... " Jojo whispered and run they did with Jojo now heading over to Star.

" Star! What the heck are you doing?! Get a hold of yourself! Your scaring everyone! " Star looks back to Jojo but appears not to be affected by his presence and continued to web the student.

" I said, stop! " Jojo yelled out as he grabbed one of Star's arms making her look right at him.

" Now she's mad " the teen whimpered and huddled himself to prevent whatever he was about to see before she pushes Jojo against a locker and began to web him.

" Star! Don't make me do this! " Jojo says as he was ready to summon out his Stand but inside he didn't want to fight her, but considering what might happen he'll have no choice.

Then before anything else could happen music was heard making Star stop what he was doing and flew up higher and gazed at her keytar player crush who was now singing stuff about his mom and something about how he don't like her boyfriend.

" Oscar... " the female mewnian now flies over to the teen with Neon Galaxy emerging and breaking Jojo out of Star's web and widened his eyes in realization.

" As much as I don't want to, I have to " Jojo sighs as he runs up the wall with his Stand giving him a boost.

Then all of the sudden before Star could reach Oscar and web him Neon Galaxy had created a rope made out of light particles wrapping around the female mewnian's body like a lasso.

" That's a new one " Jojo said to himself a little surprised.

But once that happened the struggle began and soon Star began to flail around in the high in the air in order to get out of Neon Galaxy's rope with Jojo beginning to fly around as a result but yet the teen managed to hold on. Before long she flew into a tree with multiple other dudes falling out and ran for their lives.

" Come, on just a little longer... " the teen muttered to himself before Star flew out and dragged Jojo through the sky over the school before they passed by Glossaryck and Janna.

" Your only making this worse! " Glossaryck cried out as the dark blue haired teen was feeding him pudding while it also appeared something brought her a drink as Jojo flew by.

" Shut up Mini Buddha! " the teen retorted.

" Huh, I have no idea who that is, and yet I fell offended " the little being said. " But it's also been a while since I seen a Stand. "

Then after that it returns back to Jojo holding on for dear life as it continued on. Then much to his surprise the lasso made from Neon Galaxy's light particle ability began to break and got her out of the hold.

But before she could get airborne again Jojo tackled her to the ground and tightly wrapped his arms around her chest.

" I ain't letting ya go Star! You hear me?! I ain't letting go! " Jojo yelled out with determination and did his best to hold on but was she was begging to drag him through the sky once again trying everything to get him off before he was soon begging to slip.

But just as he was about to slip off he then got an idea in a last ditch effort.

" Not yet! Neon Galaxy! " once again the hero like Stand emerged and within a few seconds conjured up more light only this time it created more ropes made out of light that tied around both beings before Star darted straight up into the sky taking Jojo along with her.

Glossaryck then whistled appearing to be a little impressed.

" Huh, the kids got a lot of guts, I'll give him that " Glossarck commented as they disapeared from sight before his watch beeped reading 3;57 Pm. Then all of the sudden multiple purple hearts began to fall from the sky like rain and before long Star was seen coming back down at a really fast rate with Jojo still holding on.

( This is gonna hurt... ) Jojo said to himself as they soon crashed back into what remained of Star's cocoon with the teen rolling away a few feet and stoped crashing into a stone collum making him grunt in pain.

" Ow, yep that defiantly hurt " the teen said to himself.

He then got up and looked at where she landed. " Please, please, please... " the black spiked haired teen said hopping she was back to normal. Soon after a few seconds a groan is heard with Star getting right back up much to his relief to see that she was back to normal.

" Star! Your back! " Jojo said getting up and then hugged the blonde she smiled and returned it back before they heard something buzz taking them both by surprise.

" Whoa! What was that? " Jojo asked before Star lifted up her hair and turned around to see that two small wings were now on her back.

Star then squealed in happiness all excited.

" Look Jojo! I got my Mewberty wings! " the blonde said before tying her hair into a pony tail.

" Does that mean you can fly? "

" Let's test it out! " Star said taking his hand as they both flew for about a few seconds before falling down onto the ground.

" Nope " Star said with her wings buzzing before they both began to laugh for some odd reason.

" Hahahahahahaha! Why?! Why are we laughing?! " Star asked before she calmed down and Jojo replied.

" I don't know " the black spiked haired teen said before he helped her up.

" Well, lets go home. I'm up for some popcorn and watching some movies you in? " Jojo asked as they walked away.

" You know it! " Star replied before she ran over and grabbed her spell book. " But not without this " the blonde said before returning to Jojo as they began to walk back home.

" Also, what ever you do, please don't bet your spell book again "

" I won't, I learned my lesson. By the way how come you look a little messed up? "

" You don't wanna, know. But quick question? Mewberty's a one time thing right? "

" Psssh! yeah, don't worry about Jojo it is. But what did you do exactly? "

( oh boy... ) the teen muttered to himself already having to worry about an awkward explanation that he would have to come up with.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Next time Brittney's Party.**

* * *

 **Oc Stand Profile (also note that this is just a reminder on how Neon Galaxy looks like. )**

 **Neon Galaxy**

 **User, Joey Harper.**

 **Classifaction Natural Humanoid.**

 **Appearance:**

 **It is a very unusual powerful Stand that takes the form of a super hero with glowing neon blue skin, short gold hair, a pair of gauntlets. It also has a white cape draping down it's back and wears a silver star shaped mask with only it's golden eyes visible.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Neon Galaxy posses both super strength and powerful precision. It also has an ability to control light particles such as absorbing from sources that give off light and blasting along with shaping them into objects as it was now shown in this chapter.**

 **Stats**

 **Power. A**

 **Speed. B**

 **Range. B**

 **Precision. A**

 **Durability. B**

 **Potential. B now drops to C**


	9. Chapter 9 Brittneys Party (Retold)

**Hey how's everyone doing? This is your main man the G King brining you all another chapter for Star vs The Forces of Evil (Retold) and its so far gotten a lot of attention from a lot of you readers and I'm freakin happy to see that your all enjoying this story.**

 **Okay, sooner or later more stuff will happen and just as I said before the story will stick with the original story along with a few changes including some elements from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventures anime to make things interesting, over and all I'm enjoying this one a whole lot.**

 **Now time to reply to my reviewers**

 **OMAC001.**

 **Hmmm, I'm glad that you liked it, and yeah there's Toffee but it ain't just him to worry about later on, just know that.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Happy to hear, and yep that was the entire point of the chapter that's exactly what I aim for.**

 **New Age Dragon**

 **Yep. I actually liked that part myself.**

 **( I don't own Star vs The Forces of Evil nor Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. )**

 **Let the story continue on.**

* * *

 **After the events following Mewberty and the school getting cleaned up. But even when I told both Matthew and Adam what happened at school they kind of still don't believe that was until Star showed off her Mewberty wings proving she wasn't human not to mention that I took photo's.**

 **I even told them about Neon Galaxy's light particle ability. From what they said and think that most likely the more I use my Stand and fight with it, the more I could learn about it and unlock what secrets it has to offer.**

 **But as of right now my training with Rita has begun and it's been going really good, but then again I'm not really sure were even trying. Then again they might be testing me, or something I'm just not to sure.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Brittney's Party with a Side of Road Rage**

Right about now it shows Ludo's dimension and Danzig appeared to be playing with his cards. But soon another person entered the room.

" What brings you here? Wheels of Steel? " Danzig inquired now identifying the Stand that was now in his presence.

Wheels of Steel was an artificial humanoid type Stand.

It's skin was black and had white stripes shaped like tire markings. It had a weird head with small blue spike's going straight down it's forehead in the middle of it's solid white eyes. It also two curved fangs with it's lower neck and jaw line being a gray color. Right on it's forearms resembled that of blinkers, while his chest had a motor on the right side with a speedometer on lower left along with a pair of headlights covering his stomach area. His leg's resembled that of a pair of high knee length boots with exhaust pipes behind while there were small blue spikes going down to the front. But what helped make it stood out were four large tires covering it's back.

" It'll soon be time to track down the boy, so I ask of you master Danzig let me be the one to face him this time. "

The being then chuckled in amusement.

" Very well, do as you please " Danzig said before opening up a portal before Wheels of Steel jumped into it.

* * *

It now shifts to the Zepplins large basement of their new house and inside Jojo was showing off the new moves that Neon Galaxy had revealed during Star's Mewberty.

" Alright, lets see what it can do with these! " Matthew said pointing to a bunch of target practice cans.

" Okay " Jojo's said as Neon Galaxy came fourth and fired multiple small orbs that hit all of cans with ease.

" Hmm, okay. Let's try it this way " Jojo said before throwing to cans into the air and just like that Neon Galaxy blasted them both out of the air at once.

" Now let's see what else he could do " Matthew said before all of the sudden Neon Galaxy created a round shield followed by a the Stand encasing his gauntlets in light increasing their size.

" Hmm, those are really good abilities to have. Your learning fast Jojo, good for you " Matthew said patting him on the shoulder.

" Well, honestly, it feels like I am starting to get the hang of it " Jojo admitted as Neon Galaxy disapeared while Adam scoffed.

" Don't get to confidant, your just considered a newbie. You might have unlocked a little few things about your Stand won't make a difference. "

" And how'd you know? You don't even know what Neon Galaxy can fully do, " Jojo retorted.

" Like I said don't get so confident, move! " Adam said now pushing Jojo aside much to his surprise and went up stairs.

" Geez, what's his problem? " Jojo asked feeling a little ticked off at what he did.

" Don't mind Adam, Jojo, " Matthew spoke up now standing right beside him.

" It's not that I have problem with him, but what's he have against me? "

" He's always serious when it comes to training, it runs in his family. "

Jojo then raised an eyebrow in confusion. " Wait, his family, aren't you two? "

" Related? " Matthew said taking the word out black spiked haired teens mouth who nodded. " No, were not actually, but he's adopted. "

" What happened to his family? "

" Well, you remember how my mother told you that someone attacked your great grandfather Jotaro? Well you see, the same person responsible killed his parents. "

" Oooh, that's hard to hear. But what happened? "

" That's not really my place to say. Seriously though, don't mind him. He's just serious about training for all of us so that way we don't end up the same way. But I think that's enough for today. "

" You sure? " Jojo asked.

" Hmm, you did good. Anyways see you at school tomorrow. "

* * *

The next day both Matthew and Adam had now began attending Echo Creek Academy and almost immediately noticed Star's cheerful personality had a real positive effect around the area as it began with people greeting her.

A science kid approaches her. " Star, will you be my science partner? Opps " he drops a chemical breaker causing a small explosion.

" You bet! " the blonde replied with a female chef coming along.

" Star, I baked you a pie! "

" Alright! " the blonde exclaimed before afterwards a cubby kid eats it.

" Star, I ate the pie! "

" I knew you would! " she high fives both teens before her new stalker/recent new fan StarFan13 speaks up.

" Star, I wallpapered my locker with pictures of you! " the crazy girl said showing it all of confusing Jojo in the background.

" That's weird... 'cause I wallpapered my locker with pictures of you! " the blonde said opening her locker to show she wasn't joking before they exchanged a high five.

" Wow, is Star like a celebrity around here or what? " Matthew asked a little surprised after what he has been watching so far.

" Eh, aside being a princess from another dimension that can use magic, a lot of people like her personality " Jojo replied.

" I can see why " the short brown haired teen said as they ignored Star turning a dude into a piñata with a bunch of kids soon gonna break him for his candy before a line of students come up for some odd reason.

" Ooh, a line. I love lines! " the blonde said before she began to hop up and down for some odd reason before asking. " Why are we in line? " Star inquired before a crazy looking wounded girl explained.

" Only the most important social event of the year-Brittney Wong's birthday party! " the girl said before pointing up into the air. They all looked up to see a blimp that read Britney Wong's Birthday Party! No Losers Allowed! "

" Holy crap, " Matthew exclaimed in surprise.

" A bit overdoing it, but that's one way to advertise something " Jojo added while Adam didn't really pay much attention to it. But then they noticed that the head cheerleader herself was passing out invintations.

" No. No. No. Yes. Ye-no. Bleh! No. "

" Your right I wouldn't even invite me either " the same chubby teen from earlier said making the trio exchange looks.

" Geez, that's deep " Matthew commented as she headed over to the crazed looking cheerleader.

" Yes "

" I'm in! I'm in! I'm in-I'm in-I'm in-I'm in " after a few more times she passes out before Brittney headed over to Star.

" Pfff! Eww, Star Butterface. You are invited when pigs fly " Brittney said before she began to laugh and didn't notice that Star used her wand to create an actual flying pig that snorted.

" Problem solved " Star said making Jojo laugh a little while the pig said.

" Anything for you Star " the pig said before Brittney tried to swat it away.

" Flying pig don't need this " and with that he snorted flying away before she turned over to the male trio.

" You three are invited obviously " Brittney said handing an invintation to the trio with Matthew taking it with slight hesitance while Adam narrowed his eyes at her snotty attitude.

But as for Jojo he refused " nope. "

" No?! " the rich girl asked completely a bit surprised.

" I'll only go if you invite Star, and I'm not taking a no for an answer. "

" What does it matter you? "

" She's my friend. That's it " Jojo replied blankly earning a smile from the blonde.

" Well to bad, I'm not inviting her, so you invite her " the rich teen said with a little distaste and gave it back to him before they all walked away.

" Were going to her party " Star said with her voice all muffled up because she had her wand right against her mouth.

" Are we seriously going to this thing? " Matthew inquired.

" Might as well, " Adam replied.

* * *

It now cut's to the Harper household and each teen wore a different set of clothing.

Star was wearing a plaited magneta skirt with suspenders with light purple hearts around the purple bottom edge and a white lace on the bottom. She also wore a pink dress shirt with poofy sleeves and green striped leggings along with the same rhino like shoes.

As for Jojo instead of his usual cloths he was now wearing a black sleeveless t shirt with the rolling stones logo showing the lips with the tongue extended out along with black pants and his usual shoes.

Matthew was wearing a brown striped shirt along underneath a white flannel and had brown jeens with a wrist watch on his left arm.

Then finally there was Adam. He was wearing a dark red coat with short sleeves that had a red s shirt underneath, red dyed pants and finnaly black boots including a bunch of wrist bands on his right arm.

" You guys sure that you want to do this? " Matthew asked still feeling unsure of going to this party.

" Eh, I don't want to either " Jojo spoke up.

" Then why are you going? " Adam asked as Jojo jabbed his thumb over to Star who laughed lightly a little.

" Oh come on Jojo this could be fun (gasp) Look! The party bus! " the blonde pointed out to see that a decorated bus was heading into their direction. It then stopped and both Adam and Matthew got on board including Jojo but Star stopped her.

" What are you doing? " the teen asked a little before the bus rolled away making him groan. " We could have gotten on their! "

" I know but I've got a better idea. Okay, hold on tight Jojo "

" Just don't kill me " the spiked black haired teen said as she grabbed his arm.

" Rabbit Rocket Blast! " after that she created burst of energy that blasted them up into the sky like a rocket flying up into the air and soon landed on the roof of the bus.

As they got on Buffrog was looking through a pair of binoculars on a tree branch and then noticed them.

It then showed the inside of the bus and it appeared Brittney was doing what appeared to be karaoke while her guests were covering there ears.

" Geez, and I thought I was worse " Adam said sarcastically while plugging his ears including Adam before both Jojo and Star got inside.

" Huh, that actually was more fun " Jojo admitted getting himself up.

" See? I told you that was way more fun then taking the stairs. Oh sweet! a little tiny hat, cool I can make those " Star says before she gets up and make a little hat of her own.

" Star Butterfly (drops the microphone) What are you doing here? "

" Nothing yet, I just got here " the blonde replied before Brittney looked at Jojo with narrowed eyes while Jojo got a smug look.

" Hey, you said you wouldn't invite her, so I did what you said " the teen said before she made her way to the driver.

" Driver! Pull over at once! "

" Lady, I can't were stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic " the driver explained and wasn't kidding because they were indeed in traffic. " Your gonna have to wait until the next bus stop " Brittney scoffed at his answer.

" This is why I told my dad I wanted a party jet! Hmph " the rich teen said while ignoring the driver saying he couldn't drive one and returned her attention towards her guests.

" Okay. Now to my _invited_ guests, who want's to watch me open my presents? " the teen asked but there was a silent pause and to make thing's funny Matthew imitated the sound of a cricket.

" I'm waiting " the rich girl said with everyone now replying.

" Somehow I have the feeling I wasn't invited to this party " Star said.

" Nah, just ignore her " Jojo said. " Plus we could get off, but it's up to you though. "

" We can't do that Jojo, these people are miserable, they need us now "

" Star ain't lying, I haven't seen this many miserable people aside from Black Friday shopping " Matthew chimed in as if he had the experience.

" Fine, "

" Okay homie! Let's get this party started! " Star said before taking Jojoa long while Adam pushed away a dude eating some oysters.

Currently Britney was opened up her presents and was holding a green handbag. " Ugh! It's not designer! " the rich teen said as she flopped it around and accidentally slinged shot it at the crazy cheerleader hitting her in the face, giving her a black eye and knocking out a tooth.

" Your welcome " the girl said in fear as the rich teen threw a pink blanket away with Star rolling in with Jojo in tow watching her from the background.

" Oh hey everybody! I just want you to know that I can make little hats... " she then cast a spell creating a bright sure of light with a laser puppy now in her hands. " And also dogs " the blonde says as the laser puppy accidentally shot the same teenage cheerleader.

Then all of the sudden the laser puppy literally used it's eyes to display a 3d image wishing the rich teenager a happy birthday much to Jojo's surprise.

( Jeez, Star is constantly full of surprises ) the black spiked haired teen commented as he then saw Brittney swat the puppy away surprising Star.

( Not cool ) Star thought to herself before it shows Matthew trying to help out Marco because of his motion sickness.

" Geez, dude, you really got it bad. Here's a plastic bag " the short brown haired teen said as he gave it to him.

" You better not puck on my bus "Barfo" Diaz! " Brittney said but he already did it, by puking in the bag.

" To late " Matthew said shaking his head making the rich girl all frustrated.

" Ugh! This part is a disaster " she complained before Star came around.

" Hey, Brittney! I know how to make your party more fun. Rubber Sparkle Bounce House! " Then all of the sudden the whole room turned into a bounce house and everyone else was just happily jumping around having a good time without a care in world. Heck even Jojo was having a good time bouncing from the wall and floor.

( And people say that awesome bounce houses like this aren't cool ) the black spiked haired teen said to himself still having fun all except for Brittney who had her arms crossed and was bouncing lightly because of everyone's momentum.

" Isn't this fun Brittney? Better idea! " Star said as they were now all on the roof top.

" Hot Tub! Hot Tub! " everyone chanted.

" Foaming Twinkle Bubble Ripple! " all of the sudden Star created a large clam shaped hot tub making one dude tear off his clothes leaving him in his boxers.

" Yeah! Star Butterfly rules! " the dude said as he jumped in along with a few other guys followed by a few dudet's.

( Note to self, tell mom I know how to get a free hot tub ) Jojo said to himself as he headed down and took a seat. At the same time Star slinks down onto the couch right next to him.

" Oh, Jojo. It's hard work making everyone happy. "

" So? At least your feeling good about yourself, don't you? "

" Yeah your right, " the blonde admitted before the bus lurched to a halt.

" Finnaly. End of the line for the princess and the...whatever boy. Now get off my bus! " Brittney said as they got up while Star seemed to be a little let down.

" Don't worry Star you did your...best...Uh oh " Jojo then paused now noticing Ludo and his army was now right in front of him.

" ...Star? We got trouble. Monsters " Jojo finished as the blonde now noticed them.

" Get them! " Ludo commanded.

" Ugh! Finally " Brittney said but was soon knocked over by Star who assumed a fighting stance getting ready to fight off the monsters.

" What is going on here?! " Brittney said as she then noticed all of the monsters on her bus.

" Three Eyed Potato Baby! Take the wheel! " Ludo cried out with the said monster going to the driver's seat and threw out the driver and sped off making everyone stumble back everyone except Star.

Outside Wheels of Steel chuckled. " Time to make my move " the Stand said before turning into a liquid and encased himself onto a ford mustang.

" Are these the monsters you told us about before? " Matthew inquired.

" Yep " Jojo replied as he got up.

" What's your game? " Star asked as Ludo grabbed a soda from a mini fridge and used his beak to open it.

" I'm gonna bus jack this bus~ " Ludo replied.

* * *

It now shows Spikeballs standing near a portal with a crocodile monster.

" Here they come " Spikeballs says as a car drives threw the portal.

" Was that them? " Spikeballs asked.

" Uh, nope " the crocodile monster replied.

* * *

" That's a particularly stupid plan, Ludo " Star said as making Ludo spit his drink.

" It's a great plan! Shut up! Oh, just... just get her! " Ludo said as his monsters then chased Star up to the rooftop.

On the roof Star blasts Beard Deer with a energy beam followed by a three eyed monster attacks but is soon knocked away by Neon Galaxy showing Jojo had joined in. He then ducks giving Star the chance to blast Buff Frog and a giraffe monster away with a few cupcake blasts. As it happened the giraffe monster hangs onto the railing with it's teeth.

Neon Galaxy punches away Bearicorn while Star blasts away the two headed monster that hangs on with it's face hitting the window scaring a few of the party guests. It then began to use the railings to get back up but was soon elbowed in the face with it soon falling into the front seat of a car being driven by an elderly Asian man.

Star dodges Buff Frog and Big Chicken with Jojo hitting the frog making him fall into the hot tub with Neon Galaxy slamming the top onto him before Star knocks away Bearicorn and Big Chicken.

" Jojo, your getting really better at this! " the blonde said as she blasted a monster away.

" You think so?! " Jojo asked as Neon Galaxy continued to face off against the monsters.

" Oh yeah! Totally! " Star said as he rainbow fist bumped Buff Frog away before she bumps into the giraffe monster and then smirks before it's head broke through an over pass followed by a guy riding a bike on him leaving tire marks and fell to the ground.

Then all of the sudden something crashed into the bus making it shake.

" What the heck was that?! " Star asked before they headed to the back to see what hit them. And much to their surprise it was Wheels of Steel possessing the Ford Mustang from earlier only it was more armored and it took on a weird looking metallic appearance.

" Is someone driving that thing?! " Jojo asked before Matthew came up.

" No, that thing is a Stand! Be careful! " the short brown haired teen replied as it then continued to gain speed.

" Seriously that whole car is a Stand? " Jojo said a little surprised before he brought out Neon Galaxy as it began to create multiple orbs of light before it fired them. But using the speed it acquired Wheels of Steel easily out maneuvered the orbs with ease.

" Hahahaha! You have to do better then that! " Wheels of Steel mocked as the front then turned into a set of jaws.

" Road Burn! " and just like that it unleashed a large fireball that was quickly intercepted by Neon Galaxy throwing a orb made of light.

" Okay, time to get serious. Star! I need your help on this one! " Jojo said with Star nodding getting ready to cast a spell.

" Shooting Star Explosion! " the blonde then fired multiple shooting stars with each one darting straight towards Wheels of Steel and just like before he dodged it.

" Let's use our attacks at the same time! " Jojo suggested as Neon Galaxy once again fired off a series of spheres while Star used the same spell with Wheels of Steel easily avoiding the attacks and prepared for another attack.

" Take this! " Jojo said as Neon Galaxy threw an orb just only a few feet away from Wheels of steels that soon stuck onto the Stand blowing up and sended it flying into the air.

As the car went into the air the Stand became whole again by absorbing it's body back from the vehicle giving them a clear view of Wheels of Steel's true form.

" I don't believe it, that Stand can posses vehicles! We can't let it near the bus! " Matthew said as Wheels of Steel bolted right towards a rig truck.

He then turned into a liquid and began to cover the entire thing with the driver jumping out from fear. Then after a few seconds it became possessed just like with the mustang covered in armor and acquired a metallic appearance.

Once Wheels of Steel was in possession it honked the horn three times with the front grill now turning into a pair of jaws and the windows turning into eyes.

" Whoa, that's a new one... " Jojo exclaimed a little surprised as it then gained speed and rammed into the back of the bus.

" What the heck can we even do?! " Jojo asked as Neon Galaxy then fired off more spheres with Wheels of Steel firing an even larger one causing an explosion.

" Let's see how you like this! " Wheels of Steel yelled out as it coated itself in fire and charged at the bus gaining more speed.

" Road Burn! "

Jojo then grunted with Neon Galaxy now spreading it's arms out and created a large shield blocking the attack. Afterwards the shield was replaced by a giant fist that knocked Wheels of Steel back a few feet.

" Again I'm asking, what can we even do?! " Jojo asked as Star cupcake blasted the Stand.

" We can't fight him like this, I can't use T Rex, it's power would kill everyone on the bus by accident " Matthew chimmed in explaining his point of view.

" What do you want us to do!? " Star asked as Wheels of Steel inched more closer before it rammed into the back of the bus shaking it up.

" Well figure something out fast! We can't keep taking hit's like this! " Jojo said as Neon Galaxy fired off more sphere's only for Wheels of Steel charged again coating itself with fire. However it was intercepted by Neon Galaxy's fist.

" For a situation like this we need Adam, I'm gonna get him you need to just hold him back "

" Got it! " Jojo said before Matthew went back down and Star knocked away an incoming monster.

" Okay are you sure that's all the monsters?! " Jojo asked as he continued to knock Wheels of Steel back away from the bus.

" Yeah, were good! " Star said as she fired a rainbow blast with the Stand easily avoiding it.

Inside the bus.

" Adam! " Matthew called out with the teen still driving the bus. " The heck are you doing behind the wheel?! You don't know how to drive! "

" And neither do you! " Adam retorted.

" Jojo and Star and fighting against a Stand from up on the roof! They need your help! "

" I know, tag out,but first... I need to do something " the teen said before Matthew took the wheel as he made his way over to Brittney who was sitting right next to Ludo for some odd reason.

" (sighs) Star's the worst "

" I know right? " Ludo replied.

" I hope you destroy her "

" Thank you, that's so nice " Ludo said before he began to eat a bunch of oysters.

" What is your problem? " Adam inquired taking her by surprise to see that he was standing only a few feet away from her.

" What do you want? "

" I'm asking you a question " Adam replied " What is your problem? With Star? "

" I don't like her " Britney replied.

Then all of the sudden Adam began to laugh while holding his gut making her entirely confused.

" What are you laughing at? "

" you can fool yourself and everyone else, but you can't fool me. I know who you are "

" You don't know a thing about me, loser " Brittney replied.

" Oh really? I can see it clear as day, your jealous of Star getting all of the attention. "

" No I'm not! "

" Yes you are " Adam replied and continued going on. " I know you have a cool birthday party like this is just so you can make the other students like you, because deep down your afraid. "

" Shut up! "

" Your afraid that she can become more popular then you, because your afraid that you'll be forgotten. "

" I said shut up! " Brittney cried out now standing up and facing him but he wouldn't back down.

" You seriously think it's that bad? There are other people your age that ain't got nothing! Everyone else has their flaw's and problems! And all your doing is just denying the possibility of what can happen in the end. "

" I'm serious shut up! " the teen snapped only much more louder.

" Or what? " Adam said not intimidated. " Your gonna throw me off? Hate to break it to you, but while the others are fighting monster's you only care about yourself. Seriously? Just because your that afraid means you got be a major bitch? Does nothing else even matter to you at all? Aside from your popularity? "

Her eyes widened and before long she looked down and sighed. " Your right, I am afraid of being forgotten, everyone just likes me because I'm rich, it ain't like I'm good for anything else. "

" So? That don't mean anything. I should know, "

" What? "

" I used to be just like you. But then one day reality kicks in and woke me up. If you want to feel more better for yourself. Treat everyone else the way you want to be treated " he paused letting this sink in. " It's better then being on the wrong side of the curve, plus the way how you treat your squad is just a way to get them not to feel like possums don't it? "

Then all of the sudden the whole bus shook.

" And now if you excuse me, I'm gonna do my part " after that he made his way up to the roof. " By the way, you look a lot more nice, when you don't act like a bitch! No offense " Adam called out taking the rich female teenager by surprise.

" Non taken " Brittney whispered to herself.

Now back on the roof top Jojo was having Neon Galaxy doing it's best to keep Wheels of steel away from the bus.

" You got to do better then that! " the Stand yelled out as it's engines revved up getting louder and sped forward.

" Oh yeah?! How bout this!? " Jojo replies as he then brought his fist back with his Stand mimicking his movements before Neon Galaxy's right fist was coated in light and became large as the enemy denting up the front. But it wasn't enough soon Neon Galaxy began to release a barrage of punches.

" No you don't! " Wheels of Steel said before it emitted a lot of smoke.

" This guy means business " Adam said calmly as he stepped forward. " But we ain't gonna take it anymore. "

Then just like that sparks began to emerge from up above Adam bouncing all over the place before his Stand emerged.

It was now hovering above him, instead of the usual Stands, this one resembled more of a small yellow ghost composed of electricity and stray blue bolts. The small Stand had a V shaped head with a straight curved mowhawk like fin. The Stand also had orange glowing eyes and a set of jaws.

" Let's see how you like my Stand! Electric Avenue! "

" That ain't gonna work on me! " Wheels of Steel retorted.

" Then let's find out, " Adam replied before he began to whistle for some odd reason. But then all of the sudden the little eletric ghost then transformed into a lighting bolt.

" Ha! Am I supposed to be afraid of that?! " Wheels of Steel inquired making Adam narrow his eyes before his whistling got louder and just like that eletric avenue shot over towards the Stand. It now began to wrappidly hit the possessed vehicle. Then all of the sudden Eletric Avenue then leaped into the air before it let loose a bunch of volts electrocuting the trucks ass making it scream in pain.

" You afraid of it now?! " Adam said starcastically and continued to whistle away before Neon Galaxy rapidly fired a series of light orbs at the Stand making it halt for a few seconds.

Star gasped " Oh no! " Star said making Jojo turn around.

" Were in trouble here! " Jojo noted as he then saw the portal that would lead to Ludo's dimension.

" Well, I got an idea " Adam spoke up whispering to Jojo.

" Oh okay, let's try that. Okay Star let him have it! "

" Rainbow Blast! " the blonde then once again blasted Wheels of Steel but he continued to doge it but while it was doing so Neon Galaxy literally threw multiple spheres that popped into spikes and blew it's tires or so they thought.

" Haha! I'm gonna end this now! Road Burn! "

Then just as Wheels of Steel was gonna hit the bus head on Adam cried out.

" Matthew! Turn right! Sharp! "

The bus then made a sharp right turn completely avoid the attack and making the boss end up on two of it's wheels.

" What the?! " Wheels of Steel exclaimed.

" Payback time! " Jojo cried out as Neon Galaxy then lunged right towards the Stand and used it's light particle ability to increase the size of it's fist two times it's normal.

" **_NORANORANORANORANORANORA...!_** " the Stand cried out as it unleashed a furious fast barrage of punches upon Wheels of Steel and heavily denting him up.

" Dam you! " Wheels of Steel cried out and made a sharp U turn and unpossessed the truck causing to fall and one its side and slid away in a desperate attempt to take control of the bus. But he just realized that alone was a big mistake.

Because now the little Stand Electric Avenue was charging up electricity.

" Seya! Jackass! Blitzkrieg Cannon! " then after yelling that out Electric Avenue fired a powerful concentrated beam of electricity that hit the Stand head on making it scream in pain before it turned into a card while the bus hit a fire hydrant.

Afterwards it spins through the air before it crashes onto the ground in a complete wreck. Afterwards all of the party guests emerged unharmed cheering.

Then Ludo's monsters come out groaning in pain. " Why did only we get hurt? " Bearicorn asked as Star, Jojo, Matthew and Brittney came out with Marco dashing out towards a garbage can and threw up.

" Out of the way! " Ludo cried out as he joined in on throwing up and Jackie coming around the corner.

" Sick. Party animals. "

Meanwhile Brittney pulls her hair in frustration. " Ugh! This horrible! My party's ruined!

Then all of her guests approach her. " Oh man Brittney! Hot Tub, bounce house, "

" Laser puppies and an epic fight... " the guests trailed off.

" Best party ever! " they all cheered while paramedics were carrying the crazy teenager.

" I hurt all over! " the teen exclaimed as Star came from behind Brittney.

" Just so you know, I also do quinceaneras " the blonde said while the rich teen swatted her away and hmphed away.

Then as Brittney left Adam had retrieved Wheels of Steel who had turned into a card they both passed by one another and exchanged a brief look before he walked up to Jojo.

" Hey, Jojo...for what it's worth I'm sorry about acting like an ass to you " Adam said before Jojo patted him on the shoulder and smirked.

" It's okay Adam, it never bothered me. But at least it's good to know that I have another friend. "

" Thanks...by the way what did you think of Electric Avenue? " Adam asked in curiosity.

" You got yourself a good partner, that's all I can say. By the way how'd that talk go with Brittney? "

" I'm not so sure, but at least hopefully I made a dent. " the teen admitted

" Well, this has been one heck of a night, I'm going home now " Matthew said and began to walk away.

" See you both at later " Adam said as he joined the walk home with his short brown haired teen leaving both Jojo and Star alone before they began to walk the long way home.

" Jojo? Remember how you stood up for earlier? I never got to say thanks " Star said.

" No problem, it's what friends are for " Jojo replied with a chuckle. " Also I know who can help me throw one heck of a party. If your up to it? "

" Totally! " Star replied.

" But I kind of wish we could get a ride or something " the black sliked haired teen said as Star then grinned

" I got a good idea " Star said before she brought out two Warnicorns.

" Can you handle one of these bad boys? " the blonde asked as she got on one.

" Sure, why not " Jojo replied as he got on the other one as they then continued home now with two cool rides to make it a bit more awesome.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Ludo's dimension.

" So...it would appear Wheels of Steel lost? " Danzig inquired

" Yes " a tall beautiful woman replied. She had long black hair, blue lips and eyes to match. Her skin was pale and translucent white as snow. She also wore a white kimono and wore no shoes.

" But, do you want me to take care of them my lord? "

" No, Snowbound. I find the boy more fascinating by the second, not only does he have a powerful Stand, but there are more with him. Oh, the feeling of excitement. I haven't felt such a sensation in so long, "

" What shall you have me do then? " Snowbound inquired.

" Nothing, for now we'll let him enjoy this victory. But the next time, things will be getting more serious. "

 **To be continued**

 **Oc Stand introduced.**

 **Adam Cooper.**

 **Stand name: Electric Avenue**

 **Classification, Non-Humanoid.**

 **Abilities**

 **Bolt form controlled by whistling and Blitzkrieg Cannon.**

 **Stat's**

 **Power. C**

 **Speed. A**

 **Range. A**

 **Durability. C**

 **Precision. A**

 **Potential. E**

 **Second Stand introduced.**

 **Wheels of Steel (Namesake song from the band L.A Guns)**

 **Classification: Artifical Humanoid.**

 **Ablities. Possesion of Vehicles**

 **Stats.**

 **Power. B**

 **Speed. B**

 **Range. D**

 **Durabilty. E**

 **Precision. C**

 **Potential. E**

 **Third Stand introduced**

 **Snowbound (name sake song from Genisis)**

 **Stats:**

 **Power. C**

 **Speed. D**

 **Range. A**

 **Durability. C**

 **Potential. D**

* * *

 **Next time The Blood Moon Ball (Retold)**


	10. Chapter 10 The Blood Moon Ball (Retold)

**Hi everyone! How are you all feeling?**

 **This is your main host the G King brining you all another chapter for Star vs The Forces of Evil (Retold).**

 **Now I do now realize that some of these events are randomly selected but hey there are some episodes I don't get such Pixtopia and that time Marco grows a massive long ass beard curtesy of Star even though there all supposed to bring up a point or something like that.**

 **But hey sooner or later a popular character from the Jojo's Bizzare Adventure franshice shall be coming along soon In about two chapters from now.**

 **Now time to reply to my reviewers**

 **OMAC001**

 **Well here ya go and find out if its as you expected.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Happy to hear you enjoyed the last chapter and hope that you'll like this chapter and what will be occurring.**

 **Bobby Jenkins**

 **Thank you!**

 **Okay! Now let the story go on.**

 **( I don't own Star vs The Forces of Evil nor Jojo's Bizarre Advenure just only my ocs with Oc Stands and this story everything else belongs to their owners. )**

 **Chapter 10**

 **About nearly a four days had passed ever since we had went to Britney's Party, facing off against Ludo with his monsters and the new Stand we had captured Wheels of Steel who had turned into a card just like War.**

 **This really confuses all of us, but then again it could be a clue of who ever is sending them might be a hint of some sort to the power of their Stand.**

 **But aside from that from that in about a week my grandmother will be coming over to see the new house. It'll be really nice to see her again, and I know Star will love her.**

 **Now that I think about, I just pray to god that she won't try anything to**

 **Blood Moon Ball (Retold)**

Echo Creek now comes into view with the moon beginning to slowly turn red and Oscar playing his keytar on the front of his car as usual.

Then before long all of the sudden a pillar of fire shoots out of the ground like a volcano. After that happened some sort of black carriage appeared being pulled by a skeleton like unicorn covered with a little fire.

The door of the carriage slowly opens and the person who was in it begins to walk away with each step he took making fire.

" Hey that's a handicap spot " Oscar pointed out but the horse gave him a look silencing him.

Meanwhile in the hallways the stranger kept on walking with numerous female students staring at him including Jackie and Janna who were riding on the skateboard.

It now shifts to a classroom with the stranger stopping in front of one student and then hovered it up into the air to reveal Star wearing her sea green dress.

The stranger then uses the fire to levitate up into air right in front of the blonde before the stranger removed his glasses revealing to be a demon with three eyes.

" Hey Star, I'm here to take you... " he paused now creating a flame symbol of a crescent moon. " To the Blood Moon Ball. "

It now shows Star dragging the demon away back to his carriage. " No, nope, nope, nope " she said blasting the door. " You need to leave, right now. Take your carriage and fire and dead horse and go back to the underworld. "

" Wait? I'm dead? " the horse asked with Star beginning to walk away.

" Aw, come on Starship " Tom said as fire swept the blonde off her feet and into his arms

" This is the blood moon ball. It only happens once every 667 years " he said while levitating into the air with Star back dropping out of his hold.

" We broke up. Period! " Star said before she started to walk away.

" Wait, wait, wait! Hang on " Tom protested and stopped her. " I'm a changed man, okay. I've life coach Brian " he said motioning an overweigh male coming out and holding a little pink bunny.

" Hey " the male greeted going back inside giving the demon the little bunny.

" He's awesome. A happy bunny, and, and, I have been anger free for 53 days " he said now showing off the badge to prove it.

" 53? " Star said in surprise.

" Don't you wanna pet my bunny? " Tom said with the sniffing it's nose and winked at the blonde who gained cute eyes looking at it.

" Well, he is adorable " Star said before someone cleared their throat and the one who did that was Jojo.

" Jojo? "

" Okay, would some one please tell me why there's a demon here for some reason? Or you know what? Better yet go back form wench you came " Jojo said now holding a hand and the pink bunny much to Tom's shock to see that it was his left hand.

" Wait a minute...when did he..? " the demon began but then he threw the hand right at his face hitting his third eye.

" So you better get going " the black spiked haired teen said before all of Tom's eyes glowed red and growled in anger.

" Oh no " Star said in worry while Brian went over to Tom and began to walk him around in a circle appearing to be an attempt to calm him down.

" Uh...you better run " Star said but before anything could happen Tom spoke up appearing to have calmed down.

" Oh No-no-no-no " Tom said as he began laughing a little bit. " No, no. That's why I got my support system. I'm good. Got the angries out! " Tom said as Jojo passed him back his pinky that began to reattach itself to the demon.

" Everything is...whew! Under control " Tom says as he rapidly pet's his bunny so hard that it's fur becomes puffy.

" Star, who is this? "

" Jojo, don't fight him, this is Tom my x boyfriend. "

The black spiked haired teen raised an eyes" Hmm? Wait a minute...you too? Om sorry but I'm having a hard time swallowing this. But what is he doing here? "

" He...want's to take me to the Blood Moon Ball. "

" Star, I'm telling you don't go to another place where a predator will reside " Jojo whispered.

" I can hear you! " Tom said.

" Good! " Jojo retorted.

" Okay, okay. Now setting that aside, I'm Tom Lucitor. "

The black spiked haired teen then retracted from the handshake.

" Sorry, my soul ain't up for grabs. I'm Joey Harper, but my friends and family call me Jojo. "

" Oooooh! That, well, (nervously chuckles) That's understandable either nice to meet you. " The prince of the underworld said before Bryan took the happy bunny away.

" But look, I can see your mad, you think I'm a total jerk. I get it, but I have changed, remember I'm not the only one with horns " the demon said pointing to her head band making the blonde smile.

" Why didn't you tell me I'm dead? " the horse inquired.

" No your undead, and at the same time still alive, don't worry about it " Jojo said trying to cheer the horse up. " But anyways do go away now. "

" No pressure. If you decide you wanna go just toll this bell " Tom said now giving her a strange looking little bell before the carriage caught fire. But then he lowered a line of flames down like a window.

" Woops, hehe. Almost forgot the little hammer " the demon said now giving her weird looking hammer. " I hope I see you there " Tom said before they went back to the underworld leaving the blonde with a lot to think about.

* * *

Right now it shifts to the Harper Household with the sun setting but right now were in Star's room.

" Star? Are you serious? For all we know Tom could have something planned " Jojo said as he entered the room and Star was holding a dress.

" Maybe...but it could be fun " the blonde said as she headed over towards her mirror while Jojo entered.

" Your going to the actual underworld, I don't exactly see, how that's supposed to be fun " the black spiked haired teen exclaimed.

" Well, this a different kind of fun " the blonde said as she pressed a button on her mirror turning it into a three-panel divider. " Don't look I'm gonna change. "

Jojo sits down and turns away while continuing the conversation

" How come you never told me about Tom before? No less your x boyfriend? I'm a little surprised. "

" Eh, it never came up " Star replied " But why are you interested all of the sudden? "

" No reason. But what's this about him being anger free for 53 days? "

" He has anger issues. Like a lot of them. "

" I don't know about this, Tom gives off a bad vibe. Maybe I ought to go with you. "

" Jojo you weren't invited " Star pointed out.

" So? I don't care " the black spiked haired teen replied.

" I mean it. You gotta trust me to do the right thing for my-seeeeeeelf! " a bright light was seen.

" You okay in their? " Jojo inquired.

" Yeeaaah, totally-totally-totally. I just got to stop using magic on...on...on my face " Star replied.

" Look, I'm just throwing this out in the open, if the guy is that and has a serious anger issue and you broke up with him. Don't you at least think that he could have something in mind? " Jojo asked turning around to see Star extending out a leg and putted on a shoe making him blush a little.

" Well, there's only one way for me to find out " Star said before the panels turned back into a mirror. "What do you think? " Star inquired as Jojo then got a good look at her dress.

The dress she was wearing red and pink sleeveless short gown off the right shoulder that had a heart on it. She also wore white gloves and white boots with hearts on the sides while her hair was up in a big knot while a few curls hanged around her ears still wearing her signature red horned devil hair band.

" Wow...I'm just speechless right now " the black spiked haired teen said feeling another blush come up for some odd reason.

" Aw, Thanks Jojo. "

" Don't go! " Jojo whispered

" I'm totally going " Star whispered back before toning the bell making aloud gong like noise be heard. A pillar of fire then shot out of the ground to reveal a demon carrying an elevator car. It then dings and opens up letting loose a short drawbridge to her balcony.

" Hmm, smells like burnt toast " the blonde said as she enters the elevator car " Let's get this show on the road! "

" Which floor mortal? " the demon asked.

" Uh, I guess the bottom. "

" Can't I just go right down? " Jojo asked trying to get in but Star kicked him off.

" Goodbye Jojo! See you after the.. Blooooood Mooooooon Baaaaall~Ooooh~ " she said imitating a ghost as the elevator went back into the underworld through the pillar of fire.

* * *

It now shifts to the underworld with a skeleton putting a metal collar around his neck for some odd reason with a hooded muscle guy about to bash him with a mace.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa! " Tom spoke up wearing a white tuxedo stopping what was about to happen. " Okay, guys..I don't know what your about to do but I want to keep things low-key for Star. "

" You wanna turn the Blood Moon Ball into a greeting card holiday, go ahead. "

" Wait? Witch one of you said that? " Tom said really confused.

" Me " the voice replied with the demon still unable to identify who the voice belonged to.

" No. Okay. Whoever was just talking raise your hand. "

" Master Tom " a large body guard like demon said getting his attention. " Princess Butterfly has arrived " the demon says as the elevator car lowers onto the ground with Star now stepping out.

" Wow " the blonde exclaimed looking around before Tom approached her.

" Star Butterfly. Don't you clean up nice. "

" Uh, thank you... I guess. "

Tom now holds out a horned spider. " I got you this. "

" What is it? " Star asked a little unsure of where this was going.

" It's a hair thing. It goes in your hair. It'll help you fit in down here " the demon says trying to put it on Star but she ducks out of the way with a look of disgust.

" How sweet, Tom. But yeah, I kind got my own thing going on here. I'm pretty happy with it. Let's go have fun now " the blonde said now going towards the entrance.

The demon groans angrily before Bryan comes around the corner. " You can be positive that your anger is negative " the round man says with Tom smiling as he petted his happy bunny.

* * *

It now shifts back to Stars room with Jojo appearing to be troubled while listening to ELO. (Short for Electric Light Orchestra)

Jojo sighs. " What's wrong with me? I know she'll be alright, but yet something don't feel right. "

He continues to ponder onto his thoughts before looking at the Blood Moon.

" What's so special about the moon tonight anyways? "

" The moon of lovers " a mysterious voice says taking the boy teen by surprise and gazes at a portrait of a sea captain.

After that he gazes at the Blood Moon again and now stars at the little bell that was used to summon the carriage with his now eyes narrowed.

* * *

It now comes back to the Blood Moon Ball with a demon covered up in a red cloak standing behind a camera.

" Smile " the demon says eerily as two three eyes demons pose for their photo with some kind of liquid dumped on them.

" Beautiful " the demon says after their photo was taken with both Tom and Star posing for their picture.

" I'm so excited to be covered in blood with you. But don't worry, it's not real. It's from a unicorn " Tom says.

" My best friend is a unicorn " Star said bluntly reminding him.

" Well, there not related " Tom rebuffed.

" I'm not gonna bath in unicorn blood Tom " Star said with the demon lightly growling with the blonde now noticing something his hand left hand was reaching for something.

" What's that hand doing back there? "

" Nothing! " Tom replied before she looked behind and saw that he was petting his happy bunny while being held by Brian.

" Whoa, wait a second...are you getting angry? "

" No " Tom replied blankly with a little flare.

" Look, you do you boo, I'm gonna do get a drink " Star said before heading over to get what she wanted.

It now shows a caldron full of bubbling punch.

" Here he comes again~ " Star said before a skeleton fish surfaced. " Hello Henry. His names Henry " Star explained to a goblin.

" You must be toms date " a voice said sounding a little high pitched with her turning around to see an unusually stubby shaped demon standing along side a gray small headed demon with pointed ears.

" I guess I am " Star said a little confused at what was going on.

" Well I hope your happy, he made this whole entire ball boring. All for you! "

" I wouldn't say it's boring... " the blonde said but the demon continued to go on and on.

" Oh really? " He points to a demon couple. " Aloof attractive people! Boring! "

He then for some reason comes out of the cauldron containing the punch. " Bubbling cauldrons that don't even melt your flesh off! What is this nap time or something? Because I'm bored! " He now averts his attention to a piece of trash.

" Piece of garbage that doesn't destroy the universe! Stupid cockroach who lives inside! I'm over it already! " the demon said before he went away crying for some odd reason.

" You wanna dance? " the small headed demon asked before Tom descended down like a rocket.

" Her dance card is full. "

" Oh I get. You think that like your soul and like her soul are totally gonna...mmmmm? " the demon asked intertwining his fingers and making a face.

" What is... mmmmm? " Star inquired while intertwining her fingers and making a face.

Multiple tapping on a micro phone was heard and everyone's attention was diverted to who appeared to be the ball organizer.

" Ahem. Good evening, ladies and gentlebremen. It is my pleasure that I request that you all turn your heads skyward. "

They all looked up to see a crescent shaped hand opening up revealing it was a skylight with the organizer now continuing on.

" When the light of the Blood Moon drubbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in it's hypnotic, ruby brodum. "

" Whoaaa " Star said appearing to being amazed by what she was told before the light descends upon the ballroom along with eerie organ music beginning to play.

" Ugh! That's the wrong piece of music! This is gonna drive me crazy. Alright, don't go anywhere. I'll be right back " Tom says before walking away.

" Okay " Star says before she began to wander aimlessly around the ballroom appearing to be entranced by the scenery itself.

Then as she was making her way a stranger appeared to be following her.

The stranger appeared to be wearing a black Victorian style, white collared tuxedo with a red undershirt and white buttons. He also wore black pants with polished boots to match. He also wore an old looking top hat a gentlemen would wear but for his face it was concealed by a black masquerade crows mask with only the eyes seen through the holes.

The stranger then gently grabbed her hand and all of the sudden a red light drowns the ballroom and much to everyone else's surprise making them gasp it was the Blood Moon itself now selecting a pair.

Once it happened the organ began to play a different type of music and appeared to be mesmerized as they began to dance.

Both Star and the stranger were in complete sync with one another turning, spinning, and twisted, all to their hearts content making Star smile.

As they continued to dance much to their joy while Tom on the other hand growled in anger showing just how pissed off he was.

" Star? " the stranger whispered.

" How did you know my name? " Star asked dreamily looking at the stranger before he winked and she widened her eyes in surprise.

" Wait a minute? Jojo!? What are ou doing here? "

" Don't know.. " the black spiked haired teen retorted as they continued dancing " I just felt like that this...was something.. I needed to do. But let's get out of here " Jojo said with Tom about to push him but instead received a punch from one of Neon Galaxy's translucent neon blue arms.

They then stopped after what happened with Tom then getting up wiping a little blood from his cheek as they all looked up to that the sky light closed along with the light from the blood moon disappearing.

" That dance...was meant... **For me!** " Tom said now enraged with his three eyes glowing red along with his skin and tuxedo turning black causing fire to appear all over the place.

" Walk it ou-" Brian said trying to make the demon calm down but failed.

" **No, Brian!** " Tom said knocking him away.

" You really do have anger issues... " Jojo said and then brought fourth Neon Galaxy ready for a fight much to Tom's surprise but then began to ascend into the air roaring away only to become frozen solid by one of Star's spells.

She then walked up to him and aimed her wand blasting his anger free badge from 53 to 0.

" Let's go Jojo " Star said now walking towards the exit blankly with Jojo now catching up.

* * *

A pillar of fire comes shooting out of the ground and afterwards the underworld elevator comes up to Star's tower.

It then opens with the drawbridge extending to the balcony.

" Thanks for the lift " Star says to the demon and appeared to be holding her shoes as she walked out and onto her balcony.

" Ugh! So infuriating! " the blonde says angrily while Jojo slides off with the elevator now going back to the underworld.

" I told you, the guy had a bad vibe for a reason " Jojo said as she turned around.

" No! You! Your infuriating! " Star says throwing her shoes with Neon Galaxy catching them and threw them back inside.

" Me?! I was just trying to help " the black haired teen said in defense.

" You don't trust me to things by myself! I'm 14, I can handle a demon " Star says as she heads to balcony to lean against it.

" I know you were just trying to look out for me, but you have to let me figure things out on my own. I don't need a hero, I need a _friend_. " Star said letting that last word sink in.

He sighed before removing his mask and leaned his back against the balcony.

" I understand completely, but at the same time, I just...I just can't help it. "

" Has this ever happened before? "

" No, never. "

" Then why did you go even when I told you not to? "

" Because...in truth... your the first friend I ever had. So maybe that's why. " Jojo replied and this caught Star by surprise.

" Jojo...are you serious? " he then turned to face her. " Yeah. "

" So because of that, you were afraid, of loosing me, that's why came? " Star guessed and he nodded confusing her even more. " Jojo I don't understand why would anyone not want to be your friend, I mean your a real nice person. "

He smiled at that comment. " That's for another time Star. I don't feel...ready to tell that story, can you wait? "

" Of course. "

" Thank you, but again I'm Sorry if I ruined your night. "

" Well,... it wasn't a total disaster " Star said before putting on his top hat. " Now I know you can dance. How'd you learn that? "

" It just felt right, that's all. Then again it could have something to do with my British gene's or something else, I don't know. "

After that both teens noticed his hair was a mess.

Both of them laughed. " Hat hair. ...Whoa! We both said-! ...The same thing! ...Okay, stop that..(gasps) "

Star and Jojo jump away and cover their mouths with the blonde pointing her wand and the black spiked haired male brought out his Stand.

After that happened once again they both laughed.

" Well, that was new " Star said.

" Yeah, weird " Jojo added.

... A silent awkward pause went on before Jojo spoke up.

"... You wanna get something to eat? "

Star paused and thought at that question. " ...Yeah " the blonde nodded.

* * *

Back down at the Underworld

Tom was literally blowing a fuse.

" Joey Harper...you will pay... " the demon growled. " But what was that thing he had? "

After thinking for a moment he then snapped his fingers making some sort of strange unshaped translucent being appear through a pillar of fire.

" What do wish to know, my lord? "

" Tonight, Joey Harper has something. I don't know what it is, but I felt it's power. So tell me Seer what is it? "

" What the boy had, is called a Stand. It is a vison created by his life force, that can have powerful abilities. But he isn't the only one. Other's in his world have one of their own including other life forms across the universe. "

" Seer, if it is possible, how do I get one of my one? "

" I do not recommend it my lord. But yes there is a way " the being said before brining fourth a strange looking arrow.

" That old thing? I thought it was just a decoration " Tom said before taking it.

" It is no ordinary object you wield. It is what has given the humans their Stands in the first place. Each of the arrows is made from a meteorite that had crashed to earth long ago. The stone that was used to make it will catalyze what ever living being it cuts in order to awaken their Stand. But be warned, if you lack sufficient spiritual strength you die if the wound if fatal. Do you accept the outcome? "

The demon then glared at the object before him and before long he then breathed in deeply. After a brief pause he cut across his right hand. Then all of the sudden the arrow began to give off a bright light and before long it began to pulse energy into Toms body. He then began to scream in pain as more energy began to give off from his body and then after a few more seconds of pain and bright lights it all died down.

Tom then gazed at his hand and before long it began to heal before it turned into a small hole shaped in the size of a small coin.

" You...have passed my lord " Seer said making Tom grin away as his new found power began to show off as he looked forward to killing the one he now hated most...

Jojo.

 **To be continued.**

 **Next time**

 **Sleep Spells (Retold)**


	11. Chapter 11 (Retold Halloween Special)

**Hi everyone! How's it going?! This is your main man the G King brining you all another chapter for Star vs The Forces of Evil (Retold)**

 **Okay, last time I said I was gonna do the sleep spell episode but I decided to put that on hold and do the Halloween special since it is Octobober.**

 **As for this chapter this is gonna be an oc chapter for my take on the Halloween special of that one episode called Hungry Larry.**

 **So I hope that you all like this one.**

 **While I'm at it time to reply to my reviewers**

 **New Age Dragon**

 **Glad that you liked it and enjoy this one as well.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Well good for you, and I'm really hoping that you'll like this one since it will be the remake to the Halloween episode.**

 **( I don't own Star vs The Forces of Evil nor Jojo's Bizarre Adventure just only my oc's and that's just about it. Including this story. )**

 **Phew! It's been at least a whole week ever since the Blood Moon Ball and still, what a night it was.**

 **From what i was told, apparently it's the moon of lovers and when it shines it's light upon two indivuals their souls are bonded forever. But I'm not gonna really take it seriously, because why would she even...**

 **Never mind. Anyways Halloween is just around the corner and Star seems to be pretty excited as usual since it will be her first one.**

 **Just hope nothing bizarre will happen.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **(Halloween Special)**

 **The** **Cat Scratch Fever**

Right about now Echo Creek comes into view with a banner reading Echo Creek Halloween Festival with a black cat walking along.

" Huh this sounds cool " Jojo said while reading the school news paper and was in the cafeteria eating alongside with Matthew, Adam and Star who was wearing her blue dress.

" What's the Halloween Festival about? " Adam inquired while eating some crackers. " Is there gonna be a party or something? "

" Yeah, pretty close, but no. It says here that the entire school will be turned into haunted house " Jojo replied as he continued to read on further.

" Well, how bout it? " Matthew inquired as Jojo handed him the paper.

" I mean, Halloween is around the corner so we could at least have some fun " the T Rex user pointed out.

" I'm up for it " Star spoke up.

" Yeah why not? Plus to be completely honest I have never been to a haunted house in my life " Adam said as he grabbed the paper and began to read it himself and noticed something.

" Huh, also says here Brittney Wong's one of the people in charge of designing the haunted school. "

" Ugh, her again? " Matthew exclaimed with a little distaste.

" You haven't noticed lately? " Adam began. " She's actually been acting really different lately. "

" What you mean like nice? And starting to be nice to other people nice? " Matthew asked again.

" Yeah. So how bout it guys? You ready to have some fun tonight? " Adam asked with everyone exchanging a look.

" I'm in "

" Yep "

" Totally " Jojo replied followed by Matthew and Star.

* * *

It now shifts to the hallways and usually around this time everyone would be at home. But right about now the volunteers who decided to help build the haunted house were working away. Each one did there own thing such as adding fake blood and spreading out fake spider webs all over.

As for who was one of the few people in charge it was the head cheerleader herself Brittney Wong who was less snotty as of late for some odd reason.

" How are we looking on the ghosts bursting out of the class lockers? "

" Just about done! " one volunteer replied.

" The living skeleton in class room 12? "

" Yep! "

" Alright...ugh, hey did anyone finish the zombie horde? " the rich teen called out before she heard a light meow.

" Huh? " Brittney then noticed there was a little white kitten.

" Meow? "

" How'd you get in here? " she asked before the kitten began to give her the adorable eye look. " I know I shouldn't but what the heck? "

She then began to pet it making it purr in delight before it pawed her hand.

* * *

Later on that night.

The school was jammed pack full of students wearing their Halloween costumes such as the usual zombies, vampire's werewolves, ghosts etc.

But right about now the group had all arrived at the school and each one of them wore a costume.

Jojo was wearing a suit of armor with chain mail.

Star for some reason was wearing some kind of robes and a skull crown with a little tail behind her.

As for Matthew he was wearing a caveman costume with a bone necklace and all while also hopping people didn't think of him as Fred Flintstone.

Then there was Adam. He was wearing black hooded cloak and a pair of flip flops. He also wielded a fake scythe dressing up like Death.

" Wow, there's a lot of people here. I'm feeling really excited right now " Matthew exclaimed in awe of the sight before him.

" Star? I got a question, how come your dressed up like Ludo? " Jojo asked in confusion.

" Why not? You can dress up as anything right? " the blonde asked before putting a lollipop in her mouth and began to suck on it.

" Speaking of witch Adam why'd you dress up like the grim reaper? " Adam inquired.

" Actually im death from family guy which is my favorite character and the only reason why I even watch it " Adam replied.

" Hey guys " a voice said and it turned out to be Janna who appeared to be a zombie lawyer wearing fake glasses.

" Hey Janna, love your zombie lawyer costume " Matthew commented. " Plus, nice touch with the green make up. "

" Thanks, also love your costume. You a fan of Far Cry Primal to? " his eyes widened in surprise.

" How'd you know that? " seeing his expression made her chuckle.

" Eh, I just know things " Janna replied shrugging her shoulders before the intercom came on.

" _(clearing throat.) Hello everyone, and welcome to the Haunted Echo Creek Academy Spectacular. Now the rules are simple, five individuals will enter at a time. Once they are done the door's will open and will stay locked once the 5 are done. Enjoy the show and happy Halloween..._ "

After that was said the first 5 entered the haunted attraction with Matthew blowing away some breath.

" Well, this is gonna take a while since were the last in line. "

 **1 hour later.**

" Are we going in there now or what? " Adam pestered tapping his fake scythe.

Then before long the doors opened and soon the voice on the intercom spoke up.

" _The last individuals enter_ " the voice said eerily.

" Well, let's go " Jojo said before they all entered the haunted attraction with the doors slamming behind them by themselves.

" Huh, that a little cool... " Adam said before dim faint lights began to flicker on and off revealing the hallway littered in fake spider webs. There were also multiple lockers opened up showing red eyes glowing, meaning there were some kind of creatures lurking inside.

" _Continue_ " the voice on the intercom spoke up.

After that was said the group then continued to walk through the hallways. They noticed that one of the class room doors was open with light laughing being heard.

They all looked inside the room and in there lurked four individuals resembling hillbilly goblins. They also wore grey make up and were laughing away with some chewing on human bones along brains on a chop block including a pot cooking something inside.

" Hey, y'all want some of this? It's mighty fine " one of the goblins spoke up with all of the other goblins laughing away as they gazed at the group before they continued.

" That one wasn't half bad, " Adam whispered before they turned right to see a large amount of webs gathered around a single corner.

" _Mind the visitor here_ " the voice on the com said before six glowing yellow eyes glowed through the shadows and just like that a giant spider lashed out screeching away taking them all by surprise with someone screaming away as they dashed down the hall.

" Hey? Who screamed? " Star asked.

" Matthew " Adam pointed with him turning around avoiding eye contact.

" I hate spiders, okay " the short brown haired male said grumpily.

" Don't worry grumpy, nothing wrong with that. " Janna teased pouring more salt into the wound while chuckling a little bit with everyone else.

Now with the laughs aside they all continued to make their way through the haunted attraction and were really having a good time enjoying the rest of the haunted attraction had to offer. Such as a guy wearing a mask around his face wielding a chainsaw and to a few guys dressed up like werewolves taking them by surprise.

Ghost's were bursting out of the lockers followed by multiple zombie's trying to reach out and grab them heck there was even a class room full of sociopaths.

" What the? " then within a second something lashed out at Jojo but it was instantly stopped. And much to his shock it was one of the performers acting like a rabid wild animal.

" Hey! Will you chill out?! " Jojo asked before a rurrbing noise was heard.

" Look out Jojo! " Matthew cried out as he brought fourth T Rex who roared and used its tail to smack away the actor who used a chainsaw followed by the human eating goblins all charging at the group.

" What's going on?! Why are they actining this way?! " Star asked before T Rex roared away and sent them all flying but more actors kept on lashing out.

" Star! Twelve o clock! " Adam pointed behind her with the blonde quickly ducking and knocked the actor away before all of the sudden a horde of zombies charged at the group.

" Jelly Bean Halucination Mist! " Star then cast her spell at the group creating a mist with floatating jelly beans.

Afterwards more actors lashed out at them.

" Get back! " Jojo cried out with Neon Galaxy coming fourth and blinded them with a harsh light making them cry out.

" Nows our chance! We need to think of our next move! " Adam cried out and seized the oppertunity they had to get away.

* * *

Right now they are all inside of a classroom with the door locked.

" Okay, now that were fine for now. Guys the main question...what is serisouly going on? " Matthew asked pacing back and fourth back and fourth.

" I think it's rather obvious, we're dealing with a Stand " Adam spoke up already guessing the answer as he peered through the glass of the door.

" But the question is, are we dealing with a Stand user or another self reliant Stand just like Wheels of Steel? " Matthew pointed out.

" What are you guys talking about? " Janna inquired.

" Its complictated... " Matthew replied. " We kind of got these really tough "imanginary" friends that can do a lot of harm. "

" Okay " the blue haired federal replied casually and began to eat some candy.

" Well whatever it is, we need to find out what's causing this... " Jojo paused raising his right index finger. " Plus, I have a question. Did any of you notice a mark on their foreheads? "

" A mark? What do you mean? What did it look like? " Adam inquired.

" When that guy lashed out at me, I caught a glimpse of mark on his forehead...It was shaped like a cat paw print. "

" A cat paw print? " Star said in confusion.

" If you saw something like that, then it means were facing an opponent that can posses multiple people, possibly even more " Adam calculated. " Even so, there has to a weakness, if we find out what it is, then we won't have to hurt anyone. "

" I agree... " Matthew commented. " Our best bet, is head to where everyone else ends up, the gym. That's where it's got to be. "

" But um...guys? How are we supposed to figure out how to free everyone? I mean if we did go their we'd be toast for sure " Star exclaimed.

" I'm with Star, I think we should at least find out what we can do. Because I don't hurt any of our fellow students " Jojo admitted.

" I only wished we could find a short cut... " Matthew said before they heard a whistle turning everyone around to see Janna bearing a sly look in her eyes standing next to a vent.

" Is this what ya'll have in mind? " the blue haired female inquired.

" Yeah, that'll work " Matthew replied as they all entered through the air vent's one by one.

* * *

Right now an air vent was kicked open and afterwards Adam poked his head through checking out the area throughout the hallway.

" Coast is clear, come on " the buzz cut male whispered as he slid out followed by Jojo, Star, Matthew and Janna.

" Well, at least there's no one around " Star said before she stood corrected because now there were at least multiple actors dressed up like vampire's charging at them.

" Back away! " Matthew cried out with T Rex coming fourth and roaring away making them back up and giving them the moment to run and got through a set of doors locking it behind them.

However just as they thought they were out of the woods they had all ended up in the cafeteria area and much to everyone's surprise the whole place was filled with clowns in every single corner.

" Oookkkkaaayy...this is officially creepy... " Jojo said before suddenly felt Star grasping close to his arm.

" Oh...right you hate clowns...that's right... " the black spiked haired teen said with the blonde nodding.

" Well, let's go guys.. " Matthew said before they began to move towards the exit.

As they did both Star and Jojo turned around to see one of the clowns was close by the duo.

" I know that clown that was over here... " Jojo said to himself as he managed to calm down Star and continued onward.

But very slowly they turned around and before they knew it the clown was right their roaring away only for both teens to punch it in the nose making it honk as they got on out of there but then all of the clowns began to move.

" Time to chill out! " Matthew said before T Rex destroyed a water fountain causing it to splash a large amount of water towards the charging clowns who appeared to pause and slowly walk back in fear.

" Huh? " Jojo said noticing this.

" Hey? Star? Your seeing this to right? "

" Yeah, want me to get them wet? "

" Go for it " the black spiked haired teen said before she casted a spell.

" Mega Starfish Tsunami! " and just like that she had created a blast of rushing water and starfishes that hit all of clowns soaking them up like a wet blanket.

Once that was done multiple cat like spirits came out of the clowns squalling away.

Star gasped. " They hate water! "

" That's why there afraid, cats hate water so it makes sense! " Jojo noted to himself.

" Now we know what we can do to free everyone! " Matthew exclaimed feeling proud while Adam grabbed what appeared to be water bottles.

" Then at least we know exactly what to do! " Adam said before Jojo went to check out the clowns and removed one of the actors masks to see that the paw print on his forehead had disapeared.

" Guys, I say we head to the gym and find the Stand that's causing this " Adam suggested. " But we don't have any time to deal with the posssesed students, we're gonna have to go on through.

" Hey Star? You up for another wipe out? " Jojo mussed.

" Way ahead of ya " the blonde replied as they opened the doors with her casting another blast of water making the cats go away. Seizing the chance they all began to make a run for it and got every posses victim in their way wet before they had all arrived at their final destination, the gym.

" This is it, we better be careful... " Adam said preparing to spray any possessed victim who was close by.

" Eh, how hard can it...be " Matthew said but regretted the words instantly. Because now they inside of the gym itself were all of the students who went inside the haunted attraction were now possessed.

" Now we know where everyone else ended up " Jojo muttered as they slowly walked in while being caustcious since they were snarling at the group.

" Hehehe, " a light laugh was heard and the possessed students cleared a path.

" It's about time that you arrived " the figure said revealing to be Brittney who had a black cat on her shoulder.

" Wait a minute...Brittney? She's a Stand user? " Star asked a little confused.

" Not quite... " the rich girl replied but her voice sounding a bit off like as if it was an echo. " This girl has been a good host... " cat then perched itself on top of her head. " As for my name, it's Cat Scratch Fever. "

" So your the one that's behind this... " Adam growled before the possessed girl wiggled her index finger and saw that the cat was putting it's claws right up to her neck.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk. If you try anything, the girl will pay for your mistake and even if you did save her you'd have to hurt everyone else in this whole entire room. Heck because of your actions a few might die anyways. Just face it...you've lost... " The cat sneered as all of the posssed students began to slowly surround the entire group.

" Come on! There's got to be something we can do! " Jojo said getting Neon Galaxy ready to fight even though he didn't want to hurt them.

" Even if we did beat it, it would only kill Brittney, and we would kill everyone else in the process! " Adam said with Eletric Avenue emerging.

" Geez, I never thought we'd get beaten by a cat " Matthew admitted with Janna now elbowing him and held a smirk.

" By the way guys... I never told you this...but I got a friend to... " the mischievous girl said before a pink stone formed in her left hand.

Janna then threw the pink stone and once she did the stone scattered into multiple tiny fragments and then she snapped her fingers causing all of the students to float into the air.

Before long an apparition appeared above Janna.

It appeared to be some kind of robotic life form with it's pink eyes resembling the front lights of a car. It's jaws looking like a bear trap. As for the rest of it's body it had multiple pink crystals sticking out of it's back with an infinity symbol on it's chest.

" Wait a minute...Janna, your a Stand user?! " the brown haired teen exclaimed in surprise.

" So that's what it is. Neat trick huh? Learned it could do this just last week. Okay guys! Let it rip! " Janna cried out with Adam bringing fourth electric avenue and whistled it into the direction of the banner hanging up in the ceiling catching it on fire. Then just like that the smoke reached to sprinklers causing a downpour inside the whole gym.

" Noooo! " Cat Scratch Fever screamed out through Brittney and attempted to claw her but it was to late for the gravity field created by Janna's Stand held them all in place.

After this happened they all sprayed the possessed students making them emit cat like squals before the cat's that possessed them all run away.

" Hahaha! Yeah! Now we can take him out! " Star exclaimed as the Stand had no choice but to leave it's possessed host.

" You haven't beaten me yet! " Cat Scratch Fever yelled out.

The Stand then growled in anger before giving off a loud powerful angry roar.

All off the sudden the cats began to surround their leader. They all began to mash together and before long they all had merged into one single massive black cat taking everyone by surprise.

" That is one...big..cat " Adam noted as he grabbed hold of Brittney to move her away from the fight and whistled away making Electric Avenue move all of the students outside.

" Hehehe, how's that? Your seeing my true form, now your finished! " Cat Scratch Fever yelled out as it lunged forward causing everyone to scatter while it left massive claw marks in the floor.

" Go T Rex! " Matthew yelled out making the dinosaur like Stand emerge roaring away and charged forward ready to bite down onto the large cat.

But instead it jumped up and sank it's teeth and claws right into the Stand making it roar in pain and making Matthew groan in pain as he begun to bleed.

" Matthew! " Janna gasped as T Rex managed to reach for Cat Scratch Fever's right paw and bit right into it making it cry out in pain before throwing it against the wall. But instead of crashing into the wall it pounced from the wall and lunged right towards T Rex and sank it's claws into the dinosaur knocking it down bit into it's neck causing Adam a great deal of pain.

" Matthew step back! " Adam cried out as Janna quickly moved him out of the battle and tore off her sleeves to stop the bleeding.

" Haha! It's useless! " Cat Scratch Fever said as Adam whistled Eletric Avenue to go after the stand but instead of doing any damage it's skin puffed up.

" Not even Eletric Avenue can do anything against it?! " the buzz cut teen exclaimed as he dodged a claw swipe.

" Then how bout this?! Neon Galaxy! "

Then all of the sudden multiple dots began to light up the room causing Cat Scratch Fever to pause and began to pounce around trying to get them.

" Gah! Curse you! I can't...ooohh resist light dots! " Cat Scratch Fever yelled out as it then rolled around nearly hitting everyone and causing Neon Galaxy to lose it's concentration.

" Come here girly! " Cat Scratch Fever said before it pounced right onto Star pinning her down onto the ground.

" Star! Let her go! " Jojo demanded.

" Not gonna happen, either you play dead or ill have to hack her up as a hair ball! But then again that's how it's gonna end up anyways. "

As the cat began to laugh Jojo flicked something right towards the cat making it squint.

" Over here furball... " Jojo taunted and then noticed that the cat's right ear twitched giving him an idea.

" You think that you've already won, that you thought that I wouldn't do anything sincdnupur holding friend hostage is that right? "

The cat then began to growl in anger.

" Um...Jojo what are you doing? " Star asked nervously because of the position she was in at what he was trying to do.

" Tch, what's wrong? Are you angry furball? Did I hurt your pride? But that's right, a furball like you doesn't have any " Jojo said making Cat Scratch roar in anger showing his idea had worked as it leaped right towards him.

" Struck a nerve? You felt for it " Jojo said making the cat instantly regretting its choice before his birth mark glowed and just like that Neon Galaxy began to gather energy.

" Now the only thing, is gonna hurt...is yo head! " Jojo cried as Neon Galaxy then fired a single beam from its index finger hitting it right in the head causing it to scream in pain making it squirm in pain on its back.

" You okay Star? " Jojo asked as he helped her up.

" So you made it angry on purpose? " the blonde asked trying to an understanding.

" Yep. Sometimes you just need to push a few buttons to work to your advantage " Jojo explained as Cat Scratch Fever got up and then got on its hind legs.

" I give! I give! " the cat said confusing Star.

" Huh? "

" Sometimes animals show their stomach meaning submission to the enemy. So what oh wnat me to forgive you? "

The cat nodded smiling nervously.

" Sorry, but you've been one bad kitty " Jojo said with Neon Galaxy now brining out the heat.

" Noranoranoranora! " the super hero like Stand cried out as it rapidly punched away at Cat Scratch fever and with one final war cry it delivered an uppercut slamming it into the ceiling crashing it back down to the ground and turned into a card.

As the black spiked haired teen puked up the card the star birth mark on his neck stopped glowing.

" I'm gonna have a hard time interacting with cats from now on... " Jojo grumbled.

" Eh, I probably won't. But thanks for saving my life Jojo, again... " the blonde said giving him a Reese's peanutbutter cup.

" Well, at least we got each other's back so that's one thing... "

" Yep " Star replied. " Plus, I guess my first Halloween wasn't so bad. "

Nearby Adam tended to the posssesed students to see if they were really okay including Brittney while Matthew had got up and dusted himself off to see that multiple strands of Janna's costume were patched up on him.

" You feeling okay now? " the teen asked.

" Hmmm. Thanks a lot for the help... " Matthew said feeling a little bit embaressed for some odd reason.

" Yeah...totally " Janna said before walking off. " Also by the way my Stands name is Pink Floyd. Plus your actually pretty interesting " the blue haired teen called out leaving the brown haired male a little surprised to hear that before he joined in with Adams effort.

But as this happened nearby something was grinning away.

 **To be continued**

 **Oc Stand's introduced.**

 **Janna Ordonia**

 **Stand name: Pink Floyd**

 **Classification Artifical Humanoid.**

 **Stats**

 **Power- D**

 **Speed- A**

 **Range- A**

 **Durability- D**

 **Precison- B**

 **Potential- D**

 **Ability's**

 **to create, multiplying stones and controlling gravity within the range where the stones latch onto.**

 **Cat Scratch Fever**

 **Classification Non Humanoid**

 **Stats**

 **Power- B**

 **Speed- C**

 **Range- A**

 **Durablity- E**

 **Precison- E**

 **Potential- B**

 **Ability's Possesion ,inlcluding multiply and rebuilding itself.**


	12. Chapter 12 Sleep Spells (Retold)

**Hey everyone! You all ready for another chapter of Star vs The Forces of Evil (Retold)? If so just don't stick so close to your laptop, I pad, I phone or any device that lets you on the internet**

 **For now I'm gonna do one of the few episodes I like. So I do apologize if this seems a little short then the other chapters that I have written. But there's always a reason for that;)**

 **Plus, time to reply to my reviewers**

 **New Age Dragon chapter 11**

 **Yep I did it because that's exactly how I feel about the show itself because come on, family guy death is awesome.**

 **OMAC001 chapter 11**

 **Well glad that you like Pink Floyd and Cat Scratch Fever.**

 **BloodyDemon 666**

 **Heheh, yeah I couldn't help it. And don't worry, Hekapoo will be coming around sooner or later along with another oc character that was created by you who will be in this story to fight Jojo in that chapter ;) And you know who I'm talking about;)**

 **awsomerbel55 chapter 10**

 **Yep. And I already got a good idea on what it will look like, trust me. and I'm glad that you like the friendship between the two. Also yeah, pretty soon she will other members of the Joestar family.**

 **awsomerbel55 chapter 11**

 **Anyone else gonna have a Stand in Echo Creek? Meh... I don't wanna go to over board.**

 **R chapter 9**

 **Well at least you see the first thought that I had in mind when I started the story. Also hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **( I don't own Star vs The Forces of Evil nor Jojo's Bizarre Adventure just only my oc's and this whole story. )**

* * *

 **Man, for the first time a while I'm glad Halloween was over. After dealing with Cat Scratch Fever we asssured everyone that it was just part of the acting giving Brittney more popularity. Then again it don't bother me.**

 **But, once things settled down we had a talk with Janna about her Stand that she named Pink Floyd and according to her it appeared when she was at least 6 years old. Witch was similar to when Neon Galaxy came to me for the first time when I was just 5.**

 **She defiantly posses no threat to us, instead we've gained another ally for that I'm glad.**

 **Plus only three days later after we as usual beated Ludo we tried to turn one of his monster's Lobster Claws good, but he ended up going back home. So that day was kind of a waste.**

 **Also once October ended, we've discusssed about the Stands that had been appearing. War, Deep Purple, Wheels of Steel, Cat Scratch Fever and that one Stand grandpa Jotaro had beaten are now in our possession.**

 **Every single one of these Stands served under one master the question is who? We keep getting more questions and less answers the only hint we've been given is that the one behind this has a power Stand witch could explain why they turn into playing cards.**

 **(Sighs) Well at least Grandma will be coming over really soon, oh, it will be good to see her again. But I'm also curious to know if she has a Stand to. Heck, I bet she'll really like Star.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Sleep Spells (Retold)**

The Harper household now comes into view followed by Jojo walking down the stairs yawning away wearing his Pj's.

All of the sudden a weird looking purple bird flies by squawking taking the black spiked haired teen by surprise.

" What the? "

More purple birds fly by squawking as Jojo then got a good look at what he was looking at.

" Huh? " the whole living room was now literally fully transformed into a jungle.

" Whoa... " Jojo said in awe as he walked around. " This is so awesome! Star is really getting more better with her magic " the teen said before a cat like monster with a cobra for a tail emerged trying to eat him. But instead it got punched by Neon Galaxy. "

" You okay Jojo?! " Star called out coming over to his side and wearing her own pajama's that mostly appeared to be a lavender dress with a blue crescent moon on the front with matching striped socks including a purple nap mask.

" Yeah, don't worry he took care of it " the black spiked haired teen said giving his Stand a fist bump.

" Wow, Jojo! I just love what you done with the place " Star says commenting her surroundings before a little purple bird perched on top of her head sqauking away before it began to peck not bothering her at all.

She gasped lightly as the little creatures action. " Aw! So cute. "

Jojo chuckled. " Wait you think I did this? Because I didn't do this. "

" Well somebody did " Star said and still appeared not to be bothered by the bird pecking on her forehead.

" "Somebody"? Birds, rainbows and...what ever the heck that is " Jojo said pointing everything out including a weird six legged looking poodle.

" Sup? " the creature asked eating from a bag of chips.

" This has be you. "

" Sorry wasn't me " the blonde said still shrugging her shoulders and still wasn't bother by the bird who continued to peck away.

" What about this thing then? " Jojo asked pointing to a wooden tiki version of Star with Jojo's head on top of it.

She thought for a moment with her finger underneath her chin. " Eh, maybe your mom did it? " Star guessed as Jewel came around the corner apparently hearing everything that was said

" Hmm? Oh that yeah. This is my work I recently became a sculptor for the heck of it. As for the rest of this wasn't my doing " the violet haired woman said with Star walking away with a smile not minding if the bird was still on her head.

* * *

It now shows Joeys room with him fast asleep but was soon interrupted because a big catipillar was crawling across his blanket.

It then looked towards him.

" Sleep in the closet " after that was said he headed outside of his room. But once Jojo did he immediately noticed that bursts of light were coming from Stars room.

He then opened it and much to his surprise Star was fast asleep walking around casting magic while snoring away.

" Oh no... " Jojo gasped.

" Nnnno... Get back... " Star muttered in her sleep hitting Jojo with h a bunch of baby narwhals hitting him against the wall.

" Star?! What the heck are you doing?! " Jojo asked getting up.

" Lamp...Destroy.. " Star said still asleep and castes a beam turning a light lamp alive begining to zap the teen but Neon Galaxy smacked it away while she bumped into her mirror playing messages with most of them coming from queen Moon.

" Paper...Torando... " still casting in her sleep she fired a beam hitting a stack of papers causing it to form into a twister making Jojo swirl around.

" Star! Wake up! " Jojo cried

Then after the third attempt she woke up yawning away.

" Morning Jojo. Morning Beanbag Chair Monster " after a brief second she noticed what was now going on.

" Jojo! Lightning Turtle Rescue! " the blonde then casted a spell composed little green creatures with cat like faces turning the bean bag chair monster back to normal.

She now held a little sleeping narwhal. " What happened? "

" You spelling in your sleep! That's why you don't remember turning the living room into a jungle. "

" Oh no! You got to help me Harper! " Star said with him nodding.

" Alright, i'll be right back " Jojo said before exiting out of her room and came back with his mattress.

" Uh...Jojo what are you doing? " the blonde asked a bit confused as he set everything down.

" Well, your starting to walk in your sleep while casting spells. So since this is defiantly a sign that it's gonna happen again I'm going to start sleeping in here. "

" I get the idea, but do you have to? " Star asked as he threw his pillows down on his mattress.

" Look again, you turned the living room into a jungle. If your able to do that will sleep spelling then who knows what else you might do. And this isn't a request " the black spiked haired teen said as he slumped down on his mattress.

" Just try and get some sleep for tomorrow " Jojo said with the blonde shrugging her shoulders before off to bed.

* * *

The next morning Jojo and Star were sitting in the living room with Jojo having a note pad.

" Alright Star, now that your starting to have Sleep Spell's we need to figure out what we can do. "

" What are you talking about? " Star asked.

" I read on the internet that there are few causes to sleep walking such as not getting enough sleep or doing something before going to bed. But were gonna make list of what you do before you go bed. Does this make sense to you? "

" Yeah, " Star replied as he got a pen.

" Okay, now let's get started. Do you eat anything before going to bed? "

" Once in a while I eat a few of those reese's peanut butter cups " Jojo wrote it down.

" Anything else? Snack wise? "

" Nope. "

He wrote it down. " Hmm. Do you watch any tv or anything electronic related before calling it a night? "

Then as she was gonna answer.

" Joey?! Joey where are you? " Jewel called out in the hallway.

" I'm in here mom! " the teen replied before she walked in.

" What...are you two doing? " she asked completely confused and had a look hoping she didn't interrupt anything.

" She's starting to sleep walk. I had to move my mattress to keep an eye on her. But were trying to figure out what we can do. "

" Cool. Okay. I'm gonna start making breakfast any requests? " Jewel asked.

" Ooh! A breakfast burrito! " Star replied.

" I'm actually in the mood for some waffles " Jojo said telling her what he wanted.

" You want bacon alongside it? "

" Yes " Jojo quickly replied.

" Well, I'm gonna stop bothering you two now " Jewel said before leaving the room.

" She's a good cook " Star commented with the black spiked haired teen smirking.

" I know. Okay, back to where were at. "

" Me watching tv before going to bed? Mmm, not really " Star said as he wrote it down.

" Kay. Well. Maybe you should going to bed early but, just keep yourself relaxed. Maybe a shower in that bundle. But it also said that it can relate to a lot of stress. You got something eatting you? "

" Well, there's my overbearing mother who suffocates me with the duty's of becoming queen for the rest of my life " the blonde said bluntly.

" Hmm well, how about talking about it? I mean, you'd like to get some of that weight off your shoulders right? "

" Yeah, but not right now Jojo. Let's just have some breakfast and I'll try going to bed early tonight and see how it helps.

* * *

That following night the Harper house lit up like the fourth of July because multiple blasts of energy were coming from the house.

As Jojo was fast asleep he was totally unaware of the house shaking and before long his bed turned into a balloon of a green cat with Star rolling inside while fast asleep.

" What the? Oh come on! " Jojo said all frusterated before he noticed something was off.

" Get...Away... " Star mumbled in her sleep.

" Wait a second... " Jojo said before noticing a pair of arms were trying to reach out for her but then the balloon popped and he fell right ontop of the blonde waking her up.

Both teens groaned in pain.

All of the sudden a pair of the black spiked haired teens boxers came flying around.

" Under pants? Oh no! Jojo's Naked! " Star gasped.

" Whoa! Uh, uh. I'm in my pjs. Look " Jojo said getting off of her.

It now shows some kind of wierd looking female elephant like monster.

" I WANT YOUR FACE! " the monster said.

" Okay, so that's what's going on. You weren't sleep spelling, you were defending yourself from that sleep, goblin...elephant thing! "

" Wow! I'm hardcore! " Star said commenting herself and was elbowed by Jojo meaning be a serious for the moment.

" I'm came here for your face! To steal your face! You hurt me in my butt! " she said turning around to show a little narwhal who stuck on their before Neon Galaxy yanked it out making Jojo shutter and throw up in his mouth a little.

" Could...you stop yelling? " Star asked.

" Well I'm sorry, but I don't have any ears! Camera phone! " the female monster said taking a random selfie of herself for some odd reason confusing them both as she went over by the window.

" I'm on the run from Saint O's " she whispered.

" Well you can't stay here. I don't wanna go to Saint O's! " Star said.

" Yeah what Star said! " Jojo backed her up. " I'm only gonna say this once, take a hike or else."

" Oh your going to Saint O's! "

Smooshy now identifying her name then explained to the duo how she and Star supposedly looked a like. She was going to laser finger her face to swap her Stars face go her own so she won't end up back at Saint O's

Once she was done explaining both Jojo and Star glanced at one another before laughing.

" That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard in my life! "

" It's not funny " once that was said she grabbed Star causing her to drop her wand by surprise.

" Okay, you want to play that game?! Then I'll play that game! " Jojo yelled out as he began his persuit on the female monster who had a geto peronality.

After a brief chase all around the house Smooshy crashed up through the roof of the house and took a selfie before getting up to Stars tower but was soon grabbed by a rope made out light and was pulled down right infront of Jojo.

" Let...her...go...now... " he said showing he wasn't messing around.

" Nope in taking her face " the female monster said as she began to laser finger Stars forehead.

" Hey! I know you got ears! How stupid are you?! Your gonna kill her that way! " Jojo pointed out clear as day.

" No it won't! "

" Now that i had a little time think. This is no wonder your in this mess in the first place. "

She suddenly paused. " Okay, I do have ears. But I don't use them to listein to other people expect my mind. "

" And you really think doing this is gonna make things better? Your gonna kill an innocent girl because you refuse to listein. "

" My mind ain't gonna change " the female monster replied starcastically before Jojo had a shadow covering his eyes.

" Alright. If you won't listein to your ears, then you'll listein to your eyes. On the count of three and you will let her go. "

Neon Galaxy then appeared.

" 1... "

" I ain't doing it... "

" 2... "

Then all of the sudden Neon Galaxy's left index and middle finger extended outwards before poking in both of her eyes like something you'd see in the Three Stoges causing the monster to scream in pain covering her eyes letting go of Star and rolled off the roof.

" 3... " Jojo mussed. " Huh, that trick worked. "

" Ha! I'm still here! " Smooshy cried out.

" Its not me you got to worry about now " Jojo said smiling and pointed to the strange cat like creature that tried to attack him earlier with the camera zooming out with her screaming being heard.

Afterwards Star called up on Saint O's and after a brief explination Smooshy was taken back where she escaped from the first place.

Jojo sighed. " Man...what a relief... " the black haired teen exclaimed laying down on the rooftop.

" Wow Jojo, you really saved my face " Star said.

" No problemo " the said giving a thumbs up showing he was tired and didn't wanna get up. " Also let's never talk about this again. "

" Agreed. But hey, thanks for having my back you are awesome " all of the sudden he felt his cheeks begin to heat up before he shot right up.

He cleared his throat. " Cool, well I'm gonna go to bed now " the spiked black haired teen said.

" Yep, I'm ready to call it a night to " Star said before they headed back the way they came and fixed the whole on the house.

" Also I'm gonna need a new bed, since you accidently turned it into a balloon. "

" I'm on it. "

As the night had ended apparently at the same time one of the Cards was caught in the wind blowing out of the window flowing through a breeze until something caught it.

As for the one who caught it, well it was none other then Deep Purple.

" You might have failed our master, but he's willing to give you a second chance since you did a number on Jotaro Cujoh " the Stand said as he stared down at the card before it began to shake and glow bright red and flew out of his right hand.

Then afterwards the glow expanded taking on a human shape and soon the light died down showing its form was now complete.

This new being, this Stand was really strange. Its whole psychology appeared to be a bald human. It's skin was dark red and everywhere on its body had a black outline. As for the only sort of clothing it had was a pair of white baggy pants with large black snake like tattoos on its arms, chest and back area.

" Heheh. Nice to see you to, Slash" the spider human like Stand greeted as the new being stood up snapping open its solid white glowing eyes that contained Black slits.

The new stand now known as Slash grinned as well.

" Good to be back. "

 **To be continued**

 **Oc Stand introduced**

 **Slash**

 **Ability's and Stats unknown.**

 **Next time Jewels Birthday.**


	13. Chapter 13 Jewels Birthday

**Okay everyone here's chapter 12 and this will basically be a remake to that one time Star took the Diaz family to Mewni only it's remade in my version with a little bit of the original flow. Not to mention that this will also bring in a major character in Jojo universe.**

 **If you've all picked up on who it is then good. Because I know you'll like the ending result of what this has to be.**

 **Plus not to mention I've the new episodes of Star vs The Forces of Evil. Lots of stuff happens so that means I got myself some future material to look forward to doing.**

 **Also replying to my reviewers**

 **Awseomerbel55**

 **Yes, yes i know. But hope this made up for it and I guarantee that you'll like what you'll see later on.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Your about to find out.**

 **NewAge Dragon**

 **Hmmmm, your gonna like this one.**

 **( I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure's or Star vs The Forces of Evil just only my Oc's and oc Stands. )**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Jewel's birthday**

Right about now Star was sitting down listening to her parents go on about examples of what it's like when you rule a kingdom.

" Of course very few are even aware of this serious matter

Then all of the sudden she began hearing blah blah through her mind including her hearts turning into hour glasses. " So this is what it's like to be bored to death " Star whispered to herself as the hourglasses kept on going.

" Star! " Moon spoke up snapping her out of it. " Are those dimensional scissors?! " the blue haired female asked pointing out to Star's dimensional scissors given to her by Pony Head.

She then started to grow nervous. " Uh...n-no! Of course not! Just normal earth scissors " she said snapping them a few times and cut up piece of paper and much to her surprise a portal wasn't opened.

" Good because your not to leave Earth "

" I would never think of it! " Star replied while still confused about the scissors she had.

" Oh...him and his lectures... "

" Okay, bye! " Star said before checking out the scissors.

" Huh? These aren't the dimensional scissors " the blonde said.

" No they are not " a voice spoke up making her look up to see Jojo was hanging his head down the stair case.

" Jojo? How long have you been up there? ".

" The whole time. Plus figured they would notice the dimensional scissors so I switched it out for normal scissors " Jojo said before chomping on a KitKat bar.

" Oh. Well thanks, were are the scissors? "

" Right here " Jojo waved before coming on down. " Man, I thought they'd never stop. Plus, luckily for you they didn't notice that you were zoning out. "

" You have any more of those? " Star asked with the black spiked haired teen giving her one that he instantly took.

" So let get this straight a bunch of those few adventures that we have in the universe would get you in trouble if they found out? "

" Yeah...but that's why don't tell them. But wait a minute when'd you get in here? "

" About an hour ago. I was looking for something been tracing my steps all morning. " He then snapped his fingers. " Aha! Now I remember " Jojo said before removing a corner of one of Star's posters and pulled out a wrapped present.

" Wait a minute you hide stuff in my room? " Star asked a little surprised.

" Why not? You hide stuff in my room. Plus better then the secret's closet " Jojo said jabbing his thumb at Star's closet with a feral growl heard inside.

" Okay fair point. But who's that for? " Star asked.

" Its for mom, it's her birthday she's turning 39. "

" She's only 38? How old was she when she had you? Star asked.

" Only 24. "

" Whoa, that's pretty young. Come to think of is it, who is your dad? "

" My biological one? Eh, don't know, don't care. "

" What!? Why don't you care? " the blonde asked completely taken by surprise since she had a good bond with hers.

" Well...can you really blame me? It's not like I know him or anything. Mom raised on here own, with the occasional help from family members. "

" But ain't there always a reason? Because there always is " Star said trying to reason with him.

" I know, I know, but the thing is that each time I try to ask her she avoids the question...so respect why she doesn't talk about him. "

" Have you ever done anything fun? " Star asked while Jojo was making sure it was the right gift.

" Yeah, we do, but we rarely get to travel. We only get a few breaks a few times a year so that's just it " Jojo said before he left the room.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Jewel was enjoying one heck of breakfast porkchops, biscuits and gravy, medium eggs, bacon and a big flapjack.

" Hey, hey mom " Joey said getting her attention and placed the wrapped present on the table. " Here's a little something for the early morning. Go ahead. "

" Neato " She commented and then unwrapped it and paused to see it was a book. " Whoa, Dracula? "

" Signed by Bram Stocker himself " Jojo said giving her the okay sign.

" Wow, it is signed Bram Stocker. This is really neat thank you. I've actually been looking for something new to read lately. "

" I'm glad to hear it. Hmm? " the black spiked haired teen turned around and saw that Star looked really distressed. " Star are you- "

All of the sudden Star jumped over Jojo cutting him off " And I'm giving you a trip to Mewni! " the blonde said making Jojo facepalm himself because he kind of already had a feeling of where this was going.

" Going somewhere for my birthday? Cool " Jewel exclaimed and appeared to be a little happy about it before Jojo spoke up.

" Alrighty then. Mom can I have a word with Star for a moment please? "

" Sure Joey " Jewel said before leaving the two and as she laughed Jojo lightly laughed a little while approaching Star before he flicked her right in the forehead.

" Ow! What that for?! "

" Are you crazy!? " Jojo whispered. " Going to another dimension is one thing, but going to your home when your not supposed to go at all, and on top of that brining my mother, what is wrong with you?! "

" I'm sorry, I didn't know it was her birthday and the guilt just got to me " Star explained as the black spiked haired teen calmed himself down.

" It was fine. If you didn't get her anything she would understand since you didn't know. Plus you could have asked me to help get her something, afterwards. "

" I'm almost ready getting dressed! " Jewel called out.

" Wait a minute, Jojo you said yourself that she's barely able to travel so this could be a good thing. Right? " Star asked smiling nervously.

" I'm giving you a freebie on that one. But were just gonna see a few sights got it? "

" Got it " the blonde said before Jewel came down wearing a black dress with red rose patterns.

* * *

Before long after they went through the portal they had now entered something straight out a fantasy movie in Europe. But to Jojo it reminded him of the town of Bree from J.R Tolkein's The Lord of the Ring's only it didn't always rain.

" Welcome to Mewni! " Star said sounding like a tour guide with Jewel snapping a few photo's of the place since it wasn't everyday that they traveled.

" If you don't mind me asking, is there you grew up? " the violet haired woman asked.

" No. I live there " Star said pointing to medieval looking castle.

" Wait that's it? " Jojo asked having a feeling it would be bigger from how pictured it.

" Nope, higher " Star said with them looking up to see a Japanese style castle.

" Okay that's cool... " Jojo commented.

" Higher~ " Star said in a song voice before they saw multiple large towers that resembled Russian onion domes.

" Alright that's really nice " Jojo said now impressed.

" Can we go there? " Jewel asked.

" Pfft! No, you want the real Mewian experience " the blonde said as they checked out the rest of the town

As they looked around to Jojo this was defiantly something straight out a fantasy movie because in those times the poor lived in the dirty streets and the nobles got it nice, but that's just how it is. For example a lady with a bunch of kids and some kind of pig goat hybrids all around including a salesmen stiring a cauldron before he added a kid into it.

They then went through an open market and much to Jojo's surprise it was full of really weird stuff with his thought's. For example Hyrda trail apple's (who in there right mind eat's crap from a giant reptile?), shrunken goblin heads (eh, the ones back at earth are better. ) and then there were finally Giant Toes (The ones in Skyrim are better.)

Then they soon came across a merchant wearing a jacket.

" I swear to god you better not flash me " Jewel said and just as it seemed he was instead he was selling various wares.

" I'll take the hour glass " the violet haired woman said.

They then go down an alley way and as they were going Star gasps in shock.

The reason why was because King River Butterfly was in the same alleyway buying a spear with one of his servants close by.

" Dad! " she then runs like a bat out of hell with her old man looking where she was in confusion.

" Man these things are weird " Jojo said commenting on the pig goats before all of the sudden Star runs up and grabs Jojo taking him into the middle of the pen crouching down.

" Whoa! Star what...? "

" My dads here " Star answered.

" Your dad?! " Jojo asked in surprise with Star briefly poking her head out before going back down.

" Yes! I don't know what he's doing here. But if he sees me I'm dead! "

" (sighs) Well geez, look Star, let's just go home and explain the reason why we came here. Mom will understand " Jojo said trying to reason with her. " Besides it wouldn't make sense for you to get in trouble like this. "

" But she's actually enjoying my gift, I don't wanna ruin this " Star replied.

" Okay, but if were gonna do this, we need to stay out of the radar. What's one place around here where we can do that? "

She then thought for a moment before she snapped her fingers. " I know one place, but your not gonna like it. "

After the brief pep talk they both remerged from the pin with a pig goat standing on Star's head for some reason.

" So what else do you have in mind? " Jewel inquired.

" Mewni's natural beauty " Star replied motioning to the entrance of a creepy forest.

" Hmm, why not? " Jewel shrugged before Jojo read the sign.

" Forest of Certain Death? Was this what you said I wouldn't like? Because I'm already not liking it. "

" I did say you wouldn't like it " Star said before she and Jojo caught up with Jewel.

" So...it's really kind of important to keep moving " Star said as they entered a large forest full of strange creatures that look like they could kill you literally giving the forest it's name.

" Well, there's a bleeding willow tree " Star gestures with Jewel taking a photo of it with a centipede like monster trying to get Jojo but Neon Galaxy punched it away.

" Here's a carnivore blossom " Star again motions to a plant with Jojo turning around to see an incoming swarm of weird baboon faced bees but just like before his Stand punched them away with ease.

" Mom are you seeing any of this? " Jojo asked with a giant stomping above the teen but Neon Galaxy knocked it away causing the ground to shake heavily.

" Are kidding me this place is awesome! " Jewel exclaimed as she walked on forward with Star on her tail.

Jojo then stopped in front of a man eating plant that had it's jaws layed out. " Okay, nice try " Jojo said before throwing a piece of gum with the plant now chewing on it.

" Pfff! Please at least monster plant was more dangerous then you were " Jojo muttered before he noticed that both his roommate and mother were way ahead of him.

" I better catch up " Jojo said with what appears to be a snake began to trail him.

" Wow, these flowers are nice " Jewel commented passing by a trail of flowers with Star trailing her.

But when Jojo caught up they revealed themselves to be monsters.

" Good grief " Joey facepalmed himself as they all charged.

" **NARONARONARONARONARONARO!** " Neon Galaxy cried out as it rapidly punched the monsters away.

Meanwhile with Jewel took a few photo's of a small porcupine creature.

" (sighs) She's still alive " Star said thinking she was fine.

" These tracks a fresh " a voice said making her turn around and realize she was not because River was not to far away with two of his servants and tasting the ground while Star hid behind a log.

" Pegasus feathers! He's on to me! " Star whispered to herself.

" (sighs) That was refreshing " Jojo said before the blonde tucked him down and the duo pooked their heads up.

" We got to go, it's not safe here. Look my dad is right there! " Star explained turning his head towards River who appeared to be on there trail.

" Let's just get your mom and go home "

" Right behind ya. " Jojo replied whispering before they rushed to where Jewel was.

" Okay, Jewel. That concludes the tour. Hope you've enjoyed your... " Star then paused and noticed she wasn't around.

" Jewel? " Star called out before Jojo whistled motioning her to come over.

" We got a problem " the black spiked haired teen said pointing to a trail of footprints that led to a skull shaped cave.

" Better get a move on " Jojo said before they rushed into the cave with bat's flying around using the wand to shine a little light. The area around them appeared to be full of red heat vent's giving Jojo the impression that this was dragon's cave. But then again if he heard something about a hydra then there's that possibility to.

" Even though it's dangerous I got to admit this place is pretty neat " Jojo commented before he spotted something. " Hey! Look! It's moms stuff " the black spiked haired teen pointed out her clothes and hour glass on the ground.

" We know that she's here, but where'd she go? " Jojo asked before he bumped into something.

" What the heck did I...whoa! " Jojo panicked falling backwards.

" What's wrong? "

" There's something in front of us! " Jojo pointed forward while getting back up.

Then thank to Star's wand it revealed to being an actual hydra but something was off.

" Why ain't it doing anything? " Jojo asked before he squeezed his eyes trying to figure see something closer. " Hey Star? Can you bring the light over to it? " the teen asked with the blonde doing his request. Soon enough it was then that both teens saw multiple bite marks all over it's body.

" Yep it's dead " Jojo exclaimed.

" But what killed it? " Star asked.

" Something else, but you know what it would take to kill something that big? With multiple bite marks? " Jojo asked furthering the question but out of the naked eye he saw something move.

And just like that rattle was heard causing Star to turn around slowly and back behind her was a diamond back rattlesnake that lashed itself forward.

" Look out Star! " Jojo said with Neon Galaxy appearing and threw the snake against a wall but then a python lashed forward and sank it's fangs into Jojo's right shoulder.

" Jojo! " Star cried out in worry with the black spiked haired teen grunting in pain before Neon Galaxy ripped it off him and ripped it in half throwing the split body in different directions.

" What the? Where'd all these snakes come from?! " Jojo asked before he saw a boa constrictor beginning to wrap itself around his friend.

" Star! Let go her you filthy reptile! " Jojo cried out with Neon Galaxy gripping the boa's head and tail and threw it away.

After a brief moment of silent a light clapping sound was heard.

" Well, well it's nice to finally meet you " a voice said before a figure came into view as for who it was none other then Slash.

" Huh, funny you look just him. "

" Just like who? " Joey inquired.

" You might have had a hold on me, and I've might have lost, but I'm gonna inflict pain onto you. Just like I did to your grandpa. Then once I'm done with you I'll finish the job! "

Slash then chuckled and before long he extended both of his arms and after that they turned into dozens of small snakes that were lashing out towards both Jojo and Star.

" Neon Galaxy! " the black spiked haired teen cried out summoning his Stand that unleashed a furious barrage of past rapid punches that annilated Slash's attack.

" Heh, your Stand is fast...but let's see what else it can do... " Slash said before hundreds of snakes began to leak out of his white baggy pants and slithered towards the two teens.

" He's able to mass produce snakes... Star we need to get to higher ground! " Jojo said before he grabbed onto her and headed to a rock ledge.

" No you don't! " Slash cried out extending out his left arm that turned into a massive large snake with it's fangs ready to sink into it's prey.

" Super Mega Dolphin Slap! " Star casted a beam firing a blueish beam that emitted a dolphin like noise giving both teens an opportunity to get to the rock ledges but much to there surprise it was covered with King Cobra's.

But with Neon Galaxy it knocked them all away with ease.

" Star! We need something to get rid of these snakes! " Jojo said while quickly avoiding getting bit by a few of the venomous snakes.

" Mega Mushroom Destruction Blast! " Star's wand then produced a wave of blue energy with mushrooms that soon resulted into a large explosion.

" You might be a little tricky, but it wont matter... " Slash said before his body began to produce dozens of more snakes and before long ever square inch of his body was made up of living snakes with massive heads.

" Okay that's just gross " Jojo said before the two heads spewed out large thick biles of poison.

" Watch out! " Jojo said pushing Star out of the way and back onto the ground they went.

As they got back up Jojo looked back to see that the venom was literally melting the rock away as if it was sulfuric acid.

" What is that stuff?! " Star asked.

" Powerful poison! " Slash replied as the two heads spewed out more biles that they managed to dodge but then as they were dodging Jojo noticed a few rocks and got an idea.

" Hey ugly! Chew on these! " the black spiked haired teen cried out with Neon Galaxy throwing two large rocks at Slash and just as he predicted they were caught in their jaws.

Slash then grunted in anger as the two large heads spitted out the rocks. " Heh, is that all you got? Huh? Where'd they go? " Slash asked himself now looking around and then.

" Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast! " a voice was heard and afterwards a large scale explosion came from underneath the Stand causing it to crash into the ceiling and back onto the ground.

" What? You cheeky bastard! You used Neon Galaxy to burrow underground to do a sneak attack! " Slash cried out as both teens got out of the hole that was made by Star's spell.

" Speak for yourself I'm surprised that move worked " Jojo said dusting himself off.

" Funny... " Slash mussed " I had the same plan in mind.. " the Stand said before six massive snake heads burst from the ground and lashed out towards the two teens.

(Crap! There moving to quick! Neon Galaxy can only handle a few of them at time! ) Jojo cursed himself while Slash was laughing away.

However just as the six large heads were gonna land there attacks they stopped by very large thorns that wrapped around there necks stopping them completely.

" Star? Are you doing this? " the black spiked haired teen asked.

" No... this isn't me... " the blonde said shaking her head.

" Can't we ever get a little peace? " a voice asked getting their attention and it was revealed to be Jewel for some reason wearing a black bikini. And up above her was some king of translucent red rose that had small set of jaws inside the rose bud.

" Mom! Your not dead! And...your only wearing a swimsuit... " Jojo exclaimed.

" Wait? You thought I was dead? I'm a little confused...never mind. "

She then directed her attention towards Slash in his snake ball form.

" So your the one who hurt my grandfather. I don't know how you came back. But you tried to hurt my son and my guest. And my Stand...Gun'z & Roses is gonna show why you don't piss off a Joestar! " Jewel said before swaying her arms and once that happened the flower like Stand now identified as Gun'z & Roses emitted a feral growl before it made the thorn vines throw Slash into a wall.

" Whoa...I heard my mom was cool. But your mom is really cool to Jojo " Star said as they were now watching the violet haired woman take control of the fight.

" It's been a long time since I had to use Gun'z & Roses. But even after all this time...it's still a perfect plant, once it's root are planted there's no telling what it can do. " Jewel said as the multiple sharp tendrils shot out of the ground and pierced a few of the snakes heads making Slash cry out in pain.

The snake heads that made up Slash then bit the tendrils.

" That won't work, poison has no effect "

" Dam you! " Slash cried out charging forward.

" Grandpa had a hard time beating you? My guess is because you ambushed him like a coward " Jewel began. " But I told you Gun'z & Roses is a gardener, one that knows how to pull out weeds and pluck a snake! "

And just like that the flower Stand snarled away causing a large tree to grow instantly and impaled the Stand causing it to envelop in white energy.

" Dam it! " the Stand cursed as it turned back into a player by card with Jewel picking it up.

" What a doche... " Jewel muttered with Star cheering away.

" Whoo hoo! Jewel that was awsome! " the blonde commonted.

" Yeah it was..." Jojo said in agreement as he gazed at the red rose like Stand that had a pair of jaws. " So that's it? That's your Stand? "

She nodded. " Gun'z & Roses has always been there for me. But Joey...for what it's worth in sorry...for everything you had to go through growing up and me hiding the truth. I needed to say that and get it off my chest. "

Jojo paused for a moment before he smiled and embraced her. " It's fine. I already forgiven you, at least I know the next time I see those people..I can say they can kiss my ass. "

She chuckled at that comment because the feeling was mutual and returned the embrace. He then got out of it.

" Wait a minute? Mom? Why are you wearing a swim suit in the first place!? " Jojo asked now covering his eyes while she didn't seem to mind.

" Eh, I was getting undressed and about to take a dip in the hot spring but I kind of had a bad feeling. Plus it kind of spices things up a little. "

" For who!? " Jojo asked before all of the sudden then they heard a loud trumpeting scream coming from a maniac and much to everyone's surprise it was Star's dad wearing only a loin cloth and wielded a spear and had face paint including a bone sticking out of his beard.

As he kept going on and about to challenge the dead hydra he then noticed his daughter. " Star?! "

" Okay, before you guys do anything there's some people inside of the dead hyrda's stomach " Jewel pointed out with the king cutting open it's stomach and let the people out who then cheered knowing they were free.

" Is everybody alright? " River asked cutting to the chase.

" Don't worry, were okay. We all got this under control now " Jewel said putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

" (clearing throat) Well anyways...I need a minute with my daughter " River said before he tightly gripper her left arm and walked off with the blonde showing it hurt.

" Star! You know your not allowed to leave earth! What are you doing here? " River asked while at the same time scolding her.

" Okay,okay...well this isn't exactly my fault..There was a birthday... It all started with the book." Then she caught onto to something. " Hey! Aren't you supposed to be giving some "boring lecture"? " the blonde asked completely turning the tables.

He stuttered like she did before then sighing in defeat there is no lector. " There is no lecture " River said as he hopped onto a rock " Being king is esxausting. every once in a while I need to sneak away and fight monsters! It keeps me sane and it's good for my throne poster. "

" So I get my monster fighting from you. Cool. Cool " Star said smiling away with River chuckling away and approached her.

" I suppose so " River said with the two sharing a little laugh.

" Are you gonna tell mom you saw me? " the blonde asked with her old man putting an arm around her shoulder.

" I didn't see you and you didn't see me. But just this once " River said with Star nodding.

" Hugs! " the two then shared a hug.

( So that's who see got the hug thing from ) Jojo noted to himself.

Afterwards River walked to Jojo.

" And I hope that you'll still look after my daughter and keep her out of trouble? "

" I'll try. But stuff happens...so I'll be there when she needs me to be. "

" Good lad. Farewell! " River said now leaving with his squires in tow followed by the black spiked haired teen walking up to Star.

" You know, it's cool to see that other side of your dad like that. "

Then all of the sudden Star covered Jason's eyes. At first he was confused before he put the pieces together.

" Mom wasn't wearing her swimsuit was she? " Jojo asked with Star still covering his eyes.

" Yeah " the blonde asked.

" I thank you for covering my eyes. " the black spiked haired teen said and sighed in relief glad he didn't see anything.

* * *

After that was done they had all arrived home and Joey had just gotten the ice cream cake out lit with over 38 candles and two big red numbers on the top.

" Mmm...this rocky road? " Jewel asked.

" Hmmm " Jojo said. " Alright mom, since you don't really do the songs and everything. Blow them suckers out " She didn't need to be told twice because she blew them out but they relit then after over ten times Jojo started laughing.

" Okay, with the trick candles " he said before he reached to take them out and got smacked behind the head afterwards. " I deserved that one " Jojo laughed

" What'd you wish for Jewel? " Star inquired.

" Well I had two in mind. I always wanted a cat " a light bulb appeared above Star before she made a little purple cat appear out of thin air.

" Huh, well that was easy " the violet haired woman exclaimed now petting it.

" But you know, I kind of wished that your grandmother would be here right now Joey " Jewel said before a knock on the door was heard.

" Oh my god...no way... " the young black haired teen asked outloud since this could be one of those moments you see in those movies and rushed over to the door.

After he opened the door standing there was a woman in her 50's. Her hair appeared to be two different colors with each side tied into a bun and had yellow greenish eyes. As for her clothing it consisted of a black jacket with a light blue shirt underneath with black strapped skinny jeens and shoes to match.

" Hey Joey! " the woman greeted.

" Grandma Joylene? Hey mom guess who!? " the black spiked haired teen called out.

* * *

 **To be contiued**

 **Oc Stands introduced**

 **User Jewel Harper**

 **Gun'z & Roses **

**Stats.**

 **Power. A**

 **Speed. B**

 **Range. C**

 **Durability. C**

 **Precision. D**

 **Potential. B**

 **Ability's**

 **High Speed Growth of organic material for healing, defense and attack purposes.**

 **Updated Stand information**

 **Slash**

 **Power. B**

 **Speed. A**

 **Range. A**

 **Durability. B**

 **Precision. A**

 **Potential. E**

 **Ability, Snakepit the power to conjure up multiple species of snakes.**

 **Surprise! Yep starting right now Joylene Kujoh herself will be making an appearance in these next few chapters. Plus I decided why not, she was awesome in Stone Ocean and for those that are familiar with her, then your well aware of her Stand as well.**

 **But for those that are curious to know when Jotaro or Josuke will come around they will. But that'll be later on.**

 **Next time Fortune Cookie's (Retold)**


	14. Chapter 14 Fortune Cookies(Retold)

**As of the moment I'm really happy to see that Grandma Jolyne had now arrived to visit us.**

 **Star defiantly seemed to be really nervous, maybe about first impressions or something.**

 **But from what grandma has told us so far, Grandpa Jotaro is soon gonna be released from the hospital in about two weeks from now. Which is very relieving to hear. :)**

 **However we've yet to tell her that Star's from another dimension, which I'm defiantly sure that with our luck the topic will come up as well.**

 **So finger's crossed for good stuff to happen.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Fortune Cookies(Retold)**

Another morning descends upon Echo Creek. Everyone was just doing their usual everyday routines just taking it easy since it was weekend. But at the Harper household it was different story.

The reason why you ask? The usual monsters that try and take Star's wand, but end up getting beaten every single time they tried.

Star was in her signature dress with the pink octopus on the front who is now seen punching Three Eyed Potato Baby, Buff Frog and Beard Deer while Jojo was simply standing still his arms behind his head letting his stand Neon Galaxy do all the fighting for him, punching any who tried to attack them.

" How are you losing?! You guys have like two hundred pounds on her! " Ludo cried out in frustration a the rock he was using as his perch as it shows Star and Joey blasting Beard Deer in his pants as he cries.

Then Bearicorn lands right beside him. " At least hit her with a rock or something! " He said making his monster minion roar throws a pebble at the blondes that didn't even budge.

" What the hells going on out here?! " Jolyne piratically cried out making everyone stop for a moment before the fighting started back up again.

" Whoa! Grandma Jolyne?! I didn't see you there! Just hang on a sec. " Jojo replied as Star jumped onto a tall rock decorating the backyard.

" Woo-hoo! " Star cries out after bouncing off the two headed monster the blonde teen jumps on a tall rock. " Off the rock, over the tree! Nothin' but net! " Star then fires a Dagger Crystal Heart Attack. It bounces off a rock and into the back of the giraffe monsters neck. " Told you I could do it. " Jojo chuckles and also gives Star two dollars but turns around to see seven monsters approaching in a line.

" Double or nothing. One punch, seven monsters down. " Jojo says making her smile and bow as Neon Galaxy appears and retracts its right fist forward before crying out.

" Nora! " It punched Buff Frog in the chin, knocking him backwards into the other monsters, and as they fall like domino's. At the back of the line Three-Eyed Potato Baby falls over landing right on Ludo making him scream.

After that battle was done with the monsters all piled up the older adult approached the two teens in disbelief.

" Wha-What, you two fight monsters!? "

" Yeah... " Joey replied nervously. " But, they only do this because they keep trying to get Star's wand. "

She then looks towards Star chuckled nervously. " I thought Jewel was bluffing. Your really a magical princess from another dimension? "

" Um...yes? " She replied still showing signs she was nervous.

" Grandma, look, " Joey spoke up getting her attention. " We'll explain what's been going on, but first can we least eat? "

" Alright. That's fair. What are you in the mood for? "

" I was thinking some Chinese food. " Jojo replied to his grandmother perking up his best friends interest.

" Ooooh! Chinese food! I have no idea what that is. " Star exclaims walking away with her best friend with his grandmother in tow leaving an angry Ludo with his defeated army of monsters piled right on top of him. But underneath his eye was twitching showing just how furious he was.

* * *

Ludo's castle now comes into view.

" You guys are useless! " Ludo hollered in anger & frustration scolding his monster army who now appeared to be in a breakroom of some sort. The short ruler was near Bearicorn right next to a vending machine.

As he scolded them it seemed that all the monsters weren't even paying any attention. For example Three Eyed Potato baby was hovering over the water cooler, with Boo Fly stuck inside of it for some reason. The giraffe monster was playing a guitar. At a table the two headed monsters right head had forks in its eyes while a warthog monster has baguette stuck up his nose. Meanwhile Big Chicken accidentally knocks over the coffee filter while there's an orange monster sitting on top of the refrigerator.

" You're always screwing up my brilliant plans! " Their small master continued to scold them and as he did this Bearicon was trying to put a dollar in the vending machine but it kept rejecting it. " I need someone who can wrangle you imbeciles. Since Danzig don't seem to care. " He said before slapping Bearicorns hand. " Oh, go get change! " He said now showing he was very annoyed by what his minion was doing.

* * *

The Chinese resteraunt now comes into view with the trio enjoying their lunch especially Star.

" So, you're saying Star is from another dimension. " Jolyne began after listening to their story of what's been happened for the last few weeks or so. " Ever since then, you fight those same monsters all most all the time, and sometimes deal with magic related stuff? "

" Yeah. "

" And how come you were sent here? " Jolyne asked the blonde teen who then grew nervous remembering exactly what she did.

Star nervously chuckled. " I...I kind of...set my castle on fire the first time I used the wand. " The blonde said rather sheepishly earning a look from the older woman.

" Anyways... " Jojo spoke up. " For the meantime, she's hear to help improve her magic. And I'm kind of have to help her out get used to the accustoms here on earth since it's so different from where's she from. "

" Okay, I believe you. "

" Thank- Wait really? " The black spiked haired teen exclaimed rather surprised at his grandmothers response. " You actually believe us? "

" Joey, we have entity's tied to our force, and our family had to deal with a vampire that's tried to kill us for a whole century. So yes I do. " She replied with a bored face and began to eat an egg roll.

" Fair enough. " He replied and looked over to his roommate. " So Star? How are you liking this? Pretty good huh? " Joey asked as he continued eating the orange chicken.

" This is delicious! And it's so fun to eat with these tiny wands! " She said before imitating lasers.

" There actually called chopsticks. " Her friend corrected her as he now began to eat through the noodles as a female Asian employee brought over some fortune cookies on a plate.

" Oh man, and there's cookies too! " She said while throwing the chopsticks aside and devoured one of the cookies in mere seconds and spits out the paper with her tongue. " Bleh. I don't like the filling. "

" That's a piece of paper Star. These are fortune cookies. " Jojo explained holding one up.

" Yeah, they can even magically predict the future. " Jolyne said as she continued to chow down.

" What?! No way! " Star exclaimed in surprise before spitting out the piece of paper while her friend breaks on open. " A friend will greet you with a smile. "

" Aww, how sweet " Star says, doing exactly what the fortune had said.

" (gasp) See? The cookies know all " Jolyne said while chuckling away followed by Joey nudging his elbow to her.

" Grandma, please don't. " Jojo whispered.

" What are you so worried about? " She asked in confusion.

" Because stuff like this triggers more stuff to happen that's why! " Jojo continued to whisper.

" Psssh! " She waved him off. " Oh please, what's the worse that can happen? " She asked. " But yeah they can predict the future. " She said continuing with her story while Joey facepalmed himself at his grandmothers actions.

" No it can't be. " Star said before breaking one and read what was inside. " Think positive and good luck will come your way. " She read before she noticed the lady who gave them the cookies from earlier walked passed them carrying a box full of them and this made her leap out of her seat and over the table causing some food to spill off that was until Neon Galaxy used it's speed to put all back the way it was.

" Does she always do stuff like this? " Jolyne asked with a raised eyebrow.

" You have no idea. " Her grandson replied.

" More cookies! " Star yelped excitedly

" Their stale. " She quickly said.

" Gimme! " Star said.

" You're a weird girl. " The lady said giving her the box in a friendly tone and walked off with her two companions walking up towards her.

" Wow, Star. Good luck did come your way. " Joylene exclaimed making the blonde all happy.

" It did, it did! These are incredible! " She said before smiling brightly and made happy anime style eyes.

" Is she okay? " Jolyne asked looking really worried at the face Star was making.

* * *

It now shows a few monsters all in a waiting room.

Inside Ludo was siting behind a desk with his eye twitching. Standing beside him were Buff Frog and Bearicorn. The desk had a Star Butterfly pencil shaped holder(making look like she's actually impaled) and a Newtons cradle with skulls.

The first applicant was a monster with six eyes and four arms wearing a greasy shirt. " Eh, Previous job experience? Nope. No one's ever been dumb enough to hire me. "

Next applicant was a monster that resembled a balloon of some sort because it had a long neck and big head. " Weaknesses? I don't have any. " He lied cause it's head fall over to the left.

Applicant #3 was a female pig monster with horns. " How am I under pressure? Awesome! "

" Hmm, is that so? " Ludo asked making her tremble showing that she lied.

" Uh, yeah. Um, w-why? Did you hear otherwise? I can't take it anymore! " She screams before jumping out of a nearby window shattering the glass.

Ludo's eye twitches even harder as he interviews another applicant who's a fluffy monster with horns with a rather friendly personality. " Where do I see myself in ten years? Oh, we're best friends and we hang out all the time sharin' feelings and holdin' hands. "

Next applicant for some reason was Three Eyed Potato Baby who could only babble.

" You make absolutely no sense! Go away! " He said scaring his minion off.

Next applicant was a squid like monster petting a small animal. " Soft... So soft... "

" Next! " Ludo cried out in anger.

Next applicant was an extremely pudgy jackalope. " Next! "

Next applicant was a small slime creature. " Next! "

The next applicant was a female version of Ludo who had hearts in her eyes. " Neeeeext! "

After going through all of those applicants the small ruler rubs his temples as he gets a headache.

As he continued babbling on he didn't notice someone else had entered the room. It appeared to be some sort of tall reptilian standing on two legs. He had green scales, yellow eyes and slicked back purple hair. As for his clothes a black suit with a shirt underneath plus a red necktie.

He then pushed forward a glass of water with an eyeball in it revealing the middle finger of his right hand was missing.

" West Mewnian swamp water. Or do you drink from the bottle? " The reptilian asked in a very intelligent and calculating tone.

" On days like this. "

" Tell me about it. " The reptilian said.

" Oh, I'll tell you... " Ludo said before gurgling some of the water. " I've been trying to steal a wand from a teenager. It's harder then it ought to be. " He said before throwing the glass aside now realizing what he was doing regaining his focus. " Wait a second! He then pulls a lever on the side of his seat raising it's height tell he was in direct contact with the reptilian. " Where did you come from? "

" I let myself in. " The reptilian replied.

" When? " Ludo asked.

" After you hired me. "

" I hired you? " Ludo was extremely confused at what was going on.

" I accept. " The reptilian said.

" Excellent! " Ludo replied making Bearicorn do a little happy clap while Buff Frog was entirely confused as his master shook the reptilians hand with a happy face.

" We'll start tomorrow. " He said and left Ludo a black business card. " Get some rest. " He said before he left.

" Uhhh...Did anybody catch his name? " Ludo asked before he examined the black business card the reptilian had left him with just one word saying: TOFFEE. " 'Toffee.' I guess his names Toffee. "

* * *

The next day Star raised the box of fortune cookies above her head. " Oh wise and powerful cookies, bestow your sugary prophecies upon me. " She said in prayer putting her face and arms facedown on the table. While nearby Jojo had just finished whipping up some grilled cheese sandwiches.

" Okay, Star. Those cookies aren't magic. They're made by people in the factory. "

" Next you'll tell me that's how they get snow inside the snow globes and how they put trap and monsters inside Skyrim. It's clear there the work of dark wizards. "

" I'm serious. These fortunes aren't real. They're just vague, so you can read things into them. " He argued as Star then breaks another cookie.

" An unexpected visitor will arrive soon. " Once that was read Star turns around to look at the door expectantly. Jojo walks over and repeatedly open closes it.

" See? What did I tell you? No ones here. Now who wants grilled cheese. "

" Did someone say grilled chesse?! " Matthew asked appearing out of nowhere taking him by surprise.

" Well, hello, my, unexpected visitor. "

" Matthew, tell her that the fortune cookies aren't magical! "

" I don't know man. They seem magical to me. " The teen replied. " Heck one time I got a fortune saying Good things will come my way. And I actually won a lottery ticket worth five hundred dollars. " He said before walking inside and headed to the table.

" Why are you suddenly a non-believer? " The blonde asked breaking another one open. " Reach for the stars and achieve your dream. " Star then blasts a hole in the ceiling nearly hitting Buff Frog. Jojo meanwhile quickly uses Neon Galaxy's speed to knock away the falling debris over Star. " Pegasus feathers! I have always dreamed of having a skylight in here! Blindly following these fortune cookies is the best decision I've ever made! "

" Whoa! Happened in here? " Jolyne asked now stepping into the living room. " Why did Star blast a hole in the ceiling? "

" Oh I don't know. maybe its because you didn't listen to me. " Joey said frowning at his grandmother. " Because, now Star thinks that those stupid cookies know everything! " He says before going the backyard to wind some wood to use to patch up the hole leaving the older woman in the living room.

" Did I really cause this? " She asked herself as out of nowhere a bird flew by and left a gift that landed right in her hair ticking her off. " I'll take as a yes. " She said and headed to the kitchen sink to rinse herself off.

* * *

We now once again see the inside of the breakroom inside Ludo's castle.

" Okay Toffee I'm going to show you were working with here. " Ludo explained as he led his newest employee inside to just what the monsters were doing. As for what they were doing it appeared to be a break dance battle between the two headed monster and the frilled monster with rap music in the background.

As the battle continued on Boo Fly stuck a Kick Me sign on the frilled monsters back and this made the orange monster do what the sign says. Once the frilled monster was pushed it got pushed back by Bearicorn and another weird alligator monster crashing into Beard Deer. Then just like that they all began to rough house.

" I guess I'm doomed huh? " Ludo asked and looked up to Toffee. " Be honest. I can handle it. " He said before Buff Frog came out of a portal and salutes.

" Ludo master. The girl things the messages in her cookies are fortunes. She does whatever they say. " Buff Frog reported.

" Interrupting! " Ludo snapped as Buff Frog. " Well Toffee? Give it to me straight. Are my monsters the worst ever or what? "

" Uh... " Toffee couldn't find the right words for what he was seeing. The warthog monster punches the lizard monster over and over until his fist got stuck in it's mouth.

" Aw man, its stuck. "

He then looks at Buff Frog and begins to think over what he said earlier. " Maybe...we can do something those...fortune cookies. " Buff Frog pushes Ludo off to the side.

" What? What is...What? What? "

He kneels down to his level. " You sure you trust him, boss? "

" Of course! " Ludo replies as he walks off with Toffee with the two headed monster walking into view with three eyed potato baby chewing on its left head for some odd reason.

* * *

We now cut back to see Star and Jojo walking through Echo Creek. As for what they were doing Jojo was taking the blonde to the restaurant to get things sorted out.

The blonde looked into her star shaped purse. " Aw, last cookie. I can't wait to get more! "

" Star! For the last time food can't predict the future! "

" Sure it can. On Mewni there are calizon's that tell you how you're going to die. "

* * *

Cut to a shot of Mewni with a Butterfly family manservant eating a calzone.

" You will die from joking on a calzone. " The food said scaring the manservant before it laughed. " Just kidding. A giants gonna sit on your face. "

* * *

We not cut back to the duo who enter the alleyway behind the Chinese restaurant. As they did so they could see two individuals breakdancing.

" What are they doing? " Star asked.

" Break dancing. It's a pretty energetic form of dance and sometimes once in a while hence the name, you break something. " Jojo explained. As they were watching them Boo Fly snuck behind Star and reached into her purse swapping out a fortune cookie for a different one before flying back to Ludo and Toffee looking through the corner.

" Well done. " Toffee pats him on the head as he and Ludo peer through to watch their plan set in motion such as Star reaching for the cookie that was swapped earlier. Then Ludo's army appears with the two dancers revealing to be the two headed monster with the frilled.

From the boombox Bearicorn pops out " Fooled you. " He said before laughing.

" Okay, ambush huh? We kicked your asses once today. So we'll do it again. "

" Hold on! " Star stopped him. " Love is always the answer. " She read with Toffee watching form afar while her friend was taken a bit back by what she said.

" What?! Not in this case! They got us trapped! "

" Sorry Jojo. It's not the will of the cookie. " Star replied as Big Chicken charged at him but was only punched away by Neon Galaxy.

" Are you kidding me?! " He asked as he then rolled to the right and continued to dodge incoming attacks while his stand did the offensive. Star meanwhile was conflicted either help her friend or follow what the cookie said. Now normally someone would get there sense back and help but in Stars case...

" Hugs! " The blonde said and hugged Beard Deer who just couldn't resist the urge to return it back to her while Ludo and Toffee peered through the corner. " There's the wand! " Ludo said excitedly. " I can totally grab it! " He said about to lunge for it, but Toffee stopped him.

" Patience. " The reptilian said in manner like telling someone's kid to wait while they didn't want to.

Nearby Joey kept doing his best to move but was running out of room and Neon Galaxy could only do so much as it punched Big Chicken. After the chicken was sent flying an egg plopped into the teens hands and shoved it into Buff Frogs face and was pushed by bearicorn into three eyed potato babdy and Beard Deer with his Stand easily knocking them away and kicked the two headed monster.

" Star! Forget the fortune! There's only so much room I can move! " Joey said while continuing to fight off Ludo's monster while Star was hugging the warthog monster.

" Jojo don't fight. And they'll stop fighting you. Trust the cookie! " She said as he was then thrown into a dumpster with Buff Frog closing it while bearicorn drilled the lock locking the metal compartment only to be soon obliterated thanks to Neon Galaxy.

" Star! There after your wand! Have you completely forgotten about that?! " Joey asked as a few monster began to walk towards Star who still believed the fortunes were still real.

" You guys really need some hugs. " She said still blinded with her arms wide open and the sight of this was making Ludo very excited.

" It's actually working! " Ludo exclaimed in happiness and patted Toffee's arm.

" Love is always the answer. " Star says as she hugs the two headed monster while Ludo shoves past his monster getting closer and closer to his prize. Or so they thought.

All the sudden something appeared in front of all the monsters confusing them all greatly. As for what it was, rather simple, string that smelled like soap. Followed by the string pulling them all back and tumble onto the ground followed by a whistle getting their attention along with the duo.

Standing right their was Jolyne with a pissed off look on her face and hovering above her was her stand, Stone Free. It was about the same height similar to Jolyne' along with her figure.

It wore a pair of sunglasses, varying in darkness, obscuring, vertically ridged eyes. Four blade-like protrusions run over it's from the top of the jaw to the back of it's neck, bordering the sides of both eyes. Cones truncated, at a length of one-third with the width of it's head protrude from the region of the ears. It had elliptical shoulder pads with a snakeskin pattern, and hexagonal shaped knee pads. Several patches of it's lightly-shaded body reveal a fibrous interior, wound horizontally. It's forehead, neck, arms, and the area from it's midriff to the top of its feet bear small, evenly spaced studs/bumps.

" Get the hell away from them! " Jolyne yelled out and Stone Free unleashed a barrage of punches.

" Oraoraoraoraoraoraora! " The stand cried out as she then kneeled down to Star's level.

" Are you okay? " She asked frantically worried.

" Yeah...I..I'm fine. "

" Then why aren't you fighting? " She inquired as a few monsters tried to sneak up on her but Stone Free easily knocked them away.

" I was just doing what the Fortune Cookies said. " The blonde replied.

" What are you... " She then paused in realization shaking her head. ' That's what Joey was talking about.' " Star...(sighs) I'm sorry. "

" For what? "

" You see the fortunes in the cookies aren't real. " She said grabbing a piece of paper. " I was just messing with you to have a little fun. And when Joey told me not to do it. I didn't listen, because I didn't know it'd end up like this. So I'm sorry. Plus, I over heard them talk through Stone Free, this whole thing was a trap so bird brain over here could steal your wand. "

" Hey! " Ludo barked while the blonde gasped at this realization.

" So Star you know what this means? " Jojo asked now walking towards them.

" Oh yeah. Love is never the answer... " Star replied now changing the tone of her voice.

" Ah man I wanted to say that. " Joey said with a bit of disappointment.

" Mega- " She was stopped by Jolyne.

" Hey, Star, let me make it up to you. Okay, please? " The older woman asked with a smile showing she wanted to make things right between them.

" Okay, go on right ahead. " Star said letting her go forward with her grandson.

Jolyne then gained a smirk looking towards the monsters. " Honestly, they have the nerve to trick a sweet girl like that into and use her kindness. Yare yare dawa. "

" I agree. " Joey added cracking his knuckles. " You guys just pissed off the wrong family. So now it's time for pay back. Double folded. " Jojo said as Neon Galaxy and Stone Free appeared looking over the monsters gaining smirks and chuckling showing they were greatly gonna enjoy the beating while their enemy's screamed.

 **Stone Free: " Oraoraoraoraororaoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora! "**

 **Neon Galaxy: " Noranoranoranoranoranoranoranoranoranora!** "

As this happened Toffee was seen up above observing the fight raising an eyebrow and grinning slightly. Once the beating was done and the monsters were all sent flying Star stood by what she witnessed and could only say one word. " Whoa... "

Ludo was now seen pushing a heavily bruised bearicorn through the portal leading back to his castle as Toffee walks up him. " Welcome to my life. " He said with the reptilian following them looking back on the trio for a moment and entered as the portal closed.

" I'm sorry Jojo. I should've listen to you. You obviously know better then a cookie. "

" No, it's my fault in the first place. " Jolyne spoke up. " So we cool? "

" Were cool. " Star replies giving her a fist bump and look to see the same woman from earlier holding another box of fortune cookies.

" Oh! Weird perky girl! You want some more stale cookies? "

" Who could say no to that? " Star replied as she went over to the woman and received the box full of goods and got a look from Jojo and Jolyne as the lady went back into the restaurant closing the door. " Heheh. What? Their not real fortunes. But their still really good cookies. "

" Well, when you put like that, why not, I'll take some. " Jojo said before taking one out and opened it up eating the cookie with Star reading out the fortune.

" A great evil has been unleashed. "

" Ooooooh... " Both teens said before laughing away.

' Mmmm...I got a bad feeling all the sudden. ' The older woman said as she then caught up with the two teens and afterwards drove them back home with the blonde giving her compliments about Stone Free.

* * *

Back in Ludo's dimension.

" Cheers " The small bird said raising a class clanging glasses with Toffee filled with the same swamp water from yesterday. " That was the closest we've ever come. That girl always get's the best of me. " Ludo says while Toffee walks over to the opening giving him a brief view of Butterfly castle.

" Yes, well, your not the first monster to fall victim to their magic. "

" Things will be different, when I get the wand! " Ludo says as he begins imitating laser noises while Toffee goes into another part of the castle. Once he made his way through the halls he opened the door and inside was Danzig shuffling a deck of cards.

He looked to see who it was and chuckled diverting his attention back to what he was doing before laying out a few cards on his table.

" Ah, I see you finally showed up Toffee. "

" No, Danzig the pleasure is all mine. " The reptilian replied with a smirk coming around and sat on the chair across from his table.

" And I assume you still remember our agreement? " The being asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Of course. " Toffee smiled. " This has been something we've been working to achieve for a long time now. " Toffee replies as he then joins his accomplice in a game of cards with a silhouette made out of energy being briefly seen hovering above Danzig with it's eyes giving off a glint.

 **To be continued!**

 **Whew! Yep! You're all seeing this! After a few months of me being preoccupied by things such as work and stuff, I can now continue working on this story!  
(Whole reason was because I got laid off from my job:( Worked for about nearly six months and was laid off this month. But at least they were honest, and they could call me up to give it right back, so now I'm job hunting once again. )  
**

 **Now replying to reviewers**

 **R**

 **Hmm. That's right, Jolyne has made her debute. And glad you enjoyed the fight.**

 **Awesomerebel55**

 **Damn straight. And I'm glad that you like Gun'z and Roses and nope I based it off the kaiju Biolantte in her rose form. But I do hope that you like this so far the interactions with Jolyne and Star.**

 **Punsisher7771**

 **Don't worry Giorno will come up later on;)**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Hope the wait was worth it friend. ;)**

 **Tehjsan95**

 **Heh, that's an idea to consider in the future. For now it alright. :) I do appreciate the suggestion.**

 **Raidtensho**

 **A very interesting ability yes. I will think about that idea when I cross that bridge. And do hope that this is satisfying.**

 **Ninjarider1**

 **I'm pretty sure I fixed that. So I will check when I have the time.**

 **Bobbyjenkins**

 **I'm now slightly getting annoyed..it hasn't come to mind at all. I appreciate the encouragement to contiue it. But please...don't push to many buttons. But still hope you enjoyed it as well.**

 **So yeah, I do hope that you all enjoyed this long awaited chapter my friends.**

 **What I was going to originally is halfway complete. So in the meantime I will do an easy chapter. That way there'll be more updates in a short period in time.**

 **So until next time,**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **P.s. Starting around October I will release a crossover, between Soul Eater and Kamen Rider Kiva.**

 **I'm calling it The Rider of DWMA. So hope some of you will be interested in that. I'm also considering doing a little rework on my most popular story, The Outcast.**

 **I don't know when I'll begin, but I will at least try.**


	15. Chapter 15 Royal Pain (Retold)

**Keyword of what I've been in the mood for: Ice Cream. (me imagining an awesome milk shake with two large scoops vanilla and my favorite mint chocolate chip)**

 **And now here is the next chapter of Star vs The Forces of Evil(Retold) that has been surprisingly and unexpected, really fast to make!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **It's now been about three days ever since Grandma Jolyne had arrived and two days since the events with those fortune cookies. Personally that was one hell of an annoying day.**

 **But on the bright side, things have been calming down a bit lately, aside from having to fight Ludo's army but that now just seems like an almost normal activity for me and Star.**

 **So I'm have my fingers crossed that nothing will happen tomorrow.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Royal Pain(Retold)**

As of the moment Joey had just woken up from a long deep slumber. Stopping at the foot of his room.

" Good morning Jojo! "

" Morning Star. " The teen replied and then heard the sound of water quickly catching his interest. After waking himself fully up he then realized that the stairs were now flowing with water. " Oh heck yeah. " He said before he went back into his room and got onto the water wearing a pair of black swim trunks. Once he got into position he got into the tube. The vast wide long tubes were soon filled with the excited screams of Jojo who was clearly having a good time lasting for at least a few minutes before ending up in a pool filled with swimming laser puppies.

" **That...was...Awesome!** " Joey cried out in excitement resurfacing as Star came up to him wearing a green wetsuit with a star on her shoulder left shoulder and shorts with a pink swimming cap with a floral pattern.

" I know right? Stairs are so boring! "

" But does my mom and grandma know about this? "

" Oh we know... " Jewel replied now wearing a black swimsuit on floaty tube with a drink on her hand.

" But we like it. " Jolyne finished her daughters sentence who was wearing a lavender swimsuit of her own appeared to be sunbathing. " Heck. This whole thing is practically a vacation, even though were home. " She continued while getting up and used Stone Free to give herself a boost in the air over the pool. " Cannonball! " She yelled out and landed in the pool making a big splash and Star laugh as she watched her get carried away by a dolphin. " Haha. Sweet! "

" I love living here! If my parents found out I've been using magic for stuff like this, oh boy they'd flip out! " The blonde explained as Joey got out as the doorbell rang.

" Hmm? Wonder who that is? " Jojo asked.

" I'll get it. " Star replied waving her arms heading towards the door. Once it was opened it revealed to be King River on one of his manservants who blew a horn. " Oh hey dad. " She greeted casually but snapped back in realization. " Dad?! "

As he greeted his daughter she quickly slammed the door. " Oh no! I got to hide everything! " The camera zooms out to show the entire living room. The water slide is shaped like a giant octopus with a mermaid sitting on the upper left ledge followed by a submarine surfacing.

" What's the matter? "

" My dad is here! "

" Seriously?! Why's he here?! "

" I don't know! "

" Okay, okay. First calm down. And second, let's get to work to get everything back to normal. " Jojo suggested with the blonde agreeing to the plan. After a few seconds of flashing lights and magical noises everything and was wearing her edgar dress.

She then opened the door putting on a fake smile. " What a pleasant surprise! (laughing nervously) What brings you here unexpectedly? "

" Well, I was in the neighborhood and...Agh. Who am I kidding? Your mother, has banished me from the castle. " He exclaimed while making a face.

" What did you do? " Star asked.

" Nothing! I just left a garment or two laying around. " River replied as he entered the harper household with his manservant dragging his stuff inside falling in the process. " I thought that perhaps I could stay here for a day while this blows over.

" Well, that's fine. But your welcome to stay for a few more days just in case... " Jewel replies over hearing the whole conversation and walking up. " Oh and we never properly introduced ourselves. I'm Jewel Harper, I'm Joey's mother. "

" Oh yes of course. You were in that Hydra Cave. " River replied as Jolyne came in.

" Hydra Cave? " She asked her daughter in curiosity.

" Long story. " Jewel quickly replied. " Also, this my mother Jolyne Cujoh. "

" Oh, another family member. Pleasure to meet you. " River said shaking her hand.

" Huh, didn't expect to see a king in person and right back at ya. " She replied. " Well, in the meantime, make yourself at home. " Jolyne says as she grabs her purse.

" Hey, where are you guys going? " Joey asked now seeing his mother and grandmother walk out the door.

" Eh, a little shopping. That's all. See you later Joey. " Jewel replies now leaving the house.

" Well, I'll leave you two alone then. " Joey says and heads up to his room.

All the sudden a laser puppy pops out of River's beard barking away. " Huh? Oh, hello- " He was cut off because it then shoots his eyes with it's lasers followed by his beard bursting into flames and smolders.

" Star, " River began while holding the laser puppy. " If your mother was here and knew you were using your wand inappropriately, she would send you straight to St. Olga's... " He said in a serious manner before smiling. " But I'm not your mother! I rather enjoy destructive magical puppies. "

" This visit is actually gonna be fun then! " Star exclaims and hugs her dad.

" Father-Daughter Day! " They both chant before she grabs gun by the mustache and drags him around the house.

" Tour time! " The blonde cried out.

It now shows Star showing her dad her room by opening the door. " Check out my room. "

" Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo! " River exclaims in excitement and awe seeing all the different magical creatures all around in her room as it then shows a few of the creatures flying pig and the eye patched teddy bear having a pillow fight.

" Get him! "

" Get him! "

" Get him! "

" Gut him like fish! " A clown cried out.

" I got twenty bucks on Teddy! " A gnome cries holding a wad of money before they all greeted the blonde.

" I'm Kevin. I'm new! " The clown introduced himself.

" Magnificent! "

" If think this is good, then wait till you see the most magical room in the whole house... " Star says as she drags River by his beard into a place that seemed a little to dumb. " The bathroom! "

Upon entering her old man went over to the toilet before sitting on it. " What a glorious throne. Why does it have a hole? "

" Um, humans put things in there and flush'em down.

" Flush? What's a flush? " River asks with his eyes narrowed before turning into amazement and pulled the lever making it flush watching it in awe as the water swirls in the bowl. " My word! Where does the water go? "

" Nobody knows. It's one of Earth's greatest mysteries. " Star replies in a mystic tone as River grabs the toilet paper.

" Does this go in it? " He questioned.

" Al the time. " Star replies with him flushing the whole role down the toilet making him gasp deeply before huffing and puffing returning with a toothbrush.

" This? " He asked holding it up to her.

" I don't see why not. " Star replies as she watches him flush it down the toilet with a wide smile.

" This? " River is holding up a toilet brush.

" Go for it...! " She replies while making a face.

Meanwhile next door Joey is doing a little internet shopping and as he's doing this he over hears the stuff going on in the bathroom

River: " This? "

Star: " Sure! "

River: " This? "

Star: " Yep! "

River: " This? "

Star: " Go for it! "

" What the hell are they even doing? " Jojo wonders as it then shows the toilet beginning to over flow with water from all the stuff River is trying to flush down including flying pig.

River is now seen laughing holding a bowling ball over his head. " This?! "

" _Do it!_ " Star replies still making a face.

Jojo now comes out of his room with a laser puppy wanting some attention. He picks it up and begins to pet it as the father and daughter duo race out of the bathroom.

" Hey Jojo! " Star greeted.

" Love the bathroom! " River exclaimed.

" Hey guys where are- " He pauses now seeing what Star and River had done in the bathroom seeing all the stuff shoved into the toilet. " Oh come on guys! Not the toilet! " The black spiked haired teen cried out in frustration as he felt the water beginning to flood.

* * *

Later on that night Star was fast asleep on her bed. Moaning in her sleep pulling the blanket closer and sniffs something. She opens her eyes sits up and holds out what she sniffed. It was a pair of her old mans underwear.

She then screams and falls out of the bed onto the floor. " Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross! " She said frantically wiping the germs on her pajama's. Now wide awake she see's all of her old mans clothes littered all over her room with a shirt falling onto the floor with a splat.

" Ewww... " A noise was heard. " What was that? " She asked now brining out her wand to give herself a little light to see a few magical creatures are running in fear from a giant mound of dirty clothes where some noises were heard. She enters inside of it and what does she find her dad roughhousing with Kevin the clown while a few magical creatures watched. " Dad, what are you doing? "

In the middle of fighting River laughs and greets his daughter. " Hello darling! " And continued to fight.

" It's the middle of the night. " She said with a fact showing she was rather irritated and wanted to go back to sleep.

" Ah, the perfect time for a tussle. Isn't that right clowney? "

" The name is Kevin, old man. " The clown retorts to the king who threw him into a wall and falls on the floor with a squeak.

" Give it up clown! "

" Bring the pain! " The two grapple and River catches Kevin in an armlock making the clown cry.

" I can do this all night! " River says with a laugh while Kevin groaned in pain.

" Chicky-wink. "

* * *

The next morning Star is at the table with her room mate emptying out an entire bottle of maple syrup with a tired look on her face.

" Good morning Star... " Jojo greets his room mate while eating a bowl of cereal.

" Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba... " The blonde replies.

" I hate to be blunt, but it was so freaking loud last night. " The teen said in a bitter voice.

" It wasn't me Oskar. " She said still going through the sleepy phase. " It was my dad. He's insane! " She cried out now standing up dropping the empty bottle of syrup raising her arms into the air while he hair was all messed up. " He thinks he can just come down to Earth and do whatever he wants! He is so inconsiderate! "

" Hmm. I can relate to that. " Jojo exclaimed.

" What do you mean? "

" Doesn't that sound _familiar?_ " He hinted.

" Yeah...he does this to my mom! " She said in realization.

" Eh, not exactly what I had in mind, but that too. And also, thanks to your stunt yesterday I had to unclog the toilet. You guys even put my toothbrush in their, that's just gross and messed up. Plus, why would even put a bowling ball in there?! Not to mention how come I saw on the news that the mini golf park was burned down to the ground yesterday? "

" That...was an absolute disaster... " Star replied rubbing her left shoulder nervously remembering the fire her father had caused.

" I do have to agree with Joey on this one. " Jewel chimed in wearing her purple night gown and drinking a cup of coffee. " Their are limitations with house guests. " She takes a sip of her coffee to help tone down her frustration of not being barely able to sleep. " So here's the bottom line. Either he goes back to Mewni to patch things up with your mother today, or it's out to the street him. Now if excuse me I'm gonna take a shower and your grandmother and I are gonna go into town to buy a new toilet. " She said before leaving the kitchen still drinking her coffee.

" Sorry Star, but mom's right. " Jojo added more salt into the wound.

" Oh don't worry. He's leaving today. So I'm glad and I don't know just how much more of this I can take. " She says unaware that her old man was using Christmas lights to swing from tree to tree before crashing into a nearby window taking Star by surprise.

" Hello Star. " He then opened up the window, still covered up in Christmas lights.

" Dad, what are you doing? "

" I'm hanging lights for the party. " River replied.

" What party? " She asked hopping she wasn't hearing what he said.

" Oh, jeez. I forgot to tell you. I'm having such a great time here, I decided to stay. " Hearing that made Star freeze in fear while Jojo perked up hearing what was said. " Isn't that great? "

" Greeeeeat. " Star said while Jojo's eye's twitched as River continued.

" Oh, and in celebration of moving here, I've invited some friends to check out my new digs. " The doorbell rings. " They're here! " River exclaims heading towards the door while the spiked black haired teen walks towards his roommate.

" Star...whatever happens, be ready to partake in a funeral and my trial. " Jojo said in a menacing tone.

The whole house suddenly fills with various creatures from other dimensions who appeared to be mostly from royalty.

Nearby a man wearing a toga and a blue squirrel with a crown hold a frog creature upside down as it eats a cake both chanting. " Chew, chew, chew, chew, chew! "

We now see a creature with a long beard drawing on another creatures face with a green marker as a cloud creature laughs. " Don't wake him up man! "

" We seriously got to do something... " Joey said in a serious tone. " If my mom and grandmother come in here, to find all this. They are gonna be pissed. "

" I know-I know! Just let me try to handle this! " Star said frantically before spotting her old man talking to King Pony Head and walks over to him.

" Dad, I really need to talk to you right now. " Star said before another voice was heard.

" Hey, guys! " They all look towards the door to see a sun wearing a large pair of sunglasses. " Well, here I am! Yeah! Now the party can start. " He laughed trying to get through the door but couldn't. " Ooh, tight squeeze. " The sun then breaks through the door leaving a hole with burnt marks. " My bad. "

" Oh no! Who invited Helios?! That guys is the worst! " River exclaimed now identifying it's name.

" Gross. Now he's got his ear's pierced? " King Pony Head added.

" There he goes eating all the appetizers. " River said gesturing to the party crasher who inhaled all the food on the table and moved on. " He ruins every party and is completely oblivious about it! "

" Funny. I can weirdly relate... " Star said glaring over to her father crossing her arms.

" Look, people are already going into orbit around him! " River said as they watched dozens of party guests float uncontrollably around Helios before a small elf creature was absorbed inside him.

" So why don't you go kick him out along with everyone else? " Star inquired.

" No way. " River replied before walking away with King Pony Head. " I'm not talking to that tool. "

" Ugh! " Star exclaims in frustration facepalming herself.

Nearby Jojo was doing his best to hold in his anger and blowing a fuse. ' Stay calm, Joey, stay calm... ' He said to himself but kept getting bumped into. And then noticed something a few of the unwanted guests were upstairs.

Leaping into the air with his stand giving him a boost he sprawled up stairs and got into one room in particular. " Get the hell out here! And stay out of my moms bedroom! What the hells wrong with you?! " He yelled out as Neon Galaxy comedically kicked the intruders out. He dusts off his hands and then looks over to see someone leaving his room with his PS4 intow before freezing in fear upon being caught. " Oh...hell no... " The teen growls as Neon Galaxy comes fourth and takes the counsel from the guy before beating the crap out of him with the creatures own hand by making it slap itself.

" Whoo! Everybody dancing really sure works up my appe-Ooh desert! " Helios then inhales various sweets from another table with Star coming up to him.

" Excuse me, " Star got his attention making him turn around. " I think you've overstayed your welcome and you gotta go. "

The sun then gulps. " Well, you want to know something? " He asked as she briefly gets caught in his gravitational pull. " I maybe filled with hydrogen, but you're filled with 'annoy-ogen'! You just got burned by the sun! " Helios says as he laughs away going somewhere else.

" Whoa! " She looks at the sun with an angry expression and looks over to see Jojo beating the crap out of more house guests who invaded the upper floors.

" And freakin stay out! " He cries out in anger and in frustration bangs his head against the wall and sighs through his nostrils.

" Jojo... " Star gets his attention by putting a hand on his shoulder making him turn around. " I'm really sorry about all this. I didn't know my dad could stir up this much trouble. "

He shakes his head. " No, don't be sorry about it Star. You're not the one to blame here. " He said reassuring her and continued. " Look, I love all the fun things you want to do. But, just for a future reference give me a heads up once a while okay? " Star nodded.

" Sure. But what are we gonna do about this party? "

" Well, after beating the crap out of someone trying to steal my Ps4 and many other people trying to get into my mothers drawers...I came up with an idea. " He quickly whispered into her ear who then smirked in agreement.

Nearby Helios seemed to be acting up while laughing. " I'm still hungry, but there's no more food! " He then began to grow in size. " I guess I'll just have to eat the whole planet! " Helios yelled out with a crazy look on his face making the party guests gasp while Star appears on Cloudy.

" Time to purge this party! " The blonde cried out using the same spell turning the house into a giant water slide again soaking everyone's socks making them groan.

" Hey, two pairs of wet socks! " A four legged creature cried out as turban wearing goblin opened up a portal. " I'm outta here! " One by one all the party guests left going through portals leading to their home dimensions including King Pony Head.

" Because I'm ridiculously apathetic to others, I'm leaving too. " He said going through a dimension portal.

" Gentlemen! Gentlemen! " He tried to urge them to stay but then looked at the huge mess. " Wow. I really made a mess of things... " River said in realization upon looking at all of the damage that was caused because of his actions. Then he looks down and picks up Helios who was now a golf ball sized sphere since the spell cooled him down.

Heck his voice was now squeaky. " There's no way I'm poopin' out of this party! " The former sun said before sneezing. Nearby Jojo was sitting on the floating couch with Star.

" That was a really good idea. Who knew people hated wet socks so much. " The blonde commented.

" Hey, a lot of people hate them. But it's good to see it applies to not just this world. " He replies while wringing out his own socks as River approaches them.

" Um, sweetheart. I perhaps got a little carried away. " He sits on the couch. " And I may have been a little inconsiderate. I guess that's why your mother threw me out in the first place. I'm sorry you guys. "

" Yes that's all true. " Jojo spoke up. " But come on man. You're better then this. We all make mistakes, and it's okay. Just as long as we learn from them. "

" Jojo's right dad. So, will you patch things up with mom? "

" Defiantly. " River answered.

" Hugs! " Both father and daughter said embracing one another.

" Quick question? What are you gonna do with Helios? " Jojo asked.

" Ooh, after party! Where are we gonna go? " The small sphere inquired with a smile.

" I have no idea, but I'll give you a ride! " River replies as he takes out his rams-head club. " Ha-ha! Tally-ho! " He strikes Helios like a golf ball and sends him flying through a portal leading to another dimension.

" Hole in one! " He laughs as he brings out his dimensional scissors. " I'll send my top serfs here to make everything better then new. Farwell. " He bid goodbye and jumped through the portal leading back to Mewni.

" Bye dad! "

" See ya! " The two tens said with Star turning around to face her best friend.

" Phew! From now on, I'll always give you a heads up. "

" Thanks. But...every once in a while a surprise is pretty good. " He replied before gaining a mischievous grin before Neon Galaxy 'gently' shoving Star into the water laughing away.

The blonde meanwhile gains a mischievous grin of her own. " Ooooh. So you're playing that way huh? " She asked before using her wand to create a hand made out of energy grabbing him by the leg and pulling him inside before he resurfaced on the back of a dolphin with another one coming up and lifting her up. The two water creatures then rode out through the house with the teens just laughing away having a good time.

 **To be continued**

 **Well? Short chapter then most right? I did cut out the mini golf scene because come on, lets face it. That's just freakin crazy, I mean seriously. You wouldn't think the government would investigate on what happened? Plus, I'm pretty sure now a kid, will probably think santa claus causes destruction.**

 **But I'm also surprised that I've updated this thing twice, and in just two days no less. Heck, maybe the chapter that I've been working on for a while might be posted tomorrow, who knows?**

 **Now, time to reply to the reviewers**

 **awesomerbel155**

 **Very pleased to hear, more like read that you've enjoyed it. As for the other Jojo's well I can only say this, only time can tell. And indeed things will be getting more Weird and Bizarre.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Happy to hear it and yes I still am passing the word about. And hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **Raidentensho**

 **Eh, I got an idea for when Hekapoo comes into the picture, and the return of Hamon. Eh, I'm really so sure about that. But thanks for the suggestion and idea my friend. But that don't mean I won't consider it though.**

 **Bobby Jenkins**

 **I accept your apology. And I do apologize to you as well. I'm glad that you enjoyed it, and wow, you're now the second person who wants to see The Eye's Above Heaven happen. So like I told the first, I'll think about it.**

 **So, as for next time, well, you all do the math. What goes with Royal Pain? It's that simple. Heheh.**

 **Until next time...**

 **G King! Out!**


	16. Chapter 16 Freeze Day (Retold)

**Sorry about the long wait for an update. Bunch of stuff happened and the original file got deleted so I had to restart this all the way from scratch. And this thing was just sitting here for months so I'm really glad that I get to finally finish this chapter.**

 **Also a little shout out to my pal BloodyDemon666 for those extremely bored and got nothing else to do check, out his story Testament of a Mewni Princess, it's actually not half bad.**

 **But enough talk let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Freeze Day (Retold)**

 **Wow, the last two days have been so annoying.**

 **But at least Star's dad went back home and when both mom and grandma got back home they flipped out.**

 **However after explaining to them of what had exactly happened they completely understood. Heck they were even more thrilled to see that River kept his word and sent some servants to help repair the damage done to the house and clean up the mess that he had made.**

As of the moment Star was in the bathroom wearing her sea green dress with the pink octopus on the front readjusting her red devil horn headband. But after reexamining it in the mirror she decided to try a different headbands.

First came a flower headband. " Ugh. " Then a pirate hat. " Uhh... " A red fez with a gold tassel. " Ugh. " And then a green cactus headband. " Ah! Cacti for the win. " She declared proudly examining herself in the mirror.

The door to the bathroom opened and from it came Jojo who gave off a loud yawn with his eyes being slightly red with large bags underneath his eyes. " Morning Star. "

" Jojo are you okay? You look terrible. " The blonde noted as her roommate headed over to the other sink and splashed hot water on his face a few times.

" I know. I wasn't able to get much sleep. " He replied applying some tooth paste on his toothbrush.

" How come? "

" I had a real bad nightmare. " He replied as he began to brush his teeth.

" Do you wanna talk about it? " She asked as he spat on his side of the sink.

" No, I'm fine. " The black spiked haired teen replied as he then exited out of the bathroom and headed into his room to get dressed leaving Star looking very concerned for what was wrong with her roommate.

A few hours later school had

" So? Wanna go to a few dimensions? " Star inquired.

" Nah, I'm gonna take a nap. I'm gonna try and get myself some sleep. " Joey replied as he went up the stairs leaving Star by herself and sighed showing she was worried about her friend. " Well, I could use a snack. " The blonde said and headed to the kitchen and to the refrigerator examining it's contents. " Hmm, hmm, hmm. Oooh, jello. "

" Hey Star " Jewel greeted scaring the teen making her jump and the older woman laugh. " Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you there. "

" Eh, it's cool. "

" So what are you doing? "

" Just getting a snack. " Star replied still showing that she was worried about her roommate that Jewel instantly caught on.

" Okay, Star spill it. Sit down talk to me. " She said motioning her over to the table sitting across from one another. " So what's going on? "

She then sighs in defeat. " Jojo seems really down. He's been like this all. "

" All day? " This was starting to peak the mothers interest and worry. " Why what's been going on?

" He said something about having a very bad nightmare. " Star answered.

" And has he told what about it? Have you tried asking him? "

" I have. But he keeps saying it'll be fine. " Star continues. " But it just looks like whatever he had is bothering him. I'm just really worried. "

" I see. " Jewel hummed. " I noticed his behavior lately too and so has my mom. I honestly think this has something to with the stress. "

" Of what? "

" Well his 'normal life' isn't the same anymore since Stands keep going after him and fighting off those monsters. " Jewel explained. " But I think maybe this weekend we could do something a little fun to get his mind off of things. " The woman said before Star gasped.

" Jewel. You just gave me an idea. " The blonde said before running out of the kitchen but ran back in. " Forgot my jello. " She said and darted straight to her room and began to look through the spell book.

" Well. Glad I could help in someway. " The lavender haired woman said before continuing what she was doing earlier.

* * *

 **The next day**

Jojo was now stiring from his slumber slowly opening his eyes and was completely unaware Star was right above him. " Good morning! " Star cried out scaring the teen out of bed making him fall on the floor.

" What the heck are you some kind rooster?! " Jojo inquired in a frustrated tone getting back up. " I was having a good dream finally, and that ended thanks to you. But thanks for waking me up. Now I can get myself some breakfast. "

" Actually...I have a better idea. " The blonde smiled.

" I don't follow. "

" Simple Jojo. You need a day off. "

" A day off? " The teen inquired rather confused by what she meant by that. " We gonna like skip school today or something? "

" Nope. I already got a plan. Now hold my hand. "

" Huh? Okay what the heck are you gonna do now? "

" Just trust me. " The blonde said with a smile and did what she said.

' Wow...her hands are really warm. ' Jojo said to himself but shook off any other incoming thoughts and as he was curious to see what exactly Star was gonna do.

" Here we go. " Star began and slowly waved her wand left and right. " Easy Peasy Time Freezie! " She said before all the sudden clock made out of energy appeared above both the teens. All the sudden much to their amazement time began to slow down. The laser puppies froze while firing off lasers, down below Jewel was cooking breakfast humming away with an egg stopping just mere inches away from the frying pan while Jolyne was stepping into the shower about to let her towel drop.

" Did you...did you just stop time? "

" Yes I did. " Star said proudly. " I looked it up in the spell book yesterday. " She said as Jojo reached towards a laser firing in mid air but recoiled in pain soothing his finger afterwards.

" Are you sure this is gonna be okay? " He asked with Star grabbing his cheeks looking directly at him.

" Don't worry about it Jojo. Because todays a Freeze Day~! " She said singing the last part of the sentence. " So come on, what do you say? "

The spiked black haired teen began to think about it for a moment before a smirk went across his face and shrugged his shoulders. " Eh, why not? Let's go have some fun! "

" Now your talking! " Star said before she rushed out of the door while Jojo headed over to his room and grabbed his I pod. " What are you doing? "

" Eh, figured I'd bring in a few tunes. " He replied before selecting a song.

 **(Song playing in the background: Mr Blue Sky by ELO short for Electric Light Orchestra)**

With music playing in the background the duo rushed out of the house cheering away passing by a frozen mail man who was being chased by a laser puppy.

It first shows them in the park with Star casting her wand giving a baby a mustache laughing away before raising it up into the air and giving everyone else facial hair while laughing away.

Next it shows the duo eating on a rooftop in the local bakery eating the owners birthday cake. And as Star was chewing she spat out one of the still flaming candles making them laugh as it now shows them having a picnic on top of car in the middle of a freeway that appeared to be right in the middle of traffic.

They then arrived at school to see a frozen Lars giving one of the nerds a wedgie. So Joey got the nerd out of the hold followed by Star putting the bullies own underpants over his face followed by Jojo running up to Principal Skeeve's office thinking for a moment. He then trashed the whole entire room flipping over the desk, and throwing other stuff on the floor and finally flipping the short man upside down on his head. Upon seeing this sight Star couldn't help but laugh.

Later on it shows the duo having a picnic on top of car in the middle of a freeway that appeared to be right in the middle of traffic. Before long it shows Ludo emerging from a portal. Star then swaps his skull crown with her cactus headband with Jojo taking a photo.

Once the two head gears were swapped he then drew all over Ludo's face and turned him around pushing him through the portal as they now returned back to school.

 **(Song now ending.)**

" That was, the funniest 48 hours of my life. " Joey said with a smile. " And it's all thanks to you Star! Thank you, I really needed this. "

" No problem Jojo. " The blonde replied happily in succeeding her mission to cheer her best friend up.

" Well, we better unfreeze time now. " Joey says with the blonde nodding and performed the spell.

" Easy Peasy Time Unfreezey! " The blonde did a twirl expecting something to happen but for some reason nothing did.

" Try it again. " Joey suggested.

" Easy Peasy Time Unfreezey! " She called out the spells name but once again nothing happened and this made the blonde nervous thinking the wand wasn't working right.

" Hehe, okay Star, this isn't funny. " He then gasps now seeing Star all frozen with a smile. " Oh man, Star not you too! "

" Hahaha! I'm messing with ya! " She said padding him on the shoulder and walks off.

" That's not funny! " Jojo retorts catching up to her.

" Oh come on. You should've seen the look on your face! "

* * *

It now cuts back to the Harper Household with the duo inside Star's room with the blonde pulling the spell book from underneath her bed.

" Okay magic instruction book. Instruct me. " Star said opening the book up to see that Glossaryck was frozen was well. " Oh no, Glossaryck is frozen too. "

" Eh, I never liked him. See ya pal. " Jojo says as he flips the page along with the short magical being. " Alright. Back to business. If there was a spell in here about freezing time, then should be something in here how to make it continue. "

" Okay, let's see, let's see. " Star said as she began to flip through the pages. " What to do if you make a dimension explode. " She flipped the next page. " What to do if you delete gravity... " She softly gasps. " Ooh. "

" Don't even think about it. " Jojo says bluntly.

" Heh-heh. Sorry. " She flips the next page and found what they were looking for. " Ah! What to do if you freeze time. We can move time forward if we go the Plains of Time and push The Wheel of Progress. "

* * *

With a single slice of the dimensional scissors they proceeded to enter the dimension called the Plains of Time.

" Whoa... " Jojo was in awe at the surrounding landscape. It was covered in sand and melting clocks. There's also an unmoving stream of water, a frozen waterfall, a giant hourglass and cuckoo clock. " This is defiantly one of many weirder places we've been to in the past. "

" Weirder then that dimension of cats with human faces? " Star asked.

 **Flashback.**

It now shows the duo in another dimension looking at a cat in a litterbox with it's back turned.

" Hey, kitty, kitty. " Star said before the thing turned around and indeed it did had a human face.

" **_Look, away!_ **" It said in a demonic voice.

 **Flashback end.**

They both then shuddered about the memory.

" Look! " Star said pointing out to the distance to see what appears to a gear in the distance on top of a hill. " That must be it. " They then got up closer to it.

" Whoaaaa... " Star said in amazement.

" That thing looks like a giant hamster wheel. " Jojo commented.

" Now, how do we start this thing? " Star asked outloud.

" Well, I don't see switch or lever nearby. Maybe it needs to be done manually? " Joey tried to guess and got onto it. " Let me try. " Once on he then tried his best effort to push the wheel with his legs to no avail and slipped off the thing. " That thing is stuck like a piece gum on your shoe. "

" New plan! " Star cried out. " Rainbow Racoon Rotation! " She then fired off an energy blast that bounced off the wheel and back to Star taking the form of purple racoon who then began to mimic her movements.

" Hmmm. Let's try Neon Galaxy. " Joey suggested at his Stand then came fourth and attempted to push the wheel but no luck. So instead it began to punch it rapidly. " Noranoranoranoranoranora! "

" Oh come on! How the heck do we even move this thing?! " The teen cried out in frustration.

" Magic and Stands won't work on that... " A voice said turning their attention to see a bearded blue skinned tall humanoid creature wearing a white robe, and had clock like necklace around his neck. " You got to use the magic of toesies. ' He said wiggling his toes.

" Wait a minute... " Joey paused for a second before immediately guessing who this being was since he seen so many different concepts about him. " Are you Father Time? "

" Yep, and this is Rockworth. He's a rock, but don't bring it up. He's kind of sensitive about it. " He said before scooching forward like a dog scratching itself on the carpet while making a motorboat noise.

" So are you the one who pushes the wheel? " Jojo questioned but the being totally ignored his question.

" Look I'm over here! " He moves a little to the left. " And now I'm over here! " He says with a laugh.

" And how long were you on the wheel? " Star asked as Father Time danced his way over to them.

" Oh you know, forever. " He replied casually. " Until someone cast a freeze spell and knocked me off of it. What is that?! " He asks and goes over to a puddle of watery dirt giving off a huge smile.

" That's mud. " Jojo answers as Father Time falls face-flat first into it and began to roll around in it like pig in a pen while Star walked up to Jojo who had her wand in her mouth for some odd reason.

" Oh, it's glorious! I love mud! " The being said making the duo exchange a look as they watched him slather it onto his tongue. He only ended up gaging in disgust and spits in it right in Jojo's face.

" Everybody's a critic... " The teen growled as his stand wiped it off his face and calmed himself down. " So, Mr Time, how would you feel about getting the universe started up again? "

" Oh. where has this been all my life? " Father Time once again ignored what the black spiked haired teen asked and continued to rub himself with mud.

" Uh... " Star looks around and scoops up some mud and puts it on the wheel. " Look, look, look. You can play with mud on your wheel. "

" Huh? Huh? " Jojo motioned trying to get him back on there.

" Well, that is an enticing offer, but nah. " He replied frustrating the teen before runs off. " Oh! There's some mud that's a slightly different color. " And there's a twig and there's a bush with arrows in it, and I-I don't know what that thing is but's waddling. " He said while looking over to a goose while the teens continued to chase him.

" Wait a second! You can't just leave time stopped! " Jojo says as Father Time runs past them making them stop and continue their chase as he takes incredibly high jumps across the landscape and they were having a hard time keeping up with him.

" But without time, " The being jumps right behind them causing them to skid and continue their chase. " Rainbows can't shoot across the sky! Glitter can't glitter! "

" Plus everything and everyone we know and love will frozen forever! " Jojo adds as then continue their pursuit as the being stops infront of an hour glass.

" What's this? " He asks as a door whooshes open taking him by surprise. " Ooh. " He then dances inside with the door closing just as the duo had caught up to him. They then heard him laugh and look to see him riding on a speedy turtle. " YOLO! [laughing] Anything's possible! " He cries out and continues to laugh before they turn around to see a large bunny.

" Nope. " Jojo says and continues to run on foot confusing Star who simply shrugged her shoulders and just followed him.

Elsewhere Father Time plays in water from a river filled with clocks and swims across to the other side with the duo not to far behind. They then jump landing onto a clock that instantly turned them to infants. As Jojo was about to fall Star caught him and jumped to the next clock turning her into an old woman. " Oh, my hearts... " She said now noticing that they were all droopy now as her friend landed right next to her resulting in him turning old as well.

" Huh, " He gazed at his reflection looking a bit like Joeseph in his sixties, " So this is me when I'm old. " He said before they jumped across landing on other side turning them back to their normal teenage selves.

" Where in the heck is he at?! " Joey asked frantically looking around the place for Father Time before spotting him run inside a large building filled with tv screens.

" Over there! " Star points out and they dash inside going up the stairs and were in awe of what they were seeing.

" Wow. This is the whole history of the entire universe. " Joey exclaims in amazement as they walked inside proceeding forward as they were going one screen in particular caught his attention. " Huh? " The black spiked haired teen walked towards it with Star walking beside him.

" What is this? " Star asked as Joey looked to see something at the bottom of the screen to see a year.

" It says here 1987. This must be the whole entire record of that year in the universe. " Then all the sudden something zapped his finger. " Ow! " He recoiled in pain as the screen then began to flash a series of images. " What's it doing now? " He asked before it then stopped showing what appeared to be a person making the spiked black haired teens eyes widen in realization and shock.

" Whoa...he just like you. " Star noted.

" That's because the guy on the screen is my great grandpa Jotaro. " The teen said as he then noticed a play symbol on the screen. Curious to see what it had to offer he then pressed the symbol making it play like a video from the internet. It then shows what appears to be an Egyptian location showing the streets and two individuals fighting.

One was Jotaro and the other was his family's archenemy Dio.

" That's Cairo Egypt. This was when he was fighting against Dio." Joey said identifying what was on the screen as they began to watch it. It depicted the battle in the year 1987 where Jotaro Cujoh was the last one to face off against Dio in Kairo Egypt after most of his travel companions, including his grandpa had all but been defeated at either at the hand of Dio's minion Cool Ice or the vampire himself. It now shows Dio using his Stand power to stop time before he is seen above the teen throwing down a roller.

" I'm going to roll all over you! " The vampire screamed out.

Kaboom! It was stopped by a fist belonging to Jotaro's Stand Star Platinum who then began a barrage of punches. " Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora! " The stand emitted it's battle cry.

" It's too late! Time to die! " Dio cried out as his Stand The World came fourth.

" Mudamudamudamudamudamudamudamudamudamuda! " It made it's own battle cry and also began to punch down the steam roller. The two stands continued punching away.

" Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora! "

" Mudamudamudamudamudamudamudamudamudamuda! "

" Eight seconds! " Dio exclaimed as he reeling his fist combined with the World power back. " I'll obliterate you! " The vampire yelled out making the roller finally land on top of Jotaro making a whole bunch of dust kick up.

" Nine seconds. " Dio said still keeping track of how long time was still frozen. " I did it. " He exclaimed seeing blood underneath the roller. " It is over. The World has defeated Star Platinum! My stand is more powerful then his... " He then slowly began to laugh. " I am immortal, I am everlasting! Stand Power! " He continued to laugh enjoying his victory. " Now there isn't cotrovertable proof on this miserable planet is stronger then me! You lonesome humans, I shall rule over your pathetic species until the end of time! " The vampire declared. " Now bow before my wisdom and power! Ten seconds! Would you look at that? I can stop time for ten seconds! " He cried out proudly and then diverted his attention down to what could possibly remain of Jotaro.

" Alright, now that I've defeated Jotaro I should investigate his lifeless body and drink his blood. That is if there's anything left to savor. " " Dio then headed off the roller ...or so he thought. He suddenly felt immobile, he couldn't move a single muscle of his body, no matter how hard he tried, " Th-This can't be my body's slowing down... N-No... It's not that I'm slowing down...For some reason, I can't move at all! I don't get it, this is impossible! I'm frozen! "

" Hey Dio! " A voice said coming from right behind him and much to his shock it was Jotaro who was still alive. " It's been eleven seconds. I guess that's your stands limit huh?. "

" What?! " The vampire exclaimed in shock.

" I stopped time at nine seconds. And it's a good thing I did. It gave me a chance to escape. Yare yare dazem you idiot. " He then did his signature point right towards the vampire. " Here's the thing! Since your frozen like that...destroying you will only take a second. "

" Jotaro! " Dio cursed his name and continued to speak in shock. " This is madness, you can stop time too? Curse you. This whole act was a ruse to my nine seconds wasn't it you bastard? "

" How does it feel Dio? " Jotaro asked now speaking directly right behind him still frozen. " How's it feel when you're arch enemy tower behind you, while you stand frozen and helpless? I suppose it's like holding your breath when your underwater. Only someone's out to get you and you're air is running out as you desperately swim for your life. " He then grabs Dio's shoulder. " Then, after finally reaching the surface and taking a breath you get pulled right back in. Sound familiar? But after everything you've done Dio you're not gonna get any sympathy from me. " Jotaro said as Star Platinum emerged landing a solid kick on one of the vampire's legs causing blood to come out.

" Time's about to start moving again. " Jotaro said as it did so indeed and the kick his stand delivered came into effect sending him flying a few feet away from him writhing in agony.

Jotaro now gets off the roller looking down on his wounded foe. " Compasion is something you're never gonna get out of me. I haven't got any kindness for your sorry undead ass. " He stated firmly. " Though I got to admit, you look pretty pathetic writhing on the ground in agony. As much as I want to, killing you would leave a pretty bad taste in my mouth. I wonder how long it would take for you to heal? Three seconds? Four maybe? Once you're legs are healed Star Platinum is heading your way! " He then began to go forward. " If this were the wild west the hero would say: Its high noon now get off the ground and draw you're piece Dio. You're getting one shot. "

All the sudden as Dio was getting up one of his legs gushed out blood splattering it right into Jotaro's eyes appearing to blind him. " There! How about a little blood in your eyes?! I win! " Dio yelled out making The World appear before him about to deliver a finishing kick. " Die! "

Jotaro however didn't hesitate as he reeled his right fist back. " Ora! " Star Platinum appeared instantly intercepting the kick causing it's fist to crack and spurt out blood making Jotaro grunt in frustration and Dio chuckle victoriously. That was until a few cracks formed on the Worlds leg shocking the vampire.

" Wha... " Without hesitation the cracks began to intensify shooting straight up The World legs up it's chest and onto it's face with the same thing happening to Dio causing blood to gush out. " Noooooo! "

" What the hell?! " He cried out in disbelief what was happening as red energy began to shoot out from his cracking body while Jotaro watched it all unfold before him as his opponent said his final words "I I am the immortal Dio! **I am Dio!** " The vampire yelled out before the right side of his body blew up, leg, arm, and his whole head making it fall backwards causing a blueish flame to appear burning away showing his body was still able to recover but without his head he couldn't be able to do anything.

" When the sun comes up you'll be nothing but dust. " Jotaro explained and continued on further. " You only made one mistake. One that got you killed, Dio. This whole thing might have ended differently, but you really piss me off. Was it worth it? " After the last line was said the screen turned off leaving both Joey and Star stunned at what they had just witnessed.

Joey spoke up recovering from what he had just witnessed with Star. " Wow. So that's how grandpa was in his younger days. "

" I know. He's so cool! " The blonde exclaimed all excitedly and then looked between her friend and man on the screen. " Hey, come to think of if it you and him sure do look a like, minus your less muscular, and your hair is longer. "

" Think so? " Joey asked with a hint of amusement. " But wow, my great grandpa, fought Dio and beated him. Something only Johnathon Joestar was able to do. " He said before he took a quick breath to calm himself down. " Okay, let's continue. " He said as they then continued inside and much to their surprise their were even more screens all around.

Then all the sudden something extends down from the ceiling and gets right in front of Star. It then reveals to have a massive eyeball taking them by surprise. It stares at the blonde for a few seconds and retracts up the ceiling resulting in all of the screens frizzing up and shows Star as an infant taking her gasp in shock. " It...It's me! " She exclaims in an astonished tone as she watches infant self playing with her toys.

Afterwards it shows her little self taking the carriage out for a joyride with River chasing her down as it shows her as a little kid with her babysitter teaching her how to sword fight by decapitating dummy heads. " Oh, I remember that! "

The screen now shows a younger Star and Pony Head stealing treasure from cyclops, and her watching fireworks from the rooftop of her castle followed showing her teenage self with Pony Head going through a punk phase blowing a bubble from gum she chewed.

The blonde was just laughing away. " Watching me is fun. " She says as it now shows her hopping on a wild unicorn before coming to earth and ends with her mirror image. " OH! Hi, me! "

" This place records everything we've done in our lives. " He says as the eye focuses on him and began to show his history.

First it begins by showing him as an infant sleeping beside Jewel and as a toddler playing a game with her and enjoying dinner. It then shows him when he was in elementary school walking up to a group of kids appearing to be seek in joining their game. But instead one of the kids threw the ball in another direction making him go fetch it. As he did they all just walked away leaving him highly confused and turns around to see his mother walk up to him with a smile kneeling down and embracing her son while shedding a few tears.

Afterwards it begins to show him in his junior high years, and in every single one nobody ever looked at him, no one even said high, not even the teachers, everywhere he went Joey was alone sitting by himself.

Seeing all of the painful memories made him sigh through his nostrils while Star put a hand on his shoulder. But unexpectedly it kept going longer then it did with Star's as it now shows the first time when they met, their first fight with Ludo's army and when Star embraced him in a hug before it shows all there adventures and all their fights before it finally stops.

" You... " She looks over to the teen at a lost for words. " You really were alone weren't you? "

" Yeah. For years, ever since my Stand appeared, everyone just kept avoiding me, not even bothering to talk, or anything everyone...was just afraid of me. The only sort of love I got was from my mother and my family. "

" But why did it show when we first met? "

" Because...that was actually the first time, I was really happy. As I said, I never had a friend in my whole life, I only had my family. But when you came to Earth, I didn't know what to think. And when you told me the reason why you were sent here, I asked myself, why would someone with a big heart like her try to be my friend she didn't know me, and yet she tried her hardest. That's why I asked you to stay. "

" Jojo, I... "

" No. I'm not done yet. " The black spiked haired teen said cutting her off. " After that night, amazing yet bizarre things started to happen, I started to make more friends, and I finally grew out of my shell of fear. After all of the adventures we've shared I learned to be more brave then ever. Star, the whole reason why it showed it, was because...the first time I met you becoming your friend and all those time. Were the happiest days in my life. " He said giving her smile that she returned and embraced one another in a hug.

Once they were done Joey wiped away a few stray tears. " I'm really glad that you feel that Jojo. I really do. But...I need to know...what's been bothering you? "

" It's not easy to say... " Jojo replied looking away with a shadow over his eyes. " Just the very thought of it...makes me afraid... "

" What happened? "

" In my nightmare... " he paused first calming himself down a bit. " You...you...you died. "

" What? " She was beyond shock and in disbelief. " I died? " He slowly nodded.

" I'm not gonna lie. This bizarre curse that's on my family has it's drawbacks. And those drawbacks are...that people including friends and sometimes the ones you love end up dying. And that's what I'm afraid of...I don't wanna lose my best friend. " He said in the brink of tears. " Not ever. "

" Jojo, don't worry. Because I know, that even if it looks bad, you'll always have my back. " She said in a serious tone looking him right in the eyes. " Just like I'll always have yours. "

He smiled at the words she said, but the moment was cut short after he spotted Father Time playing with a spring door stopper.

" Hey guys! Isn't this place incredible? It's like we're living in the future. "

" Star! Get him! " Jojo quickly commanded pointing right at him.

" Emerald Snake Strike! " She casts her spell wrap him up in green snakes with Neon Galaxy tying him up in a rope made out of light.

" Alright! We got him! " Jojo exclaimed holding his right arm up high exchanging a high five with Star. " Okay, now it's time to get you back to your wheel. " He says as the giant eye looks at the being before showing his history which really wasn't much.

Because all he did was running endlessly on the Wheel of Progress and slowly becomes depressed after seeing all the years go by with the two teens gaining sympathetic looks and up towards Father Time who had the same look from the screen and looks down in defeat. " Ah, all right. I guess I'll get back to doing that. Oh, well, it's only for all eternity. "

Jojo sighs pinching his nose. " We can't do this to him. "

" Maybe, there's some other way to turn that giant wheel. " Star says as they look over to see Father Time petting a blue giant hamster and seeing this made them both smile.

" Okay Star, let's see what you got in mind. "

After a few minutes of working Jojo helped Star turn the Wheel of Progress into a carriage for Father time while four hamsters were used to drawn.

" Heh. This actually makes sense. " The black spiked haired teen said complimenting on the blondes plan.

" Now, you can go anywhere you want and keep the wheel moving! " Star said giving him the lay down.

" Aww, thanks, guys. I owe ya. Please help yourself to any of my mud. Even the nice stuff. " He said gesturing to the different types.

" No thank you. " Joey replies.

" Oh and maybe don't freeze time again. It's kind of fragile, especially with the random times when it stops for no reason. You don't want to break it. Know what I mean? " He asked with the duo nodding their heads. " Well, so long! " He said giving off a laugh. " Time hamsters away! "

" Wait... " Star said in realization. " The wheels moving! "

" We got to get back! " They both said at the same time.

* * *

Back at the Harper Household time begins to resume with Jewel continuing to make breakfast while Jolyne enters the shower sighing in content while the laser puppies continue to play as the duo returned back to school.

" Phew! " Jojo said whipping sweat off his brow. " What a relief. "

" Yeah no kidding. " The blonde replies as they both head to class.

" Just for the record, don't do that again. And I think we should get rid of that time stopping spell. "

" Agreed. " She said and then asked. " So are you okay now? "

" Yeah...I am. By the way, thanks Star, I really needed to get all that off my shoulders. "

" Anytime Jojo. Anytime... " She replied while he looked forward beginning to recall his nightmare. Brief images of a battle waging on, members of his family fighting along side Star's and then finally him reaching out to her but in the end held her lifeless corpse in her arms.

' I will get stronger. I have to, I'm not gonna let anyone else die...even if it kills me. ' He said to himself in a serious tone and looked over to Star's smiling face. ' I will get stronger. '

 **To be continued**

 **Now replying to my awesome reviewers...**

 **awesomerebel55**

 **Glad to see that you enjoyed the short chapter and hope for the same with this chapter, and don't worry I got something in mind for Jotaro doing something like that later on:) Because sooner or later he will show up.**

 **Bobby Jenkins**

 **Question #1. No, I see no reason why she would even need a Stand when her powerful magic makes up for it. #2 Nothing will escape my lips, you'll just have to find out yourself like everyone else. #3 First off his name is spelled Toffee, and as for a flashback chapter, well, I'll consider in the future. #4 Kid's Next Door, eh, I'm not really into them. So no thanks. But I do hope you like this one.**

 **And I hope the same goes for all the ones that have read this chapter, and hopefully you see the main result of this.**

 **As for next time, it's one of my few favorite episodes and the one that got me into the cartoon in the first place. St Olga's. I'm really psyched about working on it.**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King! Out!**


	17. Chapter 17 St O's(Retold)

**It has now been at least a whole week ever since Star froze time and us having to go fix the mistake we made.**

 **And even now I'm still a little bit surprised about telling her my past, and the impact it's left on me, along with her coming to earth and being my friend.**

 **During the last few days I decided to train with Matthew to learn how to fight with my Stand a lot better and the progress seems to be good. I know it sound farfetched, but ever since that nightmare I just feel afraid, just by the very thought of it.**

 **It was no coincidence that it happened either, something is coming really soon. Sounds crazy, I know, but after everything that's happened it just might.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **St Olga's Reform School For Wayward Princesses(Retold)**

As of the moment the Harper household comes into view before it cuts to Star's room showing the blonde wearing her edgar dress and dancing and singing to Pony Head who was still doing her time at St O's . " I just called 'cause I have to say. Happy birthday on your birthday day. happy birthday on your birthday day! " She said the last part with a bright face before pausing. " And... There's a special delivery coming right your way, " She said before reaching to the side and pulled out a tray of cupcakes that fired off a few fireworks taking Pony Head by surprise.

" Only the best for the best bestie a best bestie could have. "

" Ah, oh my goodness! Thank you so much B-fly! " She said before quickly looking around her surroundings in fear. " I mean, a princess such as myself, could never tolerate such confections. " She said changing her voice sounding more mature. " But would you please donate them to the starving bartendens of Galafamor on my behalf? " This earned a shocked look from Star.

" Did you bump your uni-horn again? "

Her friend then whispered. " Girl, you know we can't receive packages here at St Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. " This triggered something in Star causing her to scream dropping the cupcake tray and running away in fear.

" St O's. St O's. St O's! " She screamed out in fear as it now shows a shot of her room which was silent, except for her boots being seen kicking from underneath a rug.

" B-fly? " Pony Head called out and surprisingly comes out from a nearby chest.

" I can't even stand to hear the name of that place. " The blonde said as she shudders while making her way around the pair of moving boots and back to the mirror.

" Oh please. You've got to be child B-fly. I'm the one doing hard time here! " The floating unicorn head reminded her.

" I know, but if you weren't there we could totally party it up! " Star exclaims as she jumps while imagining what they would be doing. " Rainbow tea at the Dowager Room, sliding down the twisty slopes of Zala Mountain, then dancing all night long at the Bounce Lounge. "

" Oh heck yeah girl! That would be the best birthday day ever! Boom! " From the mirror a door is heard creaking open making her gasp in realization and closes gets closer to the mirror. " On no! I expressed my individuality that publicaly showed an emotion. " She explained to Star who had a very concerned look on her face with Pony gasping again. " And that's my third strike. " She said as a guard begins to drag her away. " Oh no no, please no no, " She said getting out of the guard's hold on her as she desperately gets close to the mirror. " They're sending me to the solitary conforment chamber! " She screams as the guard drags her away resulting in the mirror call being cut off.

" Pony Head! " Star falls on her knees and begins to sob. " AWWW! You don't deserve this! " She said continuing to sob as Jojo comes in.

" I over heard you crying out loud, what's the matter? " He asks as Star continues to sob before continuing. " This is terrible! Best friends don't let best besties have bad birthday days! " She says before taking a tissue out of her wand proceeding to blow her nose. " And Pony Head is having the worst one ever. "

" Oh Pony Head. Well, sorry to say this Star, but what the heck are we gonna be able to do about it? Break her out? " Jojo asks as he starts walking away.

" Actually yes. " Star spoke up making him pause and turn around and helps her up.

" Alright. I'll help you. But just this one time of me helping someone break out. But wait a minute isn't St O- " He was cut off by her panicking and screaming once again and running in fear.

" St O's, St O's, St O's! "

" We haven't even left yet. " Jojo says with a blank face as it then shows the random boots continuing to kick underneath the rug and this time Star comes out from behind a clothing rack.

" Sorry. " The blonde apologized making her way back to him.

" What is that thing under your rug supposed to be?! "

" I have no idea, but I do know one thing, never ever step on it. "

" Okay, first. Future note to self, be sure to help her exterminate what ever in the hell is underneath that rug. " He said before clearing his throat. " Now, let's get back to the topic at hand. Breaking Pony Head out. "

" But no one's ever escaped from their. "

" Which is why, we need to play this smart. We seize every opportunity that were given. All in all we have to be extremely careful. " He said while going over to Star's chest and pulled out a metal canister that had a pin.

" What is that? "

" A smoke bomb. "

" You know how to make those? " The blonde exclaimed in surprise.

" Nope. Learned it from chemistry and the internet. " He said shrugging his shoulders. " But I only have one. So we'll need to make it count on when we use it. '

" Okay cool, we could. Or we could just use my dimensional scissors get into Pony Heads cell and get her the heck out of there! " She said holding up what her friend had given her.

* * *

It now cuts to a dimension with a barren landscape littered with stone as a portal opens.

Jojo steps out of the portal examining the new surroundings. " Yep, to good to be true. We ain't in her cell. " He said informing Star who then peeks and steps out.

" Huh, I'm usually pretty accurate with these things. " She said in confusion as ripping noise was heard opening a portal and from it a carriage speeds out it. On que Jojo quickly pushed his friend aside allowing them to dodge the transport as it speeds off in the distance.

" Are you okay? "

" Yeah I'm fine. But...could you get off me? " Star asked kind of blushing a bit at how rather close her roommate was.

" Oh! " He quickly stood back up and dusted himself off and helped her up. " Sorry. " He said before they then got up on some higher ground and peeked over some rocks to see the carriage had stopped right in front of a large haunted looking castle surrounded by large prison walls. Standing infront of the gate was a short creature that resembled Igor only he had one eye that glowed the same colors as the guards.

" Ah yes, the newbies have arrived. Welcome to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. " He said addressing the new arrivals who had stepped out of the carriage as lighting strikes around the castle giving it a sort of old 30's and 40's horror movie feeling causing Star to scream and get back down while Joey hummed.

" Bingo. Okay Star, I got a-" He said and looked to Star who was practically shaking in fear so he went over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. " Star, calm down. I'm right here. I know it's gonna be hard for you, but remember what our objective is okay? "

" Okay. " She replied slightly calming down letting him continue.

" Now, do you have any sort of spells used for disguises? Because we could really use one. It'll be easier to sneak in if we go in with the new arrivals. So do you have anything? "

She then looked at her wand and prepared to cast a spell. " Radiant Shadow Transform! " Just like that she was coated in light and was now in her St Olga's disguise.

It consisted of a black top that exposed her shoulders, with gray suspenders, a white skirt with a green puffy trim and spiked belt, gray leggings, black spiked boots, a black choker necklace, a green headband with gray curved horns, her left eye was also covered in a black eyepatch and lastly her hair was a little messier at the bottom.

She then did a few punches and posed. " What do you think? "

" Okay, that's cool and love that outfit. So could you do me? "

" Radiant Shadow transform! " She tapped his head with her wand encasing him in light and while he was expecting something cool, he got the polar opposite.

" This...sucks... " Jojo groaned as he now stood in a white princess dress decorated with gold outlines, and a few black buttons while his spiky black hair was tied in a short pony tail. " You couldn't have turned me into one of those guards? "

" I don't know... " Star said while closely looking at her friends female disguise. " White is defiantly your color. "

" Let's just get this over with... " Jojo said as they then headed towards the carriage. " Hopefully I'm not the only one in my family that had to do something like this. "

* * *

It now cuts to heaven showing Joseph Joestar reading comic books on a chair before he sneezed and shivered at a past memory he did when he was younger for some odd reason.

* * *

Once they were close enough the dup got behind the carriage. " Single file. " The short male instructed. " Ms Heinous is eager to start the reformation progress. " He said before he leads the line inside while the duo silently follow them through the end. As they entered Star was starting to panic.

" Aaahhh, Jojo! " The blonde whispered with her roommate quickly taking her hand.

" Star, don't blow our cover. Don't worry, I'm right here, just stay close. " He whispered back and for some odd reason as he held her hand Star seemed to calm down quite a lot despite hearing the sound of the gate closing right behind them.

* * *

It now cuts to show the duo inside of the school beginning orientation standing next to one another while a fish princess blew a bubble that popped.

Right in front of them stood an older woman addressing them all. And from Jojo's point of view this woman was Ms Heinous and noticed Star kept nervously rubbing her left shoulder that was until Jojo held her hand to try and calm her down which it seemed to work.

" Everyone of you is here for a reason. " The woman known as Ms Heinous said beginning the orientation. " Too wild. Too opinionated. " She said and stopped in front of a fish like princess blowing a bubble until the older woman popped it. " To bubbly. As part of the noble lineage you don't have the luxury of being an individual. So by the time when I'm done with you, you'll all be fixed. Every last one of you. " She said while walking down the line and stopped at Star. " Whenever you're from Pixtopia or Mewni " She says as she freezes one of Star's heart cheeks.

But unexpectedly a very tight grip quickly takes her hand and slowly moves it away from Star. " Leave her alone. " He growled giving the older woman a very intimidating glare matching that of Jotaros taking her by surprise along with the other princesses.

" How dare you! " Her assistant cried out making the two guards approach him but instead he gave them a very threatening glare telling them to back off.

" It is quite alright. " and Heinous said reassuring her assistant and locked eyes with Jojo. " You have...a very noticeable fire in your eyes. But no matter, I will fix you personally when I get the chance. " She said before reassuming her orientation. " Also don't even think about escaping. " She said as she took a pair of dimensional scissors from a two headed monster princess. " These are useless, we have a Tramorfidian crystal in tower 3. No rift can sustain itself within our walls, so you might as well cough up the scissors you smuggled in. "

This made all the princesses groan and drop their dimensional scissors on the ground and even Star was going to do it as well. " It's totally hopeless. "

" Don't! " Jojo quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into his dress. " When we find Pony Head and disable that crystal, that's our ticket out of here. " He whispered.

" That concludes your orientation. " She said now beginning to walk away. " I'm confidant that you'll all become perfect princesses. One way or another. "

The assistant cleared his throat. " Now to get everyone checked in so we can start draining the individuality out of you. " He said and began to lead the line.

' Here goes nothing... ' Jojo said to himself doing his best to imitate a female. " I heard the first one to get checked in get's her own room. " This immediately made the other princesses start racing to the check in.

" Respect the que, respect the que! " Heinous assistant said with the guards not to far behind him while the duo sneak away.

" Let's go! " Jojo whispered as they quickly got out of there.

* * *

It now shows the duo making their way through a hallway. " This place isn't what I thought- "

" Shhh! Quiet! " Jojo shushed her and hid behind a large vase as a guard walks by. " Tight security for sure. " Jojo said as they continue down the halls.

" Well, this defiantly is a prison more then a school. " Jojo commented as he and Star continued to sneak their way through the hallways passing by Smoochy who was getting singing lessons but kept eating the bird. " Now I know how Grandma Jolyne feels. "

" Jolyne? She's been in prison before? " Star exclaimed in surprise. " But she don't look like the type of person to do anything wrong. What happened? "

" You see Grandpa Jotaro was never really around when she was growing up, so this led to her becoming a delinquent, joining a motor cycle gang, for a few years before cleaning up her act and was gonna go to college. But then, she was framed for murder sentenced to 15 years behind bars. And was then transported to Green Dolphin Street Jail, that she dubbed it as, the Ocean of Concrete. " He explained as they arrived in the dormitory.

" Whoa, what happened next? " Star asked as they looked through the cell openings.

" Grandpa Jotaro came to visit her, but turned out that the whole thing was a set up. Remember Dio? One of his comrades was still around and he used the whole thing as an effort to kill them both and avenge Dio. But ultimately they failed, and after a few hardships, she made it out. Just barely. "

" Wow, everyone in your family seems to have a story. " " Star exclaimed in awe.

" You have no idea. " Jojo replied continuing to look through the holes " As for me, I'm making mine. " He then looked through another opening and spotted a floating head. He then whistled to Star who quickly motioned her over to where he was at and gave her a thumbs up. " Found her. " He whispered showing her he was right.

" Let's blow down this door so we can get out of here. " Star said charging up her wand with Jojo waving his finger and pointed up showing Neon Galaxy extending it's right arm phasing through the hole and unlocked the door.

" Nice. " The blonde whispered as they entered inside while Star bounced right in there until Neon Galaxy quickly caught her and put a hand over her mouth.

" Don't do that! " Jojo whispered. " Do you seriously wanna get us caught? "

" Sorry! " The blonde apologized and quickly whispered to her childhood friend. " Hey! Pony Head! " She didn't seem to hear them. " Hey! It us! Here to break you out. So we can paaarrty! "

Pony Head then turned around but looked like she was in some sort of creepy trance making Star gasp in horror.

" My deepest apologies. But I must abstain, as partying is for the unrefined. " She replied in posh accent.

" That's not the Pony Head I know and love... " Star exclaimed.

" Let me try. " Jojo said going forward. " Hey! Pointy Head! It's Earth Turd! " He said saying that last part imitating what she would call him.

" Such language belongs in the gutters of Galamafor. " She said with a creepy giggle.

" Whoa, they really did something to her. " Jojo comments as Star goes over to her.

" Ah!...Snap out of it Pony Head! Snap out if it! " She said frantically shaking her but no avail.

" Ohoho! Would you care for some crumpets? " The floating unicorn asked still in the trance.

" You see Jojo?! This is what they do to you here! "

" I can see that. They turn you into a doll... " He said before grabbing a candle and a tea urn.

" What are you doing? "

" Eh, no idea. Saw this a few movies a couple of times. " Jojo explained and once he was finished he opened the door and peered through the hallways. " The coast is clear, come on. "

" Ooh, escaping is inappropriate. " Pony Head said still in her trance with Star telling her to be quiet to no avail. " Guard's, guards! Guards! Yoo hoo, guards, guards? " And thanks to her talking they were soon spotted with Jojo quickly baking them up and headed into the opposite direction but stumbled into a room filled with princesses holding tea cups and all saying the same thing at once. And all in all it was something straight out of a horror movie that involves brain washing.

" This is worse then my worse nightmare. " Star exclaims.

" Feelings mutual right now. " Jojo said feeling the way she did.

" Keep your pinkies at 90 degrees " Pony Head said following the monologue.

" Why are you saying that? You don't even have pinkies! " Star says as Jojo quickly grabbed her and crawled their way through the table trying to stay out of sight.

" He's right on us! " Star whispered. " Are we gonna blast our out of this? "

" No, we need to make some sort of distraction. "

" Well they are not gonna get my individuality. " Star said getting ready to blast the guard the moment he showed his face.

" That it! " Jojo says now and now got up and grabbed a tea cup. " It's not criminal to be an individual! " He cried out before throwing it on the guard spilling it's contents leaving all the other princesses surprised at what they witnessed. " What are you all just sitting their for?! Its not criminal to be an individual! "

" Its not criminal to be an individual! " A pixie princess joined in now raising her cup before they all chanted what Jojo said and threw their tea cups at the guard giving them the slip they needed.

" Sweet! That'll buy us some time! " Jojo exclaimed as they made their way out of the room.

" Tee hee hee. He got scalded. " Pony Head said making Star gasp.

" She's laughing at an authority figure! I think the real Pony Head is still in there! " She exclaimed in a happy tone.

" Well lets hope so! " Jojo said in agreement.

It now cuts to Ms Heinous' office.

" An uprising? " She asked hoping she didn't hear what she was hearing and turned around. " In my institution? " Her assistant nodded. " Put St O's on full lock down and find the free thinker who initiated this. We will quell this uprising in it's infancy! Quell... Quell... " She then sighs. " Is that right? Someone get a thesaurus! "

It now focuses back on Star and Jojo who pass by a guard room before they were all activated and headed towards a door in the hall but quickly changed their course cause guards came out of that direction and get into another room barricading the door. " Find a place to hide! " Jojo says as the guards burst right through.

" There she is! Get her! " A guard said pointing to a curtain with Star's boots being seen underneath. However as they got over there they only revealed to be only a pair of boots.

" Surprise! " Jojo cries out as he jumps down from the ceiling calling out Neon Galaxy who delivered the punches needed giving off it's battle cry.

* * *

We now see Princesses being locked into their rooms with Ms Heinous and her assistant present.

" We've stifled the uprising. Soon, we'll find those responsible and stifle them in the solitary conform-ment chamber. " Her assistant said as they walked over to Pon Heads room. " Here's our latest success story, the once wayward princess Pony Head, is now a model student reborn! "

" Yes. I'm glad we stifled the uprising. " She said and then paused. " You know, "stifled" isn't working for me either. Prepare the chamber, I'm leading this princess hunt myself! " she said while in Pony Head's room it turned out to the be the assortment of items Jojo was messing with earlier.

* * *

" Sheesh! For crying out loud! How big is this place?! " Jojo cries out as it now shows them enter a strange room that looked like a place were crazy rituals would occur. " What is this place? "

" I don't know. " Star replies as dog barking was heard from close by.

" Move, move! " The teen said as they dashed down a hallway with Heinous hot on their trail holding back a three headed dog that each had a crystal eye with a few guards in tow. " Over here! " Jojo said as they went over to a laundry shoot opening it up and let Star slide inside " You go on ahead! "

" Jojooooo! " Star cried out as she slid down the shoot.

" I'll find you! " Her friend replied as he slammed the shoot shut as the sound of intense smashing noises were heard with the screen going black.

* * *

It now shows cute and Star who was screaming continuing to slide the down while Pony Head appeared to be laughing before rolling onto and then off a massive pile of dirty laundry.

" Jojo! You got help me find him! I can't do this alone! " Star said looking to her friend who looked to be breaking through the brainwash but failed. " Brrrr! A princess who misbehaves will be saved, in the solitary conform-ment chamber! "

" Why can't you remember who are?! " Star asks with a sad face.

* * *

It now cuts to show Jojo still on the run from Heinous and the guards. " This is nuts... " He said slowly running out of breath and places to run before he had now hit the worst enemy when it comes to running, a dead end. So he quickly got Neon Galaxy to punch the hell out of the wall but instead saw that he was really high up. " Damn it! " He cursed and tried to run backwards but instantly regretted it.

" It's over... " Heinous said as the guards came along. " There's no escaping from my institution. I'm gonna enjoy shattering you're individuality and dousing that fire in your eyes. "

" I think not lady. I'm not the only one who's been in moments like this, I'll do the opposite of fighting. "

" So you'll come quietly? " Heinous assistant inquired sounding rather pleased.

" No, what I'm gonna do is simple I'm gonna use my family's secret technique ... " He said before striking a pose. " I'm going to release my secret weapon! " He cried out dramatically while gripping the smoke bomb. "Running away! "

" Capture him! " Heinous's assistant commanded making the guards go forward trying to catch Joey who pulled the pin of the metal canister causing large amounts of smoke to come out. He then threw it hitting one of the guards with the smoke density increasing causing everyone to cough. In only a short few seconds the smoke cleared revealing Jojo was gone making them peer through to try and find him but no luck whatsoever.

" She couldn't have gone far! Find her now! " Heinous yelled out in anger commanding the guards and as she did so clover marks began to appear on her cheeks.

" Ah! You didn't see anything! " Heinous cried out running away and covering her cheeks right in the conform-ment chamber earning shrugs from the guards who then continued their search.

Meanwhile outside Jojo was hanging onto a ledge thanks to his Stand's help barely hanging on. ' Star owes me! Big time! ' He said to himself as he then headed towards a nearby window and back inside the castle.

* * *

Back in the laundry room Star was laying flat on the floor staring at the ceiling while Pony Head was still brainwashed.

" So...this is how it ends: on a cold checkered floor, next a pile of soiled linens, wearing an eyepatch. " She then looks to her right and reads out a poster reading: " Embrace the princess mentality, Wash away your individuality?! " She stands up and gaps. " Embrace this! " She shouted in an angered tone and begins to smack it with a broom a few times before giving up and began to cry.

Seeing Star sob, Pony Head went over to the poster and raked it once with her horn before continuing it on while laughing away " Oh, yeah! That feels so good! Wahoo! " Hearing this made Star turn around to see that her friend continued to rake the poster as the makeup disappeared along with her fake personality reverting back to her normal self.

" Pony Head? You're back! " Star said and then gave her a hug.

" Oh you know it! Now let's go destroy something else! I don't care what it is! "

" We will. But we got to find Jojo first. " The blonde said as she opened the door from the laundry room and stepped out into the hallway only to be bumped into someone knocking her on the floor.

" B-fly! Are you...whoa! " She said in a surprised tone to see Jojo right on top of Star. " Cool. You already found earth turd! "

" Owwwww " Jojo said as his vision was slowly coming back.

" Uh...Jojo, could you get off me please? " Star frantically asked and was blushing once again at really how close they were to one another.

" Sorry... " He said now coming back to reality and helped her up. " You okay? "

" I'm fine. What happened? "

" Eh, I had to...make a few holes in the walls here and there. " He replied casually and looked over to Pony Head. " And it's actually nice to see you all back normal Pony Head. "

" Awww, you too. Now I can make fun of your ugly dress. "

" Eh, I don't care at this point. Let's just get out of here. " The black haired spiked teen as they made their way down the dorms and passed by the locked doors only to be stopped by hearing the sound of a tea cup being banged on a cell bar.

" It's not criminal to be an individual! " A princess cried out.

All together: " It's not criminal to be an individual! " They all continued to chant much to the trio's surprise.

" Man I can't believe it, but you sure worked some turd magic on these girls! They are in it! " Pony Head commented.

" Yeah you really started something. " Star said in agreement.

' I know I'm gonna be laughed at when someone finds out. But, might as well live the moment. ' Jojo said to himself as he then addressed them. " My fellow wayward sisters! " He cried out causing them to silence while Star looked at him with a smirk. " Let me show you the way! They want all of you be rubber stamp princesses! And are we gonna take that?! "

" No! " They all replied.

" Then it's time to stamp on them! " The entrance to St O's comes into view followed by the sounds of Jojo leading the princesses charging right towards the doors. Two guards tried closing them but Neon Galaxy busted right through the doors causing broken wood to shoot across the area along the ones who closed it.

" There's the tower! " Jojo points out and at the same time guards storm out of the castle and this compelled all the princesses together to fight them off. " Star! Now's the time! Take it out! "

" On it! " The blonde replied as her wand shifted into a position much like a rocket launcher and aims it right at the tower. " Raspberry panzerfaust! " A rocket was fired from the wand and soon knocked itself inside causing an explosion. This resulted in the tower beginning to break in half, falling right in their direction.

" Incoming! " Jojo yelled out as he and everyone else in the same direction ran away to avoid getting squashed as it landed. When it did it began emitting lights of all different colors as Star runs towards a wall and opens up a portal with her dimensional scissors.

" Let's get out of here! " Star said and then gasped making Jojo and Pony Head turn around to see one impressive sight all of the princesses were dancing like their was no tomorrow with all the lights shooting up and lighting the air.

" Now that looks like one hell of a party. " The teen commented.

" Well, times a wastin' " Star said. " If we hurry, we can still catch DJ Jump-Jump's set at the Bounce Lounge. "

" Girl, I ain't going nowhere! The Bounce Lounge ain't got nothing on dis par-tay! " The unicorn head replies.

" But, it's your birthday day! "

" And you gave me the best gift ever. " Pony replies to her friend. " And it's called "Gettin' Me My Groove Back"! Look at me! It's back, babe! "

" Hugs! " The childhood friends said while Neon Galaxy punches away a few guards who almost ruined the moment.

" So you wanna stay here? " Star asked.

" Oh, I gotta! I can't let what happened to me happened to anyone else. " She looks over to Jojo. " Right Princess Turdina? "

" Get on out of here! My wayward sister! " Jojo replies already knowing he'll forget about wearing a dress by tomorrow.

" Yeaha! I'm gonna go bite some of those robot guards on their faces! " Pony Head says as she goes to do just that.

" Bit one for me! " Jojo waves.

" Okay, Jojo, I conquered my biggest fear and grew as a person, yadayadayadaya- "

" Star! " Her roommate cuts her off. " Relax. Let's just agree to never come back here or talk about this? Agreed? "

" Agreed! " Star quickly replies as they went through the portal heading back home.

* * *

Meanwhile Ms Heinous had just called herself down resulting in her cheek marks disappearing as for what she was doing, retrieving the smoke bomb left by Joey. Once she had it, the headmaster headed into some sort of library, looking through a few books and picked one out called "Black Metallurgy and Ore's of the Multiverse" off the shelf. She now stands In front of a glass of clear boiling vial and pours some sort of material labeled with a scorpion mark and drops the canister inside resulting in the water glowing green.

Heinous then proceeded to open the book to see which color the metal came from. And it's origin was from Earth. Upon seeing the answer she smiled deviously. " I will find the rebel rousers responsible for this and annihilate them! Annihilate...that's the verb I've been looking for! "

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Now replying to reviewers**

 **Awsomerbel55**

 **Now I'm glad I decided to add that, and am very pleased to see that you're liking Joey's character development, as for the other Jojo's well it's hard to say, but I'll think of something later on to try and get them to come, and oh yeas Danzig defiantly has plans alright ;)**

 **RaidenTensho**

 **Heh, only time will tell what will happen as the events of season 3 begin. As for Jotaro passing, he ain't dead yet in this universe, and Jolyne was supposed to die as well, but she didn't this is all just merely another separate timeline, as for that class assignment thing, I honestly don't know what you're talking about mainly because I didn't see it maybe, either way rejog memory. But either way I do hope that you like this chapter, and I have a deep feeling you will love the next.**

 **Bobby Jenkins**

 **Review #1 I don't know what Shantae is. As for Bakugan, eh... it's 50/50 as for that crossover, no, I've never seen them and I'm not into the Legend of Korra.**

 **Review #2 Nope, believe it or not, I ain't into Super Smash Brothers, and Ducktales, ain't interested either.**

 **ROCuevas**

 **Very pleased to see that you're also enjoying this story as well.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **And I'm happy to hear it, and hope that you enjoyed this retold version of St O's**

 **Now, the next chapter will be the interdimensional Field Trip, and instead of that piece of string being the main enemy of that one, I am going to bring in, something, much, much worse that thing.**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	18. Chapter 18 Interdemnsional Feild Trip

**Here's the next chapter of Jojo's Bizarre Adventures and in this one I'm gonna be brining out a very powerful and deadly Stand in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Well it's official. Joey Harper has worn a princess dress, and it wasn't by choice either. Hopefully I won't have to ever remember me doing that. But I also feel as if someone else in my family had done that, so if that person is up there, just know that I feel your pain.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Interdimensional Field Trip (Retold)**

As of the moment we see the inside of Ludo's castle but it's mainly focused on one room in particular Danzig's room and he was apparently playing a game of cards with Toffee.

" So? Have you been keeping tabs on the one you seek? " Toffee inquired.

" Why yes I have, " Danzing replied " And I even have more news, I found what I've been searching for as well. "

" I see. " The lizard hummed and made a move. " I'm also assuming you already know the next step? "

" Oh yes. It's all coming quite nicely. " The being replies and makes his move. " But quite frankly, we need to 'cut off our loose ends. So hopefully you'll be able to convince that idiot to follow in for another of your plans to retrieve that wand. "

" There's no need for concern. " Toffee replies continuing to play their game. " Since we were more then close enough to retrieving it, he'll be bound to listen to another one of my plans. Which in fact, I already have another in the works as we speak. "

" Moving that aside I think it's time for you to meet one of my other agents. "

" I'm already here. " A sultry female voice said getting their attention. Standing before them was a woman about the age of 28. She solid gold eyes, long black hair that curled around the left side of her neck. She also wore lavender colored lipstick, wearing a black and white colored vest showing a decent amount of clevage, she also wore pitch black skinny jeans topped off with black high heeled boots.

" Ah, Dyna, so glad you can join us. " Danzig said in a satisfied tone motioning her to have a seat. " Dyna is one of my many agents that I have recruited. And is one of the five most successful of my agents. "

" And what do you want me to do? " The woman inquired.

" Just do what you best. " The being said showing her a picture of Joey.

" Rather cute, that's a shame. But no less, very well. " She said before opening up a dimension portal and went through it.

* * *

It now cuts to show the school bus showing Star sticking her head out of the window cheering away.

" Will you stop yelling!? " Jojo yelled back to her. " Were just going on- "

" A FIELD TRIP! " The blonde screamed her mouth off causing the bus to go out of control for a second before it was back to normal.

" Cork it princess! " Skullnick snapped.

" Sheesh, can't anyone ever take a damn nap on the bus anymore in peace?! " Matthew asked peering over to the duo sitting next to Janna with his face covered in small doodles showing she was messing around with his sleeping form.

" Sorry! " The blonde apologized. " I just can't believe we're actually doing this. "

" Does Mewni even do stuff like this? "

" Eh...it's a little complicated. " The blonde replies sheepishly.

" Fair enough. " Jojo says and quickly changed the subject. "Oh, by the way. How's Pony Head been doing ever since we 'attempted' to break her out? "

" She's doing alright. Really happy to keep her individuality. Also it turns out Miss Heinous left the place. "

" At least that's good to hear. And just to be quite frank, that's our little secret, okay? If mom heard of me being part of jailbreak, my ass is grassed. "

" Ewww... " Star says making a face and the black spiked haired teen facepalm.

" Sorry. "

" Anyways. Yeah, totally. I wouldn't want my mom to know. Cause she'd be angry if she did find out. " The blonde replies as the buss now stops making her gasp.

We now see Star rising out of the ground looking at something in total amazement. " Amazing...what is it? "

" That's just a paper clip. " Jojo answers her question.

" Indeed it is MR Harper. " Their teacher says before taking out a microphone. "As for the rest of you... **No monkey business!** " The troll screamed over the device causing a nearby sign to fall down. " This the Echo Creek Museum of Paper Clips. "

' Wonder who in the hell thought something like this would be cool? ' Jojo asked himself as Marco's two friends suddenly started shouting after hearing they would spend eight hours in the building.

" Ms Skullnick stop! It hurts! " Alfonzo screamed out.

" So boring! " Ferguson adds followed by another student screaming out: " Why must you torture us?! "

" Great, first we got this place and now we now a dissatisfied crowd. Yay... " Matthew says sarcastically

" Well you know what? " She takes the microphone. " **Life is...BORING!** "

" No offense Ms Skullnick, but there's literally a dozen places in Echo Creek that can be more 'educational' then this." Jojo air quoted. " I mean seriously we drove by a natural history museum for crying out loud. At least they got some interesting stories. Hell even the weirder places got stuff better then this. "

" Well, when you start managing the budget for field trips I'll think about it. " The troll retorted.

" Skullnick! Life is supposed to be fun! " Star said in protest.

" I used to think that, but now I'm fifty and all my dreams are in the rear view mirror. " The troll says. " The best thing of my life is teaching you kids, and I _hate_ teaching you. "

" That's because your leading this trip all wrong. " Star says

" You think you could lead this trip better then me? " She questions.

" Oh boy...here we go. " Jojo mutters already having a feeling of where this was gonna lead straight towards.

" I was born to lead. " Star replies" Literally. "

" I look forward to lead. Literally. " Star replies making the troll laugh.

" Okay, go ahead then. " She challenged. " When you go ahead and fail, those brats might actually appreciate me for a change. "

" Who want's to somewhere not boring?! " Star asks the class who gave different replies with one in particular.

" Let's go the morgue! " Janna suggested getting a look from Matthew.

" Why in the hell would we want to the morgue? "

" Cause it's fun. " The trouble maker replies with a smirk.

" You and I more got different points of view of what's fun. " Matthew says to his fellow Stand user.

* * *

A portal now opens up with the bus now exiting out of it into another weird and strange dimension. " Welcome to the dimension of Wonder and Amazement! " Star announces as she steps out of the bus making the rest of her class run out of it.

" What is this place? " Jojo asks while looking around in awe.

" Oh just a planet full of the most odd and unbelievable things in the universe. " Star answers while Skullnick was using her megaphone.

" **No running! No yelling! No..!** "

" Hey, hey, hey, hey. " Star says before blasting the megaphone turning it into an animal that ran away. " You put me in charge, so rule number 1. No rules! "

" No rules leads to anarchy... " Skullnick retorted.

" She ain't wrong you know. " Matthew added. " But, I am curious to see what this place has to offer. " He said before heading off to explore and see what this strange dimension had to offer.

" Maybe if you gave freedom to people once in while it might surprise you. Try to have a little fun 'you big ol' meanie'. " Star said and walked away with her roommate in tow leaving their teacher by herself.

" Ok... " She looks around and spots an exhibit that catch's her eye. " Walking with trolls? "

" I heard, once you go in, you never come out... " Janna tells her teacher for some weird reason. " Oh wait, that was the hamburger factory. " She corrected herself and walked off with Ms Skullnick heading towards the exhibit.

As Jojo continued to follow Star he noticed something was watching them. And much to his sheer shock it was a dinosaur. A freakin dinosaur! It was Utahraptor at that. It was covered in black scales along with a white patterns that spell out Dina. It also had a white underbelly, and finally a long row of spikes that ran all the way down it's neck all the way down to it's tail.

The teen and the carnivore locked eyes for a moment before it scurried off making him slightly nervous. " Um...Star? "

" Yeees? " Star replies.

" Are there any dinosaurs in this dimension? "

She looks at him in confusion. " What's a dinosaur? " As he was gonna explain he then paused.

" Never mind. " Jojo says shaking his head dropping the topic figuring maybe it was just some sort of monster that looked like one.

We now see Alfonzo & Ferguson standing in front of a blue portal. " Can we jump through this light thing? " The chubby teen asked Star.

" You don't have to ask for my permission, fly free my curious little sparrows! " She answers and walks off. " Being a leader is easy. Just say yes all the time. "

" Take my hand bro! " Furguson said taking Alfonzo's hand and jumped through the portal, their legs were gone and they now had a horses body much to Jojo's surprise.

" You do have a spell to fix that right? " Jojo asked.

" Yes I do. " The blonde quickly replies.

* * *

Back with Skullnick she's inside the exhibition, more specifically: A stand call "Lifespan of a troll". She then presses on a button for a audio tour making a spider lower down hold a small megaphone causing the stand to show different stages of a trolls life from infancy and old age.

" Trolls are one of the universes 'few ultra supercentenaries. Which means they live for a really, really, really long time. " The spider finished explaining and goes back up leaving her to think over her thoughts.

" I'm gonna live to be four hundred? And here I thought I was going through the big change. " She then gains an excited happy face. " Turns out I'm a teenager again! "

* * *

Back with Star and Jojo at first it was fine but within a few minutes everything was starting to get out of hand. Either they were doing something stupid or something else that was very much potentially life threatening.

" Well, this went from good to bad within about ten minutes. " Jojo said sarcastically and looked towards Star who was looking nervous. " Not so easy is it now? "

" You're not helping! " The blonde says as Jackie is seen riding on a large flying stingray. " Uh, guys. I don't think you're supposed to ride a Dermathian stingray like that... "

" Uhm...Miss Star? " A voice gets their attention to show a short nerdy kid wearing glasses and had braces standing near a black hole with a bunch of warning signs near it. " May I jump into this ominous vortex looking thingy? "

" For crying out loud! " Jojo says in frustration and uses Neon Galaxy to knock the dumb jock unconscious.

" Star! Star! Star! " They just kept calling her name relentlessly " Can you guys just be quiet for one second?! " The blonde requested and covered her ears. " Ah...that's better. " After she said it grew surprisingly quiet.

" Star...somethings wrong here... " Jojo says as he notices something. " It just got to quiet. "

" Francis? " Star looked over by the portal and saw that the nerd wasn't there. " Justin? " She looked over to the electrical device and saw he wasn't there. " Sabrina? " She looked up the stairs to see she wasn't up there. " Where did everybody go? "

" Hey? " They look over to see Janna walking towards them. " Have any of you guys seen Matthew around? "

" No. Wasn't he with you? " Jojo inquired.

" Yeah, but then-oh wait here is. " The trouble maker said now noticing her fellow Stand user but something seemed really off, because he was swallowing stones for some odd reason.

" Um...hi Matthew. " Jojo said greeting his friend.

" Hey! What's up? " Their fellow stand user greeted and walked towards them with his hands curved forward and was walking hunched down.

" Nothing much... " Joey replies and was keeping his eyes on Matthew. " How come you're swallowing stones? "

" Oh that? There called Gastroliths. It's to help with digestion, it crushes up what you ate inside you're stomach. Many meat eaters do this, it's a health method learned from Alligators and Birds. So I got tell ya, I feel good. "

Joey could tell something was really off, his gut was telling him that, so he was on high alert. " Are you sure you're okay? "

" Yeah, relax I'm fine. " The teen replies. " Speaking of which, do you have any water? "

" Right here. " Jojo answers as he passes him a bottle of water that Matthew quickly grabs using both his hands at once.

" Thanks. " Matthew said to the teen and then used both of his hand to help him drink the water. But it was then the black spiked haired teen noticed something, water was leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Something was defiantly wrong now, his mouth was literally ripped all the way to his ears and he noticed his teeth...they were now razor sharp.

As he was gonna do something their now troll teacher came over to them.

" Star! Jojo! " Skullnick called out. " Guess what! Wait...Where's the rest of the class?! "

" I don't know. They were just here a second ago... " Joey replies to his teacher. Before they suddenly heard growling right near them.

Very slowly they turned around and much to their shock Matthew was no longer there but instead he had transformed into a dinosaur.

" Is that a? " Star asked in awe but was cut off by her roommate.

" Yeah that's a dinosaur. " The teen confirmed before without hesitation Matthew had then slammed his tail into Skullnick sending her crashing into a nearby exhibit.

" Skullnick! " Jojo called out in worry for his teacher.

" Jojoooo! Above you! " Jana cried out pointing up. The black spiked haired teen looked up to see Matthew above him giving off a screech as he jumped in for the kill.

" Get away from him! " Star got ready to cast her spells. " Rainbow Fist! " She then fired a fist made out of rainbows right at the raptor who surprisingly dodged it in an utter split second like it was nothing taking her by surprise.

But while it was occupied Jojo seized the moment. " Neon Galaxy! " With a shout the super hero looking Stand landed a direct hit on the raptors stomach making it stumble back a few feet. But it wasn't out of the woods yet cause a few pink jewels were fired right at it. However they missed nearly hitting it's head by two inches.

" Whoa... " Jana said in awe. " He dodged Pink Floyd's attack from really close range. "

" Cupcake Blast! " Star fired off another spell but it dodged it with ease once again. As this happened the raptor matthew looked down to see one of the pink jewels moving and kept it's eye on it. After a second it then gave off energy creating a gravity field making the dinosaur float into the air.

" Quick! Now's our chance! " Jojo called out to his friends and his teacher and lead them into the troll museum. " Barricade the door! " Quickly enough Star literally glued the door shut with layers of bubble gum.

" What's goi- " Skullnick was shushed by Jojo who put his hand against her mouth.

" Shhh! " He told her to be quiet. " We need to keep our voices down. " The instructed. But as soon as he said that they heard a loud thump on the rooftop along with a snarl. As this happened Jojo put his finger on his lip telling them all to be quiet as they continued to listen their transformed friend walk on the rooftop.

As this happened all the sudden another thump was heard with more growling and snarling. ' There's another one? So it wasn't just Matthew...' The teen guessed as they heard sniffing followed by the sound of tearing from above.

" Come on! Let's get out of here! " Jojo says as he opens up the emergency exit of the exhibit letting them through with the sound of roaring heard from behind them. The teen looked back to see there was one more raptor chasing them. What took his interest was that the other one was wearing a familiar red hoodie. " Wait a minute...Marco? "

" Quick! Into the ancient enclosures! " Star said and lead them into a large exhibit full of cages with the two dino's not to far behind right on their trail.

" This way! This way! " Jana motioned called out and ran down a hallway to a closed door at the end of it.

" It's locked! " Jana informed them and as Jojo was gonna 'unlock' it they heard the now raptorized Matthew and Marco skid to a halt from right where they entered.

" Guys! Scatter! " Jojo said making Jana and Skullnick head towards an open cage as the dinosaurs ran forward snarling away as Star and her roommate closed a gate shut.

With the amount of force gained they crashed into the door and attempted to push themselves right inside with the two teens giving them resistance but not enough cause they made the door shut pinning them all right into a corner.

They were now trapped as the two dinosaurs attempted to finish off their prey but to no avail cause of the fencing of the door. Nearby Jana and Skullnick tried to get there attention but instead they stopped and looked up above them to see that there was an opening.

Matthew then began to climb up the fencing and with only one dinosaur to keep the door on them Jojo used his quick thinking. " Push! " The teen yelled out. " Star push it! " The black spiked haired teen cried out. The two teens then shouted as they pushed the door with a little help from Neon Galaxys strength they pushed them both into a corner and locked the door on them both.

With the dinosaurs trapped the four made their escape not to long after they each began to give off some sort of cry.

" What are they doing?! " The blonde asked in confusion.

" There calling for help! We gotta go! " Jojo answers her as they caught up with Jana and Skullnick while the raptors cries for help echoed through the building.

As the group exited a single raptor appeared in front of them bearing a scales colored just like Jackie's hair snarling right at them. Within seconds more raptors came around the corner beginning to circle around them.

" Guys! Close your eyes. " Joey instructed and they did as he said. " Come on...come on... " He said to himself before a single roar was heard signaling them to charge and move in for the kill. " Gotcha! " The black spike head said as Neon Galaxy appeared above him.

" **Nora**! " With a powerful battle cry it emitted a bright flash of light making all the raptors stumble back at the sudden blindness in their eyes.

" Let's go! " Jojo cries out with the others following him taking the moment to get out of there. Just as they made their escape the raptors regained their senses followed by Matthew getting up front and snarled signaling the rest of his pack to pursuit their prey.

The group continued to run for their lives as this happened Star tripped causing her to fall forward. Jojo noticed this and helped her up. " Come on! " Her roommate urged the blonde as they heard numerous amounts of snarling behind them. The group continued making their way through and then stumbled upon a dead end.

" What do we do? Were trapped! " Skullnick said as they heard the sounds of growls and snarls getting closer.

" Out of the way! " Star said and aimed her wand at the wall. " **Air Door Portal!** " She then made a door appear on the wall in an instant just in the nick of time to, cause Matthew and Marco were hot on their trail. " Get in! " Star opened the door letting them inside and slammed the door shut making it disappear just as quickly when it first appeared.

" Nice job Star. " Joey said to his roommate who chuckled.

" I'm really glad I learned that spell. " She said before they all heard the sound of rustling being heard from a couple of vents. " Oh no... " As she said that all the sudden a single head popped out nearly biting Star but Jojo was fast enough to pull her out of the way.

" You ain't gonna have me for dinner! " Skullnick said brining down her axe ready to kill it until Jojo gasped in realization.

" Skullnick stop! " Jojo uses Neon Galaxy to stop her attack.

" What are you doing?! " The troll asked as she knocked the dinosaur away and closed the entry.

" I just realized something! " Jojo replies. " If Matthew turned into a raptor and so did Marco...then those other dinosaurs, there the rest of the class! "

" What?! " Star exclaimed as banging was heard from a nearby door. " But how's that possible? " She quickly barricaded it with some of her magic.

" It has to be some sort of infection... " Joey tries to guess.

" Let's see, let's see... " He then started to collect his thoughts. " Okay, they were able to dodge Stars spells at point blank range, and were narrowly able to avoid Neon Galaxy's punches...but how does the stand work? "

" Zombies... " Janna breathed. " That's how the infection spreads! They just to bite or simply scratch us, and begin to turn into them. "

" If that's true then I might have an idea...that dinosaur we saw before, that has to be the stand user. If we can find it, and take it out then everyone will return to normal! "

" Nice plan kid...but we just got one problem... " Skullnick noted. " We're out numbered. " The troll said cause they were gonna deal with an entire pack of dinosaurs.

" I also have something in mind for that too. Star, I need you and Janna get them all together in one close space, do you have anything in mind that has that around here? "

" I think so... " Star began to think before gasping. " The prehistoric cozey caverns! We can lead them there! "

" Okay, so that leaves me and Ms Skullnick, you and me need to find the leader. " Jojo said continuing on with his plan. " Star do you have anything that's fast? "

" Yes I do. " The blonde replies with a smirk.

Meanwhile outside the raptors were swarming the building making sure their prey was not gonna escape. However what they didn't expect was a large explosion to come from the front entrance taking a few by surprise making them skid back.

Afterwards something jumped out of there. " Woohoo! " Star cheered as she and Jana were now seen riding on the back of a six legged porcupine creature. Matthew roared signaling the other raptors to pursue their prey once again and rushed after them both.

Once they were all gone Jojo and Skullnick peeked their heads through making sure the coast was clear. " Nice plan you came up with kid. " Skull Nick commented. " A+ In my books. "

" I'm really flattered, but we got to move. " The black spiked haired teen said as they went out into the open quickly looking around until Skullnick grabbed her student and hid behind a wall.

" Over there... " She pointed to a statue showing a single raptor. " Is that the leader? " Jojo peeked his head.

" Yeah, that's the one I saw earlier. " The teen confirmed as they watched it jump off and walk inside a hall of mirrors exhibit. " Looks like this is our opportunity. Let's move. " Joey said as he and the troll ran all the way over and closed the door behind them with Skullnick locking it.

The inside was rather large filled up with numerous mirrors all against each other and all against the walls. " This is not going to be easy... " Joey said as he spotted movement over to his right.

" Be careful... " Skullnick warned her student before they went through the maze hearing the sound of fainting snarls and screech's making them look in every corner and each direction. Because of the mirrors it was hard to track.

" Where is it? " Jojo asked as growling was heard from right above him. " Oh crap. " He cursed at it then jumped right at him.

" Watch out! " Skullnick quickly pushed him out of the way as the raptor sank it's fangs right into her right arm making the troll grunt with pain and threw it against a wall making it snarl before it ran off.

" Damn it! Skullnick are you...Oh no... " Jojo gasped as he began to watch the scales go up the female trolls arm. " Come on, were almost there.. "

" No! " The female troll protested. " You go on ahead, and find that stupid dinosaur... " His teacher replies as the scales on her arm contiued to spread with the teen nodding his head and made his way through the building and into a dark room.

Proceeding with caution he made Neon Galaxy appear and used it's whole body as a light to help guide him through. His heart raced, and his adrenaline was pumping through his veins. He heard movement from his left and then from his right. He knew that this was a moment

As he continued to move something dashed right past him and landed deep scratch mark on his right leg making him grunt in pain. He then felt another sharp pain, only this time it was from his left shoulder and then a loud screech was heard but just in the nick of time Neon Galaxy blinded it with a flash of light. Seizing the moment Neon Galaxy let loose a barrage of rapid punches.

" Nora! Noranoranoranora! " The raptor was sent crashing right into a wall that grunted standing up and slowly began to look more human before it's true form was revealed to be Dina who chuckled in amusement.

" Hmm. Impressive, your the only one to come back my the power of my stands perfect vision. Not to mention, you hold a lot pf resistance to the effects of my stand, Scary Monsters " Dyna comments.

" So you gonna finish the job or what? "

" In fact I am. "

" Come and get me then. " Jojo says as he quickly made his way over to a nearby mirror ignoring the pain from his left leg while limping over there. The woman chucked in amusement and casually followed him inside opening the door with it closing behind her and came to see Jojo standing up right ready to fight despite the situation he was in.

" Found you. And your trapped like a rat. " Dyna exclaimed with glee with Neon Galaxy firing off a laser from it's finger. " It's not gonna work! Now die! " Dyna yells out as she morphes into a dinosaur and lunges right towards the teen.

" Go Neon Galaxy! " Jojo commanded making the stand fire off more beams of light at the mirror.

However despite the sheer amount of momentum the laser was getting Dyna was able to keep dodging it and contiued towards the teen who stayed in his postion. With a feral roar like from jurassic park Dyna lunged forward only to be stuck in mid air.

" What's...going...on? " Dyna asks all confused as she gains human features allowing her to speak.

" Simple. I got ya. " Jojo confirms.

" What?! " Dyna exclaims in shock as she found herself all tied up in ropes made out of light. " How did you...*gasp* " She then gasped in realizixation. " You lured me in here on purpose! "

" That's right. " Jojo replies with stark grin doing his grandfathers pose. " Here's the thing, your stand is really something. Turning living things into dinosaurs, controlling them, and all that. But, even though their reflexes are incredible, that's where these mirrors came in handy. " The teen began to explain.

" Since Neon Galaxy is able to manipulate light and create objects, I lied, making you think that it was using laser. Our reflexes are sharp, really sharp. But all that constant dodging was just a diversion. "

" Dinosaurs like this maybe incredible hunters, but us humans find ways to the turn the hunters into the hunted. Now I want to know, who sent you after me? " He asked making Dyna chuckle.

" Wouldn't you like to know? It doesn't matter. The power he holds, is nothing like anything you've ever seen. "

" He? Well at least I got a hint. But now, it's time for your punishment, for dragging innocent people into this. "

" You wouldn't hit a girl would you? "

" In cases like this yes. But I'm gonna let her take this one. " Jojo says with the door opening up revealing Star who was clearly angry as her roommate was.

" What?! How did you get past my dinosaurs?! "

" Eh, it wasn't to hard. " She replies as a brief clip is seen showing all of their transformed classmates stuck to bubble gum and struggled to get out as it returns back to them. " Now it's time for some payback. " She exclaims with a grin and aims her wand, casting one of her new spells.

" **Rainbow Fist Fury!** " Star casted her spell creating multiple fists out of rainbows hitting Dyna at a rapid pace before she sent the female stand user flying through the a wall and into the same electrical machine Justin tried to mess with earlier zapping her away leaving nothing behind.

" Did you just kill her? " Jojo asks as he began to return to normal.

" Nah, she's transported to another dimension. " The blonde replies. " Plus, we totally whooped the bad guy today. High five! " Her roommate happily returned the gesture.

* * *

Minutes later, after retrieving all of the students who had been infected by Scary Monsters, and Jojo getting patched up everyone was now on their way back to school after a long hard day.

" Well, that field trip sucked. " Jojo said sarcastically. " Next I'll stick with the paper clip. "

" Yeah me to. " Star said and exchanged a look over to her friend. " Jojo, I'm really sorry things turned out this way. I always thought being a leader would be easy. "

" It's not something to joke about, being a leader is more then just giving orders. " Jojo said. " Today, you learned it the hard way. Even though it'll be long time before you'll be queen of Mewni, try to make the best of everything you got. But at the same time, learn from your mistakes so that you won't make them again. "

The blonde smiled hearing those words. " Thanks Jojo. "

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Enemy Stand brought into this chapter...**

 **(Alternate Reality) Scary Monsters**

 **Stand User**

 **Dyna Gretel**

 **Abilities: Dinosaur Infection, Dinosaur Morph, and Fossilization**

 **Stat's**

 **Power. B**

 **Speed. B**

 **Range. D**

 **Durability. A**

 **Precision. C**

 **Learning /Development Potential. B**

 **Now replying to reviewers**

 **Awsomerebel55**

 **Hehe, I figured why not? Plus maybe in the future I could use it again, since Star hasn't seen it. And unfortunately no, Joeseph did kick the bucket in this timeline. Hell, if anything, it's Jotaro that took his place as their elder**

 **crash Barecode**

 **Um...yeah tequila and whatever else that meant. I've seen Steven Universe, it's okay, but it really ain't for me. Thanks for the thought anyways.**

 **ROCuevas**

 **Thank you very much and hope that you'll continue to enjoy it:)**

 **BobbyJenkins**

 **Holy...crap...that is a really long review. I'll make this sort. Time travel sounds interesting, the rest of it, not so interested in.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Thanks, really glad that you liked it, hell, I just figured why not since Joeseph did trying to sneak into a Nazi base in his prime. Wasn't a pretty sight. But yeah, I laughed so much at that joke too. :)**

 **BobbJekins (again)**

 **I'd do Bakugan if I was feeling for the flow of it when it was still on and I knew about Fanfiction back then, but now aday's that old spark is just running on fumes.**

 **Raidentensho**

 **Ooooooh! That episode, thanks. I'll try and put some though into doing that one, if I can or feel like it. As for Monster Arm, I already did it, remember a few chapters back when Star accidentally made their science project into a monster? That was my replacement over that thing.**

 **The Nexus Warrior**

 **Eh, I don't really know. Because every fan sort of knows that Hamon kind of died out once Stands entered into the picture.**

 **Guest.**

 **I'm very much tempted with Arc V idea, but one yugioh story is enough for me in the meantime being.**

 **Gis**

 **Jotaro's last name Kujoh, is technically the same word, just with different beginning letters.**

* * *

 **And happy Thanksgiving everyone! I enjoyed the shit out of the dinner, as well as my favorite desert for it, Banana Pudding, and I'm real glad that I'm able to make a new chapter for this story as well.**

 **Tomorrow, however, will be busy. Black Friday shopping. Gotta get up real early. So wish me the best of luck that I can make it out there, cause those events just get so freaking crazy, like fist fights, pepper spray you name it. There's just some crazy ass people out there.**

 **OH! I almost forgot, I've also been thinking about having another go at a Pokémon story,**

 **Here's some updates about witch stories that be eventually updated again,**

 **The Sixth Titan Omni & The Dragon's Chosen. So stay tuned, everyone, and may Stan Lee rest in peace, for giving so many people so much inspiration over the years and staring in the Marvel films, witch I'm pretty sure Venom was the last one. **


	19. Chapter 19 Mewdependence Day

**Here's the next chapter, Okay, I know the field trip thing was supposed to be after this, but since something big is drawing closer, I decided to do this, to build up the tension of what will be happening.**

 **Not to mention if you're die hard Jojo fans, then just know some old kind of foes will make their return.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Mewdependence Day (Retold)**

As of right now we see the Harper household come into view along with Buff Frog who was eating lunch while spying on Star from a tree branch. As he was doing this some sort of floating eyeball floats up knocking the monsters lunch box off getting his attention. It then moves towards the house leaving Buff Frog creeped out by what had just happened.

The scene changes into the inside of the house with Star sitting on the couch wearing her edgar dress and a crown holding a sword to get the attention from a crowd of people.

" Okay, quiet everyone. QUIET! " She yelled out getting the crowds attention that consisted of Jojo, Adam, Matthew, Rita, Janna, StarFan13, Miss Skullnick, Marco, Alfonzo and Ferguson. " Quiet. I assume you all brought your swords? "

" Uh...what? " Matthew asked with Star dropping the heavy sword falling to the ground nearly hitting her roommate only for it to be caught by the hand of his stand.

" It's said on the invitation: You're supposed to bring a sword. " The blonde said.

" I was real confused by your invitation. " Alfonzo said showing the card with Skullnick grabbing it.

" I'm not confused. " Skullnick said and pointed to a drawing of a turkey leg. " This is clearly a drawing of meat. I came for the meat. "

" I'm pretty sure everyone's wondering why there here. " Jojo summarized

" Ugh..it's the 37th of Gravnogk? Mewnidependence Day? " Hearing that literally confused everyone.

" Star, you do realize that we don't celebrate this holiday in our dimension right? " Jojo spoke up.

" Which is why I'm gonna 'educate' you all about it. " The blonde replies and walks off. " I'll be right back. " After a few seconds of listening to the sound of stuff being thrown around in her room the blonde returns holding an explanatory book and proceeds to explain to the people. " A long time ago, arrived the first settlers of Mewni... " She moves a tiny boat while making boating noises. " Modest people with noble pursuits: Life, Liberty and Corn. " Unfolds the page while she continued to explain. "But the wicked monsters rose up and attacked the innocent Mewmans to re-steal Mewni for themselves. " She does something to the page and turns it. " So the Queen used her magic to turn the peasants into a fearsome army! And then there...there was fighting...fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting, " She skips through whole bunch of pages. " And the Mewmans won! "

" Wait that's it? You just literally skipped through past all the important stuff. " Jojo said referring to the war pages.

" When do we eat? " Skullnick asked.

" Right after when we reenact 'THE GREAT MONSTER MASSACRE' " Star answered in a deep voice. " Now please split into two teams: Monsters and Mewmans, "

" Can I be a Mewman? " Skullnick asked raising a hand.

" You are a monster. That's why you were invited. " Star said as Skullnick grumbled going over to her team.

As Jojo was gonna walk off Star grabbed her roommate and pulled him over to her. " You get to be my general. " She said in a smooth tone somewhat making him blush at the way it kind of sounded.

' No! Bad Jojo! It ain't like 'that talk' But still, this is almost like a reenactment of a Civil War Battle. ' Jojo said to himself and eyed on Star's book. ' Hmmm...maybe I should read it to learn more about it. ' He said to himself as Star examined the teams.

" Lookin' pretty good. " She then prepares her wand sounding like a pumping shot gun and goes into a deep voice. " Now we can begin making costume and after that: THE BLOODY BATTLE CAN COMMENCE"

Her roommate raises his hand.

" YES JOJO? " She asked still using her deep voice.

" What is that? "

She turned around to see the floating eyeball now relaxing. " Oh, that's just the All Seeing Eye. It follows you around all day. " She said plainly.

" That thing is freaking creepy as hell. It's staring right at me... " The teen said bluntly and hid behind Star because let's face it, a giant eyeball that follows you around, you'd be doing the same thing as he was.

" Don't worry. It's just to remind the _monsters_. That the Royal Family is always watching. " She said while continuing to poke it playing with the screen completely unaware of it's real purpose laughing away. " Hehe, that would be weird. "

* * *

We now see the inside of Ludo's castle.

" This is amazing! " It's tiny ruler said as he held up a remote while Toffee is sitting on a chair right behind him reading a book about Mewni. " She thinks it's The All-seeing Eye but it's not. "

" It's the most efficient way to spy on your enemies. " Toffee agreed with his employer laughing.

" I can see her pores! What secrets lie beneath? " He wondered with Buff Frog entering the scene doing a weird kiss salute.

" Ludo. Master- "

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, " He mimics the salute. " Bleugh! Look at this! Now we can watch Star wherever she goes: In the kitchen, bedroom, and even in the bathroom! " Both Toffee and Buff Frog discourage Ludo about the last idea. " Maybe we don't keep the bathroom channel... " Buff Frog then approaches his master.

" But Ludo, this eye only has one eye and my face has two: " He widens his eye sockets. " That's twice the number of the eyes! "

" Now you don't have any spy stuff to do. " Ludo says still focused on the screen. " You should get us some popcorn and milkshakes. I'm pretty sure we're gonna bench-watch this video all night. You can join us if you want, as long as you keep quiet and sit in the back. " Buff Frog then walks away feeling very discouraged while his master laughs. " She doesn't even know we're watching her! "

" Sometimes your biggest threat is right under your nose. "

" My nose is in my beak! " Toffee condescendingly agrees at Ludo's naïve personality.

* * *

Back at the Harper household some trees have grown to represent Mewni's wildlife.

The 'Monsters" team has on costumes all except for Skullnick since she was already a troll. Alfonzo was dressed as a lobster and Ferguson was dressed as Buff Frog. Star is also seen wearing a Queen costume, is putting the final touches on ferguson's costume.

" There, that will keep your "Entrails" from becoming your "Outrails! " She said and accidently stabbed a pillow stuffed inside of the chubby teens costume taking it out along with two feathers flying out.

" My pillow... "

" Hey...Star? " A giant knight asks getting the blondes attention with the knight turning out to be Jojo. " I've been looking through your... Hold on. " He lifts up his helmet to speak better. " I've been checking out your book and something seems a bit off. "

" What do you mean? Let me see! " Star then tries to jump for the book a few times but is unable to cause her roommate's costume was to tall. So he drops it and lets her see an open "battle" page. " Hmm. Okay...Wow... " She checks the teams around her. " You're right, Jojo... I cant believe I haven't noticed that before. " She then proceeds to enhance all of the Mewman teams weapons.

" Sharper! Sharper! Stabbier! And you need to be on a Warnicorn. " Star then makes Adam sit on the back of the horse like creature.

" This...sucks... " Adam said bluntly and glares at his ride. " If you think about kicking me off... your dead wrong. " He said with Electric Avenue appearing above him growling away putting the steed in it's place.

" And now...for the monsters! " She aims her wand and makes their fake weapons disappear.

" Hey, what do we get? " Ferguson asked.

" Hello? Your monsters. Use your claws! (roaring) " The blonde replies as she makes monster noises and mimicked claws.

Jojo is trying to grab the book again but the heavy costume makes it difficult so he kneeled down putting his " Star..." He walks towards her. " I get and understand the monsters are bad and all, but this seems unfair. "

" Unfair? " This left Star starting to feel conflicted with everything she knew about the monsters and stayed in this trance despite a giant mace falling on top of Ferguson who screamed from underneath.

" I'm so sorry Ferguson! " Janna apologized as she tried to lift it off of him.

" Do something! He's writhing in pain! " Alfonzo cries out until the chubby kid stopped screaming.

" Oh, never mind. He stopped. " said making Jojo sigh and truds over to the house.

" Mom! Were gonna need a little help here. "

* * *

Back at Ludo's Castle Buff Frog had gathered up all of his monster friends.

" Comrades: It is beginning! " He began. " Toffee replaced me with electronic eye! " He shows them the fake all seeing eye.

" Ah, we don't care... " Bearicorn spoke up.

" But you should! " He snapped back. " Pretty soon Toffee will replace you! With electronic ice cream cone! " He points at Bearicorn and moves onto the frizzed neck monster. " And you! With another electric ice cream cone. And with you... " He paused upon pointing at the two headed monster. " What is it that you do exactly? "

" Well, there's two of us, so.. Maybe that's a thing? " As Buff Frog was gonna continue Toffee came from behind by placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Are you finished? " He asked and took the silence as a yes before addressing the crowd. " Gentlemen! Allow me to redirect your attention to our new surveillance device. " Toffee gestures to the screen showing Jojo lifting the mace off of Ferguson. " Princess Butterfly is re-enacting our favorite holiday: The great monster massacre. " Hearing this seemed to trouble the monsters about the holiday.

" That is my least favorite holiday. " Bearicorn commented.

" Don't worry. We can take advantage of this opportunity. " Toffee then takes out something that looked like a mace. But after pressing a button the spike split into four revealing a small portal. " Why send an entire army after the wand? " Toffee questioned and grabbed the remote from Ludo. " When it can be hand delivered? " He then stuck his hand through the portal giving back ludo the remote.

" Oh! Isn't that amazing. " The little ruler said while Toffee continued speaking.

" And it's not like she's going to notice a 'real' monster. "

" Those aren't real! "

" Okay... " He once again acknowledged Ludo's dimwitted mind and returned his focus to the monsters. " Now, who'd like to bring Ludo his wand? "

" I will go. " Buff Frog steps forward when the rest of them couldn't speak up or muster up the courage.

" I thought you might. " The lizard said and muttered. " You fat piece of garbage. " He gives Buff Frog the mace and walks away to do his mission.

* * *

As of the moment the reenactment battle was just about to begin. Both teams were on different sides just waiting for Star's signal to begin.

As this happened the giant mace falls down nearly hitting Ferguson once again.

" I'm so sorry Ferguson! " Starfan13 apologized once again for loosing her grip on her weapon.

" Oh come on! " The chubby kid said in frustration kicking the weapon while up at her balcony Star keeps pondering about the fairness of the match.

" Hey Star everything set up. " Jojo said getting her attention. " You alright?

" Yeah. I'm okay. " The blonde reassured her roommate. " Now what were you saying? "

" Well, everything's ready. We're just waiting for your signal. But just to let you know, there ain't no shame to stop and we could just go eat. "

" No... " She still showed signs of being worried. " It's okay...It'll.. It'll be fun. "

" If you say so. " Jojo said and put his helmet back on and walked back over to his team. " Let go. "

" Knights of Mewni! " Star addressed playing her role as queen. " Take up your stabby weapons and drive off the evil monsters! " She said before jumping into the air and fired off three purple energy blasts that fired off into the sky shaping into an explosion resembling a skull.

After taking it all in each team gave off battle cries and charged towards one another beginning the reenactment all except for Ferguson.

" I can't do this! " He instantly chickened out. " Make me invisible... " The chubby teen whispered as he backed up into a tree and hid inside the thick branches just as Buff Frog emerged through a portal ready to take on his mission peering through a pair of binoculars.

With his target sighted he was ready to begin and dodged an incoming mace once again belonging to Starfan13.

" I'm so sorry Furguson! " The teen apologized thinking the monster was one of her friends.

" Come on! " He says kicking the weapon in annoyance and brings out the mace heading right towards Star with the fake all seeing eye monitoring his progress.

* * *

The monitoring screen comes into view showing Buffrog making his way through the fake battle field and knocks down one of the knights. " Careful! " Ludo says as he watches the battle unfold while slurping down a milkshake. " What a massacre... " He whispered in awe as Tofee watches from his chair clenching his fingerless claw showing he was stressed.

* * *

Star is seen watching the same scene from her balcony, stressed for the battle such as watching the monster team try to punch a knight down but scattered as it brought down a sword followed by Alfonzo being launched into the air by Adam and the Warnicorn he was riding making her gasp with her hands covering her mouth with the wand beside her.

As she stayed in this state Star was unaware of Buffrog climbing up the side of her tower getting ready as Ludo and the rest of the monsters watched in anticipation for what was gonna happen.

Buffrog then pressed the button on the mace to open the mini portal but for some reason it didn't work making him nervous along with his master and comrades watching from the monitor. After many attempts at getting the mini portal to work in frustration he threw it aside and reached for the wand.

" Ferguson? " Star asked now looking at the monster who now knew he was caught and busted before Adam's warnicorn sent him flying right into the middle of the fake battlefield.

" Ferguson! " Star cried out in worry and made a bright light emit in between the night team telling them to make some space as she jumped over to Buffrog all the way from her tower and checked up on him. " I'm so sorry! Jojo was right, this is unfair. Ferguson? Are you okay? "

" I'm fine... " The real Furguson said whispering from inside the tree sticking out his face. " I'm just invisible. " Now knowing his cover was blonw Buffrog pushed Star off of him and made a run for it while grabbing the mace.

Star then gathered energy in her wand ready to blast the monster who turned back looking her right in the eyes in pure fear. After a moment she lowered down her wand letting him go and returned back to his dimension.

" Okay, guys. Time to eat. " Jojo said breaking the silence signaling everyone else to go inside while he stayed beside his roommate. " Star come on... " He said putting a hand on her shoulder and led her inside.

* * *

We see Ludo's castle once more and the tiny ruler was furious.

" What a disgrace! " He yells out as they rewatch Buffrogs failed attempt to retrieve the wand. " This is what you get when you hire people from the swamp! Let's watch again. " Ludo says and rewinds Buffrog being sent into the air by the warnicorn two more times.

" I'm telling you! This thing! It didn't work! " Buffrog said defending himself before Toffee grabs the mace and pressed the button showing it function. " It works fine for me. " The reptilian said.

" He sabotaged it! " Buffrog yelled.

" I rescued you a life from the swamp! I took you in, I gave you pants. And this is what you do to repay m-Wait a minute! " Ludo listed the things he's done for Buffrog before noticing something. " Where are your pants?! "

" Uh...well...uh.. "

" Oh get real! " Ludo snapped at him. " You have brought shame upon this house. Now go to your room! " He said while the monster left all sad while Ludo was deeply upset. " I don't know what to do about that! Maybe I should take away his milkshake privileges? "

" Seriously? " Toffee asked getting Ludo's attention as he closed the mini portal. " This was idiot proof. I think you know what you have to do. " The reptilian said making his employer and get's worried knowing he was right.

Moments later Buffrog was thrown outside of the castle gates. " No wait! " The gate doors shut. " Noooo! " The monster cried out in sadness while Ludo watched the scene from the window alongside Toffee.

" Well, that was pretty hardcore. "

" You did what had to be done. " Toffee replies

* * *

The harper household comes back into view everyone now eating.

" You ok Star? " Jojo asked walking up to the blonde with the book in his hands.

" Yeah I'm fine. " She replies and takes the book. " And also, I think it's time to just...put the book away. "

" Okay. " Jojo says and does so letting her eat. But as she was about to, she stopped, noticing Buff Frog was on his usual tree branch but looked really sad and very betrayed for everything he had for his master. Now he had now where to go back to, all except possibly the swamps. As he went over his thoughts Star discreetly leaves a plate of corn on the window as her way of saying sorry.

Seeing this kind act and apology made Buff Frog smile with tears welding up in his eyes showing that sometimes yesterdays enemies could be tomorrow's possible new friends.

* * *

Meanwhile in another strange dimension we now see what appears to be some sort of large museum filled with various ancient artifacts on display with fossils and other historical items.

One in particular stood out, it was a heavy duty glass display showing three different stone pillars inside. And nearby were two guards on duty.

" What are these things supposed to be? " One of them asked as he shined a light on the pillars.

" No idea. They apparently predate our culture or something like that. " The other guard replies.

" Yeah, but don't these things creep you out a little? " He asked as he leaned in for a closer look. " These hunks of rocks look alive to me. "

As this continued to unfold the alarms started to go off.

" What's going on?! " The guard asked as an explosion burst right through a set of doors sending them flying. From the smoke revealed to be Danzig along with Deep Purple.

" Why the hell are we here for some stupid statues? " The spider like stand growled in annoyance.

" Because, these are not no ordinary statues. " Danzig replies.

" Well I say we smash them! " The spider like stand suggested.

" Hold it right there! " On of the guards said appearing to amuse Danzig.

" On the contrary, it is all of you who isn't gonna escape with your lives. " Danzig said as he snapped his fingers before all the sudden the ground became stone cold and every single guard was frozen solid within seconds thanks to the ability's of Snowbound.

" They have all been taken care of master. " She informed him.

" Good. You both have served me well, but now the next phase in our plan is about to unfold. " He says before all the a translucent black fist shattered the glass and the restraints keeping the displays from falling down.

" Finally...at last...it is all coming together. " Danzig said to himself as he laid eyes upon three stone pillars that each had strange human shapes two appearing to be male while one looked more female. " After waiting thousands of years. Victory will be finally within my grasp. " He turns to his sentient Stand minions.

" Take them to Ludo's castle and burry them deep underground. " The being commanded the stands who did what he said taking the stones through the portal with Danzig following them.

 **To be continued**

 **Up next is...**

 **Jojo Grows a Beard!**

* * *

 **Now replying to reviewers**

 **Awsinerbel55**

 **Well, I'm pleased with how people liked the chapter, so glad you liked it and don't worry, the other Jojo's will be coming around sooner or later.**

 **Raidentensho**

 **I already did a Halloween chapter, it's around the time when Cat Scratch Fever appeared.**

 **Crash Barecode**

 **I'm pleased to see you enjoyed it as for the potential of Neon Galaxy's power, who knows. Only time will tell.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Glad to hear it, and look forward to it and no offense to hell with pumpkin pie, Banana Pudding all the way. Hope your having a good Christmas as well.**

 **ROCuevas**

 **Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20 Joey Grows a Beard

**Well, here's the next chapter for Star vs The Forces of Evil (Retold). I was originally half way done with this chapter, but I accidentally deleted it. So yeah, that's a real bad on my part all together.**

 **So, after a bit of scratching and pulling out my hair I re forged this chapter from scratch and in the way I thought on some certain parts of the episode should've gone, but that's just my opinion. I always try my best to try and mix these two worlds together.**

 **Rewriting this thing was long, but luckily I felt good today and finished it, mainly cause I was sure that the power could go out at my home here.**

 **Well, that's enough talking from me, I do hope that you'll all like this chapter, till then peace out.**

 **By the way who don't love mint chocolate chip ice cream?**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Jojo Grows A Beard**

Ludo's castle comes into view followed Dangiz once again seen playing a game of cards with Toffee. " So, have you gained the trust of the ignorant fool? " Danzig inquired referring to Ludo.

" Oh yes. Now all we have to do is wait for the right moment, and our plan will be set into action. " Toffee replied. " By the way, have you finished with that task of yours? "

" It is now. " Danzig replies as something comes up. As for what it was, it was an animal, a black panther with a large deep gapping scar right between its eyes reaching all the way down to his nose. It also had a light piece of armor strapped to it's back. " There now in place, waiting. So? When will you make your move? " The being inquired as it lightly petted the predatory feline.

" Foe now, we wait. " Toffee replies as he shows Danzig a winning hand. " Care for another game? "

" I don't mind. " Danzig as two translucent black hands appeared before him quickly grabbing the cards before shuffling it and placed it back on the table they were playing on.

* * *

Echo Creek High comes into view with Jojo being seen standing by his locker with an irritated look on his face.

" Star! Come on! " He called out to his blonde female roommate.

" I'm coming! " Star replied while coming over to the black spike haired teen riding on a pink living cloud wearing her edgar dress with a few flying heart creatures around her. " Thanks Cloudy. Can you let me down? "

" Sure thing, Star... " The pink cloud replies in a high pitched voice and creates a rainbow letting her slide off.

" Thanks guys. Your the best. " The princess said to the beings from her wand.

" We love you Star. " Cloudy said making her blush and smile.

" Love you too. " She says back before zapping the cloud with magic entirely not bothered at all by him screaming 'noooooo!' on the top of his lungs making him disappear.

" So can you do anything without magic? " Jojo asked as Star tried to enter the code for her locker while the wand was in her mouth before she casted another spell.

" **Sunshine Locker Slap!** " With another blast of her wand a weird looking blue minotaur like creature crashes into her locker making the door snap off while it was stuck on it's horns.

" Love you Star. " The minotaur said in a very low voice giving her a high five and runs off squealing. Jojo then looks at the blonde with an unimpressed look.

" Hmm-mmm. " He hummed with Star waving her arms around trying to imitate him. " You use to much magic, ah-ah-ah, blah-blah-blah-blah-blah. " She finished it off with a raspberry as he then notices Marco who seemed bummed out.

" What happened to you Marco? "

" I've been trying to grow my facial hair for weeks to try and get Jackie's attention. Then I find out some guy just grew it in one night. How am I supposed to compete with that? "

" Dude, in my opinion beards aren't that big of a deal. It takes time, you don't force it. Hell, it's been proven that some times a little bit amount of scruff is just fine. Or...just shave it. "

" Huh, never thought about it that way. Thanks Jojo. " Marco thanked the teen who turned around to see Star putting her arm around his shoulder.

" What? "

" You gonna grow a beard? "

" Eh, I ain't interested in one. " He said shrugging his shoulders. " Probably do it when I'm a lot older. "

" Well do you know what the quickest way to grow a beard is? " Star asked and Jojo already knew what the answer was gonna be so he played along.

" Humor me then. "

" It's magic! " She says creating a pink flying horse butler that flew off.

" Heheheheheheh. No. " He says blankly and then walks off.

" But why not? " She asked walking infront of him backwards.

" Cause usually every time you use magic on certain things, much more worse stuff comes. "

" Like what? " In response Joey stopped.

" Monster Plant. Turning Marco's face into a butterfly monster, and turning Skullnick into a troll. "

" Okay, yeah, I admit those weren't my best moments. " She admitted. " But Jojo, come on. I got a magic wand. So I might as well use it. " Star said before using it on herself making a blonde beard appear along with a platypus creature on her head.

" Nope. I'm good. " Jojo says and then walks off.

" Let me put a beard on you! " Star began to chase after him.

" No! Star! No means, _no!_ " The teen screamed off screen.

* * *

The next morning Jojo wakes up already dressed and heads into the bathroom to freshen up. However much to his shock he found facial hair around his face. " Whoa...geez. What I exposed to toxic waste site or something? " He asked himself in surprise since he didn't figure that he'd grow a beard in just one night alone.

" Well congratulations Jojo. " Star said to her roommate wearing her signature sea green pink octopus dress with a brush doing her hair. " It looks really good on you. " She said with a face that Jojo caught on.

" Star? Why are you making that face? " He was now onto her as she was sweating nervously. " What face? I don't make face? " She denied with Jojo narrowing his eyes at her.

" You used magic on my face while I was asleep didn't you? " He figured it out while Star puffed her cheeks so hard they were turning pink showing just how nervous she was while continuing to sweat.

" (nervous sounds.) Nope. "

" Oh come on Star! That face is a dead giving way for crying out loud! Your raising way to many red flags. "

" Oh you come on! You look so good with your little beardy. " She said back to her normal tone as Jojo brought out a razor.

" Well, I don't want it. " He said before all the sudden a few magical creatures came out of the hair. " What the? " " The hair of his beard then rapidly began to grow " Holy shiiiiiiit! " He cried out in surprise as his beard grew long enough to fill up the entire bathroom as more magical creatures came flying out. Meanwhile outside the hair shoots out of all of the windows before we see Star grunting as she was now hanging upside down by a single strand.

After getting loose she runs to the front to inspect the damage and the beard she had created. " Wow. That is a lot of hair. " She said in awe. " Don't you worry your pretty little face Jojo! It's nothing a little magic can't fix. " She reached for her wand. " **Sparkle Razor Shave!** " But instead she pulled out a taquito for some reason. " Oh. That's a taquito. " She shoved it into her mouth and ate it quickly.

" Mmm. But where's my wand? " She wondered in confusion. Gotta be around here somewhere. " She looks around in circles and starts to grow more frantic. " Where is it?! " She dives into a piles of hair and searches for it and pops out. " Wand! " She dives back in and pops out from the other pile. " _Wand!._ " And hissed in realization.

" Ahh, I must have dropped it in the bathroom when Jojo's beard exploded. " She then calmed herself down. " Okay, think Star, what would a normal person do without a wand do? " For some reason she thought of a dolphin creature slapping it's fins on a keyboard and groaned popping it.

" That's not helping! " She then gasps as her hearts turn into lightbulbs. " Wait a second...I got it! " Scene cuts to show Star kicking a door open from the Harpers shed and holding a pair of hedge trimers while grinning away. " Normal person. She clipped the hedge clippers and dashed back to the front door to be greeted with more of Jojo's beard hair making her gasp.

" I'm coming for you Jojo! " She screamed on the top of her lungs and began to trim her way through going deeper and deeper with each cut but grew tired. " Ooh, man. This would be a lot easier if I had my wand. " She then held up the clippers. " But at least I got you Mr Hedge Clippers. " She then clicks it repeatedly providing it a voice as if it was one of the creatures from the wand.

" Yeah! You don't need no stinkin wand! I wanna cut more! " Hearing what she said made her shutter and continued to make her way through.

* * *

Meanwhile we see the screen of somesort of device showing an image of Star before it moves around until it finds an image for her wand. " I have a location on the wand. " Toffee was revealed to be using the device and was with Ludo and his monsters. " It's inside the house. And it's ours for the taking. "

" That's a house? " Ludo asked in disbelief. " It's covered in...hair... " He looked really creeped out. " Maybe we should come back another time. "

" Of course. But it's just that, the wand. Has never been left unattended before. " Toffee said making a point with monsters looking down to their tiny master with pleading looks since this could be his chance to finally get what he so desired.

" Fine! But you idiots are going to carry me. " Ludo said as he climbed up Big Chicken punching him as he continued to speak. " But I don't want a single hair touching me! " He said as they all entered. " Hold still you dumb bird! What are you waiting for?! Hurry up! Protect me! " Ludo commanded making them groan while Toffee remained unfazed and followed them inside.

* * *

Meanwhile Jojo wakes up and much to his shock his beard was growing out of control holding him in place. So in desperation he made Neon Galaxy appear and began to rapidly cut through the hair only for it to regrow. " Star get me out of here! " Jojo cried out for his friend as some hair regrew covering his mouth again while Neon Galaxy continued to slice and chop away putting up a decent fight.

Speaking of Star she swung her way down with a strand of hair and slid down another strand before cutting her up and began to swim through it.

" Man, not having a wand isn't so bad. I bet I'm all the way to the-Oof! " She lands on the couch dropping the hedge clippers. " I'm still in the living room?!Ugh! " Star exclaimed in disbelief as she sat down unaware that a stand of hair grabbed the clippers.

" Mr Hedge Clippers! " She gasped in shock still doing the tools voice.

" Avenge me! " Before long the area around her shook and couldn't do anything as a large ball of hair resembling something out of Indiana Jones landed right on top of her.

Meanwhile with Ludo still riding on Big Chicken. " Keep moving! " He says while swatting away a strand of hair. " What's the hold up!? " Ludo asked his exhausted monsters who were tired and sweating.

" Master Ludo can we take a break? " Beard Deer asked.

" I'm dehydrated! " The giraffe monster exclaimed also covered in hair with Big Chicken speaking up as well.

" No breaks bird! " Ludo says and cringes upon a strand of hair reaching for him that was pushed away by Three Eyed Potato Baby. " This is taking forever! Lets go! Do your job! " He yelled making the monsters give him disappointing looks

" The wand is that way... " Toffee informed his employer and showed it displayed on his device. " Were close. " He informed Ludo shocking him.

" W- Well, clear the path and move it, you idiots, move it! " Still riding on Big Chicken he hits some of the monsters with his skull hat making them go forward as Toffee follows them from behind.

" Here. " Toffee says giving the giraffe monster a cup of water making him smile touched deeply by his kindness.

* * *

We cut back to Star held in place by several strands of hair groaning as she tried to get herself loose. " I'm stuck! (choking sobs) " She leans to her side. " Oh-h, I wish I had my wa-a-and. " All of the sudden she hears barking making her look to see one of her Laser puppies was caught up in the hair as well.

" Oh, hey there little guy. You stuck here too? " She then grows tired as her eyelids start to feel heavy. " Oh, I'm so tired and this hair, is so soft. " She closes her eyes. " Maybe we should take a little nap together. " But all of the sudden her little nap wasn't gonna last for very long.

" Star! Star Butterfly! " A voice is heard making Star open her eyes to see the laser puppy was sitting on her chest.

" Hello? Who's there? "

" It is I, Laser Puppy! " The small canine replies taking her by surprise.

" Whaaa? " While taking it all in the laser puppy began to glow with a red light and floats into the air. " Ooh, I thought you couldn't get any cuter, but lookit you! "

" Thank you! I wag my tail humbly! " The laser puppy said before floating down to her face. " You must not give up, Jojo needs you! "

" But it's just sooo hard without my wand! " Star replies as the Laser Puppy floats back a bit.

" Let me remind of a time before your wand. " All the sudden as he continues to speak corresponding images appear showing Star as a kid. " When a precious preteen got mixed up with snakes, goblins and ghouls. All while looking super cute. " We see a younger Star tangling snakes together, standing on a horde of defeated goblins, riding on some terrified ghouls and finally happily sitting on a pile of bones.

" Oh my gosh I was adorable. " Star said quickly.

" You never needed your wand before. Why do you need it now? " The laser puppy asked making a point as Star looks away in thought. " Also I'm a puppy that shots lasers out of my eyes. The choice is yours Star Butterfly: either rise up and conquer, or wither here and die! " The word die echoes a few times.

 **(Note: Tell me that last part just ain't creepy in the slightest?)**

All of the sudden Star shoots up awake with the laser puppy still right by her. With a smirk she grabs the little canine and points it at all the strands of hair holding her shooting lasers getting her free. She then continues to use the laser puppy to make her way through the hair but accidentally cuts the wrong portion as she's now face to face with Ludo.

" Ludo! What are you doing here?! "

" It's the girl! " Ludo cries out making his minions jump out of the hair right towards her to attack. She then puts the laser puppy down and easily punches and kicks them away with ease. As they were fighting Toffee who was near Ludo inspects his device.

" Wait! The wand is that way. " Ludo follows where Toffee was pointing and noticed the staircase through a gap of hair before turning to his henchmen.

" Don't let her get the wand! " Star notices the gap as well and begins to shove the henchman surrounding her away. Ludo and Big Chicken dodge as Star jumps right past them as the little ruler cringes upon some hair nearly touching him.

Star quickly jumps onto a table, then flips off through the air to land at the foot of the staircase. She runs up but is grabbed by Beard Deer causing her to loose her footing. With quick thinking she kicks some hair back and shoves it into the monsters mouth, crawling up the stairs holding the railing for support. She gets pulled again letting the two headed monster to get ahead of her.

Star pulls a strand of hair on the stairs causing him to fall backwards landing on her and the other monsters knocking them right back to the foot of the stairs. She quickly pushed her way out and runs back up. The blonde kicks the giraffe monster into the railing tangling the warthog monster into some kind of hair knocking him into the living room continuing to go ahead of Ludo's army.

But for some reason Bearicorn got ahead and opened the bathroom door to see Neon Galaxy still struggling to get it's user free. Seeing the sight makes him close the door. " Uh, yeah. The bathroom is occupied! " He says only for Star to kick him and the bathroom door down landing inside.

" Star get me out of here! " Jojo screams as Neon Galaxy continues to cut the re growing hair.

" Whoa. " She said in awe and noticed her wand all tangled up in some hair. As she was gonna grab it all the monsters dogpile ontop of her.

" Master! The wand is yours! " Beard Deer cried out as Big Chicken was pulled into some of the hair letting him land in it and only looks in horror recalling some weird childhood memory something about a tickle monster that seemed to scare him. He quickly shakes the memory off and gives a brief look to his minions before making his way through the hair very nervously as he inches closer and closer to his prize as Toffee watches from the door entrance. The moment of truth was upon him, as he reaches towards it Ludo is still panicking and sweating. And just as it seemed he was finally gonna get it, he breaks down, collapsing into the hair and laughing hysterically.

Toffee grins seeing Ludo's failure unseen by the other monsters who mutter in dismay and Beard Deer noticing Star was gone. " Hey! Where is she?! " His question was answered as the blonde emerged from the hair smirking, hand on her hip with her wand at hand along with Toffee swiftly leaving the scene meaning his task was complete.

" Normally, I'd blast you guys with Narwhals right now, but hey: You don't need magic for everything " She exclaimed still bearing her smirk as she beats the crap out of the monsters and are knocked outside to the front door groaning in pain just as both Jewel and Joylene had arrived back home completely surprised to see the state the house was in.

Back to the bathroom interior Neon Galaxy had successfully gotten a whole bunch of the hair off it's users face. " Ohmigosh, Jojo! I was looking everywhere for you! "

" Well you sure took your sweet time. I'm so itchy right now all over my body. " He says as some beard hair grows over his mouth that Neon Galaxy got rid of. " Now please get rid of this hair! "

" I gotcha, Sparkle Razor Shave! " With a flash of light all of the beard hair had disappeared through out the house.

" Okay, I'll let this one slide. But don't...ever do that again. " Jojo said firmly as he began to scratch himself. " And after what just happened, I ain't never growing a beard. " He said glaring at the blonde.

" I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen. "

" And what did you learn? "

" That you're right. I was using my wand too much. And not do magic on anyone without their permission. " She said. " But I am Star Butterfly, an independent woman with fists like hammers! " She exclaimed proudly. " Thank you Jojo, for teaching me such a valuable lesson. "

* * *

Back in Ludo's dimension

" What a pathetic display back there! " Ludo said berating his minions despite him being the reason why they failed. " You guys make me sick! No more milkshake privileges for you! " Hearing this made them groan as Ludo keeps berating them. " I want you to use that time to think about what you've done! "

" Perhaps they should use that time to think about what _you've_ done. " Toffee said in a serious tone seizing the opportunity.

" Exactly! " Ludo said and realized what he said. " Wait...what? "

" Let me ask you a question. " The reptilian asked approaching the monsters pacing in front of them. " What kind of leader throws you into pit of hair, makes you do all the work, and shows no appreciation for your sacrifices? " He asked before taking Boo Fly and began tp pet him

" Are you talking about me? " Ludo asked not realizing what was happening as Toffee continues to address Ludo infront of his monsters and letting Boo Fly go.

" What kind of leader has all the power in the universe at his fingertips...And gets tickled right out of it? " He said mockingly at the last part. "

" Tofee what are you doing? " Ludo asked.

" You're soliders deserve better. " Toffee replies as Ludo struggles to find the right words. " You are fired! "

" Now this just proves to show just how truly pathetic you are... " They all turn to see Danzig. " Even if you did get that much power, it wouldn't matter. Because no matter what you do, you'll only keep failing. " He said and walked over to them.

" And your fired to Danzig! " Ludo snapped at the being who was unfazed and stood right next to Toffee. " The deals off! Your minions couldn't retrieve the wand or beat that kid. Why did I even bother keeping you around when you don't do anything?! Or even hire Toffee?! "

" So many questions, with no answers given. You might be their master, but if there's one thing that the master and servant requires more discipline. You rely on monsters, because you are weak! "

" Indeed Danzig. " The reptilian agreed with his associate. " Now let's put to your soldiers. Who's the better leader? Ludo? Or us? " The monsters talked among themselves speaking up in favor of Toffee and Danzig.

" Good think about your decision. " Danzig added. " A ruler who can't fight his own battles has no right to be titled in power. You all take the beatings, and does he do anything to help? Other then giving orders? And just watches as you all take the pain from his failures? " He got a silent response receiving his answer. " That's what I thought. "

" You guys belong to me! " Ludo objected and looked to his monsters. " Three Eyed Potato Baby I am like a father to you. Beard Deer, I took you off the streets! " He says before pointing at Toffee and Danzig.

" Are you stupid imbeciels really going to listen to _them?!_ " He received a lot of angered growls from the monsters making him grow nervous as Danzig held up a hand.

" No need, I'll gladly do the honors. " Danzig said before a faint translucent black fist appeared punching Ludo right out of the castle and all the way out of the door to the outside.

Ludo is now seen sent flying out of his castle. " You can't do this! " Ludo said as he rushed back to the entrance with Toffee, Danzig and his former minions are watching. " This is my castle! Those are my monsters! "

" Not anymore. " Toffee replied coldly looking down on him.

" Toffee. " Ludo said with tears in his eyes.

In response the reptilian slams the door kicking Ludo out of his own home and cleared his throat. " Gentleman, you may rest until your help is required. That is all. " The reptilian said as all the monsters headed into their living quarters to rest up. " And now, we can begin. "

" Oh how long I've waited for this... " Danzig exclaimed with glee. " The time has come. I'm coming to meet you face to face...Jojo. "

 **To be continued**

 **Up next is what some of you have all been waiting for...**

 **Storm The Castle.**

 **The whole original episode shall be divided into a total of three parts since there will be Stands and Stand users incorporated into it. But don't worry, I already got a decent idea of what I'm aiming for with part 1.**

 **Also here's the list of stories that will be updated later on.**

 **Digimon: Loud Revolution (New and Recently published story by the way)**

 **Tales of The Weirdnormal**

 **And whatever I feel in the mood for.**

* * *

 **Now replying to reviewers**

 **Awesomerbel55**

 **Now do you see, why I said it was gonna be a total disaster?**

 **Raidentensho**

 **There already has been a Christmas themed episode called Stump Day. As for what Neon Galaxy could be even more capable of, who knows?**

 **ROCeuvas**

 **Thank you.**


	21. Chapter 21 Storm The Castle Part 1

**This the moment we've all been waiting for, the final episode for season one that drastically changes the story all together. This will be divided up into multiple parts, and as of the moment this is the first. How many there will be, I'm not so certain.**

 **However since the first episodes of Season 4 have finally come out! I'm feeling really good.**

 **But just know these next chapters will be a test of the characters will and determination.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Storm The Castle (Retold) Part 1**

As of the moment we now see both Star and Joey in some sort of dimension inside of a massive forest, that was most likely full of dangerous creatures. But why they were even there, was a mystery all on its own.

We now see Star looking down the hole for some kind of tube appearing to look hungry. "" Mmmm. Some of these have sandwich's in them. " Star explained the reason why she was looking inside.

" Don't just stick your hand in there! " Joey said only for the blonde to ignore him as he looked around the area around them. " By the way, are you sure this safe Star? "

" I never said that. " Star quickly replies. " Come on Jojo, you try it! "

" Move over. " The black spiked haired teen said as he then made Neon Galaxy appear and extended its hand inside the tube before pulling out a sandwich like Star said there would sometimes be.

The blonde quickly grabbed it. " Huh? " She asked holding it to show off.

" All that for a sandwich? " Jojo asked before all the sudden the tubes began to give off some sort of steam. And Whatever they were standing on, began to rise and then propelled them into the air. As for whatever they were standing on, the tubes appeared to be part for some kind of round four legged monster that gave off a yawn.

Most likely the two teens had awoken it. Speaking of which they both landed back on the ground, along with the pieces for the sandwich falling right into the blondes hands. The monster eyed the sandwich and then right at Star before it roared in anger.

" Run! " Jojo cried out as they both screamed running out of the cave with the monster right on their tail. But as they ran, it was revealed that they were on some sort of massive tree. " You got something right? "

" Let's go! " Star yelled out grabbing Jojo and jumped down with the monster jumping down as well. She then aimed her wand and created what looked like to be strawberry cheesecake. On contact it bounced them forward rolling into the air, bouncing off a few trees and ultimately got them selves entangled in lots of thick vines.

But even though Jojo was trying to get out, Star seemed to be more focused on the sandwich, unfazed by the monster landing in the distance. " Star, we need to get of here! " The black spiked haired teen said as Neon Galaxy began to get him loose from the vines quickly as it could. However she wouldn't listen. " Star! "

" Just a little closer... " She inched closer and closer to the sandwich making him growl in frustration, as his stand finally got him out of the vines. Once free, he grabbed her dimensional scissors just as the monster was getting close. He quickly opened a portal and grabbed the blonde by the leg.

" Damn it! " The blonde cursed as she only got half the sandwich while the other half got flattened as they went through the portal. While the monster roared in anger at the portal, the two had now arrived back at the Harper house.

Seeing she only had half of the sandwich displeased Star. " I had it in my hand Jojo. I have no idea what you were thinking. "

" Obviously, I was thinking of not dying! " The teen replied as the monster poked it's head through the portal roaring away only for it stop upon seeing Neon Galaxy and got face full of it's fists.

" **Noranoranoranoranoranora!** " The stand cried out as it sent the monster packing with the teen closing the portal with Star's dimensional scissors giving it back to her.

" We went through all this trouble and this sad little sap of sandwich is all we have to show for it! "

" That's because it ain't worth dying over a freaking piece of food! " Joey said before slapping it out of her hand sticking right onto the wall. " You know what. I'm going in my room. "

" I hate it when you act like this. " Star said as he stomped off. " It makes me even wonder why were even friends. " She said shocking Jojo greatly before going over to his room and slammed the door hard while Star went over to what remained of the sandwich.

" Ugh! Where'd all these flies come from? " She asked as she used her wand to unstick it, put it on the plate went into her room and placed it infront of her personal mirror. Once she was done Star hopped onto her bed and shoved a pillow in her face screaming in frustration.

* * *

Two hours later after cooling off Jojo exited out of his room and went into the kitchen. Once inside he poured himself a cold glass of milk and chugged it down in mere seconds sighing in content and filled up another glass.

" We went through all that trouble for sandwich! " The male teen said mimicking the whole point of their visit to that dimension. " God, what the hell was she even thinking? "

" Sounds like you both had dispute over something. " He turns to his mother standing from the entrance of the living room holding a small mug reading best mother, witch was most likely a past gift from her son. Plus, it seemed she heard the whole thing.

" Yeah... " Jojo admitted placing his chin underneath his right arm.

" Wanna talk about it? " His mother inquired now sitting right across from her son.

" We went to another dimension and we nearly got killed all because Star wanted to get her hands on a sandwich from a monster. "

" I don't approve of that and that was stupid. Just like the incident with hair covering the house... " She paused for a moment and continued. " But your still here now right? "

" Hmmm-mmm. " He nodded.

" Did she say something? "

" She wondered why we were even friends. " He answered. " And that really hurt... "

" But you know she didn't really mean it right? " He nodded. " In a heat of the moment, sometimes people say things they don't even mean while some do. This happens to people a lot who care for one another. Your not still angry at her right? "

" No. " He then sigh's. " Mom? Have you ever been in my position before? "

" I have. Why do you ask? "

" Cause...she's my friend, but sometimes she does the stupidest of things sometimes. Just like today. Even though I can be dense, I'm just trying to look out for her well being that's all. "

" That's good. Just keep doing what you feel is right. " She then takes a real slow drink from her mug, paused and gains a devious smirk. " you love her don't you? " Hearing this made Joey comically spit his milk into the sink anime style with his face all red and flustered as a result.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU APPLYING BY THAT?! " The teen demanded slamming his hands on the table with his face bright red while she was unfazed but instead laughed away.

" I'm just kidding! " Seeing her boy like this made Jewel especially since she gets a kick out of teasing him. But then hummed in thought. " Wait a minute...Do you? "

" I'm going for a walk. " Jojo said before walking of the kitchen and out of the house as Jolyene came in.

" What was that about? " The older woman asked. " Teenage drama? "

" Teenage drama. " Jewel answered her mother as they both drank from their cups of coffee.

* * *

Jojo was now seen making his way through down town to have some alone time, and at the same time, going over his thoughts. As he walked on, the teen looked over to his right, and saw a familiar sight, it was the convenience store. The very same one, he'd ended up at, after he shortly met Star the first day she came to Earth and ultimately entered his life.

Multiple flashbacks went through his mind.

' Why am I so confused right now? ' He wondered

The flashback of when Jojo first met Pony Head is seen, followed by her departure. The football game disaster, Monster Plant, cheering her up, the first time he went to Quest Buy. Learning the history of his family bloodline, meeting other Stand users, like Matthew and Adam.

' So much has happened ever since I met Star... '

More flashbacks are scene, like when the blonde underwent Mewberty, Brittney's party bus, the haunted attraction at school for last Halloween, Star casting spells in her sleep.

' It's been one thing after another... ' He said continuing to walk and eventually ended up at the park and sat down on a bench.

The images of when his grandmother are seen including when River visited. Trying to break Pony Head out of Saint O's, the field trip that made them fight dinosaurs, Mewpendence day battle reenactment and most recently when she used magic to make him grow a beard.

' We've been through so much in only a matter of months, '

Finally the last images that came into view, such as the first fight he and the blonde shared duking it out with Ludo's monsters. And then the teen accepting her as his friend, convincing her stay and how she came up with his nickname, Jojo, the time when they had a Freeze day and lastly the Blood moon ball in the underworld.

' But do I seriously...have feelings for Star? ' He questioned. And for some odd reason, it was almost like whenever she was around, everything just seemed brighter. If it wasn't for her, he'd never would have friends, and he'd remain in his shell, isolating himself from everyone else. He'd owed her that much, but to overtime develop something for her. It just didn't make any sense at all.

He was still angry with Star, but knew that eventually, they'd have to make amends. So with a sigh he looked up into the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set. " It's starting to get late. I better go home. " He said before a rustle was heard in a nearby bush.

" Huh? " He noticed two yellow eyes glowing through the bush, followed by a feral growl being heard. And then just like that, something snarled and leaped through the bush, right at Jojo at incredible speeds. " Whoa! " He quickly rolled forward, barely managing to avoid whatever tried to attack him. " The hell was that?! " He quickly looks to see where the source of the growling was coming from.

Just a few feet away from him, was a large black cat. It had a large scar over it's right eye, ear six ear piercings in each ear, and wore what appeared to be some kind of leather armor on it's front area. Jojo instantly knew what kind of animal this was.

" Wait a minute...is that...a black panther?! "

 **Narrator facts: Since ancient times, the panther was most commonly used to symbolize the power of a king or oba. This formidable predator is dubbed as the "King of The Forest". They were also paraded as mascot's, totem, and offered as sacrifices to the deity's. The panther has acute hearing and vision for hunting. The name of this predatory feline, is Panthera, the pet of Danzig.**

' How in the hell? Never mind that...I need to get out of here...' As he tried to take a step the panther snarled at him again. It's piercing eyes gazing right at the teen with the clear intent to kill, meaning he was this cats prey. It then began to slowly walk forward right towards him, and did the same except for walking backwards keeping his attention on the animal before him.

Then without hesitation it leapt towards him again giving off the signature roar. But Jojo quickly reacted to this. " Neon Galaxy! " In an instance the humanoid stand appeared and flashed a bright light into the panther's eyes causing it to tumble back giving the boy the opportunity he needed to run.

He dared not look back, but then without question the panther suddenly came up right beside him. As Neon Galaxy appeared the panther just disappeared as if it wasn't there. " Where'd it go? " Suddenly, Jojo felt sheer sharp pain from his right leg tripping forward. " Gah! " He looked back and saw that the panther had his right leg right in it's jaws, what made it terrifying was that the big cat's head was sticking right out of the ground through a black hole of some sort. But the panther didn't keep it's hold very long as Neon Galaxy shoot a light in one of it's eyes making the predator howl in pain and disappeared back into the ground.

Once out of the clear he limped his way out of the open field and into a bathroom stall to get a little shelter from the predator. Instantly he applied pressure to his bite mark, and teared off a large part of his shirt and tied around where the panther bit him. " Ooooh shit..." The teen groaned in pain as he tied the cloth around to wound.

' That cat's got to be Stand user. I've heard from grandma Joylne being told a story from Granpda Jotaro about animals wielding Stands But I never thought I'd have to fight one. And a big cat no less. ' He quickly recalled how the panther quickly caught up to him and then bit onto his leg. ' Just how the hell does it's stand even work? '

As he asked himself this question Panthera suddenly came from the wall behind him, and quickly Neon Galaxy punched the entrance open letting the teen run despite the sheer pain from his right leg. As he was the panther was right behind him again.

" Ggghhh! " He does his absolute best to ignore the pain despite it hurting so much. ' I know jaguars, are fast like the other big cats, but it's speed is ridiculous! But what the hell is this things power? I gotta figure this out fast. Even if I was to get back home, it'd kill me without breaking a sweat. '

" But it ain't like I have a choice! I got to get out of here! " The teen said before running off but the panther leapt right at him. But quickly enough Neon Galaxy emerged and punched the animal away. " Haha! How you like that you hairball?! Huh? Wait a minute... " Jojo noticed something was off as he was running, if Neon Galaxy had did a number on the animal there'd be a loud thud or something, however it was too quiet. " Where'd it go? "

The panther's roar suddenly took him by surprise as it leapt right at the teen popping straight out of the ground from a black portal.

" Whoa! It came out of the ground! " The teen yelled out as he quickly rolled out of the way and continued to run.

As Jojo kept running the panther suddenly appeared out of thin air and using it's incredible speed, jumped onto a nearby tree and began to jump from tree to tree pursuing it's prey.

" For crying out loud! When's a giant fish when you need it!? " The teen questioned before all the sudden Panthera began to give off an ominous glow and after a few seconds the panthers stand had now appeared.

Panthera's stand was utterly terrifying. It was human with an upside down body, it had three arms keeping itself up without the use of legs. It had a greatly deformed face with six glowing green eyes on it's lower slacked jaw full of razor sharp teeth. It had five rows of spikes running down it's back, and alongside each row, were more eyes, all gazing right at Jojo. This was Panthera's Stand, The Quiet One.

" Holy shit... " Jojo said in shock. " That's it's Stand?! " All the sudden the Panthera's stand suddenly disappeared along with Panthera. " Where'd they go!? "

All of the sudden Panthera jumped out of the ground and slashed the teen right across his left forearm and then appeared right behind him delivering a clean hit right onto his back. ' Crap! It's gonna kill me at this rate! ' Jojo thought to himself before Panthera reappeared and quickly enough Neon Galaxy blinded the animals sight. And afterwards broke off a nearby fire hydrant, and aimed the water sending the large cat skidding across the street.

Panther then got up and then disappeared before it then reappeared from the rooftop of a nearby building. ' Huh? It could've just attacked my from behind or any different angle right near me. So why? ' The teen pondered and began to walk away before hearing a small splash. ' Hmm? ' He looked down onto the ground and saw that water was flowing from the broken fire hydrant was all around covered in water. ' Wait a minute...water? ' He then gasped in shock. ' That's it. I know how to beat it now. ' He then ran off with Panthera right on his tail from above but he quickly made Neon Galaxy emit a more intense blinding light letting the teen get away from the large cat.

* * *

Multiple drops of blood landed on some pavement. That blood belonged to Jojo who had his back against a wall in an alleyway. The teen was currently trying to catch his breath while at the same time, trying to stop the bleeding the cat left on his left arm. When he did touch it, he recoiled in pain, meaning the cuts were deep.

" Fuck! Gggh! I'm hurting all over. The freakin cat is relentless. " He groaned in pain before making Neon Galaxy come out and tore off a piece of his shirt. Afterwards the stand within seconds tied a secure makeshift bandage on his right shoulder and retied the bandage around his leg making him groan in slight pain. " Ggh! Thanks. Now, let's see. It should be right, over here! " He looked forward and saw what appeared to be some a large building with a sign reading:"Royal Woods, Slaughter house."

Panthera's roar was heard from the distance making the teen glance back a bit before using his stand to break through a wall and made his way inside.

Seizing whatever moment he had, the teen then began to rub all of the nearest frozen meat all over himself and then got into a spot to hide. From the hole Neon Galaxy made Panthera made its way through, and began to sniff for Jojo's scent. But unfortunately the predator couldn't find the teens scent.

' Bingo. The scent from the beef is all over the place, he can't sniff me out now. But the cat can still hear me. But I can use that to my advantage to. ' Jojo said to himself as he watched Panthera going on the prowl looking for it's prey. The cat suddenly disappeared before reappearing in the upper rafts. Nearby Jojo found a nearby wrench and threw it to his right.

Panthera snarled before appearing in the area where the sound originated from while Jojo silently made his move. Another loud noise was heard getting the panther's attention going straight into the sounds direction.

Then as it kept searching for Jojo all the sudden a glowing dot appeared on the floor instantly perking up the big cats interest, beginning to follow it. After about five minutes of chasing Panthera caught the glowing dot before it smelt something. It looked over to it's left and saw an open tank of propane followed by a beam of light shooting in front of it.

Upon contact, the propane tank, exploded! The force alone was strong enough to send Panthera into the air, but as he was gonna crash through a wall, the cat reappeared avoiding to take the full hit. The big cat then roared in frustration and afterwards a whistle was heard. The cat snarled looking over to see Jojo right out in the open.

Panthera roared upon seeing it's prey was sighted and reappeared right behind the teen. But instead of being afraid, the simply chuckled confusing the animal as he looked back to lock eyes with the one that's been hunting him.

" Bad move. " Jojo smirked before all the sudden the water sprinklers from above suddenly turned on to put out the fire made from the explosion soaking everything inside. Once that happened Panthera suddenly looked fearful, with it's eyes clearly showing panic. " Now I know how your Stand works, it needs a solid surface in order to open a portal. But if the surface is distorted, then it can't work. That includes if the surface is wet. " Jojo then pointed right at Panthera. " Now, light's out, kitty. "

" **Noranoranoranoranoranoranora!NORA!** " In a flash the humanoid stand let the feline have it and sent it flying crashing right into a wall creating a large mark as it fell down. Afterwards the top of the wall fell ontop of panther crushing the animal stand user.

" Oh shit...I overdid that one. " The teen commented since this officially marked the first life he's ever took and first Stand user he's killed as well. " But...at least I'm still here. That's what counts. Now I'm going home. "

" Going so soon? " A voice asked out of the random blue as the water then turned off. He looked around for the source of the voice. " Up here. " He then looked right up to see Dangzig sitting on the edge of a rooftop. " That was quite a good show you put on. Bravo. " He then gave him a slow round of applause before jumping off and landed with ease despite the sheer height he jumped from. " The only thing I'm most displeased is, that you killed my pet, Panthera. "

" Your pet? Wait a minute... " Jojo then put it together. " You're the one who's been sending Stands against me and my family aren't you!? "

" Guilty as charged. " Danzig openly admitted confidently before Neon Galaxy appeared and attempted to punch him. But instead it was knocked back.

" Huh? " Jojo was shocked by what had happened and then Neon Galaxy threw another punch only for it to be intercepted with another fist.

" What's the matter Jojo? Am I to much for you? " Danzig mocked. " Then again, my pet seemed to do a number on you. He did his job admirably until he took his last breath. "

" Stop screwing and fight back! " The teen snapped back making Danzig chuckle at his demand.

" Fight back? Very well. I will respond to your needs. " All of the sudden two black translucent fists quickly punched forward with Neon Galaxy barely able to block them, but the force was enough to make him cough up blood and take a few steps backwards gripping his stomach before hacking up more of it.

' Hoy shit...the force alone was freakin strong. If I didn't block it, it'd probably would've killed me. ' The teen noted to himself as he now endured more pain.

" You know what...I've always been curious about something. Which of our stands in term of raw power is greater? " Danzig wondered. " How about we find out? " Then within an instant Danzigs Stand had finally appeared showing off it's true form.

It was a few inches taller then Neon Galaxy, it's skin was solid white with most of it's body covered in black diamond parallelogram shaped patterns. It also had black patterns going down it's arms and legs, black hearts on the left and three leafed clovers on it's right side. It also had two shoulder black leather doubled shoulder straps, each had a white symbol on them. On the left was a white heart with the right being a three leafed clover each representing the different patterns on both sides of it's body. The stand also had black waist armor, spiked blacked gloves and finally a black ace shaped helmet exposing it's intimidating and stern solid blue green eyes.

" Joey Harper, not very many Stands can match in terms of power with my Ace of Spades. " Danzig then stepped forward. " Come, let's test one another's strength. " As he said that Neon Galaxy threw the first blows with Ace of Spade's easily intercepting. Then before long the two stands began to duke it out at incredible fast speeds appearing to be evenly matched.

 **Neon Galaxy: Noranoranoranoranoranoranoranoranoranora!**

 **Ace of Spades: Fukofukofukofukofukofukofukofukofukofuko!**

Blow after blow, fists clashing at blinding speeds that began to stir up the wind. Neither Stand wielder flinched or moved they stood their ground glaring at one another. The great force of these two powerful entities began causing a crater to form from underneath. Seeing this display of power seemed to amuse Danzig while Joey growled in frustration.

The battle continued on, and neither side was showing any signs of backing down.

Then very slowly the two then began to hover into the air with the two stands continuing to throw fast high speed punches at one another. Both sides wouldn't let up, the two fighting entity's until Ace of Spades caught both of Neon Galaxy's fists and delivered a right kick followed up by a left hook, this resulting in Joey coughing up more blood as he was sent crashing into a wall grunting in pain.

While he tried to get back up, all the sudden Danzig gripped Jojo by the throat while Ace of Spade did the same with Neon Galaxy. Despite them both trying to get out of his grip, it was useless, Jojo was now at his enemy's mercy. " And now, I'll happily claim my prize. " The being said but was stopped by a familiar voice.

" Don't. " That voice belonged to Toffee. " There's another time for that. He's yet to reach more potential. " Why seize it now, when you can have a better challenge later on? " The lizard said trying to reason with his associate. " Besides, his last battle took a toll on him. So that's why he lost. "

" Damn it... " Danzig cursed upon realized he was right ultimately walked over to the teen and threw him above his right shoulder. " Then again, you are right. We have what we came here for. He said before Deep Purple was seen in the background retrieving the corpse of Panthera while Toffee opened up a portal leading back to Ludo's castle.

" And now, it's all set. " Toffee said as he went through the portal followed by Deep Purple carrying Panthera's lifeless body with Danzig in tow while Jojo couldn't fight back. They had succeeded, in capturing him.

' Star... I'm sorry... ' The teen said before he lost consciousness as the portal leading to the castle closed right behind them.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Info on Oc Stand**

 **The Quiet One (namesake The Who)**

 **Stats**

 **Power. E**

 **Speed. A**

 **Range. A**

 **Durability. E**

 **Precison. A**

 **Potenial. C**

 **Ability. To create a portal on any solid surface, but if the surface becomes distorted then it's useless, more commonly if the surface is wet.**

 **User Panthera**

 **Info on Ace of Spades**

 **Stats: No information yet.**

 **Abilites: No information yet.**

* * *

 **Note the word Fuko means Misery in Japanese**

 **Now replying to reviewers**

 **Awsomerebel55**

 **Indeed, as for what'll happen, well, you saw the outcome, of the first round. The next one'll be a bit more different.**

 **Raidentensho**

 **That's actually not to bad of an idea. But when he does meet Hekapoo, it won't be the same as what happened with Marco. I can say that much.**

 **ROCuevas**

 **It will be.**

 **Doctor bright**

 **I do catch your drift, and something like that would be, interesting to do.**

 **Probably only for a short amount of time.**

 **Guest. Chapter 21**

 **It's updated. Your welcome.**

 **Other guest, chapter 8**

 **Okay, okay. Sheesh.**

 **Third guest chapter 21**

 **It's happened, it's happened.**

 **Fourth guest,**

 **...**

 **Fifth Guest**

 **You'll have to find out yourself.**


	22. Chapter 22 Storm The Castle Part 2

**Heres the next and final chapter for this story. And yes I do mean that. Some of you are wondering, 'what the heck is he talking about?' Is he going to finish it all in one go? Right? Well, you will all find out at the end of the chapter.**

 **Hehe, but don't worry, you will all be put at ease. I promise~**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Storm The Castle (Retold) Part 2**

The inside of the Harper household comes into view. More specifiacly Stars room. The blonde had spent allday getting out all of her anger in any way possible such as screaming into her pillow. But eventually she got tired and fell asleep for a good portion of the day.

" (Snoring) Don't call me butterflop. " Star said in her sleep before waking up. Upside down she saw the half of the sanwhich she risked her life and Jojo's for. She immediately got up and walked over to where the sanwich was right infront of her laying on the desk with a heart shaped mirror on the wall before taking a bite out of it.

" Mmmm. So good... " The blonde whispered and then noticed a picture hanging from one of the upper hand corners had fell onto the plate. It showed her and Jojo doing silly posses together. Seeing this made Star sigh, knowing she had to do the right thing, especially since she was his very first friend, so of course she now knew how bad she messed up.

She exits out of her room and walks over to her roomates door. After taking a deep inhale and loud exhale Star knocked on it.

" Jojo? " She didn't get a response. " I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I just wanted you to try this sandwich, it's kind of smashed, its a little dirty. But its still delicious~ " She said singing the last part before the door opened by itself. Star looked inside and couldn't find him.

" Jojo? Hmm, no Jojo. " She then goes to the stairs and screams. " Jewel and Mrs Cujoh!? " She then leans from the railway to see both her roommates mother and grandmother eating popcorn and laughing away playing on Jojo's Ps4. " Uh...what are you guys doing? "

" Oh! " Jewel noticed Star's presence and paused the game. " Don't mind us Star, me and mom are playing World War Z. At first we had doubts about it, but now we see why Joey plays it so much. "

" Yeah, who knew video games could be a great way to bond? " Jolyne added.

" Weird...but nice..." Star said before returning to what she wanted to ask. " Hey, have you guys seen Jojo around? "

" No, he went out for a walk earlier today. But he hasn't come home yet. I'm starting to get worried. " Jewel replied.

" I'm sure he's okay. Try calling his phone. " Jolyne suggested.

" Oh yeah, good idea. " Star leans down further and grabbed the phone and dialed the number. Before long Jojo's ringtone of puppies and kittens chorus is heard from upstairs making her gasp. " The call is coming from inside the house. " She then goes back up.

" Wow, you weren't kidding, she does call him Jojo more then his real name. " Jolyne whispered to her daughter.

" Well, it's practically a name everyone in the family seems to carry. Minus me and a few others. It's actually kind of cute though. "

" Wait a minute...Are you really wagering 'that' could happen? "

" I'd like it to. " The mother replied with a smile. " It would put me at ease to see that Joey being happy. So, do wanna finish the level? "

" Eh, I got nothing else better to do. " The older woman said and continued playing. While upstairs Star held onto the phone and searched for where the music was coming from and ended up in Jojo's room before finding him sitting at the edge of his bed wearing a black hooded jacket. " There you are Jojo! What's with everyone hanging out in the dark like a bunch of wierdy...weirds... " Suddenly he floated into the air with his legs missing confusing star greatly as she could only look at him in awe letting the phone go flying back to where it belonged.

" Uh, Jojo...? Where'd you put your legs? " She asked and then all the sudden the head turned around all the way. Revealing it wasn't her friend but instead the fly monster gasping in shock. " What have you done with Jojo!? "

" If you ever want to see the boy again. Bring the wand to Ludo's castle. Tonight. And come alone. Also, bring his fellow stand users into this if you dare, cause I'm sure they'll just end up in the same state as your friend. " The fly monster said before flying out of the window buzzing away.

Hearing what the fly monster told the blonde shocked Star to the very core. Her best friend and roommate was taken hostage, fearing the worst about what he said about him. Star knew exactly what she had to, she had to go and save him. At first she thought about telling his relatives about what had happened, but she knew Ludo wasn't messing around this time. Even if they did all go together to help save him, someone would only get hurt or worse someone would possibly die.

" Star! " Jewel called the blonde getting her attention snapping out of her line of thought. " Did you find him?! "

" Uh... " She was very hesitant to do what she was going to do, but knew it had to be done. " Uh...Yeah! Jojo's in here! He's bed right now though! "

" Okay. Thanks! " The blonde sighed in guilt cause she didn't like to lie but this was just something she knew had to be done. So without a second thought she made a piece of paper appears with her wand and used the bottom to write like a pen.

Once the note was written she placed it onto Jojo's bed before opening up a portal with her dimensional scissors and then made her way through into the monster realm. When she entered, the blonde glared right at the direction of Ludo's castle before jumping off a hill.

* * *

Meanwhile not to far away Ludo's castle.

The former ruler appeared to be dragging some kind of large bad across the ground. And close by we now see Buffrog sitting down on a log all depressed croaking away. He wasn't wearing his armor, he was wearing a white shirt and a pair of underwear. Also for some reason there was a lone door just standing their.

As he sadly croaks away a fly flew near him before landing on his arm. He tries to get it with his tongue but he was just to depressed as the insect flew away. " *Deep sigh* Oh, why... bother? " All the sudden he then sees Ludo still struggling to pull the heavy bag and stops at the lone door. " What the? " Ludo then takes off his skull crown and clears his throat before knocking asking permission to enter despite their being no house.

" Why bother knocking when you just went though my living room? " Buff Frog asked.

" I'm sorry! "

" Go away! "

" I just want to talk Buff Frog! "

" Buff Frog ain't even my real name! "

" Really? Is it...Butt-Frog? "

" No. It's not Butt Frog.

" Is it Chad? "

" My name is Yvgeny Bulgolyubov. "

" Oooh...So you're foreign. " Ludo was a bit taken back by the long name that he couldn't understand.

" What do you want? "

" Okay. " Ludo puts his skull crown back on and pulls the bag right beside him. " At least let me buy back your friendship. You're going to love it. " The bag suddenly moves making the kappa punch it. " Quiet! "

" Fine. " Buff Frog lets the door fall down. " Door is open. " He then sits back down on the log with Ludo following him pulling the bag before taking a seat. And then the awkward silence began lasting for a few minutes until Ludo spoke up.

" You're not even going to open it? " All the sudden Star runs right by them surprising the two of them while Star stops and gasps realizing who she just went by. " Wait! Was that? " Ludo gets hit by laser beam knocking him off the log before Buff Frog got blasted as well before noticing the bag moving on it's own.

" Jojo! " She quickly went over to the sack and opened it up. However it wasn't her friend, it was something else. " Tadpoles? Ugh. " It was true inside of the bag were a bunch of tadpoles glowing green.

Buff Frog groaned as he got up. " Tadpoles? " He was also a bit surprised before getting blasted again.

" Where are my flipflops? " Ludo asked and began to panic upon seeing Star look down on him with

" _Where's...Jojo?_ " Star asked menacingly showig no signs of playing around.

" I don't even know who that is! " He quickly answered but she wasn't convinced as she was charging another energy blast.

" She is talking about Spirit wielder boy. " Buffrog answered as she was pointing the wand right at him. " Please. No more laser beam. "

She aimed it right back at Ludo who was putting his hands up in defense. " I swear! I have know idea where your friend is! "

" Then why did you summon me to your castle? "

" It is no longer his castle... " Buff Frog clarified as he got up.

" He's right... " Ludo confirmed as he pulled back down his robe and cried a few tears. " Tofee and Danzig took it! It's their castle now! " He exclaimed in anger kicking up some dirt.

" Toffee? Danzig? " She never heard of any of those names. " I have no idea who any of them a...re " She stops midsentence as she notices Buff Frog playing with the tapoles.

" Ludo give me baby's. " The frog monster explained.

" Okay, I'm done. " She then proceeds to walk towards the castle's direction with Ludo trying to catch up to her.

" W-w-wait, wait, wait! "

" Ludo! " he gets the kappa's attention. " , I-I wanted to say thank you. For giving me the gift of fatherhood... " He said while gazing at his new children.

" That wasn't a gift you dingaling! It was a bribe. You see, the plan was, I buy your friendship with gifts because "we're friends". Then in return, you kick Toffee out of the castle for me because "we're friends". " He explained before laughing. " But then Star showed up and I don't need you anymore, you big ol' meatball! _" He then walked away in an attempt to catch up to Star._

* * *

Inside of the castle itself, we now see Jojo still unconscious inside of a glass cage. It was also shown the wounds from the battle with Panthera were tended to, covered in wrappings and pads to stop the bleeding.

" I still don't see why you didn't let me finish the job. " Danzig said to Toffee who placed his jacket on coat hanger.

" We both have our goals. But we need to make sure everything goes as planned. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now. As for you it's been longer hasn't it? "

" Indeed so. " Danzig confirmed.

" What are you really after? I seek revenge, but you never told me your goal. " The lizard said as Deep Purple came to his masters side.

" You want to know my goal? " Danzig turned back to face his associate. " I want to control everything...They've already been placed. I will now make my leave. I wish you luck on your part. " Afterwards with a single wave of his hand Danzig opened a portal not before eyeing the unconscious Jojo.

" Just know this, everything you hold dear, and everything as you know it will cease to exist. The next time we meet, I will finish you. " With those words said the being and his minion left the monster realm through the portal that closed behind him.

" And now I wait... " Toffee said as he took a seat.

* * *

Star is now seen at the front gate of the castle examining it closely before opening it.

" Good luck getting in there. " Ludo said smugly to the blonde with his arms crossed.

" Uh, there are keys in the door. " Points at the conveniently placed keys in the slot.

" That's obviously part of Toffee's plan! " The little ruler argued.

" Looks like these are yours. " She holds up the keys, revealing that they have Ludo's face on them _._

" Those aren't mine. " Ludo meekly lied before she charged through the front gate making her way through the gardens.

" Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait! " Ludo cried out as he ran on the wall. " You have no idea... " He trips on one of the wall spikes cause his robe got caught onto it.

" ... how powerful Toffee and Danzig are! What you need is the element of surprise! " Ludo falls off the wall landing in front of his enemy. " Lucky for you, I know this castle like the back of my hand. " The kappa said pointing to some sort of weird mold. shaped like a castle literally on the back of his hand.

" Ooooh... " She had no idea what to say or even describe how gross and wrong it was.

" I sneak us into the castle and you blast Toffee and Danzig in the face! " Ludo said before giggling and made a circle with his fingers. " It's the circle of life. "

" So what do you say? Do we have a deal? " Ludo asked extending his hand out forward.

" I'm not gonna touch the hand with the mold on it. "

" Fine! " He extended his other hand.

" Actually... " She pushed it back with her boot. " I don't wanna touch any part of your skin with my skin. "

" Don't trust him... " A familiar voice said making them look to see buffrog wearing his armor holding his new tadpoles. " I will guide you. "

" I don't really trust you either. " Star said to the frog monster.

" I am father now. " Buff frog places his newly adopted children into a water fountain and reaches up to get a vine. " I would like my children to grow up inside castle. You don't have to trust me, but consider alternative. " He said pointing to Ludo was going for her wand before getting blasted.

Buff frog meanwhile used the vine to turn the fountain into a makeshift backpack before rushing towards the door and teared it off with ease. " Let's go. " Ludo runs inside happily laughing away and stops Star who was about to enter. " Whoa-whoa. Before you go inside, I must tell you. Toffee is not like Ludo, he knows about you, and he knows about your magic. "

" Oh yeah? Well I don- "

" There's more... " Buff frog cutted her off. " There's also Danzig, without a doubt he was the reason why you're friend was captured. Comparing Toffee and Danzig together, Danzig is far worse. I've never felt such a murderous presence in my whole life. Calling him here, was a grave mistake. If he is here, then you must be careful. " She only rushes inside. " You need to have plan! " The blonde just ignores his protests and continues inside with only the objective of saving her best friend.

* * *

Back on earth Jolyene is walking up the stairs with a cup of coffee at hand. " Joey? Star? Good night! " She called out but didn't get no answer.

" Huh? That's odd. " She makes her way to Star's room. " Star? You in here? " She didn't get answer and looked around the room and couldn't find her.

" Maybe she's in the bathroom. " The elderly woman heads to her grandson's room. She opens the door to reveal he wasn't in their confusing her greatly.

" Did they sneak out and go to a party or something? " As she was gonna continue looking for them she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

" Huh? " Jolyene picked up the note Star had made causing her eyes to widen and spit out her coffee dropping the mug in the process causing it to shatter into multiple pieces and spilling out the contents. " Oh no...Jewel!.. **.JEWEL**! "

" What?! " The lavender haired woman ran up the stairs and got into her son's room. " What?! What happened?! Where's Joey? "

" Star's gone too. But you gotta read this... "

On the note it read this: " _Jewel, Mrs Cujoh...I'm sorry. The reason why I'm not here or Jojo, is because...Ludo's captured him. And I have to come alone. I know it might seem selfish, but I don't want either of you to get hurt. This is all my fault, and I'm the one that's gotta fix it myself. I promise to bring him back home._ "

" Is she talking about those monsters they fight a lot with? "

" It's gotta be, I helped joey and star beat the crap out them. But what are we gonna do? She's only one with those dimensional scissor things. "

" Hold on...Hold on! " Jewel began to remember something. " I remember Star talking to her parents through the large mirror in her room! We can get help there! "

" Then are we just standing here for?! " The elderly woman cried out before she and her daughter rushed out of the room.

* * *

In the dinning room, everything is prepared for the fight, and the Fly Monster is putting pillows on Toffee's chair with the said lizard now entering the room.

" What did I say about the pillows? "

" I just- " The lizard handed the pillows back to the fly.

 _"_ I don't need pillows on my chair. I'm an adult. "

The fly monster _reluctantly_ agrees _"_ Okay... _"_ He takes the pillows away and as toffee sits at the chair, preparing to eat a sandwich, he only comes back with the pillows " No! " The fly goes away again.

As this happened, Ludo, Buff Frog and Star watch the scene from behind a wall, preparing for the right moment to attack.

Star then notices her friend unconscious in the cage, surrounded by guards. _"_ Marco! " She turns to buff frog and ludo _. "_ Here's the plan. We're going in at the count of one.

" Uh, that is not good plan. " The frog monster said as the blonde prepares her wand.

" One. "

" No wait, Star-

However ludo gets his former minions attention. " Chad, wait. Now is our chance to get the wand! " However instead of taking the plan buff frog scoffs at him and runs after the blonde leaving ludo to hide.

 _Without a second thought_ Star runs into the hall, using her magic to bounce from the floor lands onto the table rushing right towards Toffee with a glare.

" You made it. " Instead of talking she blasts the lizard so hard that his arm blows off, and he falls to the floor. She jumps in front of the cage, turning beard deer, The frill neck monster, and three eyed potato baby into little monster babies in the process before launching a spell in the cage that held her friend.

" Supersonic- " She paused blasting a single baby monster away. " Supersonic leech bomb! " Multiple glowing worms made contact with the cage before exploding but it shows to be unharmed leaving her confused. " What? " Man Arm takes her by surprise knocking the blonde to the ground who blows a few strand of hair out of her face. But buff frog quickly comes to help by tackling him to the floor.

" Oh, hey Buff Frog! " Instead of greeting him back, Buff Frog punches him and stuns him in one hit, but while he does that the baby monsters come back with a chainsaw to attack Star. Buff Frog stops them and Star blasts them away _._ At the same time Bearicorn, the Giraffe Monster, and Spikeballs join in, while Toffee still watches from the floor not bothered at all that he lost his arm.

The heroes continue to fight them off, and Star jumps onto the chandelier, where she prepares her second attack a rainbow rocket launcher. Star shoots the rocket but sadly, the attack fails again. The glass is unharmed and Jojo is still trapped. At this point it looks like the crystal cannot be destroyed.  
But Star's not willing to surrender. She jumps down the chandelier and decides that it's time to end all this racket once and for all.

 _"_ _**NO.**_ " _S_ he casts a barrier between her and the monsters and approaches the cage. Star closed her eyes and her cheek marks began to glow along with the wand. The glow intensified as she then did a quick twirl and blasted the cage with a ridiculous amount of magic power and a large explosion. Once the smoke died down she went back to normal. Gasping upon realization it had worked she immediately rushed to her friend. " Jojo! " But upon getting closer to him she gasped in shock in the state he was in. As she was gonna get her friend out of there the destroyed glass literally began to reform itself in mere seconds.

" Oh no... " Spikeballs comes from behind the blonde and puts her into a lock preventing her from moving. Despite her best efforts to get out, it was useless and Buff Frog was seen landing right near them with the fountain spilling out his new tadpoles.

" Stop. " They all turned to Toffee who was now getting up. As this happened spikeballs let star go while the lizard groaned a little. That's no way to treat our 'guest of honor'. " As he said this his arm immediately regenerated as if nothing happened to him at all. Then he brought out a remote and pressed a single red button. A noise was heard and Star gasps in shock upon seeing Jojo's cage now beginning to sink into the floor. Desperate she tries to hold it up while Toffee takes off his tie and adds it with his jacket on the coat hanger.

" No, no, no, no, no! Stop, stop, stop, stop! " She quickly gets into the same stance she used to destroy it earlier.

" That's not going to work again... " The lizard spoke up as big chicken put the chair he was sitting in back into place. " That crystal is twice as strong now. " He looks at the fly monster who had the pillows making the insect fly away while she jumped onto the table shaking a plate that the lizard stopped.

" What did you him?! " The blonde asked in angered tone.

" I'm not the one responsible for his injury's. It was my associate's doing. Were both simply following an agreement we made. If it wasn't for me, he'd be dead right now. " Toffee explained as he kept his calm expression. " You can continue fighting me if you want, but do keep in mind of him... " She glanced over to her still unconscious friend who wasn't able to fight back and with a serious face she dropped the wand onto the plate.

" Fine. Take it. Now let Jojo go! " She demanded pointing to the cage before all the sudden Ludo jumps onto the table seizing the opportunity he longed for. However his moment was cut short cause Big Chicken put the small ruler in his mouth.

" Do you think I'm like Ludo? " The lizard questioned and grew annoyed by the sounds of Ludo struggling. " Just swallow it. " The chicken monster did jus that and ate Ludo. Toffee then pushed the plate forward confusing her greatly. " I don't want your wand...Destroy it.. "

" Whaaaaat? " Star said in shock while Toffee's demeanor suddenly changes into chilling smile. " **SURPRISE!** " He goes back to normal.

" I can't. I don't even know how. "

" Yes, you do. " Toffee argued. " It's the first spell your mother taught you. "

" The Whispering Spell... " She said in realization shocked to know he had this knowledge.

" Exactly. " He leans forward _"_ Jojo's waiting. " The blonde looks back at her friend and knew what she had to do.

Star reluctantly kneels down to the wand and picks it up _"_ I'm sorry. " As she begins to whisper the spell to her wand, it suddenly begins to die. It first turns grey, the star-shaped crystal on the center begins to turn black, and slowly both of it's wings disintegrated. The cap then pops open as the little unicorn running on the mill inside of the wand emerges as a ghost. Toffee looks coldly at the scene, and Star begins to cry for what she had to do. The ghost whispers something inaudible into Star's ear. She gasps before wiping away her tears and, after a moment, looks back at Toffee " _..._ Now let Jojo go. "

Toffee presses a button. The cell rises back out of the ground, and a door opens in front of the cage and Star rushes inside. As she got in the blonde looked to Buff Frog who was just waking up. " Run! " She whispered and closed the door behind her.

 _"_ Oh! My babies! " He then scoops up all the tadpoles and runs out while Star gets over to her friend and gently places his head onto her lap gently stroking his cheek immediately feeling guilt for what had happened to him.

At the table Toffee smiles maliciously at the wand watching it's cap close shut as if he was wanting this to happen and stood up from his chair.

" Gentlemen. " He addresses Ludo's former army in the room. " It's been a pleasure. " All the sudden the center of the wand shoot began to shoot out a large amount of energy causing it and the whole entire castle to shake. In fear all the monsters began to flee and for some reason big chicken laid an egg. As Star watched on the shaking began to intensify while everyone had fled while both Star and Jojo were safe, Toffee didn't move from his spot. Instead he grinned upon watching the center of the star shaped crystal begin to crack before the whole castle exploded annihilating everything around it.

Once the smoke from the explosion died down the door from the cage opened revealing both teen who were unharmed cause it had protected them both. Star now begins to drag Jojo out just outside of the cage.

" Jojo? " She gently shook him to get a response. He wouldn't respond. " Jojo? " She did it again but again no response. Now she was starting to get anxious and began to shake him more. " No, no, no! Jojo! Come on! Jojo wake up! Jojo! " Tears then welded up in her eyes as he still continued to do nothing. Now fearing the worst had already happened she wrapped her arms against him and held him up against her as she continued to cry with her tears going down his shirt. " I'm...I'm sorry...I'm sorry Jojo...Please don't leave now...Come back...I want to continue our adventures together... "

As Star continued to cry, a miracle had now just occurred. A light groan was heard making her gasp in shock and let go of her friend and began to smile as she now saw his eyes beginning to open.

He then strained himself trying to open his eyes until they were and the first thing he saw was Star smiling and now crying tears of joy. " S-Star? "

" Jojo! " She hugged him tightly much to his displeasure. " Thank Mewni! You're alive! "

" Ow... " He groaned in pain. " Easy, easy, I'm still hurt... " This made her gasp in realization and let him go while he looked around their surroundings. " Where...Where are we? " He then remembered Danzig. " Wait! Where's that bastard at?! " He tried to get up but his body wouldn't let him and looked to her " Star, what happened here? Are you okay? "

" I am now. Toffee held you hostage, and I had to destroy my wand... " Star answered sadly as she wiped away her tears taking Jojo by surprise.

" You destroyed it? Then is what happened afterwards? "

" Yeah. But, look! " She grabs Jojo's cheeks looking towards the egg big chicken had laid before he escaped began to hatch. " Nature. " On que the egg did hatch shockingly revealing Ludo emerging from the egg screaming like a newborn grossing both teens out. " Ugh... "

" Where is my castle? "

" It's gone. " Star answered.

" And, where is your wand? "

" That's gone to. "

" Everything? " Ludo took it all in before exploding. " WE ARE NO LONGER FREINDS! " He yelled out as he now used the lower egg shell as pants putting his legs through. "

" We never were friends- "

" You are now my mortal enemy! " He pointed his dimensional scissors right at her. " This day, I vow... " He was cut off cause Star took his scissors and teared open a portal before throwing him inside as it closed. From behind a meteor fell down from the sky and crashed in the distance. They both made their way to the crash sight and that 'meteor' turned out to be the now empty carcass of the wand.

" Mi scusi... " They both stop and turn to see a small horse with some sort of case.

" Oh, scusa... " Jojo apologized as they watched the horse tie his hair into a pony tail, open the case and puts on a horn before going down into the crater and enters the wand by popping open the cap. Once inside the wand sank into the ground. Curious to know what was happening both teen skidded down to the crater and the area around them began to sprout crystals with a large one right where the wand sunk into the ground. And then the crystal that stood out opened like a door revealing something inside.

Much to their surprise it turned out to be wand, only for some reason it was missing half of the star shaped crystal inside. Before long it hovered over Star before dropping into her hands leaving her totally amazed. " Whoa... "

" Joey! Star! " Much to their surprise both Jewel and Joylene skid down into the crater.

" Mom? Grandma Joylene? " Jojo said before he and Star were embraced.

" Thank god you're both alright! " The older jojo said in relief while Jewel gasped in shock as she now noticed the bandages covering her son.

" Joey, what happened to?! "

" It's a long story mom. " The teen replied. " But I'm just glad to see you both. "

" Wait a minute...How did you guys get here? " Star was entirely confused at how both of her friends relatives got into the monster realm before a familiar voice answered her question.

" They used, you're mirror. " One of the knights revealed to River.

* * *

After being brought to Mewni and to Butterfly castle, Jojo was sent to the infirmary so he could recover. As for Star she was now in the throne room with the presence of her parents and both of Jojo's relatives where she explained what had happened.

" So... " River began " Basically, just to recap- "

" You are not going to do that, are you? " Moon asked her husband as he was talking.

" What, my Dear?"

" You know that thing when you talk and every time that you get to a word with and "S" you have that little whistle in your front teeth? _"_ Her husdband nods _._ " I love you honey. I just can't deal with that today. " She exclaimed while putting her hands against her face before stepping down from her throne and approached her daughter. _"_ Star, you have abused your magic, your friend has been greatly infured, you frightened his Mother and Grandmother, and destroyed your wand. Did I leave anything out? "

" Uhh, well there's a bunch of other stuff you don't know about... " Star began.

" Actually, she isn't the only one to blame... " A voice spoke up revealing to be Jojo who made his way through thanks to Neon Galaxy pushing him on a wheel chair. " I'm at fault to for getting captured. "

" Jojo? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting! "

" I know, but I needed to be here to. We both were in this mess, so might as well finish it together. " The teen replied as he looked over to the queen. " I still remember you both entrusted me to look after her, and the fact that she had to rescue me and possibly get killed. I do apologize on my behalf. "

" I appreciate your dedication to looking after our daughter Jojo. I really do. But, I didn't expect humans to be capable of well...this... " She said gesturing to his Stand. " You said that the one that captured you was capable of this as well? "

" Yes. "

" Do you know where he is? "

" No I don't. Star did you see him? "

" Nuh-uh. Toffee said that he was his associate and didn't even see him. " The blonde answered. " But hey, on the bright side, the wands fine! " She said presenting it to her mother. " Sort of.. "

Moon lightly gasped as she looked at it. " It's um...I'll take it and get it clean for you. " Her mood changed instantly confusing Jojo as she took it.

" Please don't be mad. " Star begged her mother. " That looks like a mad face... " She said before getting a hug from her unexpectedly. " So...Your not mad? "

" Oh, I'm always mad. But I'm happy that you're safe. " Moon replied before getting a hug back from her daughter before the blonde looked back to Jojo's relatives.

" Jewel, Mrs Cujoh, I'm really sorry for making you both worry. "

" It's okay Star... " Jewel replied back putting a hand on her shoulder. " I myself and others I know would do the same thing. You were only concerned about my sons safety and ours. I can't even thank you enough for helping him. "

" All in all, were just glad that everyone's okay. " The older woman spoke up. " But now we know who's been targeting us. So we'll have to be more alert now. "

" But for right, now let's just call it a night. " Jewel insisted and gave a stern look to her son. " And you mister aren't going any walks on your own from now on. Understand? "

" Yes mam. "

" Now get back to the infirmary. "

" I'll help you Jojo. " Star volunteered.

" Thanks. " After that she began wheeling him off to the said room location leaving the spiked haired male's relatives alone with the princess's parents.

" Sorry about all the trouble... " Jewel apologized to Moon.

" It's alright. " The mewman queen reassured her. " And we will help you out, not only has this foe hurt your son, he could possibly do the same to Star. So we'll talk when we have time. "

" Will do. " Joylene nodded and placed a hand on her daughters shoulder as they walked off. " Come on kiddo, let's get some sleep. " Once they all left Moon seemed troubled.

" I don't know If I'm doing the right thing River... " Her husband places a hand on her shoulder. " Darling... " Without question she heads over to their mirror and made a call. The image in the mirror now revealed the inside of Star's room.

" Glossaryck! Hello?! " And on que the said being appeared on the side of the screen.

" Stop yelling! I was in the tub...My lady... "

" Ah, we can call back... "

" No, it's fine. I'm just doing a little gardening... " Glossaryck reassured her while shaving his legs wearing a towel before pointing at the wand and gasped in surprise. " What happened there? "

" We fear the wands been cleaved... "

" Cleaved? Now that's a funny word. You cleave something apart, or you can cleave something together. "

" Glossaryck? " River was now getting fed up with how he was going off topic.

" If I go like this... " He drops his towel. " with both my arms, down goes my bath towel, cleaved from my body. "

" Glossaryck, Towel please... " The king was now getting more angry while his queen had covered her eyes from the horrid sight before them.

" No problem your highnesses... " He put it back on and began to brush his teeth. " I hope that you found all the pieces of the wand. " Hearing this made both the king and queen look worryingly at one another and looked back to give him an answer.

" No...We haven't. Half of the crystal is missing, it could be anywhere... " Moon answered sadly.

" That's not good news... " The small magical being commented grimly as he was now back in his normal clothing narrowing his eyes. " I had a feeling this would happen, the moment I felt that presence... "

" Presence? Glossaryck, what are you talking about? " Moon asked since she's never seen him looked this troubled.

" Moon...Listen close... " Glossaryck instructed. " For some time now, I've sensed this presence, it's evil, ancient and I've never felt such power like this... "

" How serious of threat are we talking about? " River asked.

" Very, serious... " Glossaryck answered. " Every moment he's growing in strength...and the safety of Mewni will not be our only concern... "

* * *

Meanwhile in the monster realm Danzig had just entered through a portal and picked up the other piece of the crystal from the wand. He smirked upon seeing the green glow coming from it.

" So he actually did it. Hmph. So far so good. " He before picking up a random piece of bone and stone and placed them all together. On contact it instantly merged now becoming a new wand before throwing it aside.

Afterwards he used his Stand to dig around the area. Then within a few seconds he uncovered the three stone pillars. But something off, they were all giving off this weird and strange glow.

" Uh...Are they supposed to do that? " Deep Purple inquired showing he was worried.

" They've been asleep for thousands of years, the explosion caused by the magic of the wand is what I needed to wake them. " He explained as Ace of Spades plants each one in place while the spider like stand spits some webs holding them in place.

Once they were Danzig proceeded to touch each pillar. " Come, awake my friends... " Upon saying that the male figure in the pillar's eyes snapped open revealing bright dark green eyes and before long he broke out of the stone with ease.

The one who had just awoken was a bald male with multiple black tattoos on his face and his head. He also had ten small spikes pierced into his head going down his neck like a mowhawk. He was very well fit,and his only clothing was a loin cloth, spiked arm guards, a harness across his chest and tall boots.

" Hello Nirva...It's been to long. " Danzig greeted while the one now called Nirva popped his neck and knuckles.

" Why have you come for us after all these centuries? " Nirva asked in a very deep gravely voice while crossing his arms.

Then almost instantly the other male figure on the pillar in left broke out.

" Vaughn... "

The one called had long Vaughn had extremely long dreadlocks tied into a pony tail reaching all the way down to his back. His eyes were two different colors, the right being red and the left colored orange and he had a very noticeable crescent shaped scar on his lower lip. His clothing consisted of only a pair of baggy pants connected to black boots and long black scarf around his neck. Even though he wasn't at incredibly fit, he was much, much more taller then the others, standing at 14.5 feet tall.

" And what do you want from us? " The very tall male inquired in a Jamacian accent.

" You already know. We started something hundreds of years ago, and now after century's of planning it will come to be. "

Then without question the last pillar shattered. As for who came out, was a dark skinned woman. She had long silver hair with a few bangs over gold colored eyes. She also wore a gold ring head piece with what appeared to be a single horn sticking out. Her only clothing consisted of a white bra barely covering her noticeable large cleavage, black arm guards and another set right beneath her shoulders. She also wore four different sets of golden rings around her legs, loose undergarments and a pair of strapped sandals.

" Pearl... " Danzig greeted the freed pillar woman.

" And when we do succeed, then what? There are others far stronger then we are. "

" What I told you all of a greater power, then what can get from years of training? "

" And what would that be? " Pearl asked with a raised eyebrow sounding not entirely convinced and crossed her arms.

" Oh...don't worry, you'll all find out. " Danzig answered with a malicious smile bringing something out from his clothing. " But first...it's time that we get to work... " What he had brought out was the same object that helped place the curse on the Joestar bloodline, creating their mortal enemy Dio, a Stone Mask.

" As much as I like this plan Danzig...What about, 'him?' " Nerva inquired making danzig narrow his eyes now feeling his blood begin to boil.

" If he does appear, then we will kill him. He's already ruined our plans once, so we must take caution so that he doesn't succeed again. " He did his almost best to keep himself down before opening a portal. " We shall leave now. Let's go. " They nodded in agreement and followed him through with the portal closing right behind him.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **now replying to reviewers**

 **Raidentensho**

 **I think this isn't what you thought it would be like, but no less, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and you'll forward to what'll happen next. As for the black hole idea...Hmm...I don't know...**

 **Jaguarian**

 **Hope that you enjoyed it.**

 **Guest chapter 1**

 **Eh, I don't want to spoil nothing...**

 **Guest chapter 22**

 **I totally, get it, but I know your reading my stories, cause I know there's only one who keeps adding reviews saying please update.**

 **ROCuevas**

 **I'm glad that your enjoying this and hope you feel the same about this chapter.**

 **Doctor bright**

 **Don't you mean the part 5 guys? Not the part 5 gays?**

 **Guest reviewer chapter 1**

 **Quite honestly, i get the general idea, but with how it ends, most disapointed. Its like how Gurren Lagann ended all over again. And no. No it will not, her destiny it maybe, but the Joestar bloodline, doesn't follow it destiny, they make their pwn path, their own story to tell as their Bizarre Adventure goes on. Their will be much added in time.**

* * *

 **Okay, guys, now your all wondering why I am stopping here right? Well, lets just say, I've decided to devide this up a bit with a sequel.**

 **It will be called Star vs The Forces of Evil (Retold) 2**

 **What will you all be expecting from it? Well, let's say that it's time for some more family meeting and bonding's. Character developments, and more questions to be added instead of answers.**

 **And now, I thank you all for reading this story and I'm already working on the first chapter, so within a little time, it will be up, for now, I ask for your patience and hope that it'll still continue the same spark that this story has ignited.**

 **Also another thing, remeber that stand list that chapter with the list of stands in this story? Well, It'll be switched to being at the end. Just a heads up.**

 **Also If your gonna leave a review, please do it on the next chapter.**

 **So, until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	23. Stand List in the story (refixed)

**Notice! " HALT! Turn back now to chapter 22, it is the final chapter, not this one. Sorry for the little confusion :) As for reviewing, well just do it here. Okay? "**

 **Here's a little information chapter this will focus on the Stands that the characters have. I changed this from having it to the middle of the story to the very end of it.**

 **There'll be only a few small changes to just only T Rex and sadly had to taken out Joan Jett cause I don't want all the characters to have Stands, I want each character to be unique in their own way, and have a stand to match.**

 **But I haven't forgotten that my friend BloodyDemon666 helped me make her, so if you want to make a suggestion friend please speak up, but through a Pm okay?**

 **Joey Harper (The New Jojo)**

 **Stand Name: Neon Galaxy.**

 **Classifictation: Natural Humanoid**

 **Appearance: Takes on the form of a super hero with Neon blue skin, short gold hair, a pair of gauntlets. It also has a white cape drapping down it's back and wears a mask shaped like a stare with only it's golden eyes visible.**

 **Personality: Very calm despite in very difficult situations and cries out Nora-Nora-Nora when it fights.**

 **Abilities: Super Strength, Powerful Precision, Absorbing and control over light particles.**

 **Stats: Power. A**

 **Speed. B**

 **Range. C**

 **Durability. B**

 **Precision. A**

 **Potential. B**

* * *

 **Matthew Zepponi**

 **Stand name: T. Rex (Namesake from an English band)**

 **Classification: Non-Humanoid**

 **Appearance: Takes on the form of a massive heavily scarred dark brownish gray dinosaur hence it's name.**

 **Personality: This Stand is a close range type, with the mind of ancient animal that roamed the earth millions of years ago, this is one of the extremely rare Stands that take on the form of something from the ancient past. Since it is carnivourus, it is a possible threat to not just the opponents it's faces but also the user itself if not careful.**

 **Abilities: Control over Geothermal energy & Geokinecticnesses**

 **Stats: Power- B**

 **Speed- C**

 **Range- B**

 **Precision- E**

 **Durability- B**

 **Potential- C**

* * *

 **Adam Cooper**

 **Stand name: Eletric Avenue (Namesake song from Eddy Grant)**

 **Classification: Non-Humanoid**

 **Appearance: This Stand takes on the form of a small yellow ghost composed of electricity and a few stray blue bolts. It also has a set of glowing orange eyes and a set of jaws glowing the same color. It's head is shaped like a V with a straight curved mowhawk like fin. When Adam whistles it turns into a blue lightning bolt capable of very quick movement.**

 **Personality: This Stand a perfect example of long range type. It don't really display any emotion at all, so it's nearly impossible to tell what it's thinking.**

 **Abilities: Eletrical manipulation.**

 **Stats: Power. C**

 **Speed. A**

 **Range. A**

 **Durability. C**

 **Precision. A**

 **Potential. E**

* * *

 **Janna Ordiana**

 **Stand name: Pink Floyd (Namesake after and English band)**

 **Classification: Artifical Humanoid.**

 **Appearance: This Stan takes on the form of a robotic life form. It has pink eyes resembling the front lights of a car, it's jaw resembling a bear trap. It's body is tall and has multiple pink crystals sticking out of it's back with a white infinity symbol on it's chest.**

 **Personality. Unknown.**

 **Abilities: Gravity Control**

 **Stats: Power- D**

 **Speed- A**

 **Range- A**

 **Durability- D**

 **Precision- B**

 **Potential- D**

* * *

 **Jewel Harper (Jojo's mother)**

 **Stand name: Gun'z & Roses (Namesake American hard rock band)**

 **Classification: Non-Humanoid.**

 **Appearance: It takes the appearance of a large red rose with a small set of jaws inside the rosebud. This Stand's appearance is based off of a kaiju.**

 **Personality: It's very unlikely that this Stand has any form of intelligence at all since it only growls and snarls. Most likely heavy reliant on the user.**

 **Abilities: High speed growth of organic material for healing, defense, and attack purposes.**

 **Stats: Power. A**

 **Speed. C**

 **Range. A**

 **Durability. B**

 **Precision. D**

 **Potential. B**

* * *

 **Sentinel Stands (Stands without a user)**

 **War**

 **Description: A large bulky humanoid with dark green colored skin wearing cameo clothing, a spiked helmet, black fingerless gloves and combat boots to match.**

 **War** **(namesake after an American funk band.)**

 **Type: Medium range**

 **Classification: Humanoid**

 **S** **tats:**

 **Power, A**

 **Speed, C**

 **Range, B**

 **Durability, C**

 **Precision, D**

 **Potential, E**

 **Classification: Natural Humanoid**

 **Abilities to create weapons from its body.**

* * *

 **Deep Purple (Also Danzig's most loyal minion.)**

 **Type: Close Range**

 **Classification: Artificial Humanoid**

 **Stats:**

 **Stats. Power. C**

 **Speed. B**

 **Range. A**

 **Precision. C**

 **Durablity. A**

 **Potenial. D**

 **Description: Very tall and skinny, wearing ragged clothing and a pair of black rugged shorts with most of it's body appearing to show off the outlines of it's bones that gave it a creepy feeling with its purple skin. It's head bears rotted flesh hiding a spider like face, there are also multiple bone like spikes sticking out of his back and front torso.**

 **Ability's: Bone Control and Spider Physiology.**

* * *

 **Snowbound**

 **Classification: Humanoid**

 **Type: Mid Range**

 **Stats:**

 **Power. C**

 **Speed. D**

 **Range. A**

 **Durability. C**

 **Potential. D**

 **A tall beautiful woman with long black hair, blue lips and eyes to match. Her skin is pale and translucent white as snow. She also wore a white kimono and has no shoes on.**

 **Ability's: Control over ice.**

* * *

 **Wheels of Steel (Namesake song from the band L.A Guns)**

 **Classification: Non Humanoid**

 **Type: Automatic**

 **Ablities. Possesion of Vehicles**

 **Stats:**

 **Power. B**

 **Speed. B**

 **Range. D**

 **Durabilty. E**

 **Precision. C**

 **A weird looking slime that takes on different appearances depending on what vehicle it possess.**

 **Ability: Vehicle Possession.**

* * *

 **Cat Scratch Fever**

 **Classification: Colony Type**

 **Stats**

 **Power. B**

 **Speed. C**

 **Range. A**

 **Durablity. E**

 **Precison. E**

 **Potential. B**

 **Ability's: Mind control.**

 **Description: A very large cat pack of cats that can mold itself together to form an even larger cat.**

* * *

 **(Alternate Reality) Scary Monsters**

 **Stand user: Dyna Gretel**

 **Same stats and ability's like it's Steel Ball Run counterpart.**

* * *

 **The Quiet One (namesake The Who)**

 **User: Panthera**

 **Stats**

 **Power. E**

 **Speed. A**

 **Range. A**

 **Durability. E**

 **Precison. A**

 **Potenial. C**

 **Description: A** **utterly terrifying Stand and a dangerous opponent to face. It resembles a human with an upside down body, it has three arms keeping itself up without the use of its legs. It had a greatly deformed face with six glowing green eyes on it's lower slacked jaw full of razor sharp teeth. It had five rows of spikes running down it's back, and alongside each row are many eyes tracing alongside the spikes themselves.**

 **Ability. Portal Creation: Creating portals on any solid surface, but if the surface becomes distorted then it's useless, more commonly if the surface is wet.**

* * *

 **Ace of Spades**

 **User: Danzig**

 **Stats:**

 **Power. ?**

 **Speed. ?**

 **Range. ?**

 **Durability. ?**

 **Precision. ?**

 **Potential. ?**

 **Description:** **A few inches taller then Neon Galaxy. it's skin is solid white with most of it's body covered in black diamond parallelogram shaped patterns. It also has black patterns going down it's arms and legs, black hearts on the left and three leafed clovers on it's right side. It also has two shoulder black leather doubled shoulder straps, each had a white symbol on them. On the left was a white heart with the right being a three leafed clover each representing the different patterns on both sides of it's body. It also has black waist armor, black spiked gloves and finally a black ace shaped helmet exposing it's intimidating and stern solid blue green eyes.**

 **Ability: unknown**

* * *

 **Okay! Now that you remember and have a good idea on what the Stand's for the main cast and the stands used in this story, are I hope that this'll help out you readers expescially when you all begin reading the sequel.**

 **Not to mention Its only updated again because I noticed the mistake I've made not to mention I wasn't sure if any of you didn't know the sequel was up, but yeah, Its been up for a while now**


End file.
